Como Devia Estar
by Manoela Wood
Summary: Quando vários destinos caminham por estradas erradas, é preciso que uma pessoa volta e refaça seu próprio caminho. Lílian só não esperava que fosse mudar tanta coisa. - Pós 5º livro.
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Bem, o nome pode sugerir uma song, mas não é não...  A fic se passa no tempo dos marotos e eu TENTO dar uma explicação para como Lily e James/Tiago começaram a namorar. Eu sei que o prólogo é pequeno, logo vou colocar o cap. 1, me dá um desconto pq eu ainda tô aprendendo a manusear o ff.net!

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente eu não possuo HP (Quem dera!), mas a gente faz o possível pros personagens ficarem o mais realistas possíveis né...rs... 

*******

**Como Devia Estar**

PRÓLOGO

-  O que é isso? – perguntou ela, tentando ver, por entre as grades brancas, o estranho objeto que ele tinha em mãos.

-  Vamos voltar no tempo.

-  Como assim?? Eu não quero voltar no tempo! 

-  Não? Então por que está presa aqui? Não fez nada de errado? Não se arrepende de nada? Não gostaria de que tudo isso não tivesse passado de um sonho?

Aquelas palavras a penetraram ferozmente. Lembrou-se da foto no Planeta Diário. Era _óbvio _que queria. Mas não via como um vira-tempo podia ajudá-la. Para evitar tudo o que tinha feito teria que, no mínimo, falar como o seu _eu_ do passado para alertá-la. E sabia que isso sempre causava grandes problemas. 

-  Não adianta! – disse ela, desespero em sua voz – Um vira-tempo não vai adiantar!

-  Isso não é exatamente um vira-tempo, é um tipo diferente... é um _anula-tempo_... você não vai encontrar o seu _eu_ do passado, você vai _viver de novo_... 

Lílian parou por um tempo pensativa, tentando assimilar aquela informação. Parecia uma proposta tentadora, não fosse por uma coisa:

-  Você não pode fazer isso sozinho? – perguntou ela, desconfiada – Por que tá me chamando pra ir com você?

-  Porque um anula-tempo – dizia ele, com sua voz grossa e impaciente – precisa de muita energia pra funcionar. É perigoso usar sozinho.

-  Então por que você não usou esse troço com aquela garota?

Ele respirou fundo, como quem busca paciência.

-  Porque só vontade não basta, você precisa _querer_ _muito_ usá-lo, precisa ter um bom motivo pra voltar no tempo, e ela não tem nenhum. Nós dois temos. Então, Evans, você vem ou não??

Agindo por impulso, sem deixar seu lado racional pensar nos riscos, nas conseqüências, em nenhum dos inúmeros problemas que logo veria, ela acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente. Determinação em seu olhar. 


	2. Como as coisas estavam acontecendo

N/A: Ainda não tô entendendo como funciona esse ff.net... rs... ele come meus parágrafos! Mas resolvi mandar logo o 1º cap. pq fiquei mt feliz com os reviews e em homenagem a uma amiga minha (Rê!!) que não gosta de fic mas disse que vai ler a minha! Beijos galera, espero que gostem!

CAPÍTULO UM

Como as coisas _estavam_ acontecendo

Lílian estava sentada à beira do lago com suas amigas, revendo as questões do exame que haviam acabado de fazer: o NOM. Duas amigas suas discutiam uma questão, porém sua atenção não as acompanhava, mas sim a uma briga que começava a se desenrolar.

Potter e Black avançavam, varinhas empunhadas, na direção de Snape. Lílian levantou-se lentamente e andava em direção a eles. 

Notou que Potter e Black avançavam em direção a Snape. Enquanto fazia piadinhas, Potter olhava para os estudantes e, principalmente, para as garotas, como que para saber se todos estavam mesmo prestando atenção nele. 

Só porque Snape era impopular não significava que podia ser humilhado. Ela podia apostar que, se fosse o contrário, poucos estariam rindo de Potter naquele momento. Snape tentava se levantar, mas a azaração ainda estava funcionando; ele estava preso, como se estivesse amarrado por cordas invisíveis.

Bolhas de sabão cor-de-rosa saíram da boca de Snape de uma vez; a espuma estava cobrindo seus lábios, como uma mordaça, sufocando-o... Aquilo foi a gota d'água, Lílian não agüentava mais toda aquela infantilidade.

-  Deixe-o em PAZ! – gritou ela.

Lílian revirou os olhos diante da preocupação de Potter em ajeitar o cabelo. 

-  Tudo bom, Evans? – disse Potter, com um tom de sua voz muito diferente ao que usara com Snape, estava mais profundo, mais maduro.

-  Deixa ele em paz. – repetiu Lílian, raiva nítida em seus olhos. – O que ele fez pra você?

-  Bem, – disse Potter, aparentando pensar sobre o caso, – é mais o fato de que ele existe, se é que você me entende...

Uma nova onda de risos entre os alunos irritou Lílian que, juntamente com Lupin, era a única que não ria.

-  Você se acha muito engraçado. – ela  retorquiu friamente. – Mas você é só um piadista infame e arrogante, Potter. Deixa ele em paz.

-  Eu deixo, se você sair comigo, Evans. – respondeu Potter rapidamente. – Vamos... Saia comigo e eu nunca mais encosto a varinha no velho Seboso outra vez.

Lílian notou que o efeito do feitiço Impedimenta estava se acabando. Snape estava começando a engatinhar para junto de sua varinha, deixando escapar bolhas de sabão enquanto se movia. Tentou ganhar mais tempo para ele.

-  Eu não sairia com você nem se eu só pudesse escolher entre você e a lula gigante. – disse ela.

-  Deu azar, Pontas – disse Sirius marotamente, e se virou para Snape. – Hei!

Tarde demais. Snape já tinha sua varinha e, com um rápido feixe de luz, provocou um corte no rosto de Potter. Potter revidou: um segundo feixe de luz e Snape estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo no ar, suas vestes descendo e revelando um par de pernas pálidas e esqueléticas e cuecas de cor cinza. Muitas aplausos foram ouvidos. Black, Potter e Pettigrew se fartavam de rir. Lílian, cuja expressão de fúria hesitou por um instante como se ela fosse se render ao riso, não ria. 

-  Coloque ele no chão! – mandou, contendo-se.

-  Com certeza. – respondeu Potter, baixando a varinha.

Snape caiu. Desenroscando-se de suas próprias vestes, ele se levantou rapidamente, varinha em punho, mas Black bradou, "Petrificus Totalus!" e Snape caiu outra vez, rígido como uma tábua.

-  DEIXA ELE EM PAZ! – gritou Lílian. Ela tinha sua própria varinha empunhada agora. Notou olharam cautelosos dos dois garotos, mas manteve-se séria e apertou ainda mais a varinha na sua mão.

-  Ah, Evans, não me faça azarar você. – disse Potter sério.

-  Então retire o feitiço.

Potter, visivelmente contrariado, respirou fundo, e então obedeceu murmurando o contra-feitiço.

-  Pronto. – ele disse, quando Snape se colocou de pé novamente. – Você teve sorte de a Evans estar aqui, Seboso...

-  Eu não preciso da ajuda de sangue-ruins imundos como ela!

Lílian piscou. Não estava acreditando na ingratidão de Snape.

-  Bem, – começou ela friamente. – Não vou me incomodar no futuro. E eu lavaria suas cuecas se eu fosse você, Seboso.

-  Peça desculpas pra Evans! – ordenou Potter, a varinha apontada ameaçadoramente para Snape.

Lílian revoltou-se com Potter. Não é assim que se consegue a gratidão de uma pessoa, além do que, Potter só queria aparecer, fazer-se de "bonzinho".

-  Eu não quero que _você_ faça ele se desculpar! – gritou Lílian para Potter. – Você é tão desprezível quanto ele.

-  Quê? – foi a vez de Potter se revoltar. – Eu NUNCA chamei você de… você-sabe-o-quê!

-  Bagunçando seu cabelo só porque você acha legal parecer que acabou de descer da sua vassoura, se mostrando com aquele pomo estúpido, andando pelos corredores e azarando que quer que seja só porque você pode... Estou surpresa que sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com um ego tão inflado quanto o seu. Você me dá NOJO.

Lílian, com a raiva consumindo-a, virou-se e correu dali.

-  Evans! – ouviu Potter gritar enquanto corria. – Hei, EVANS!

Mas ela nem olhou para trás.

-  Evans! Evans! EVANS!

Lílian acordou dando um pulo em sua própria cadeira. Remus estava à sua frente, aparentemente havia sido ele quem a chamara.

-  Ãh? O que foi??

-  Eu tô indo na biblioteca, resolvi te acordar porque não tem motivo pra você ficar aqui trabalhando em pleno sábado à tarde. Ainda mais que você parece cansada... – Lílian notou que ele a examinava com olhos – Enfim, tô indo Lílian...

Ela observou Remus sair da sala e fechar a porta atrás de si. Desde que eles haviam sido escolhidos para o cargo de monitores-chefes, começaram uma boa amizade. Não que ela não gostasse dele antes disso, era só que os amigos deles a deixavam... enjoada.

A garota, enquanto arrumava suas coisas que estavam espalhadas sobre a mesa, se perguntava porque tinha sonhado com aquela discussão de seu quinto ano. Por que tinha sonhado com um ato tão infantil assim de Potter?

Lembrando-se que queria falar com o diretor, deixou a sala dos monitores-chefes em direção à sala de Dumbledore, torcendo para que ele estivesse em sua sala. Na esquina que dava para o corredor onde se encontrava a gárgula da entrada à sala, deparou-se com Snape. Quase esbarraram-se.

- Hei, olha por onde anda, sangue-ruim!

Então percebeu que aquele sonho nada tinha a ver com Potter, e sim com Snape, lembrando-se que havia discutido com ele naquela manhã. Ela não estava com raiva dele, mais do que isso, queria entendê-lo. 

-  Você me odeia tanto assim? – perguntou ela.

O garoto ficou sem resposta diante de tal reação inesperada. Por um momento, Lílian pensou ter visto nos olhos dele que a resposta era não, mas no instante seguinte, a resposta era claramente sim. 

-  Esquece. – disse ela, balançando a cabeça confusa, e seguiu seu caminho.

Dumbledore a recebeu com um largo sorriso.

-  Eu estava esperando por você! – disse jovialmente.

-  Sério? Por quê? O senhor mandou me chamar? 

Ele riu da confusão dela.

-  Não, minha querida, mas já esperava que você viesse aqui para acertarmos as suas férias. Creio que a senhorita queira passar o Natal com sua família...

-  Sim – respondeu ela sorrindo – Mas sei que tem que ficar pelo menos um monitor- chefe na escola e, como Remus costuma se ausentar regularmente por uma ou duas semanas, eu acho que terei que ficar, não é mesmo?

Quando, no início do ano, ela e Lupin assumiram o cargo de monitoria-chefe, o diretor lhe disse que Lupin, devido a uma doença, precisava se ausentar durante um certo período todo mês. 

"Tenho certeza de que vocês poderão lidar com isso e de que saberão dividir a tarefas de modo que nem você, Lílian, fique sobrecarregada quando Remus se ausentar, nem você, Remus, quando voltar. Acho que fiz boas escolhas esse ano.", tinha dito ele, com um enorme sorriso.

-  Acho que nós podemos dar um jeito nisso!

-  Sério? – perguntou ela, os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

-  Mas é claro! Porém, creio que suas férias seriam menores do que o planejado, você passaria apenas metade das férias em casa, tudo bem? – perguntou o diretor.

-  Pra mim está ótimo! 

-  Muito bem, então, vou providenciar uma volta mais cedo para a senhorita de modo que coincida com o período de ausência do nosso amigo Lupin... voltaremos a conversar quando eu já tiver tudo acertado.

-  Certo. – disse ela ao se levantar – Muito obrigada mesmo! Tchau diretor!

***

Ao  entrar na sala comunal, procurou por sua amiga Viviane, olhando por toda a sala. Sem encontrá-la, seguiu em direção às escadas para o dormitório feminino. Parou, porém, no meio do caminho.

Notou Potter e Pettigrew sentados no sofá ao seu lado. O que lhe chamou a atenção foi o fato de Potter parecer estar estudando. Porém, ele parecia estar irritado.

-  Será que alguém pode me ajudar?!? – perguntou ele, jogando o livro no chão.

Lílian nem conseguia resumir o que sentia. Talvez "enjoada" fosse a palavra mais apropriada. Como ele podia ser tão convencido, esperando que todos devessem fazer tudo por ele, como um bando de elfos-demésticos sempre ao seu dispor?? Como ele podia ser tão... tão... Argh!

Viu então que uma garota, de cabelos castanhos, meio aloirados, e olhos cor de mel, se aproximava dele.

-  Eu posso. – disse a garota, com um sorriso meloso. – Em que você precisa de ajuda?

Potter a olhou de cima á baixo, como se a analisasse, antes de responder, sorrindo.

-  Feitiços. Mas, minha doce Cherr, não seria uma aula teórica, então, por que não vamos para uma sala vazia pra que você possa me ensinar os feitiços que aprendemos na última aula...

Lílian revirou os olhos e, evitando olhar para Potter, que conduzia a garota para fora da sala comunal, voltou a seguir seu caminho. Tão "enojada" que nem percebeu uma garota de cabelos e olhos cor-de-chocolate entrando na sala comunal, apenas quando foi parada por ela.

-  Lílian! – exclamou Vi, sorridente – Você vai salvar a minha vida! 

-  Como assim? – perguntou a ruiva, já rindo da cena que Vi fazia.

-  "Como assim"? Quem mais poderia me ajudar a fazer o último dever de casa pra ficar com o domingo livre?? Eu li tanto sobre o assunto – disse Vi, numa clara chantagem emocional – mas simplesmente não consigo organizar as informações no pergaminho! 

"Ajudar? Leu? Organizar informações?", pensava Lílian, embora não deixasse de rir da amiga, pois sabia que Viviane tinha o incrível hábito de estudar com ela, a fazendo responder tudo, mas sem admitir que estava copiando e sim "debatendo sobre o assunto".

As duas sentaram-se em uma mesa ao canto. E fizeram, ou melhor, Lílian fez o trabalho, que durou até quase a hora do jantar. 

No saguão principal, parou para falar com Remus, enquanto Vi seguia para a mesa da grifinória. 

-  Hei, Remus! Eu falei com o Dumbledore... – começou ela animadamente, mas foi interrompida pela professora de Adivinhação, Lawren Clearfut, cuja matéria não estudava mais.

-  Olá, Evans, Lupin... – disse a professora sombriamente. – Creio que não sinto boas energias... devo adverti-la, minha querida, para tomar cuidado com seus poderes nas férias... e você, meu querido... – ela parou por um momento, como se não entendesse o que tinha para dizer – A lua estará forte em Dezembro... isso faz sentido para você?

-  Não... – respondeu ele, franzindo a testa.

-  Bem, de qualquer jeito, desejo-lhes boa sorte... – disse ela, antes de virar em seus calcanhares e voltar para o salão principal.

Lílian, ignorando o que a professora havia dito, ia continuar a falar, quando foi interrompida novamente.

-  Olá, Evans!

-  Olá, Potter, Black, Pettigrew – disse, sem emoção, e voltou-se para Lupin – Então, o diretor disse que vai dar um jeito pra eu ir passar pelo menos metade das férias em casa, aí eu volto quando você precisar, se precisar – corrigiu ela, receosa por falar de um assunto delicado como a doença – se ausentar...

-  Que bom! – o tom animado dele a deixou aliviada.

-  Aí depois, quando estiver mais perto, a gente resolve isso melhor... até mais! 

Lílian virou-se e começou a andar em direção à mesa, onde Viviane estava, ignorando os outros três. Pôde ouvir os risos de Black e ouviu ainda Potter dizer ameaçadoramente "Se você ficar com ela, Remus, eu MATO você!". Mesmo sem saber por que, isso a fez sorrir. Mas não comentou isso com ninguém, mesmo porque logo esqueceu afinal, era apenas Potter querendo bater o recorde de Black na quantidade de "ficadas" em Hogwarts. 

***

Lawren Clearfut sabia que tinha algo errado, podia sentir isso. Resolveu voltar a sua sala. Já havia lido as cartas, as borras de chá, mas nem mesmo sua bola de cristal lhe mostrava coisa alguma. Era como se não houvesse nada para ver após um determinado tempo. Suas previsões alcançavam apenas o futuro próximo. Depois disso, parecia não haver nenhuma previsão a se fazer. 

Sentou-se em sua grande almofada e olhou sua bola de cristal mais uma vez. Concentrou-se. Movia suas mãos sobre a bola, passando-lhe suas energias, mas tudo o que conseguia ver era uma forte neblina.

Desistiu. Confiava no Universo, sabia que haveria um motivo para isso. Mais do que isso, sabia que haveria uma solução.

***

-  Bem vindos à luta de hoje, meus queridos alunos! – dizia o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas naquela manhã de segunda.

Enquanto os estudantes se acomodavam em seus lugares nada convencionais – as carteiras estavam arrumadas de modo a formarem um círculo no meio da sala – Jake Auro, o professor, armava uma espécie de disco no chão, no centro das carteiras.

-  O que será o de hoje? – perguntou Maddeleine para as amigas.

-  Espero que não seja algo que faça a gente sair correndo! – respondeu Vi, ao que Lílian apenas sorriu, pois o professor parecia querer falar.

-  E então? Prontos? – perguntou ele, animadíssimo.

-  Sim! – responderam os grifinórios e lufa-lufas presentes.

Auro apontou sua varinha para o disco no chão e dele elevou-se uma imagem em 3D. Um grande monstro esverdeado, com corpo humano, orelhas e olhos de gato e caninos de cachorro surgiu virtualmente no meio da sala, arrancando pequenos gritos de susto de alguns alunos. A imagem ficava girando, para que cada um pudesse vê-lo tanto de frente quanto de costas.

-  O quê que você pediu mesmo, Vi? – perguntou Lílian, após a amiga gritar.

-  Bem, este é um Gremillin! Não, não se preocupem meninas, ele só vive em cavernas montanhosas... – acrescentou sorrindo – Mas, enfim, hoje vamos aprender a se defender dele! Como vocês podem notar – disse ele apontando a varinha para o peito do monstro – ele possui um peitoral que é um forte escudo, então um feitiço lançado aqui não surtirá muito efeito... toda a sua pele é forte como o casco de uma tartaruga! Mas, reparem bem, essas orelhas não são fofas?

Uma onda de risos preencheu a sala. O professor parecia estar falando de um lindo bebê. Ainda com essa expressão, ele pareceu indignar-se com uma idéia.

-  Não, gente, vocês não vão tentar explodir essas fofíssimas orelhas vão??

-  Sim! – responderam alguns alunos, achando que era isso que o professor esperava ouvir. Mas se enganaram.

-  Bem, vocês podem até tentar, mas tudo o que vão conseguir é deixá-lo surdo, furioso e então vão que conjurar uma potente vassoura pra fugir dos caninos dele... A fragilidade do Gremillin não está no "design" da orelha, mas na sua sensibilidade! Ele pode ouvir a sua respiração à quilômetros!! 

Auro falava com entusiasmo, se aproximando de aluno por aluno, voltando-se hora para um lado, outra para o outro do círculo. Alguns alunos, levados pela representação do professor, afastaram-se dele e prenderam a respiração no momento em que ele passava.

-  Se você fugir, – continuou, aproximando-se de dois alunos bruscamente – ele vai segui você mesmo que você deixe de respirar, porque ele ainda vai poder ouvir a batida do seu coração!!

-  Então se eu ver um monstro desse eu grito! – disse Viviane.

-  Muito bem, Srta. Whedon! Um grito estridente que faça estourar os tímpanos do Gremillin é a melhor defesa! Se vocês estiverem com a varinha, ampliem o som o gritem, gritem, e gritem muito! Depois sim, vocês podem sair correndo...

-  Como assim "sair correndo"? Não vamos lutar?

-  Podemos, Srta. Evans, mas é desnecessário. Correr é sempre a melhor opção.

-  Mas e se estivermos preso com o monstro em algum lugar?

-  Então, Sr. Lupin, você faz o que eu vou ensinar. – respondeu o prof, com um amplo sorriso. – Algum voluntário??

Os alunos se entreolharam apreensivos. Ser voluntário numa aula de Jake Auro não era um bom negócio.

-  Que tal um de vocês dois? – disse o professor, apontando na direção de Black e Potter, que cochichavam entre risos – Parece que vocês têm boas idéias... idéias, no mínimo, engraçadas...

-  Por que não? – disse Black, levantando-se todo cheio de si, com um sorriso no rosto e uma expressão de quem está gostando de aparecer.

Expressão esta que fez Lílian revirar os olhos. Viviane, entretanto, estava adorando, pois torcia para que Black, assim como todo auxiliar de Auro, acabasse mal. Mas adorando mesmo estavam as outras garotas, Maddeleine incluída, que ajeitaram-se nas carteiras assim que o rapaz levantou.

-  Bem, como eu já disse antes – começou o professor, após "desligar" o disco – é inútil um golpe, seja de varinha, seja em punho, não vai adiantar muito. Porém, exatamente por sua pele ser extremamente grossa, alguns de seus movimentos ficam lentos. Ele pode correr, e muito, mas virar-se rapidamente é difícil. Então, temos de ficar atrás dele...

Auro foi para detrás de Black.

-  ...e então vocês devem colocar seu pé na frente do pé dele e puxá-lo, fazendo com que ele caia no chão!

Para melhor demonstrar isso aos seus alunos, ele passou seu pé pelo de Black e ambos foram parar no chão.

-  E lembrem-se, levantar-se é outro movimento lento para ele! – disse Auro enquanto se levantava.

Black logo levantou-se também, elegantemente, e ajeitou seus cabelos negros enquanto sorria para as garotas da classe.

-  Mas professor, e os feitiços de Petrificação, Imobilização, Impedimenta, nada funciona?? – perguntou Lupin.

Lílian gostou muito da pergunta, pois esta era uma dúvida que acabara de lhe ocorrer também. Tudo bem que tinha gostado de ver Black no chão (não mais do que Vi, claro), mas aquilo tudo não fazia muito sentido, parecia mais uma luta de artes marciais trouxas.

-  Oh, sim, é claro! Isso também serve...

-  Ãh?? – foi tudo o que Black conseguiu fazer para demonstrar sua indignação e revolta.

-  É, mas nem sempre temos nossas varinhas em mãos, não é mesmo? Meu trabalho é lhes ensinar a se defender em quaisquer circunstâncias! E lembrando sempre que a pele dele pode inutilizar um feitiço... Mas, se vocês querem usar varinhas, ainda há outro recurso... Ninguém imagina o que possa ser?

Auro girou no centro, olhando para seus alunos, esperando que algum deles fosse capaz de descobrir a resposta sozinho. Parou seu olhar em Lupin, em Lílian e em outros alunos, mas ninguém conseguia pensar em nada. Lílian sentiu-se mal em ver uma pontada de desapontamento nos olhos do professor.

-  Gente, o que eu já repeti 10 vezes aqui??

-  Ainda bem que ele sabe que tá repetindo tudo né? – sussurrou Vi.

-  Pele forte, grossa!! O que isso causa??

-  Calor? – perguntou uma Lufa-lufa.

-  Isso!! – animou-se Auro, virando-se para a garota.

-  O senhor está sugerindo que a gente desidrate o monstro?? – perguntou Vi, como se fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo.

-  Quase isso! – respondeu ele, fazendo o queixo de Vi cair. – Gente, conjurar fogo!! Ele não ia agüentar muito tempo perto do fogo e vai embora e, se por acaso vocês estiverem presos com um Gremillin – acrescentou, olhando de relance para Lupin – mantenham-se atrás do fogo que ele não chegará perto de vocês! Vocês lembram como se conjura fogo, não é mesmo?

Mais uma vez ele rodou, olhando para seus alunos com esperança. Alguns balançaram a cabeça em afirmação, outros não a balançaram.

-  Bem, o fogo, como vocês sabem, nada mais é do que a combustão do oxigênio...er...com...er... ah, enfim, é combustão de ar com algum material inflamável, então é possível se "fazer" fogo mesmo sem uma varinha, é apenas necessário se concentrar energia num material como álcool, papel, etc... Vocês dois, nem pensem em fazer isso aqui!

O professor parou em frente a Black e Potter, que riam e cochichavam.

-  Na verdade a gente nem tinha pensado nisso, Sr. Auro... – disse Black.

-  Mas agora que o senhor citou... – completou Potter.

Auro ergueu uma sobrancelha, num nítida expressão de desconfiança, mas resolveu acreditar que era só uma brincadeira, embora fosse realmente difícil acreditar nisso.

-  Então, se houver um incêndio aqui, já sabemos a quem culpar... – disse ele, sorrindo – Bem, alunos, por hoje é só! Até a próxima aula! – enquanto ele falava, o burburinho dos alunos guardando o material já podia ser ouvido – E não esqueçam de fazer uma dissertação sobre Gremillins nas férias!

-  Hei Black! – chamou Viviane, quanto o avistou no corredor, cercado de garotas – Posse tentar aplicar aquele golpe em você??

-  Só se você cair por cima de mim...

A resposta de Viviane provocou um ataque de risos em Lílian, pois ela simulou uma crise de vômitos, ao que Black não se abalou, apenas a ignorou e voltou-se para o seu "fã-clube".

Lílian estranhou apenas que Potter não estivesse com ele, já que o que os dois mais gostavam de fazer era ficar sorrindo e atraindo a atenção de um bando de garotas, mas logo entendeu quanto o viu andando por um outro corredor, muito mais vazio, com Cherr, a garota da voz melosa. Então foi sua vez de simular um vômito.

-  Hem-hem... – fez Viviane – Lily, querida, as pessoas podem interpretar mal essa sua atitude heim... é claro que eu, como seu amiga, sei que não é ciúmes...

-  Vi! É claro que não é! Eu só acho ela muito... – ela repetiu sua cara-de-vômito.

-  Certo... – disse Vi numa clara ironia – Então vamos logo pra aula de Transfiguração.

***

Ver Potter e Cherr juntos tornou-se uma coisa freqüente, tanto que ninguém se surpreendeu quando, quatro dias depois, eles assumiram um namoro. Coisa que Cherr falava como se fosse um troféu que ela tinha acabado de ganhar, embora Lílian soubesse que ela ainda saía com os outros garotos. Discretamente, é claro. Se Potter aceitava, se não sabia ou se fingia que não via, Lílian não fazia idéia, tampouco sentia pena dele.

E parecia que Black também não sentia, ou pelo menos foi que o ela entendeu com um comentário dele, ao passar por eles na mesa da Grifinória no salão principal.

-  Agora "Pontas" terá um novo sentido como apelido, não é mesmo Aluado? – perguntou ele, parecendo se dirigir a Lupin.

-  Muito engraçado, "Almofadinhas"... – rebateu Potter desdenhosamente.

Pettigrew apenas ria.

Mas o que mais incomodou Lílian não foi a brincadeira ou a falta de sensibilidade de Black, mas os apelidos que eles usavam entre si, coisa que sempre despertou a curiosidade dela. 

Então, quando estava na sala dos monitores com Lupin mais tarde, resolveu perguntar sobre isso. Foi até a mesa dele e sentou-se.

-  Remus, eu ouvi hoje o Black te chamar te "Aluado", tem algum sentido específico isso?

-  Ah, é palhaçada dele... ele fica dizendo que eu sou desligado, que "vivo no mundo da lua"... – respondeu naturalmente.

-  Ah tá... – disse Lílian, não muito convencida, mas sem fazer mais perguntas.

-  Dumbledore disse que podíamos passar na sala dele hoje pra planejar as suas férias, vamos?

-  Claro! – animou-se Lílian, já se levantando.

As férias de Natal já seriam na próxima semana, Lílian estava muito ansiosa, mal podia esperar para ir para casa e rever sua família. Ficaria apenas quinze dias, voltando mais cedo, juntamente com alguns professores, como Dumbledore já providenciara. Mal sabia ela que não seria necessário esse transporte, pois ela nunca voltaria por ele.

N/A 

Gente, desculpa por fazer vcs lerem de novo a cena da "pior lembrança de Snape", mas eu precisava de um sonho real pra essa cena, e essa é a única que temos...

Ah, e MUITO obrigado pelos reviews, vcs não fazem idéia de como essas pequenas mensagens nos estimulam a escrever mais!


	3. Descontrole

CAPÍTULO DOIS 

Descontrole

-  Interessante... – disse o professor de Poções, enquanto mexia a concha no caldeirão de um aluno – Ao invés de azul ela está...hum...lilás... menos 10 pontos para a Sonserina!

Aquele sexta-feira definitivamente não tinha começado bem para os Sonserinos, pois a primeira aula do dia era do Professor Strict.

-  Como lilás professor? É azul-claro... – protestou o aluno.

-  Está dizendo que eu tenho problemas de visão ou que eu sou mentiroso, Sr. Snape?

-  Estou dizendo que a minha poção está azul! Isso é injusto! – revoltou-se Snape.

-  Pois então retire-se de minha sala. – o professor tinha um tom de voz baixo e forte.

Snape rapidamente levantou-se, jogou todo o seu material na mochila e se retirou, ainda com um olhar de indignação e revolta.

-  Há-há, bem feito... – sussurrou Viviane para Lílian, que lhe deu uma leve cotovelada para que ficasse calada, antes que o professor também lhe tirassem pontos.

Mas Viviane não tinha medo do professor Strict, assim como nenhum outro grifinório, pois ele era rígido, e até mesmo injusto, apenas com os alunos das outras casas, principalmente com os sonserinos.

Tanto que ele nem ao menos reclamou quando a poção de Maddy explodiu, caindo em cima de vários alunos ao seu redor. Estes sim, reclamaram, principalmente Viviane, cujos cabelos agora estavam azuis.

Strict logo fez um feitiço de limpeza, porém o estrago já estava feito: o líquido em combustão estava um tanto quanto quente e perigoso. Vários alunos que até então riam, pararam ao entender a gravidade da situação. 

-  A aula de hoje terá de ser adiada. Os que foram atingidos, venham comigo para a enfermaria... Os demais estão dispensados. 

Lílian, assim como outros alunos não atingidos, queria ir para enfermaria também, mas o professor os proibiu. Disse que visitassem os amigos mais tarde. Sem poder fazer nada, ficou apenas observando os alunos deixarem a sala. Pôde notar o olhar enfurecido de Vi para Maddeleine. Notou ainda que as amigas tinha fios de cabelo azuis.

-  Se essa poção estragar o meu cabelo eu mato você, Maddy!! – dizia Vi, enquanto saía da sala.

Aos que ficaram na sala restava apenas guardar o material para saírem. Lílian, ao caminhar em direção à porta, notou Potter e Black entre risos. Parou ao lado da carteira deles.

-  Espero que vocês não tenham tido nada a ver com isso. – disse ela por entre os dentes cerrados.

-  Claro que não Evans! – Potter já tinha a mão nos cabelos despenteados – Eu nunca faria nada com uma amiga sua!

-  Espero que isso sirva pras minhas também... – disse Cherr, que havia parado ao lado de Lílian, cruzando os braços.

-  Mas é claro, Cherry!

Potter se levantou e, passando um braço por detrás da namorada, a levou para fora da sala.

-  Bem, você ouviu Black, a aula foi adiada, todos para fora!

-  Cuidado Evans, isso pode parecer ciúmes...

Lílian piscou demoradamente, como quem desacredita no que está ouvindo.

-  O quê? 

Black sorriu vitoriosamente.

-  Esquece. Anda, eu não tenho o dia inteiro aqui a sua disposição, Black...

***

-  Ah, Lily, Madame Healery disse que isso pode não ter cura! Eu devo ter pouco tempo de vida... o que eu devo fazer nesse pouco tempo??

Assim que teve uma oportunidade, Lílian tinha ido à enfermaria. Logo que chegara, Viviane nem tinha lhe dado tempo para falar nada, começou logo com o drama.

-  Pois pra mim você já parece curada! Deixa de frescura Vi e sai logo dessa cama!

-  Quem dera que fosse fácil assim! – Viviane voltara ao seu tom normal –  Eu já tentei, mas Madame Healery disse que ninguém sai da ala hospitalar por, no mínimo, 24 horas, disse que estamos "sob observação"... Tudo por causa da "Madly"...

-  Hei! Não foi culpa minha não!! – defendeu-se Maddeleine. – Você viu que eu fiz tudo certinho, minha poção tava até na cor certa!

-  Ela tem razão Vi – disse Lílian sentando-se na cama de Viviane – Eu acho que isso foi coisa dos engraçadinhos da escola...

-  Potter e Black?? Argh, eu mato aqueles dois se o meu cabelo ficar um diazinho a mais azul!

-  Ai, que desperdício... 

-  Olha só, Maddy, a seção de fã-clube definitivamente não é aqui... – disse Lílian.

-  Não sei porquê, eles são tão lindos... – Maddy deu um longo suspiro.

Lílian e Vi se entreolharam. Lílian sabia exatamente o que se passava na cabeça de Viviane, então apenas riu quando ela fez, mais uma vez, sua cara-de-vômito.

-  Ah, fala sério, vai dizer que você nunca achou nenhum dos marotos bonitos??

 -  Eu não disse isso, Maddy... – respondeu Vi.

Viviane foi salva pela Madame Healery, que chegou expulsando os visitantes da enfermaria. Ou pelo menos foi isso o que Lílian pensou, pois não sabia se a discussão continuaria depois entre elas. Provavelmente não, ou Vi desviaria o assunto, ou a enfermeira logo pediria silêncio.

Não foi a curiosidade em relação a isso que a fez ter vontade de voltar à ala hospitalar à noite, mas a falta que sentia de Viviane na sala comunal. Estava sentada numa confortável poltrona, sentindo-se muito solitária. O fato de todos os outros alunos estarem conversando animadamente não ajudava muito. 

Olhou para o relógio: 8:35. Apesar de ainda estar meio relutante, resolveu ir até a enfermaria. Inventaria uma desculpa qualquer, utilizando-se do fato de ser uma monitora. E foi isso que tinha em mente durante o trajeto, tanto que quase esbarrou em um garoto que vinha, também distraído, pelo sentido contrário. Ia pedir desculpas quando viu de quem se tratava.

-  Ah, você Potter?

-  Olá, Evans. – disse sorridente.

-  Já está tarde Potter, então vai logo pra sala comunal, certo?

-  E você vai comigo?

-  Não, eu vou pra enfermaria. – disse ela.

Lílian já começava a andar quando foi puxada por Potter para dentro de uma sala. Ao fechar a porta, ele fez sinal para que ela fizesse silêncio.

Ele esperou algum tempo, com os ouvidos próximos à porta, antes de falar.

-  Desculpa, é que a Cherr estava passando, e eu não queria que ela nos visse juntos... sabe como é, ela é muito ciumenta...

-  E desde quando você se preocupa com isso?

-  Desde quando eu tô sem saco pra brigar...– Potter revirou os olhos – de novo...

-  Tá, mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso e preciso ir indo...

-  Ora, Evans, é tão difícil assim ajudar um pouco??

-  Sim, porque eu odeio essa sua mania de pensar que todo mundo tem que estar sempre a sua disposição... pois fique você sabendo, Potter, que o mundo não gira-

Mas o final da frase ele nunca chegou a saber, pois naquele momento ele silenciou os lábios de Lílian com um violento, porém carinhoso, beijo.

Beijo ao qual ela não se entregou, empurrando-o em seguida. Não sem antes vacilar por um segundo, tempo que foi o suficiente para ficar com o gosto dele pelo resto da noite.

Após empurrá-lo, os dois pareceram ficar sem reação por um tempo. 

-  Me desculpa, mas é que eu queria fazer isso há muito tempo... – disse ele, finalmente quebrando o silêncio.

Ela pareceu manter-se num relativo estado de choque, sem reação. Quando recobrou seu raciocínio, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi sair da sala rapidamente.  

***

Lílian não conseguiu ir à enfermaria depois disso, foi direto para o seu quarto e lá ficou pelo resto da noite. Também não conseguiu visitar as amigas de manhã e, quando elas saíram da enfermaria à tarde, não contou nada.

Não sabia se o que a incomodava mais era o fato dele ter feito isso apesar de ter namorada, se era porque ela sempre detestara ele, ou se era pelo o que ele tinha dito.

_"Me desculpe, mas é que eu queria fazer isso há muito tempo..."_

Ao invés de tentar descobrir isso, ela preferiu ignorar, tentar esquecer o que tinha acontecido, e não contar para ninguém tornava o beijo mais surreal ainda. 

O que estava dando certo, até chegar no salão principal no domingo, onde todos se preparavam para ir para casa.

Vários alunos estavam parados ao redor do que parecia ser uma discussão. Lílian colocou sua pequena mala no chão e se esticou numa tentativa de ver melhor o que estava acontecendo.

-  Ora, não me venha com essa! Você acha que eu não sei quais são os seus planos?? – gritava Cherr – Enquanto eu fico em casa assistindo TV você sai com cada garota que ficar em Hogwarts!!

-  Não, eu não ia fazer nada disso, mas era o que você merecia! – respondeu Potter.

-  Agora eu sou a culpada?? – Cherr tinha uma incrível voz de vítima.

-  Quem foi que traiu quem aqui?? – perguntou um Potter indignado.

-  Traí sim! – sua voz agora parecia prender um choro – Mas porque você merecia! Porque você não me tratava bem, me traía, me usava e, ainda por cima, não me satisfazia!

Lílian pôde notar alguns rirem, outros arregalarem os olhos. Ela, na qualidade de monitora-chefe, pretendia interferir e acabar com a discussão, mas simplesmente não conseguia sair do lugar. Por isso agradeceu aos céus ao ver que Lupin tentava colocar ordem no local.

Quando percebeu que os alunos já se retiravam para pegar a carruagem e, em seguida, o Expresso de Hogwarts, quando viu Viviane e Maddeleine esperando por ela, foi que se deu conta de que precisava sair do lugar. As três então entraram numa das carruagens. 

Ainda estava muito distraída, não sabia o que pensar. Ela provavelmente nem saberia dizer depois quem mais entrara com elas no estranho veículo. No trem, apenas uma coisa lhe chamara a atenção: o drama que Cherr fazia para com todos que passavam, fazendo-se de vítima e denegrindo totalmente a imagem de Potter. 

Por mais que o detestasse, era óbvio que ela além de estar exagerando, mentia descaradamente. Lílian não estava gostando disso, o que a assustou pois, até pouco tempo atrás, estaria adorando ver Potter perder seu "fã-clube". Ou será que não?

Ela não reparou, mas ficou pensando nisso por toda a viagem. Não trocou uma só palavra com Viviane ou Maddeleine durante todo o tempo. Descer do trem, falar com seu pai, entrar no carro e chegar em casa foram coisas tão automáticas que só se deu conta quando já estava no seu quarto, jogando a mala no chão.

-  Por que diabos eu estou assim?? – perguntou-se.

-  Porque você é uma aberração! – disse sua irmã, como se isso fosse óbvio.

Lílian assustou-se, pois não tinha percebido que Petúnia estava parada na porta.

-  E então, "bruxinha-de-ouro-da-família", percebeu que é uma aberração e não gostou disso? 

-  Não é nada disso, Petúnia... – Lílian tinha um pouco de mágoa em sua voz – quando você vai entender que eu sou apenas diferente de você?

-  Graças a Deus eu sou diferente de você!!

Petúnia se benzeu e saiu da porta. O som de pés na escada denunciava que ela havia descido. Lílian jogou-se na cama, tentando limpar sua cabeça de qualquer pensamento referente à escola. Ou de alguém de lá.

***

Um problema maior pode reduzir o anterior a uma coisa sem importância. Talvez não sem importância, mas Petúnia a irritava tanto que quase não lhe sobrava tempo para pensar no beijo ou em Potter. 

O que tornava essa aversão que Petúnia sentia por ela um "grande problema" era o fato dela gostar muito de sua família, de gostar de sua irmã. Queria que tivessem orgulho dela, e não vergonha. Os absurdos que Petúnia contava ao seu namorado e aos amigos  magoavam Lílian, e muito. Chegara ao ponto de dizer que ela tinha uma grave doença mental, que a fazia acreditar que vivia em mundo paralelo, um mundo mágico onde pessoas voavam em vassouras.

Mas Lílian não respondia. Não reclamava. Não brigava. Tudo o que ela queria era viver em paz e ter férias tranqüilas e relaxantes. Tentava ignorar o que Petúnia fazia, convencendo-se de que a irmã não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo, simplesmente porque não conhecia o mundo da magia. E estava conseguindo, até a véspera de seu retorno à Hogwarts. 

- Pára Petúnia! PÁRA! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!!

As duas discutiam no quarto de Lílian.

-  O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?? – continuava Petúnia, em lágrimas – Por que eu não podia ter uma família normal?? Por que eu tinha que ter uma aberração como irmã???

-  Pelo menos me RESPEITA! Eu NÃO sou uma aberração! Eu sou uma BRUXA!!

-  Xiiiii!!! Como você fala isso assim?? – Petúnia fechava as cortinas da janela, vendo se não havia alguém olhando – Alguém pode escutar!!

-  Dane-se os vizinhos! Eu sou uma BRUXA e você precisa entender isso!

-  Eu nunca vou entender, eu nunca vou aceitar e, quando sair daqui, começarei uma vida nova, na qual não terei irmã alguma.

-  O que eu fiz pra você, Petúnia?

-  Você nasceu. Eu só vou me lembrar de que tenho uma irmã no dia em que você morrer, pra eu pisar sobre o seu túmulo. E vou rir muito pois o seu velório vai estar vazio. Até lá as pessoas já vão ter percebi o que eu sempre soube: que você é um monstro! 

A mágoa que Lílian sentia estava se transformando em raiva. Todos os sentimentos reprimidos até então pareciam querer se libertar. O olhar de ódio que sua irmã lhe lançava mexia com algo dentro dela, algo estranho, mas forte, muito forte. Sentia-se quente, seu sangue estava fervendo e seus punhos haviam involuntariamente se cerrados. Com os olhos fechados fortemente, tentava não dar ouvidos a sua irmã, mas as palavras penetravam ferozes em sua mente.

-  Eu te odeio – continuava Petúnia – , odeio mais do que à qualquer coisa e a cada dia desejo que você morra naquela escola de aberrações e não volte NUNCA MAIS!

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para Lílian. Sentia tanta raiva que parecia que iria explodir. Queria gritar, queria jogar tudo no chão, queria partir pra cima de Petúnia, mas não se moveu nem um centímetro. Permaneceu ali, parada, do mesmo jeito: punhos cerrados, sangue fervendo, respiração acelerada e olhos fechados.

Foi então que começou a sentir um cheiro estranho. Logo em seguida, ouviu um grito histérico de sua irmã.

-  Eu não disse?! Ela é um MONSTRO! Ela está tentando me matar!! – gritava Petúnia, descendo desesperadamente as escadas. – ELA QUER ME MATAR!!

Ao abrir os olhos, Lílian viu seu quarto todo em chamas. As cortinas já haviam se reduzido à pó, assim como alguns livros que estavam em cima da cama.

A fumaça a fez tossir. Desesperou-se. Podia ter matado sua irmã! Como maior de idade, tinha permissão para fazer mágica fora da escola, mas quase havia MATADO sua irmã! Levou as mãos, que não parava de suar nem de tremer, até o rosto. 

Ouviu passos na escada. Como poderia olhar para sua irmã agora? E para seu pai? E para sua mãe?? Não, não podia, não iria conseguir, ela era uma aberração que quase matara sua irmã! Precisava sair dali. Não para fugir, mas porque não queria ver a decepção de seus pais nos olhos deles. Não, não queria ver sua mãe. Sentia-se a pior pessoa do mundo.

E foi por isso que o quarto foi encontrado vazio pelos bombeiros. Foi por isso que ninguém mais viu Lílian. Ela havia desaparecido.

***

-  Boa tarde, minha querida, em que posso ajudá-la? – perguntou uma bruxa baixa e rechonchuda, de cabelos roxos e com um pequeno óculos na ponta do nariz, que parecia que só não caía por mágica.

-  Eu...eu queria um quarto... o...er...o mais barato...

A bruxa sorriu.

-  Não se preocupe, todos os preços estão baixos ultimamente, afinal, viajar não é mais seguro...

-  Como assim? – Lílian ainda não raciocinava direito.

-  Como se ter segurança se há Comensais por toda parte? Em que mundo você tem estado, criança?

-  No dos Trouxas...

-  Ah, sim, o Ministério sempre tenta protegê-los, sempre escondendo tudo deles... – ela balançava a cabeça em discordância – Mas sim, qual o seu nome?

-  Evans. Lílian Evans.

-  Por favor, querida, me siga…

Lílian seguiu a bruxa, cujo enorme cabelo roxo balançava de um lado para o outro a cada passo, até a última porta do extenso corredor. A bruxa abriu a porta, lhe entregou as chaves e voltou para a recepção.

Após entrar e trancar a porta (que era magicamente à prova do Feitiço de Abertura), jogou sua mala e sua varinha no chão. Mal tinha dado ouvidos à bruxa. Ainda estava em estado de choque, ainda sentia suas mãos tremerem, ainda sentia-se um perigo para a humanidade. 

Antes que os passos na escada tivessem atingido a porta do seu quarto em sua casa, Lílian agira rapidamente, pegando sua mala, que já estava pronta debaixo da cama, e sua varinha e desaparatando. Seria melhor se estivesse no mundo bruxo, onde seria um risco menor, do que perto de trouxas desprotegidos. Por isso havia aparatado em Hogsmeade, onde pretendia ficar até o dia seguinte, quando voltaria para Hogwarts. 

Na verdade ela ainda não sabia o que faria, mas esse "plano" lhe confortara. Talvez alguém na escola pudesse ajudá-la. Talvez ela precisasse de tratamento.

A garota andou lentamente até o banheiro, sem nem ter notado o quando aconchegante, apesar de humilde, era o quarto em que estava. Assustou-se com o que viu no pequeno espelho pendurado na parede ladrilhada, logo acima da pia. Estava branca, muito pálida, e seus olhos permaneciam arregalados. 

Foi então que deu um pulo para trás. O espelho rachou-se sozinho. Ou melhor, _ela_  fez o espelho rachar. Agora podiam-se ver duas ruivas, de cujos olhos verdes saíam inúmeras lágrimas silenciosas, acompanhadas por uma respiração descompassada, ofegante, amedrontada. Seus reflexos estavam distorcido. E era assim que ela se sentia agora.

Correu para a cama e lá sentou encolhida na cabeceira, abraçada aos seus joelhos, chorando. Após horas de choro, sentiu-se extremamente cansada. Acabou adormecendo e, inconscientemente, deitando na cama.

Acordou já tarde da noite. Desejou mais do que qualquer coisa na vida que tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho. Mas não havia sido sonho. Infelizmente. Foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto. Continuava sentido-se horrível, mas seu reflexo, apesar de distorcido, já estava melhor.

Uma brisa entrava no quarto pela janela. Aquele vento refrescante a fez se sentir bem, nem que por apenas um segundo. Resolveu sair, dar uma volta para pensar.

A noite não estava estrelada, tampouco nublada, apenas escura. Porém, a lua cheia sobressaía-se, iluminando a cidade apagada. Ela andava pelas ruas, sem destino, apenas seguindo o luar. Foi quando percebeu que estava bem longe da pensão, em frente a um casarão abandonado: a Casa dos Gritos. 

Sabia das estórias de terror que acompanhavam a casa, mas não teve medo. Seu medo era dela mesma, não conseguia pensar em nada além disso. Mas essa coragem, ou talvez indiferença, durou apenas até ouvir uivos. O mais estranho foi ouvir, além dos uivos, latidos ferozes.

Tinha certeza de que vinham de dentro da casa e isso, ao invés de fazê-la se afastar, fez com que ela se aproximasse do portão da casa. E lá parou, pois uma das janelas frontais foi estraçalhada e um enorme lobo pulou para fora da casa. 

Medo.

Seguindo-o, pulou um grande cão negro. 

Temor.

Os dois animais lutaram. Patadas, uivos, mordidas, latidos. Outro animal surgiu: um cervo. 

Espanto. 

O lobo conseguiu desvencilhar-se do cão e, com um pulo, parou em frente à garota. 

Pânico. 

Entretanto o lobo, de orelhas pontiagudas, grandes olhos amarelos e caninos ferozes, parecia estar imobilizado, não podendo atacá-la. Apenas emitia um som que lembrava um rosnado.

Surpresa.

Então, o cervo colocou-se entre os dois e, usando seus chifres, ameaçou o lobo. Com um forte rosnado, o cão demonstrou que estava pronto para outra luta. O lobo uivou e começou a correr na direção contrária, sendo logo seguido pelo cão de pêlos negro e brilhantes. O cervo, antes de acompanhá-los, virou-se para ela, olhou dentro de seus olhos e fez uma referência, abaixando sua cabeça. 

Admiração. 

Então Lílian viu um quarto animal correndo em direção aos outros três, um pequeno rato, que guinchava sem parar. 

Confusão.

Sentia-se mais cansada do que nunca, como se tivesse gastado muita energia. Foi então que entendeu que fora ela quem impedira o ataque do lobo. Novamente sentia-se num estado de choque. Não saiu do lugar. Não se moveu.

Pareceu voltar à realidade somente quando um homem, vestindo um sobretudo negro esvoaçante, aproximou-se dela. Pela luz do luar, via que o bruxo era alto, loiro e mantinha seus profundos olhos azuis concentrados nela.

Lílian, tomada pelo medo, começou a correr.  Estava tão assustada, confusa, chocada, que não reparou que, ao invés de correr de volta para a pensão, estava indo em direção à cidade trouxa. Procurou por sua varinha, mas não estava com ela. Havia saído sem pegá-la.

Entrou em um beco escuro, entre duas casas. Podia ouvir os passos, sem pressa, do homem. O que parecia apressado, eram as batidas do seu coração.

-  Não tenha medo, minha doce criatura – sua voz era fria – não quero machucá-la... pelo contrário, quero você do meu lado. Venha, quero apenas conversar...

Os minutos pareceram passar como horas. Estava cansada e sem a sua varinha. O desespero aumentava à medida em que os passos se aproximavam do beco. Porém, ele passou direto e os passos começaram a se afastar. 

Aproveitando essa oportunidade, Lílian saiu em disparada, mas não correu por muito tempo, pois o bruxo a imobilizou com um feitiço. Imóvel, não pôde fazer nada enquanto ele se aproximava. 

-  Finalmente... Agora venha comigo para um lugar menos... um lugar onde não hajam tantos "sangues-ruins". 

Ele a segurou pelo braço e começou a guiá-la, então Lílian gritou com toda a sua força enquanto tentava lutar contra o feitiço. Um grito tão estridente que pareceu acordar toda a rua. As janelas da casa à qual estavam em frente se quebraram, se partindo em vários cacos de vidro. 

Ao que as luzes interiores de algumas casas se acenderam, o bruxo desaparatou. A garota então percebeu que já não estava mais imobilizada, e isso provavelmente não se devia apenas pela fuga dele, mas por sua luta contra o feitiço. Antes que os moradores chegassem às janelas e portas, ela também desaparatou.

Aparatou em frente à pensão, já que não se podia aparatar dentro dela. Tentando acalmar-se, andava em direção à porta, quando foi parada por dois homens, vestindo ternos brancos, com as gravatas também brancas, que aparataram a sua frente.

-  Nós somos os _Ordenadores._ Sinto muito, mas a senhorita precisa vir conosco.

-  Como assim? Ir pra onde? – perguntou ela, a voz trêmula.

-  É uma ordem do Ministério. Lá lhe explicarão tudo o que a senhorita precisa saber.

Os três entraram na pensão, onde acenderam o fogo da lareira e, usando o Pó de Flu, os homens a levaram para o que lhe pareceu ser um hospital. Então a entregaram sob os cuidados de uma bruxa de cabelos curtos, azul-claros. 

-  Você está bem? – perguntou a mulher, olhando-na de cima à baixo. 

-  Sim. – Lílian ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

-  Então venha comigo.

As duas andaram por vários corredores, desceram inúmeros andares de escada e atravessaram dezenas de portas, até a última porta de um corredor branco. Por detrás desta porta, havia um corredor de "celas", separadas e fechadas por grades brancas que, como Lílian pôde notar, eram feitas de borracha.

A bruxa abriu uma das celas e indicou que Lília deveria entrar.

-  Isso não é uma prisão, é apenas para a sua proteção e a dos outros. Essas celas são magicamente isoladas para que nenhum feitiço tenha efeito aqui dentro. Com o tratamento, você logo vai sair daqui...

-  Tratamento? – perguntou ela, incrédula.

-  Por Mérlin, ninguém te explicou nada ainda?? Aqui é o Departamento de Uso Descontrolado de Magia! Você não andou se descontrolando em território trouxa?

De repente, de uma vez só, Lílian se lembrou de tudo o que havia acontecido nesse dia, que mais tinha parecido uma semana. O "acidente" em casa, sua fuga, os animais da Casa dos Gritos, a fuga para a rua trouxa, a luta contra o bruxo... Mas a pior cena em sua cabeça ainda era a do seu quarto em chamas, ouvindo a voz da Petúnia ecoando.

Então, cabisbaixa, ela entrou na cela sem mais perguntas.

-  Você deve retirar qualquer objeto perigoso. Até mesmo relógio, brincos, qualquer coisa pontiaguda... – dizia a bruxa de cabelo azul enquanto trancava a cela.

Mas Lílian não tinha nada para tirar. Havia fugido, sem tempo para se preocupar em se arrumar. Nem mesmo o relógio que tanto gostava estava consigo. O deixara em sua mesa-de-cabeceira e, agora, provavelmente estava quebrado, queimado.

Quando a mulher de distanciou, Lílian olhou ao seu redor e notou uma cama encostada à parede. Parede esta que, assim como o chão e o teto, parecia feita de almofadas brancas. Com as costas nas grades, sentou-se no chão fofo e não pôde resistir a novas lágrimas. Estava cansada, exausta e desesperada. O que iria ser dela agora? 

Não ligou nem mesmo para a dor que sentia, devido a um arranhão em seu braço esquerdo que tinha conseguido enquanto se escondia do Comensal.

-  Era tudo o que eu precisava, uma sangue-ruim do meu lado!

Lílian assustou-se com a voz masculina ao seu lado, tinha achado que estava sozinha, mas então viu que havia alguém deitado na cama da outra cela. Alguém de cabelos oleosos. 

-  Snape?! O que você tá fazendo aqui?

-  O mesmo que você, sua idiota. Preso.

Como não estava com cabeça para discutir, ela não disse mais nada. O pouco que restava da noite e a manhã passaram-se em silêncio, embora nenhum dos dois tivessem dormido.

Após um almoço, servido numa bandeja de plástico, com pratos e talheres de plástico, Snape foi chamado a uma sala particular. Uma sala ao fim do corredor, cuja porta não era uma grade, era uma barreira de borracha, como que para isolar a sala do resto do mundo. 

Lílian andava de um lado para o outro. Levava as unhas à boca, as mãos aos cabelos, olhava para todos os lados. Sentia-se numa verdadeira prisão. Prisão não, um hospício. Não havia ninguém, nenhum contato com o mundo, com absolutamente nada. Era como se fosse uma louca perigosa que precisava ser isolada. Talvez ela fosse. E esse pensamento não a ajudava. Iria enlouquecer. 

Algumas horas depois, Snape voltou. Estava do mesmo jeito em que havia saído. Nenhuma melhora, nenhuma piora. Lílian não teve tempo para lhe perguntar nada, pois a bruxa de cabelo azul já estava abrindo sua própria cela, provavelmente para levá-la à sala.

Tudo branco, tudo isolado. Teto, chão, paredes, a porta e as duas cadeiras. Parecia tudo feito de uma substância fofa. Parecia que nenhuma magia funcionaria ali. A bruxa sentou-se na cadeira de costas à porta e indicou a outra, a sua frente, para Lílian.

-  Sinto muito Srta. Evans... – começou a mulher, olhando para uns jornais que trazia consigo – Precisamos começar o seu tratamento o mais rápido possível.

O silêncio de Lílian deve ter feito a mulher perceber que a garota não estava sabendo de nada. Ou talvez tenha sido o olhar assustado da garota, o olhar perdido dela. Por isso, a bruxa lhe entregou os jornais.

-  O primeiro é um jornal trouxa inglês...

Este falava sobre um incêndio, cujas causas eram desconhecidas, que havia destruído metade de uma casa e ferido uma garota. Abaixo, uma foto da casa em chamas com os bombeiros à frente, tentando apagar o fogo. Os olhos lacrimejantes de Lílian mal conseguiam reconhecer a garota na maca que estava sendo carregada por dois bombeiros.

-  O segundo é o Profeta Diário...

Lílian per correu os olhos sobre este, lendo palavras soltas como "Tragédia", "se auto denominam" e "Morte", mas logo focalizou a mesma foto do outro jornal, porém em movimento, sob o título "_Uso descontrolado de Magia causa acidente em residência trouxa"._

As chamas balançavam de um lado para o outro, enquanto o jarro de água partia das mangueiras dos bombeiros. A maca era levada para dentro de uma ambulância.__

"A vítima contou aos bombeiros que o incêndio foi causado por uma bruxa na tentativa de mata-la, por isso o Ministério teve de intervir para apagar suas memórias. Fora o trauma emocional, a garota, Petúnia Evans, está bem e não corre risco de vida. A bruxa culpada está desaparecida."

A bruxa pegou os jornais das mãos trêmulas de Lílian e os dobrou.

-  Sei que você também usou magia ontem à noite. Entende porque é importante começarmos o quanto antes com o seu tratamento? – ela então se levantou – Amanhã voltaremos a conversar sobre isso, por hoje já foi o bastante...

Ela abriu a porta e esperou que Lílian recuperasse seu controle para sair da sala. Depois voltou a trancá-la na sua cela. 

-  Não se preocupe, ninguém morreu e você não será acusada de nada, afinal, não foi intencional.... – disse antes de partir.

Lílian e Snape não se falaram pelo resto do dia. Mal se olhavam. Mal sabiam que tinha alguém ao lado.

Até a bruxa do cabelo azul entrar em compania de outra garota. À princípio Lílian pensou que ela fosse colocar a bruxa de cabelos e olhos negros em outra cela, mas o andar firme e a postura superior dela denunciavam o contrário. As duas pararam em frente à cela de Snape e, após a grade ser aberta, a garota entrou. Lílian a reconheceu como sendo aluna de Hogwarts, mas isso era tudo o que sabia sobre ela.

Ao que a bruxa saiu, a garota retirou um pequeno objeto de dentro de seu robe negro e o entregou a Snape. 

A conversa, Lílian não pôde escutar, mas viu o triunfo nos olhos dela enquanto saía, quase uma hora mais tarde, assim como a esperança nos olhos dele.

Quando já estava tarde da noite, Lílian despertou de um cochicho ao ouvir seu nome, chamado por um sussurro.

-  Evans!

-  O que é? – perguntou, ainda sonolenta.

-  Vê se acorda, nós vamos sair daqui.

-  O quê?? – a frase absurda a havia acordado por completo.

-  Anda, vem até a grade.

Lílian andou até a grade branca que dividia as duas celas. Snape estava de pé, do outro lado, com um estranho objeto em mãos.

-  O que é isso?

-  Vamos voltar no tempo.

-  Como assim?? Eu não quero voltar no tempo! 

-  Não? Então por que está aqui? Não fez nada de errado? Não se arrepende de nada? Não gostaria de que tudo isso não tivesse passado de um sonho?

Aquelas palavras a penetraram ferozmente. Lembrou-se da foto no Planeta Diário. Era _óbvio _que queria. Mas não via como um vira-tempo podia ajudá-la. Para evitar tudo aquilo teria que, no mínimo, falar como o seu _eu_ do passado para alertá-la. E sabia que isso sempre causa grandes problemas. 

-  Não adianta! – disse ela, desespero em sua voz –  Um vira-tempo não vai adiantar!

-  Isso não é exatamente um vira-tempo, é um tipo diferente... é um _anula-tempo_... você não vai encontrar o seu _eu_ do passado, você vai _viver de novo_... 

Lílian parou por um tempo pensativa, tentando assimilar aquela informação. Parecia uma proposta tentadora, não fosse por uma coisa:

-  Você não pode fazer isso sozinho? – perguntou ela, desconfiada – Por que tá me chamando pra ir com você?

-  Porque um anula-tempo – dizia ele, com sua voz grossa – precisa de muita energia pra funcionar. É perigoso usar sozinho.

-  Então por que você não usou esse troço com aquela garota?

Ele respirou fundo, como quem busca paciência.

-  Porque só vontade não basta, você precisa _querer_ _muito_ usá-lo, precisa ter um bom motivo pra voltar no tempo, e ela não tem nenhum. Nós dois temos. Então, Evans, você vem ou não??

Agindo por impulso, sem deixar seu lado racional pensar nos riscos, nas conseqüências, em nenhum dos problemas que logo veria, ela acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente. Determinação em seu olhar. 

Snape aproximou-se o máximo que pôde da grade de borracha. Colocou o estranho objeto na palma da sua mão esquerda. Lílian agora podia ver que se tratava de uma pequena ampulheta, cuja areia, que tinha uma coloração azul-celeste, escorria da parte superior para a inferior da ampulheta. 

Entendendo o que Snape queria que ela fizesse, ela colocou sua mão por cima da ampulheta, de modo que o objeto agora estava entre as mãos deles. Nada aconteceu. Lílian pensou que não tivesse funcionado. O que mais faltava fazer?

Então, quando o último grão de areia azul passou pelo estreito meio, ela sentiu como se tivesse sido jogada para trás, fazendo com que ela rodasse várias e várias vezes para trás, sem chão, sem teto, sem cores definidas, sem nada.

De repente, sentiu-se sentada, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços. Ouviu chamarem seu nome.


	4. Revivendo

CAPÍTULO TRÊS 

Revivendo

-  Evans! Evans! EVANS!

Lílian acordou dando um pulo em sua própria cadeira. Remus estava à sua frente, aparentemente havia sido ele quem a chamara.

Sentia seu coração bater acelerado. O que diabos estava fazendo ali? Há instantes atrás estava presa numa cela de borracha fofa, isolada magicamente, com Snape ao seu lado! Ou será que tudo não havia passado de um sonho?

-  Eu tô indo na biblioteca – disse Remus normalmente –, resolvi lhe acordar porque não tem motivo pra você ficar aqui trabalhando em pleno sábado à tarde. Ainda mais que você parece cansada... – Lílian notou que ele a examinava com os olhos – Enfim, tô indo, Lílian...

Ela observou Remus sair da sala e fechar a porta atrás de si. Olhou para seu relógio de pulso trouxa: 4:30 da tarde. 

Estava mais do que confusa, estava enlouquecendo! Olhou para si mesma: de uniforme, na sala dos monitores-chefes, à tarde! Então nada tinha acontecido? Tinha apenas sido um pesadelo?? Mas então por que ser acordada por Remus e ouvi-lo dizer que ia na biblioteca lhe pareceu _repetido_? ****

Snape! Se tivessem mesmo voltado no tempo (o que ainda lhe parecia uma idéia absurda), se as coisas fossem acontecer exatamente como tinham acontecido antes, ou seja, da primeira vez em que vivenciou isso, ele iria estar perto da sala do diretor.

Lílian levantou-se bruscamente e saiu rapidamente. Na esquina que dava para o corredor onde se encontrava a gárgula da entrada à sala, estava ele.

A garota suava, ofegante. Tinha os olhos arregalados, como estivesse vendo uma fantasma. 

-  Então, Evans, vejo que deu tudo certo... aproveite sua "nova vida"... e jamais conte coisa alguma pra alguém... 

Ele virou em seus calcanhares, fazendo com que o seu robe se elevasse, e começou a andar.

"Espera!", Lílian teve vontade de gritar, mas nenhuma palavra saiu de sua boca. Não havia mais o que dizer. Agora, tudo o que ela tinha de fazer era prosseguir com sua vida... de novo...  

Olhou para a gárgula da entrada da sala de Dumbledore. Respirou fundo e entrou.

-  Eu estava esperando por você! – disse o diretor jovialmente.

-  Eu sei – respondeu ela, arrependendo-se logo em seguida. – Quero dizer, nós precisamos resolver o negócio das férias, né? Então eu viria logo... 

Ele riu da confusão dela.

-  Exatamente, minha querida, já esperava que você viesse aqui para acertarmos as suas férias. Creio que a senhorita queira passar o Natal com sua família...

-  Na verdade, não. Eu decidi ficar em Hogwarts.

Lílian sentia suas mãos molhadas de suor enquanto mexia nervosamente os dedos. Mãos entrelaçadas, escondidas abaixo da mesa.

-  Oh, então creio que não há mais problema algum – disse o bruxo, franzindo a testa – A senhorita em certeza disso?

-  Absoluta.

-  Então, muito bem, se é a sua escolha, é o certo para você – ele reabriu seu largo sorriso.

-  Certo – disse ela ao se levantar – Muito obrigada. Tchau...

***

Ao final de um extenso corredor, ele parou de frente para a parede. Mais precisamente em frente a uma armadura de prata pregada na parede. 

-  Sangue de lagartixa. – disse.

E logo a parede, juntamente com a armadura, moveu-se para a direita, dando passagem para uma escadaria, a qual ele desceu rapidamente, entrando na sala comunal da Sonserina.

Sentada junto a um grupo que conversava animadamente, lá estava ela, a garota de longos cabelos negros que havia lhe dado o _anula-tempo_. Ele se aproximou e parou em frente a ela. Há um tempo atrás, não teria tido coragem para fazer isso, mas agora ele tinha uma vantagem...

-  Preciso falar com você. – disse com sua voz grossa.

O grupo ficou em extremo silêncio. A garota levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou-o de cima a baixo.

-  Está falando comigo? – desprezo em sua voz.

-  Sim, é um assunto do seu interesse. – Snape tentava manter seu tom de voz seguro –É particular.

Ela estreitou os olhos, numa clara demonstração de que estava pensando sobre o assunto. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela se levantou e caminhou, sem nem se certificar de que estava sendo seguida por ele, em direção a um canto da sala onde não havia ninguém por perto.

-  Não me faça perder meu tempo. Diga logo. – ordenou ela.

-  Meu nome é Severo Snape e-

-  Eu sei quem você é. – ela tinha um sorriso perverso no rosto – Aqueles grifinórios idiotas serviram pelo menos pra te deixar famoso... 

Snape sentiu todos os seus músculos enrijecerem de ódio. Ficou com tanta raiva dela que pensou na possibilidade de não contar nada a ela. Porém, isso era um castigo que ela não sentiria, pois nunca saberia o que estava perdendo e o porquê disso. Não valia a pena, tinha mais a ganhar se lhe contasse tudo.

-  A questão é que você fez algo por mim e – ela fez menção de interrompê-lo, mas ele continuou – e eu prometi que faria algo em troca. Contar tudo. Pois bem, aqui estou eu. Eu voltei no tempo, com um _anula-tempo_ que _você_ me deu. 

-  Certo... – ela cruzou os braços e começou a rodeá-lo enquanto falava – digamos que eu acredite. Pra usar um objeto tão peculiar você precisaria de um bom motivo...

-  Eu estava internado no Departamento de Uso Descontrolado de Magia.

-  Sozinho?

-  Não.

-  Com quem?

-  Já está acreditando em mim? – perguntou ele.

Ela parou.

-  Não... ainda supondo. Então, você volta e, ao invés de tirar proveito disso sozinho, sem precisar acertar as contas com ninguém, você vem me contar... porque _prometeu_??

-  Porque você me ofereceu algo em troca. Disse que meu poder pode ser bem aproveitado, que você me ensinaria a controlá-lo... além do que, como você mesma sabe, eu não tenho muitos amigos, não tenho nada a perder tentando ficar do seu lado...

-  Certo... – ela mantinha seus olhos apertados, ainda analisando tudo – Se você conseguir me provar isso, está dentro. E cumprirei a "minha promessa". Caso contrário, você pagará por tentar me fazer de idiota.

-  Feito. – disse ele, estendendo sua mão, a qual ela apertou – Qual o seu nome? – perguntou ele, percebendo que ainda não o sabia ao certo.

-  Black. Bellatrix Black. ****

***

Ela estava muito confusa. Embora se sentisse cansada mentalmente, seu corpo estava bem, descansado e cheio de energia. Ao entrar na sala comunal, procurou Viviane olhando por toda a sala. Sem encontrá-la, perguntou-se por que a estava procurando, já que sabia que ela ainda não tinha chegado. Então, seguiu em direção às escadas para o dormitório feminino. Parou, porém, no meio do caminho. Havia se lembrado do que aconteceria em seguida. Aquela situação era muito estranha.

Potter e Pettigrew estavam sentados, estudando, no sofá ao seu lado. 

-  Será que alguém pode me ajudar?!? – perguntou Potter, jogando o livro no chão.

Lílian instintivamente olhou para o outro lado, onde viu Cherr sorrir e começar a andar em direção ao sofá. Tinha sido aí que tudo tinha começado. Após esse "estudo" que eles havia começado a namorar.  Lembrou-se também do escândalo feito pela garota no meio do salão principal, da humilhação que tinha feito Potter sofrer, do drama no trem e de como tinha se sentido em relação a tudo isso. Resolveu intervir. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. E rápido. 

-  Ajudar em quê?? – perguntou Lílian rapidamente, colocando-se entre Cherr e o sofá. 

Potter franziu a testa, surpreso. Parecia analisar a respeito, parecia duvidar que Lílian realmente estivesse ali, oferecendo-se para ajudar.

-  DCAT. – respondeu finalmente.

-  Tem certeza? – perguntou Lílian, surpresa. "Não era Feitiços?"

Ela notou, aliviada, que Cherr tinha subido para o dormitório feminino.

-  Por quê? Acha essa matéria tão fácil que vai esnobar? – perguntou ele. ****

-  Não, é que... esquece, quer ajuda ou não?

Provavelmente, pensou ela, Potter tinha dito "Feitiços" apenas para levar Cherr para fora do salão comunal mas, no caso de Lílian, ele sabia que levaria um baita de um tapa na cara se tentasse qualquer coisa, por isso devia estar falando a verdade.

Ele se levantou e seguiu Lílian, que já se sentava numa mesa vazia. Mal tinha sentado, lembrou-se que quem deveria estar naquela mesa com ela era Viviane, que apareceria a qualquer momento procurando por ela.

Imediatamente, Vi entrou. A garota parecia procurar por alguém na sala comunal mas, vendo que Lílian estava sentada com Potter, franziu a testa, deu de ombros e seguiu para as escadas. Porém, parou ao ver alguém descendo do dormitório masculino.

-  Lupin! – exclamou Vi, sorridente – Você vai salvar a minha vida! 

-  Como assim? – perguntou o garoto, rindo da cara que Vi fazia.

-  "Como assim"? Quem mais poderia me ajudar a fazer o último dever de casa pra ficar com o domingo livre?? Eu li TANTO sobre o assunto – disse Vi, numa clara chantagem emocional – mas simplesmente não consigo organizar as informações no pergaminho!

Lílian mal podia acreditar no que os seus olhos estavam vendo. Sorriu, sua amiga havia encontrado outra solução. Entretanto, uma dúvida lhe passou pela cabeça. O que Remus teria feito _antes_? E o que Cherr estaria fazendo _agora_? Percebeu que estava mudando o destino das pessoas. Não sabia ao certo nem se acreditava em destino, mas sentia-se de certa forma culpada por essas modificações.

Distraiu-se dessas dúvidas ao voltar-se para o livro aberto à sua frente na mesa, lembrando-se do motivo pelo qual estava ali. Notou que Potter lia concentrado. Talvez essa _mudança_ fizesse bem a ele, pensou ela.

-  E aí? Qual é exatamente o problema? – pergunto ela, na voz mais amigável possível.

-  É sobre essa luta do século XVIII, não tô entendendo como os bruxos perderam...

-  Ah, é porque os bruxos não perderam. Eles _fingiram_ que perderam, pros trouxas pensarem que tinham ganhado, que a raça mágica tinha sido extinta e aí, pararem de nos perturbar, voltando a viver como se nós não existíssemos.

Potter começou a rir.

-  Não acredito! Maldito Black! Me ensinou tudo errado! Eu faltei essa aula porque tava na enfermaria... devia ter pedido as anotações do Remus pra conferir... ****

-  Certo – Lílian também riu –, então vamos estudar como os bruxos fingiram...

O tempo passou sem que ela percebesse. Apenas quando viu Viviane subir para o quarto foi que notou que já estava tarde. Estava surpresa, nunca pensou que conseguiria ficar mais de cinco minutos ao lado de Potter sem discutir. 

Foi então que se lembrou do beijo. Estivera tão entretida com Cherr e depois com o estudo que havia se esquecido completamente disso. Sentiu-se envergonhada. O que era ridículo, afinal, teoricamente, não havia tido beijo nenhum, aquilo nunca teria existido pra ele simplesmente porque eles estavam _antes _de quando teriam se beijado. Mas então, porque ainda podia sentir o gosto dele em seus lábios?

-  Você vai passar as férias em casa, né? – perguntou ele, enquanto guardava seu material.

-  Não, desisti. – as lembranças do desastre varreram o beijo de sua mente, fazendo uma leve sombra encobrir os olhos da garota – Vou ficar em Hogwarts mesmo...

Ao levantar o olhar, que tinha como foco a mesa enquanto falara, viu um sorriso nos lábios dele. A sombra desapareceu.

-  Mas será possível, Potter? – ela elevara o tom de voz – Não consegue ficar perto de uma garota sem paquerá-la??****

-  Então eu não posso mais sorrir? Pois fique você sabendo, Evans, que eu não estava te paquerando, fique você sabendo que o meu mundo não gira ao seu redor!! 

Ele se levantou e saiu em passos pesados em direção às escadas. Estava surpresa, ele dissera exatamente o que ela teria respondido. Parece que ela precisaria rever seus conceitos sobre ele.****

Olhou para o relógio, já estava na hora do jantar. Lílian foi até seu quarto, onde guardou seu material e desceu, juntamente com Viviane, para ir ao salão principal.

No saguão, viu que Remus havia sido parado pela professora de Adivinhação. Rapidamente, ela disse a Vi que logo a encontraria na mesa e foi em direção aos outros dois.

-  ... isso faz sentido para você? – perguntava a professora quando Lílian chegou.

-  Não... – respondeu Remus, franzindo a testa.

-  E você, minha querida... – Lawren virou-se para ela, com um olhar sombrio – Creio que não sinto boas energias... devo adverti-la para tomar cuidado com seus poderes nas férias...

-  Não, não se preocupe, eu vou ficar aqui em Hogwarts... – respondeu, alívio em sua voz.****

-  Vai?? – perguntou Remus, surpreso.

-  Mas isso não importa...  – continuou a professora – independente do lugar, seus poderes estarão fortes...

Uma sombra novamente estava presente no olhar da garota. As lembranças, por mais que agora as coisas nunca tivessem acontecido, ainda lhe pareciam recentes, verdadeiras, reais. Era uma situação realmente estranha. Para ela, o incêndio sempre terá acontecido.

-  Professora, posso falar com a senhora um instante? Em particular? 

-  Claro, minha querida, vamos para a minha sala...

-  Eu já vou indo, só um segundo... – disse Lílian, virando-se em seguida para Remus, enquanto a professora começava a se distanciar – Eu já falei com o Dumbledore, não vou mais pra casa nas férias, vou ficar aqui mesmo.

-  Mas por quê? – perguntou ele.

Lílian foi salva da pergunta pelos outros garotos que se aproximavam. De certa forma, todos perceberam que Potter não a cumprimentou, como era de se esperar. Tampouco ajeitou seu cabelo. ****

-  Então, aí você não precisa se preocupar com a questão da monitoria... – acrescentou Lílian, finalizando o assunto.

Despediu-se e tratou de ir logo para a sala da professora Clearfut. ****

Do corredor ela já podia sentir o cheiro de incenso que pairava na sala. A professora encontrava-se sentada na sua grande almofada vermelha, à frente de uma bola de cristal. Lílian sentiu-se estranha. Não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo ali, queria pedir ajuda, mas não sabia como. E, ainda por cima, a professora sabia que ela não acreditava muito em adivinhação e coisas do tipo. Mesmo assim, sentou-se na almofada mais próxima à ela.

-  Professora, a senhora acredita em destino, não acredita?

-  Não precisa me chamar de professora, ou de senhora, já que você não é mais minha aluna. – disse ela docemente, com um sorriso – E sim, acredito, por quê?

-  Porque eu estou com medo de estar fazendo uma coisa errada... uma coisa que pode mudar o destino de muita gente...

-  Como voltar no tempo, por exemplo?

Lílian piscou, em choque. Como ela poderia saber?

-  Minha querida, o importante é que você saiba que você está exatamente aonde deveria estar, e que se destinos estão sendo alterados, é porque eles não estavam no devido curso...

Um silêncio pairou sobre o local por alguns segundos. Vendo o estado de confusão em que a garota se encontrava, Lawren continuou:

-  Vejo que você carrega uma enorme responsabilidade consigo, mas você não pode se responsabilizar por tudo o que acontece ao seu redor, pois há um momento em que as coisas começam a andar sozinhas, fora de qualquer controle, ajustando-se ao necessário. Faça a sua parte, e deixe que os outros se encarreguem da deles, afinal, eles ainda têm escolhas a fazer... 

Realmente, Lílian sentia um enorme peso nos ombros, peso esse que agora começava a se dissipar. E foi assim, estando mais leve, que jantou na mesa da Grifinória, ao lado de Viviane e Maddeleine.

Por um segundo, contudo, sentiu-se novamente estranha ao olhar de relance para a mesa da Sonserina. Snape parecia normal, sentado isolado, pensativo mas despreocupado, como se apenas aguardasse algo.

-  Então, você vai explicar pra gente ou não?? – perguntou Viviane, trazendo Lílian de volta de seus pensamentos.

-  Explicar o quê? – perguntou, após beber um gole do suco.

-  Como assim o quê?? Lily, Alooow!! Você e Potter numa mesma mesa pacificamente!?!****

-  Ah, isso? – lembrou-se, tentando agora achar uma explicação plausível para dar às amigas. Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas não pretendia contar a elas sobre o _anula-tempo_ – Ele precisava estudar, eu também... você sabe que eu ajudo a qualquer um quando se trata de estudar!

-  Ah, fala sério, a última coisa que eu faria ali era estudar... – disse Maddy, suspirando, ao que Vi e Lílian riram.

-  Ah, eu vou indo, gente, boa noite... – disse Lílian, já se levantando.

-  Como assim? Já vai dormir?? Tão cedo??

-  Já, Vi, parece que eu não durmo há dias...

Realmente, sentia-se tão cansada que, mal havia deitado na cama, desmaiara. Um sono pesado, sem sonhos, que renovou suas energias.

***

A única parte ruim de ter voltado no tempo, pensava Lílian, era o fato de voltar a ter aulas, ainda mais aulas que já teve. Tentava se lembrar do que seria a aula.

-  Bem vindos à luta de hoje, meus queridos alunos! – dizia o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Jake Auro, o professor, armava o disco no chão, no centro das carteiras.

-  O que será o de hoje? – perguntou Maddeleine para ela e Viviane.

-  Espero que não seja algo que faça a gente sair correndo! – respondeu Vi, ao que Lílian apenas sorriu, pois lembrou-se de que ela gritaria, sim.

-  E então? Prontos? – perguntou o professor, animadíssimo.

-  Sim! – responderam os grifinórios e lufa-lufas presentes.

Auro apontou sua varinha para o disco no chão e dele elevou-se uma imagem giratória em 3D. Mesmo não sendo uma surpresa para ela, Lílian achou o monstro esverdeado assustador, com corpo humano, orelhas e olhos de gato e caninos de cachorro. Alguns alunos gritaram de susto. 

-  Bem, este é um Gremillin! Não, não se preocupem, meninas, ele só vive em cavernas montanhosas... – acrescentou, sorrindo – Mas, enfim, hoje vamos aprender a nos defender dele! Como vocês podem notar – disse ele, apontando a varinha para o peito do monstro – ele possui um peitoral que é um forte escudo, então um feitiço lançado aqui não surtirá muito efeito... toda a sua pele é forte como o casco de uma tartaruga! Mas, reparem bem, essas orelhas não são fofas?

Uma onda de risos preencheu a sala.

Lílian começou a se distrair. Aquela sensação de _déjà vu_, ver o professor falar as mesmas coisas, todos agirem iguais, saber o que iria acontecer, era tudo realmente muito estranho. Voltou sua atenção à aula ao ouvir Viviane falar.

-  Então se eu vir um monstro desse eu grito! 

-  Muito bem, Srta. Whedon! Um grito estridente que faça estourar os tímpanos do Gremillin é a melhor defesa! Se vocês estiverem com a varinha, ampliem o som e gritem, gritem, e gritem muito! Depois sim, vocês podem sair correndo...

Lembrou-se então que a próxima a falar seria ela. O que aconteceria se ela não fizesse a pergunta? Esperou que o professor continuasse. Por um segundo, a sala permaneceu em silêncio, até que um aluno fez uma pergunta.

-  "Sair correndo"? – perguntou Potter, entre risos. – Pra que temos varinhas então? ****

-  Podemos lutar, Sr. Potter, mas é desnecessário. Correr é sempre a melhor opção.

Foi então que ela entendeu de verdade as palavras da professora de Adivinhação: 

_"há um momento em que as coisas começam a andar sozinhas, fora de qualquer controle, ajustando-se ao necessário." _****

Mais do que isso, percebeu que nem tudo era responsabilidade dela, que as coisas se ajeitavam sozinhas...

-  Por que não? – ela ouviu então Black perguntar, levantando-se todo cheio de si, com um sorriso no rosto e uma expressão de quem está gostando de aparecer.

Desta vez Lílian não revirou os olhos, apenas riu. Notou que as outras garotas estavam adorando, Maddeleine incluída, ajeitando-se em suas carteiras assim que o rapaz se levantou.

-  Bem, como eu já disse antes – começou o professor, após "desligar" o disco – é inútil um golpe, seja de varinha, seja em punho, não vai adiantar muito. Porém, exatamente por sua pele ser extremamente grossa, alguns de seus movimentos ficam lentos. Ele pode correr, e muito, mas virar-se rapidamente é difícil. Então, temos de ficar atrás dele...

Auro foi para detrás de Black.

-  ...e então vocês devem colocar seu pé na frente do pé dele e puxá-lo, fazendo com que ele caia no chão!

Foi com muito gosto que Lílian assistiu os dois caírem no chão... Pela segunda vez. Ainda mais sabendo que tudo aquilo não servia para nada. Logo Remus perguntaria sobre isso.****

-  E lembrem-se, levantar-se é outro movimento lento para ele! – disse Auro, enquanto se levantava.

Black logo se levantou também, elegantemente, e ajeitou seus cabelos negros enquanto sorria para as garotas da classe.

-  Mas professor, e os feitiços de Petrificação, Imobilização, Impedimenta, nada funciona?? – perguntou Lupin.

Lílian sorriu para si mesma.

-  Oh, sim, é claro! Isso também serve...

-  Ãh?? – foi tudo o que Black conseguiu fazer para demonstrar sua indignação e revolta.****

-  É, mas nem sempre temos nossas varinhas em mãos, não é mesmo? Meu trabalho é lhes ensinar a se defender em quaisquer circunstâncias! E lembrando sempre que a pele dele pode inutilizar um feitiço... Mas, se vocês querem usar varinhas, ainda há outro recurso... Ninguém imagina o que possa ser?

Auro girou no centro, olhando para seus alunos, esperando que algum deles fosse capaz de descobrir a resposta sozinho. Parou seu olhar em Lupin, em Lílian e em outros alunos, mas ninguém conseguia pensar em nada. Lílian não podia perder essa oportunidade. Não queria se aproveitar de ter voltado no tempo, apenas não queria ver novamente aquele desapontamento nos olhos do professor. 

-  Desidratá-lo? – perguntou ela, como se sugerisse algo sem saber se estava certo ou errado, fazendo com que toda a classe a olhasse. – Essa pele grossa deve reter muito líquido, além de ser quente... então talvez se conjurássemos fogo... Ele não ia agüentar muito tempo perto do fogo e iria embora, certo?

-  Exatamente, Srta. Evans!! – os olhos de Auro brilhavam – Fogo! E, se por acaso vocês estiverem presos com um Gremillin – acrescentou, olhando de relance para Lupin – mantenham-se atrás do fogo que ele não chegará perto de vocês! Vocês lembram como se conjura fogo, não é mesmo?

Porém, Lílian não se sentiu orgulhosa. Tampouco conseguiu prestar atenção no resto da aula, pois ela lhe lembrava algo horrível, uma cena terrível que lhe voltou à cabeça. 

Mais do que isso, com a explicação do professor sobre fogo,_ (bem... fogo é a combustão de ar com algum material inflamável, então é possível se "fazer" fogo mesmo sem uma varinha, é apenas necessário se concentrar energia num material como álcool, papel, etc...)_ havia entendido como ela tinha conseguido conjurar o fogo em seu quarto.

-  Anda vamos, a aula acabou! – chamou Viviane, já com seu material em mãos, com uma cara travessa de quem está planejando algo.

Lílian já sabia, mas mesmo assim a seguiu rapidamente até o corredor.

-  Hei, Black! – chamou Viviane. Ele estava cercado de garotas – Posso tentar aplicar aquele golpe em você??

-  Só se você cair por cima de mim...

A resposta de Viviane, simulando uma crise de vômitos, novamente provocou um ataque de risos em Lílian, ao que Black não se abalou, apenas a ignorou e voltou-se para o seu "fã-clube".

-  Duvido que você iria querer cair por cima _dela_...

Surpresa, Lílian olhou para ver quem falara. Cherr, encostada à parede perto deles, estivera observando tudo. Ela não estava junto ao fã-clube, mas certamente fazia parte dele.****

"Será?", perguntou-se Lílian, raciocinando rapidamente. Mas então, se ela já tinha desistido de Potter e seu "alvo" agora era Black, ela havia apenas aproveitado uma oportunidade, naquele dia na sala comunal, ou seja, não tinha interesses mais profundos em Potter. Aliás, onde ele estaria agora?

Não se surpreendeu quando o viu andando por um outro corredor mais vazio, _o mesmo corredor de antes_, com uma outra garota. O que ela podia esperar? Tinha tirado Cherr de seu caminho mas ele logo acharia outra para substituí-la! Então, por que ela estava decepcionada? ****

-  Desisto. Isso não vale a pena... Vamos embora Lily. _Lílian?_ LÍLIAN!

-  Oi? Ãh, o que foi?

-  Nada... – Viviane tinha um olhar desconfiado – Vamos logo pra aula de Transfiguração.

Ao final da tarde, após todas as aulas do dia, Lílian resolveu ir dar uma volta pelos jardins do castelo, sozinha. Precisava ficar sozinha por um tempo, mais do isso, precisava fazer algo diferente, em algum lugar onde não saberia o que as pessoas falariam ou como elas agiriam. 

Sentou-se no gramado, em frente ao lago. A água estava tão tranqüila, sem qualquer oscilação, que nem parecia que tantos animais estranhos moravam ali dentro.

Sentia-se tão segura naquele lugar, Hogwarts, que tinha esperanças de que nada _daquilo_ realmente acontecesse, apesar do que Lawren falou sobre seus poderes. Pelo menos sua família estaria a salvo. A salvo _dela_.

Quando já estava ficando muito escuro, resolveu ir para a sua sala comunal. Ao entrar, deparou-se com Viviane estudando. Logicamente, ela não estava sozinha, estava "debatendo as questões" com Remus.

-  É, agora temos que estudar sozinhos, porque a sua amiga está tirando toda a atenção do nosso amigo... – disse alguém ao seu lado, ao que ela reconheceu ser a voz de Potter.****

Ele estudava com Pettigrew numa mesa ao lado de onde Lílian havia parado.

-  É... – ria Pettigrew – Toda a atenção mesmo...

-  Sério? – perguntou ela, sentando-se na mesa. – Você está querendo dizer que-?

-  Não. – interrompeu Potter, cuja voz estava tão fria que até fez o outro parar de rir – Ele não quis dizer nada.****

Aquele tom de voz foi uma alfinetada em Lílian.

-  Escuta, Potter – começou ela, ainda sem saber o que dizer, nem o porquê de estar tentando dizer algo –, me desculpa por ontem, é que eu acho que eu me acostumei em sempre ter você...

-  Dando em cima de você. – completou ele, ainda com seu tom frio. – Mas não se preocupe, porque agora não vai mais ser assim.

Potter fechou seu livro e seu pergaminho e se levantou para ir embora. Pettigrew fazia o mesmo.

-  Espera... – chamou Lílian, ao que ele olhou desacreditado.

Mas a garota não sabia como continuar. Simplesmente não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer. Então desistiu e, com um enorme suspiro, encostou-se na cadeira, desviando o olhar dele. 

Achou que ele fosse embora mas, para a sua surpresa, ele voltou a se sentar.

-  Olha, por que a gente não esquece tudo o que já aconteceu até hoje e recomeça de novo? 

Lílian teve de controlar seu impulso de rir, pois aquilo era exatamente o que ela estava fazendo desde que acordara na sala dos monitores no dia anterior.

-  E então? – perguntou ele, com um sorriso.

-  Adorei a idéia. – disse ela – Então, a partir de agora, pode me chamar de Lílian...

-  Tiago. – disse ele, estendendo sua mão num cumprimento, ao que ela apertou. 

Só então foi que ele se levantou e subiu, com Pettigrew, para o dormitório dos garotos. Lílian sentiu seu rosto corar ao perceber que pelo menos metade da sala comunal estivera prestando atenção neles.****

-  Algum problema? – perguntou ela, recompondo-se em sua cadeira.

Os outros estudantes rapidamente voltaram aos seus afazeres. 

Lílian subiu para o seu quarto. Não estava com vontade de estudar. Não _de novo_. Estava tomando banho quando ouviu alguém entrar no quarto. Ao sair do banho, deparou-se com Viviane em sua cama, folheando um livro que ela reconheceu como dela. Provavelmente o tinha deixado na mesa de cabeceira, mas não se lembrava ao certo, isso já fazia _muito tempo_.

Sentou-se em sua cama, ao lado de Vi.

-  O que é isso, Lily?

-  É um livro trouxa...

-  Trouxa?? – repetiu Vi, fazendo uma careta para o homem de capa cinza e chapéu cônico cinza na capa do livro... – depois dizem que eles não acreditam na gente... humpf! – disse, devolvendo o livro à mesa.

Lílian pretendia responder, porém se deteve ao notar o olhar travesso da amiga, como quem pretende fazer uma pergunta maliciosa. Ela adoraria estar errada, mas não estava. Viviane ficou de joelhos na cama, de frente à ela. A pergunta fez dizendo as palavras rapidamente:

-  Você está dando em cima do Potter, não está?

-  Claro que não! – Lílian foi tomada de surpresa, mas a resposta foi imediata – Só porque resolvemos parar de brigar não significa que estou dando em cima dele!

Ah, como ela gostaria de poder contar toda a verdade...sobre o _anula-tempo_... Mas sabia que Vi faria mil perguntas, iria querer saber sobre as aulas, deveres, os professores, etc.

Não, na verdade não era nada disso, admitiu Lílian para si mesma. Essas desculpas esfarrapadas eram apenas uma tentativa de esconder que não queria admitir para ninguém o que _fizera_ no tempo _anulado_. Já que tinha passado um borracha por cima de tudo aquilo, não queria que ninguém soubesse, nem mesmo Viviane. Talvez, assim, nada disso teria mesmo acontecido.

-  Sei... vai usar a desculpa do estudo de novo? – perguntou Vi – Ele estava estudando, você passou por lá e...ops!...sentou-se pra ajudar! ****

-  Eu só parei ali porque você estava estudando com o _Remus_!

-  Ah, então a culpa agora é minha? – a capacidade de Vi de fazer drama quase desconcentrou Lílian, mas ela conteve o riso. – Daqui a pouco vai dizer que eu tô dando em cima do Remus!

-  E não está?? O Tiago disse que você tira toda a concentração do Remus... – Lílian tentou imitar o tom dramático de Vi, não percebendo o erro que tinha cometido.

-  Quem disse?? – mas Viviane havia percebido. ****

-  O Potter.

-  Não, você não disse "Potter"...

-  É claro que eu disse!

-  Há! Você o chamou pelo nome e nem percebeu!!

Lílian franziu a testa. Inconscientemente, foi logo se desculpando.

-  Ah, eu já disse, estamos ficando AMIGOS, e amigos se chamam pelo primeiro nome né?__

-  Ah-ham... sei... – Vi continuava com seu olhar malicioso.

-  Eu só... cansei de brigar... – disse Lílian – Aliás, por falar em brigas, o que houve no corredor hoje de manhã? Depois da aula de Defesa?

-  Nada demais... é só que aquela Cherr me irrita... 

-  A Cherr ou o Black? – agora foi a vez de Lílian fazer um olhar malicioso.

-  Os dois! – respondeu Vi naturalmente.

-  Sei...

-  Isso mesmo, Lily, na verdade, lá no fundo, mas bem profundo mesmo, eu sou apaixonada pelo Black! E tenho que te confessar, não é só por ele não, pelo Potter também, então tô pensando em "pegar" todos eles! Alow, né!! Fala sério que eu ia me interessar por um dos marotos-arranjadores-de-problema...

-  E "esses garotos" incluem o Remus também?

-  Ãh? – foi tudo o que Vi conseguiu fazer, verdadeiramente confusa. – Por que você tá me perguntando isso?

-  Nada não, era só pra implicar contigo mesmo... – disfarçou Lílian, sorrindo.

-  Ah, que conversa mais fútil, tô até parecendo o fã-clube deles! – disse ela, levantando-se – Eu vou é tomar um banho e dormir, que é mais produtivo.

***

-  Maddy, você vai me agradecer eternamente pelo o que eu vou fazer agora... – disse Viviane com um sorriso malicioso, olhando diretamente para a mesa da Grifinória – Só depois que eu tiver sentado é que você vai, heim! Rápido! – disse, puxando Lílian pela mão. 

-  O que você vai-

Lílian nem pôde terminar de fazer a pergunta e já estava sendo puxada para se sentar ao lado de Viviane. Reparou que do outro lado de Vi havia um lugar vago e que, depois desse, estava Black, que conversava com Potter, à sua frente.

-  Sinto muito – disse Viviane à Cherr, que ia se sentando ao lado de Black – está guardado para uma amiga minha... Aqui, Maddy! – acenou para a outra, que mal podia acreditar no que estava vendo.

Cherr empinou ainda mais o seu nariz e, com um olhar de desprezo, saiu sem dizer uma única palavra. Foi então que Lílian entendeu.

-  Adoro implicar com essa garota! – sussurrou Vi ao seu ouvido.

O que Lílian estranhou foi que, pelo o que se lembrava, Viviane não implicava com Cherr _antes_, quando era em Potter que Cherr estava interessava. 

Alguns segundos depois, chegaram Pettigrew e Lupin, sentando-se ao lado de Potter, do outro lado da mesa. Lílian ouviu Remus dizer algo como "Me deixem fora disso, é melhor eu nem ficar sabendo!".

"Vamos, pense Lílian, que dia é hoje? Terça? Isso, terça. Então teremos aula de quê? Ah, Feitiços! Então, rápido, se lembre do que aconteceu nesse dia..."

Como que num estalo em sua cabeça, ela se lembrou. Sua reação foi apenas rir. Olhou para Potter e Black, que sorriam ansiosos um para o outro.Pensou se deveria intervir. Não, não iria fazer nada. O castigo seria engraçado...

Como ela já esperava, a dupla levantou-se antes do resto dos alunos, antes mesmo da maioria dos professores. 

Não querendo perder o espetáculo, cuidou para que Viviane e Maddeleine não se atrasassem e, no horário normal da aula, foram em direção à sala. Ao se aproximarem do corredor, notaram que uma pequena aglomeração de estudantes se formava por ali. Aparentemente, ninguém conseguia passar pelo corredor. 

Lílian apenas esperou que Viviane as puxasse para verem melhor o que estava acontecendo. O chão estava brilhando, como se tivesse acabado de ser lustrado, e havia bolhas rosas de sabão por todo ele. 

O professor encontrava-se à frente da aglomeração. Parecia estar tentando desfazer o feitiço, mas a cada vez lançava um contra-feitiço, a quantidade de bolhas de sabão aumentava. Frustrado e irritado, ele tentou atravessar até a porta da sua sala, mas acabou escorregando e caindo com o traseiro no chão, deslizando pelo chão e provocando uma onda de risos.

Como a essa altura o corredor já estava cheio de bolhas de sabão, o professor ficou coberto dessas bolhas rosas. 

-  Deixe-nos ajudá-lo, professor! – disse Potter.

-  Tenho certeza de que podemos desfazer o feitiço... – completou Black.

-  Vocês dois! Foram vocês!! – gritou o professor, ainda incapaz de se levantar.

-  Ora, não precisa elogiar... – começou Potter, sorrindo.

-  Mas pode ficar orgulhoso de seus melhores alunos... – continuou Black.

A cada tentativa do professor se levantar, algumas bolhas flutuavam e paravam no ar. No fim de alguns minutos, elas formavam uma palavras:

M A R A U D E R S 

(Ah, gente, não fica mais melhor do que "Marotos"? Combina mais com eles, já que "marauders" significa "saqueadores", enquanto o outro me lembra "sorriso maroto"...)****

-  Perdi alguma coisa? – perguntou uma voz suave, porém divertida: Dumbledore.

-  Ops, e agora? Vamos fugir? – perguntou Potter, sarcasticamente.

-  Nãããããããão... – disseram ele e Black, balançando a cabeça negativamente e sorrindo. 

O professor ainda tentava se levantar e manter-se sem cair.

-  Eu...exijo...que...eles...sejam...punidos!

-  Mas é claro. – disse o diretor calmamente, enquanto desfazia o feitiço. – Oh, muito espertos... – falhara na primeira tentativa e parecia se divertir com isso, o que só deixava o professor de Feitiços com ainda mais raiva. A segunda tentativa foi um sucesso.

O professor finalmente ficou de pé.

-  Já que gostam tanto de limpeza... – ele espanava sua roupa com as mãos, tirando as bolhas de sabão de cima de delas – Vocês vão ter de limpar TODO o salão principal, SEM MAGIA e na hora do jantar, na frente de TODO MUNDO!

Os dois garotos se entreolharam, ironicamente tristes e deram de ombros.

-  Tudo bem. – responderam.

-  E vocês! – o professor virou-se para os outros alunos no corredor – Já para dentro da sala! 

Enquanto os alunos se movimentavam em direção à sala, Lílian notou que uma garota mantinha-se parada, de braços cruzados, apenas sorrindo. Reconheceu-a imediatamente. Viu também que Snape estava ao lado dela. Não teve dúvidas de que Snape havia contado tudo.

-  Anda, vamos entrar! – chamou Viviane – Antes que o professor fique mais furioso!

Ops. Lílian tinha esquecido dessa parte. Entrou silenciosamente na sala, esperando que o professor não a notasse, já que ele estava passando um sermão nos dois marotos.

Porém, assim que ela se sentou, o professor dirigiu-se a ela.

-  E vocês – começou ele, falando com Remus também – que tipo de monitores vocês são que não conseguem manter a ordem no corredor?? Como amigo deles, Sr. Lupin, não seria mais do que a sua obrigação impedir que fizessem esse tipo de coisa!

Lílian achou melhor não argumentar. Da outra vez isso só o tinha deixado mais furioso. Deixaria para falar depois de Remus:

-  Sinto muito, professor. Estarei mais atento no futuro.

-  Certamente, professor. – disse ela então – E nos certificaremos de que os castigos serão devidamente cumpridos.

Assim que o professor virou-se para o quadro, sem contudo amenizar seu olhar raivoso, ela notou, com satisfação, Potter e Black olhando-a. Era visível que eles, apesar de estarem rindo, xingavam-na mentalmente. Lílian apenas sorriu para eles, com toda a superioridade que o distintivo de monitora-chefe lhe confiava, mesmo porque não pretendia realmente fazer aquilo, pois sabia que eles já tinham em mente como limpar todo o salão usando magia despercebidamente. 

Tudo isso lhe distraíra ao ponto de não perceber que nem Snape nem a garota estavam presentes na aula de Feitiços.


	5. Autocontrole

N/A: Gente, primeiramente eu queria me desculpar por uma coisa: coloquei "Remus", no orignigal, sem perceber, quando me dei conta já era tarde demais. Mas "Bellatrix" foi proposital sim, a tradução "Belatriz" perde a sonoridade imponente do nome, não combina, perde o impacto! Bem, é isso, me desculpem, mas não dá...rs... 

Ah, mais uma coisa! Quanto aos casais, que são óbvios (apesar da minha beta – Oi, Mila!! – ser COMPLTAMENTE R/L e ver indiretas inexistentes...rs...), tudo o que digo é que vcs têm estado certos nos reviews...rs... mas isso é bem instável heim! 

E, NANDA WEASLEY!, vc é meu karma, mas eu te adoro viu! Espero conseguir te torturar com o fim desse capítulo! Mesmo assim, sinto desapontá-la, isso aqui NÃO é slash/R/S! Hahaha! Se bem que ia ficar interessante! Kkkk! Chega, vamos à estória!

CAPÍTULO QUATRO 

Autocontrole

-  Hei! Ô elfo-doméstico, aqui não ficou limpo, não! – gritou um sonserino.

A mesa da Sonserina certamente era a que mais estava se divertindo naquele jantar. Mas Potter e Black não pareciam sentir-se humilhados, pelo contrário, também estavam se divertindo. Black fez questão de voltar para limpar aonde o garoto havia gritado. O único detalhe era que o garoto cairia assim que se levantasse após o jantar, devido a um feitiço que o maroto havia colocado em seus sapatos. Aqueles dois podiam ser bem discretos em aplicar feitiços quando queriam. ****

Passando os olhos pela mesa da Sonserina, Lílian deteve-se na garota de cabelos e olhos negros.

-  Quem é aquela garota? – perguntou.

Viviane, ao seu lado, deu de ombros. Remus, a sua frente, virou-se para ver de quem ela falava e voltou-se rapidamente.****

-  Prima do Sirius. – disse numa voz calma e razoavelmente baixa.

-  Ãh?? – fizeram Lílian e Viviane.

-  Mas eles não se dão muito bem. Na verdade o Sirius não se dá com ninguém da família – acrescentou, pensativo. Depois riu – Se vocês quiserem irritá-lo, é só compará-lo com ela.

-  Anotei essa, heim... – disse Vi com seu sorriso malicioso.

-  Qual o nome dela? – perguntou Lílian.

-  Acho que é Bellatrix. Por quê?

-  Nada demais. É só que...sei lá... não vou com a cara dela...

-  _Como _eles podem estar gostando disso? – perguntou Viviane, referindo-se aos dois ajoelhados, limpando o chão do salão principal.

-  Aí é que está, o castigo do professor só os ajudou! – disse Remus rindo – Era exatamente o que eles queriam, não havia maneira melhor de toda a escola ficar sabendo o que eles aprontaram, ou melhor, de toda a escola ficar sabendo que eles azararam o corredor do professor com um feitiço que nem ele conseguia desfazer!

-  Tó-tó! – chamou Viviane em zoação, já que agora os dois estavam bem próximos a eles.

Estranhamente, pensar em cachorros fez Lílian congelar por dentro. Foi então que se lembrou, pela primeira vez desde que voltara no tempo, dos estranhos animais, estranhamente juntos, num lugar muito estranho. Era realmente estranho, pensou Lílian rindo de quantas vezes usara essa palavra, mas não havia outra definição, principalmente quando se deu conta de que os quatro animais que estavam juntos eram de espécies completamente distintas e pareceria-lhe impossível pensar num lobo, um cão, um cervo e um rato juntos por livre e espontânea vontade dos bichos. 

Então um pensamento, que à princípio descartou, ocorreu-lhe: talvez eles não fossem animais, mas sim Animagos. Refletiu por um instante e acabou por concluir que essa era a única explicação lógica. Aliás, pensando bem, não tinha sido uma atitude muito animal aquela reverência que o cervo havia lhe feito. Aquele olhar... só podia ser de um humano.

-  Claro! – disse consigo mesma. Agora a opção deles serem Animagos parecia óbvia.

Disfarçou ao notar que Viviane e Remus a olhavam questionadores. Mas foi ainda com isso na cabeça que ela foi direto à biblioteca após o jantar, e isso ninguém estranhou, já que pensaram que ela iria apenas fazer algum dever.

-  Tem que estar em algum livro! – disse ela, fechando o quarto livro – Eu tenho _certeza_ de que vi essa lista antes!

A lista que ela procurava era a de Animagos Registrados. Estava certa de que já a tinha visto antes em alguma aula de Transfiguração, mas há muitos anos atrás, não se lembrando em que livro tinha a lista. Acabou cansando de procurar e indo para a sala comunal. Na verdade nem parou na sala, pois lembrou-se de que ainda precisava escrever uma carta, então foi para o seu quarto, que encontrava-se vazio. Sentou-se em sua cama.

"Mas", pensava enquanto segurava a pena no ar sobre o pergaminho, "como vou contar pros meus pais que não posso passar as férias com eles?"

A única idéia que lhe ocorreu foi alegar que, sendo monitora-chefe, precisaria ficar na escola. Tentou escrever, mas logo no segundo parágrafo amassou o pergaminho e recomeçou. A segunda tentativa estava ficando bem melhor, mas sua concentração foi tirada pela porta que se abria.

-  O que está fazendo? – perguntou Viviane enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

-  Escrevendo pros meus pais... porque que eu não vou pra casa...

-  Como assim? – perguntou Vi com uma expressão confusa.

-  Ah, não lhe contei? Eu decidi passar as férias aqui mesmo, sabe como é, né, o Remus não pode ficar o mês todo, então achei melhor desistir da idéia de passar as férias em casa...****

-  Hum.... sei... então você vai ficar sozinha? Quero dizer, as outras meninas vão todas viajar, né... não que a presença da Cherr fosse fazer muita diferença... – acrescentou aparentemente pensativa.

-  É – concordou Lílian entre risos – mas tudo bem, não se preocupe.

-  Por que eu me preocuparia? Você é certinha demais pra aproveitar a oportunidade e dar uma festa no quarto! Ou aproveitá-lo de outra maneira... – Vi abriu um sorriso bem malicioso – Aliás, é um desperdício aquela sala maravilhosa da monitoria nas suas mãos e nas do Remus...****

Lílian teve uma ataque de risos imaginando Viviane dando uma festa na sala de monitoria: música extremamente alta, bolas e confete por todo lado, todos bebendo, dançando, pulando...

-  Mas é exatamente por isso que nós somos os monitores e você não...

-  Fala _sério_! – Viviane fez outra careta – Como se eu quisesse ter mais trabalho do que eu já tenho nessa escola! Vocês têm é um sério distúrbio mental...****

As duas acabaram indo dormir logo em seguida (não sem antes Viviane encenar a festa que daria, dançando com seu travesseiro e enrolada no lençol pelo quarto, e depois de Lílian conseguir parar o ataque de risos) e a carta acabou ficando para o dia seguinte.

Sem saco pra prestar atenção na aula, _de novo_, ao fim das aulas da manhã ela já tinha a carta pronta. Foi ao corujal na hora do almoço e a despachou. Partiu seu coração ler a resposta na manhã do dia seguinte. Apesar de entendê-la, seus pais pareciam ter ficado muito tristes com sua decisão de passar as férias em Hogwarts.

"Mas é para o bem deles...", pensou Lílian, triste.

Quando levantou os olhos da carta para as pessoas à sua frente, notou que Vi e Remus pararam de falar imediatamente. Tinha apenas a impressão de ter ouvido Viviane dizer algo como "Ela nem prestou atenção na aula ontem!". ****

-  Lílian, você tem certeza disso? – perguntou Remus gentilmente – Eu já disse que dou conta, não vai ter quase ninguém no castelo durante as férias! Você não precisa- ****

-  Tenho. – interrompeu Lílian em um tom decidido – Não se preocupe, seriam apenas quinze dias! Além do que, esse é o nosso último ano aqui, depois vou ter todo o tempo do mundo pra ficar em casa com meus pais...

-  É, bem argumentado... – disse Vi, aparentando seriedade, para Remus – acho melhor a gente desistir, quando ela empaca, ninguém a tira do lugar...

-  Bom dia! – disseram Tiago e Pedro, o primeiro sentando-se ao lado de Lílian e de frente para Remus, com Pedro sentando-se logo em seguida.

Lílian não deixou de reparar nos olhos de Viviane, que reviraram em desagrado, mas que depois percorreram a mesa, com certeza dando falta do Sirius.

-  Vocês também vão ficar em Hogwarts no natal, né? – perguntou Lílian, ao que os dois acenaram as cabeças afirmativamente – Porque eu preciso fazer a lista dos alunos que vão e os que ficam... Aliás, Remus, temos que falar com os outros monitores...

-  A Taylor, da Lufa-lufa, me disse que hoje à tarde já tem a lista da casa dela pronta pra gente... – disse Remus.

Paralelamente à conversa entre os monitores, seguia uma outra conversa...

-  Eles só pensam em trabalho né? – começou Tiago.

-  É, será que isso não faz mal, não? – continuou Pedro.****

-  Ah, com certeza, não vê como eles são brancos? – intrometeu-se Vi – Sempre trancados naquela sala, isso não faz bem à saúde...****

-  É o que vivemos dizendo pra eles... – disse Tiago.

-  E se não tão na sala, tão na biblioteca! – Vi arregalava os olhos numa expressão de quem acha isso um absurdo.

-  Mas a gente não pode reclamar... – disse Pedro – Afinal, nós precisamos deles...

-  Com certeza! – afirmou Viviane – Se não quem é que vai fazer meu dever??

Os três paravam ao notar o silêncio. Viraram-se e deram de cara com Lílian e Remus de braços cruzados mas que, apesar de tentarem se manter sérios, mal podiam conter o riso. 

-  Ops! – fez Viviane.

-  E aí, amigo! – disfarçou Tiago.

-  Tranqüilo? – perguntou Pedro.

Então os dois monitores não agüentaram mais e caíram na gargalhada. Logo em seguida eles se levantaram, deixando os três na mesa.

-  O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou-se Viviane, numa expressão de absoluta inocência. ****

Os três riram.

Mas esse clima de tranqüilidade e alegria não durou pelo resto do dia. Já no fim da tarde, Lílian estava em sua tarefa de listar os alunos. Faltavam ainda os alunos da Sonserina e da Corvinal. Sabendo que o monitor da Corvinal já tinha a lista, mas não se lembrando de como ele a entregara _da outra vez_,Lílian parou, olhando para o enorme quadro na parede a sua direita, onde uma linda menina de longos cabelos cinzas e vestido azul rodado, "cheio de babados", sorria para ela. 

-  Tomoyo, verifica pra mim se o Sean está na sala comunal da Corvinal, por favor?****

-  Claro! – respondeu a menina com uma voz doce, logo em seguida desaparecendo do quadro.

Cerca de dois minutos depois, ela voltou.

-  Não, Lílian, ele não está lá, mas me disseram que talvez ele esteja nos jardins...

De repente ela se lembrou. Não do monitor, mas do que aconteceria nos jardins. No fundo, uma voz em sua cabeça lhe dizia que dessa vez seria diferente.

-  Valeu, Tomoyo, vou procurá-lo. – disse ela, pegando seu robe e saindo da sala.

Na verdade ela não foi procurar Sean, mas ver o que Sirius e Tiago estavam fazendo. Logo quando saiu do castelo, ficou decepcionada com o que se deparou: os dois estavam tentando, mais uma vez, chamar a atenção do todos com uma brincadeirinha infantil. O alvo? O de sempre.

"Mas ele tá sempre dando mole!", lembrava-se de ter ouvido Black dizer uma vez, "É como se ele pedisse pra ser azarado!"

Por uma avaliação rápida do que estava acontecendo, parecia que Snape tentava ler alguma coisa, sentado no gramado, mas que _alguém_ fazia o pergaminho bater em sua cara o tempo todo. Por que Snape não simplesmente se levantava e ia embora, Lílian não entendeu. Talvez fosse orgulho. Todos os outros alunos ao redor pareciam já ter notado a "brincadeira".

Lílian não sabia o que fazer. De fato, ela nem tinha interferido _da outra vez._

O pergaminho bateu tão forte no rosto do garoto que seu nariz fez um furo no meio deste. Ouviu-se uma onda de risos. A decepção não permitiu que ela desse meia volta e fosse embora. Precisava intervir. Andou até Potter e Black e parou ao lado deles, de braços cruzados.

-  Estão se divertindo? – perguntou ela.

-  Mui-  – ia respondendo Sirius, quando levou uma cotovelada de Tiago.

-  Do que você está falando, Lílian?

-  Ora, Potter, antes pelo menos vocês assumiam o que faziam! 

Os dois iam dizer algo, mas ela não os deixou, continuando a falar:

-  Estou muito decepcionada com vocês! Pensei que vocês tinha, _finalmente_, amadurecido e visto que esse tipo de brincadeira é completamente infantil! Será que vocês precisam aparecer tanto assim?!!

Sem lhes dar tempo para responder, ela girou em seus calcanhares e entrou no castelo. Já tinha atravessado o salão principal e entrava num corredor deserto quando foi parada por alguém. Sua vontade era de voar a mão na cara dele. Como, ou melhor, _por que_ sentia tanta raiva assim? Raiva. Um sentimento muito perigoso, era melhor ela começar a aprender a controlar toda essa raiva, ou suas férias iriam ser... Seu fluxo de pensamentos foi interrompido ao se dar conta de que quem a havia parado tinha sido Snape.

-  Por que tudo isso? – perguntou ele, indiferença e desprezo em sua voz – Você não tinha feito isso antes...

-  Não é da sua conta!

-  Como não? Eu já falei que não preciso que sangues-ruins como você me defendam em público! É tão difícil assim entender isso??

-  Eu não tava defendendo você!! – gritou ela um tanto quanto alterada – Eu disse que não me incomodaria no futuro, e você não merece que eu me incomode, por isso não tinha feito nada antes! Aquela discussão era entre mim e o Potter!

-  Oh, entendo...

Apesar da expressão indiferente, ele pareceu sentir-se levemente insultado. Mais do que isso. A voz imponente dele escondia um sentimento que Lílian não foi capaz de perceber, muito menos com toda aquela raiva a possuindo. ****

-  Parece que você está aproveitando bem sua nova "chance", Evans.

Ela pensou em gritar um "Do que você está falando?!?", mas sabia que ele não responderia nada muito concreto, então resolveu atacá-lo também.

-  E você não está?? – por mais que tentasse se conter, sua voz ainda saía alterada – Eu tenho observado você... com aquela garota... a Black... você não disse que não era pra contar pra ninguém?? Ela sabe!

-  Mas é claro que ela sabe...

Diferente de Lílian, a voz dele mantinha-se extremamente controlada. Ele girou em seus calcanhares e, antes de começar a andar, disse:

-  Sugiro que comece a se controlar mais, Evans, você não vai querer se _descontrolar_ novamente... 

Sozinha no corredor, com os punhos tão cerrados que suas unhas começavam a machucá-la, Lílian teve certeza de que quebraria alguma coisa se seus poderes já estivessem no nível que _estavam_ nas férias. Isso a assustou. Minutos depois, ela estava na porta da sala do professor Auro.

Indecisa, alguns minutos se passaram sem que ela se decidisse se entraria ou não. Precisava de ajuda e a quem mais poderia pedir? Deveria ser alguém que tivesse condições de lhe ensinar a dominar sua magia/força/poder/o-que-quer-que-fosse, e sua admiração pelo professor de DCAT a tinha levado até aquela porta. Deu leves batidas nela e esperou. Nada. Bateu novamente. Já estava pensando em ir embora quando ouviu um chamado para que entrasse.****

-  Oi, com licença, professor...

-  Olá, Srta. Evans, em que posso ajudá-la? – perguntou o professor, por detrás de uma pilha de pergaminhos em sua mesa.

Lílian se sentou na cadeira à frente dele, ainda sem saber como falar.

-  É...bem... professor, o senhor vai ficar aqui durante as férias?

-  Sim e não – disse ele, sorrindo – Vou pra casa, mas não ficarei muito tempo, volto em mais ou menos quinze dias...

"Perfeito!", pensou ela, "Bem na época em que eu vou precisar... se bem que eu precisava começar a me controlar antes...", e o sorriso que ia se fazendo em sua face desapareceu.

-  Algum problema? – perguntou Auro.

-  Ah, é que... bem, eu precisava da sua ajuda...eu... eu não sei como controlar minha magia e, tem ficado mais forte, então estou com medo de fazer mal a alguém... pensei se o senhor não podia me ajudar a controlar isso...

-  Como assim ficado mais forte?

Como ela podia explicar isso?? "Pense, Lílian, vamos com calma..."

-  Eu quebrei o espelho do meu quarto porque tava com raiva da minha amiga... – mentiu – e uns livros pegaram fogo outro dia, porque eu estava nervosa com o dever e não conseguia entender a matéria...

Lílian não sabia se era um bom sinal ou não a expressão de surpresa e admiração do professor.

-  Você tem noção dos seus poderes, minha querida?

-  Não – respondeu ela com sinceridade.

-  Tem mais alguma coisa que você tenha feito? – ele parecia animado.

-  Eu...bem... tinha um cachorro uma vez e ele...ele queria me atacar...aí ele ficou parado...depois ele fugiu...

-  E era um cachorro normal? – o ânimo foi diminuindo.

-  Não...era...era um...bem, não era um cachorro normal que uma família trouxa teria.

-  Foi o que eu pensei! – ele havia se animado novamente – Você bloqueou um animal mágico!! Talvez, com um pouco de treinamento você poderá bloquear até mesmo feitiços simples um dia!

-  E o que eu tenho, professor? – Lílian se sentia numa consulta médica trouxa.****

-  Nada demais! Apenas excesso de magia, muita energia mágica! Essa habilidade é muito especial, se for bem aproveitada você vai longe, garota!

Talvez ele esperasse ver animação e felicidade no rosto dela, mas se deparou apenas com uma garota assustada e confusa. Achou melhor começar explicando algumas coisas.

-  Olha – ele se endireitou na cadeira, como que para ficar mais próximo dela – a magia de um bruxo está intimamente ligada aos seus sentimentos. Por isso os feitiços só dão certo quando você acredita que pode proferi-los, por isso a sua mágica aparece em situações de raiva ou nervosismo ou desespero... Eu posso te ajudar, e ficarei muito grato em ajudar!, a melhor utilizar essa energia, direcionando-a para onde quisermos... o descontrole é realmente perigoso... mas primeiro você precisa aprender a controlar os seus próprios sentimentos, a controlar a si mesma. O segredo do bom uso da mágica é o autocontrole!

De repente, a ficha caiu. Era por isso que Snape não tinha ido embora, ele estava tentando se controlar! E as brincadeiras de Potter e Black eram oportunidades perfeitas para testar seu autocontrole.

-  Durante as férias – voltou a dizer o professor –, quando eu voltar, terei enorme prazer em ajudar! Até lá, você pode ir treinando seu autocontrole...

-  Pode deixar – disse ela se levantando, já mais animada – Muito obrigada, professor!

***

Seu controle entretanto durou pouco. Naquela manhã de sexta-feira, teria uma aula bem agitada.

-  Interessante... – disse o professor de Poções, enquanto mexia a concha no caldeirão de Snape – Ao invés de azul ela está...hum...lilás... menos 10 pontos para a Sonserina!

-  O senhor é muito injusto! Minha poção está azul-claro... – protestou ele, levantando-se, tendo as mãos apoiadas na mesa.

-  Está dizendo que eu tenho problemas de visão ou que eu sou mentiroso, Sr. Snape?****

-  Estou dizendo que você é um péssimo professor! – revoltou-se Snape.****

-  Pois então retire-se de minha sala – o professor tinha um tom de voz baixo e forte – Menos 50 pontos para a Sonserina.****

Snape rapidamente levantou-se, jogou todo o seu material na mochila e retirou-se, ainda com um olhar de indignação e revolta.

-  Há-há, bem feito... – Lílian ouviu Viviane dizer. 

-  Professor – chamou a monitora ruiva –Se importa se eu me ausentar um instante?

-  Não, fique à vontade.

Antes de sair, lembrou-se de pedir à Viviane que se sentasse no lugar dela. A amiga, confusa, não obedecera na hora.****

-  Anda, Vi, senta aqui e pronto! – disse já se levantando, correndo para fora da sala.

-  Hei! – chamou ela, no corredor – Snape!

O garoto parou, mas não se virou.

-  Por que saiu da sala?! Se você sabia que o professor o expulsaria, _por que_ não ficou quieto??

-  Evans, Evans, você não percebeu? – ele finalmente se virou – Você acha mesmo que sua amiga era o primeiro alvo deles? Você acha mesmo que, se eu tivesse ficado na sala, não seria o _meu_ caldeirão que iria explodir?

Claro! Era tão óbvio! Parece que Snape estava usando com muita inteligência sua nova "chance". Até mesmo aquela arrogância do garoto impopular, que se defendia atacando, estava sendo trocada pela segurança e superioridade, dignos de um sonserino. 

-  Espera! – chamou Lílian, tinha uma pergunta que não lhe saía da cabeça, precisava aproveitar aquela oportunidade para fazê-la – Snape, o que você tinha feito pra ser internado?

Snape voltou, aproximando-se dela, pensativo. 

-  O que _você_ tinha feito, Evans?

-  Eu...eu bloqueei um animal mágico de me atacar... – disse no que lhe pareceu uma resposta vaga.

-  Um animal mágico? – repetiu ele, um esboço de sorriso em seus lábios.

-  É... e você??

Snape desviou o olhar para a porta da sala de aula, ampliando o sorriso.

-  É melhor eu ir indo, logo todos vão sair da sala, não é bom que nos vejam juntos...

E, antes mesmo que estivesse sozinha no corredor, ouviu uma explosão, seguida por uma onda de risos. Quando os risos cessaram, a porta se abriu e o professor saiu com Maddeleine da sala. Lílian esperou a multidão de alunos se dissipar para se aproximar. Estava parada ao lado da porta, de braços cruzados, quando os autores da perigosa brincadeira saíram, rindo.

-  Muito bonito – disse ela, fazendo-os parar de rir – Vocês têm NOÇÃO do que vocês fizeram??****

Uma nova onda de raiva se apoderava dela, por mais que ela tentasse não ficar brava.

-  Foi só uma brincadeira, Lílian – tentou se desculpar Tiago.

-  É, logo eles ficam bem! – continuou Sirius, sorrindo.

-  Acho bom mesmo! – gritou Viviane, saindo da sala com duas mochilas, uma em cada ombro. 

-  Essas brincadeiras precisam parar! – disse Lílian – Vocês estão colocando outros alunos em perigo, principalmente em aulas como essa! E eu não posso permitir que isso continue!

-  Ninguém saiu ferido! – defendeu-se Potter, parecendo levemente insultado.

- Nós não somos tão irresponsáveis assim! – já Sirius, sentia-se completamente insultado.

Lílian pretendia responder, mas a cena que se seguiu a deixou sem palavras. Em segundos, as mochilas estavam no chão e Viviane tinha cada mão segurando as golas das blusas deles. Sua varinha, na mão direita, acabou ficando apontada para o queixo de Sirius.

-  "Ninguém saiu ferido"? – repetiu ela, notadamente com ódio – Será que vocês não viram o estado em que Maddeleine saiu dessa sala direto pra ENFERMARIA??****

Eles pareciam tentar falar, mas cada tentativa era impedida por uma furiosa Viviane.

-  Lílian tem razão, vocês são muito irresponsáveis!! – os dois, que já se encontravam encostados na parede, não tinham para onde recuar – E acho melhor vocês começarem a rezar pra que minha amiga fica boazinha, se não vocês vão se arrepender do dia em que nasceram!

Por um instante, Lílian pensou em intervir, quando Viviane os largou, apenas para mirar melhor a varinha no pescoço de um deles, mas ela realmente não tinha vontade alguma de intervir, pelo contrário, concordava com tudo aquilo que Viviane estava dizendo e se perguntava por que nunca tinha feito algo parecido antes.****

-  Hei, espera! – disse uma voz calma, de alguém saindo da sala – Você quer mesmo fazer isso, Viviane?

A garota respirou fundo. Ainda mantendo seu olhar fuzilante nos dois, abaixou sua varinha.

-  Ótimo, os dois pra sala da Prof. McGonagall agora! – disse Lílian, querendo acabar logo com tudo aquilo.

-  Lílian – começou Remus, aproximando-se – Não vale a pena... você não pode provar que foram eles que causaram a explosão, você nem mesmo estava na sala quando isso aconteceu...

-  Ora, Remus, você precisa parar de encobrir esses dois!! Eles erraram e precisam ser punidos! 

-  Você sabe muito bem que eu não fico encobrindo-os, muito pelo contrário, eles estão sempre em detenções! Mas você precisa concordar comigo que dessa vez não podemos provar nada, e tenho certeza de que eles aprenderam a lição, não é mesmo?? 

Remus lançou um olhar de repreensão aos dois, tão intenso que ambos concordaram imediatamente. ****

Com um longo suspiro de desaprovação, Lílian entrou na sala a passos pesados para pegar seu material. Remus pegou uma das mochilas do chão, colocando-a em seu ombro juntamente com a sua, e entregou a outra à Viviane. Passando um braço por trás dos ombros da garota, ele a guiou pelo corredor. ****

-  Azará-los não vai adiantar nada, Viviane, só vai dar mais trabalho à Madame Healery, e tenho certeza de que você não é o tipo de pessoa que sai machucando as pessoas assim... não, eu sei, eu sei o que eles fizeram, Vi – a garota tentava contra-argumentar –, mas isso é motivo pra você se igualar a eles?****

Potter e Black ficaram imóveis no corredor, assistindo aos dois se distanciarem, depois vendo Lílian passar como se eles fossem duas estátuas nojentas no meio do caminho e se juntar aos outros.

-  Como ele consegue? – perguntou Sirius.

-  Ele sempre consegue – disse Tiago.

-  Isso não é justo! Elas tavam furiosas com a gente sem motivo – acrescentou logo –e , ao invés da gente conseguir fazê-las parar, _ele_ as convence!****

-  Talvez o fato de que elas não estavam com raiva _dele_ tenha ajudado, né? – disse Tiago, pegando sua mochila, ajeitando-a no ombro e começando a andar. O outro fez o mesmo e o seguiu.

-  Será que ela ia fazer alguma coisa com a gente mesmo?

-  É melhor não arriscar. Vamos ter que ficar um tempo sem fazer brincadeiras, Almofadinhas...

-  Não somos tão irresponsáveis assim... não mesmo...

***

Mais tarde, Lílian tinha conseguido encontrar Sean e, após o jantar, ela estava em sua sala, continuando a listar os alunos. Foi interrompida por Tomoyo, que apareceu no quadro de repente.

-  Problemas no 3º andar, corredor da ala sul, não muito longe daqui... ****

Lílian e Remus se entreolharam.

-  Eu vou – disse ele, já se levantando.

O que ela mais estranhou foi que não se lembrava de nada do tipo ter acontecido _antes. _A resposta veio logo depois de Remus ter deixado a sala. Sem bater na porta, uma garota entrou e se sentou à mesa dela.

-  Olá, Lílian – disse a garota.

-  Olá, Srta. Black. E, por favor, me chame de Evans.

- Ora, quanta formalidade... estou aqui querendo ser sua amiga e você me pede pra chamá-la pelo segundo nome? Tsc, tsc, tsc, não começamos nada bem...

-  Por que está aqui, Srta. Black, deseja alguma coisa?

Bellatrix lançou um olhar fuzilante à Tomoyo, que se retirou do quadro imediatamente. Então voltou a sorrir.

-  Oh, sim, desejo, mas vamos deixar isso pra depois. Por enquanto, estou aqui para lhe propor uma ajuda.

-  Ajuda? – Lílian piscou, incrédula.

-  Sim. Assim como estou ajudando Severo, também posso ajudá-la a dominar melhor toda essa magia dentro de você, que está adormecida por enquanto, mas que pode lhe causar sérios problemas em breve...

-  Mesmo? E o que você propõe?

Lílian não estava gostando nada daquilo, sabia que a garota tinha segundas intenções, mas fez a conversa prosseguir, queria ver até onde ela chegaria. Bellatrix sorriu.

-  Serão apenas aulas, querida, nada demais.

-  E o que você ganha com isso?

-  A sua amizade.

-  Você nunca teve interesse na minha amizade antes. 

- Ah, Lílian, isso foi um erro tão terrível que estou tendo a oportunidade de reviverpara corrigi-lo! Então, terei uma chance? – ela não tentava fazer uma voz doce, nem mesmo amigável, mas a de alguém que propõe algo irrecusável.

-  Muito obrigada, mas já estou providenciando outro tipo de ajuda. Agora se me dá licença, preciso voltar a trabalhar.

-  Claro. Mas, se mudar de idéia, eu e Snape estaremos praticando na sala em frente à estátua de Boris, o Pasmo, nesse mesmo andar... – ela se levantou – por volta de umas 8, 9 horas... – e foi até a porta – Apareça qualquer dia.

E, sorrindo, saiu. 

"No andar da sala dos monitores!", pensou Lílian incrédula, "Que audácia!". Instantes depois, Remus entrou.

-  Por um momento pensei que iria encontrar Tiago e Sirius, mas eram uns sonserinos quebrando frascos com poções paralisantes nuns lufa-lufas... 

Remus foi para sua mesa e sentou. Continuou a contar o caso, sem perceber que Lílian não estava prestando muita atenção. 

-  Pode terminar a lista pra mim, Remus?

-  Claro.

Lílian arrumou sua mesa e foi para a sala comunal da Grifinória, onde Viviane a animou e a fez esquecer seu encontro com Black. Estava realmente feliz por ter livrado sua amiga da estadia na enfermaria, só não gostou muito de quando ela começou a fazer perguntas às quais não podia responder.

-  Como assim, Lílian, você é vidente!

- Claro que não, Vi, eu só percebi que aqueles dois iam aprontar alguma coisa... e também percebi que eles estavam olhando pro caldeirão da Maddy, só isso!****

-  Não, não, não, pra mim você ainda é uma vidente – insistiu Viviane, sabendo que assim irritaria sua amiga – Aliás, o que você vê no meu futuro??

Viviane estendeu a palma de sua mão para Lílian e fez uma cara de "criança que vai chorar" quando ela empurrou sua mão de volta, dizendo que não era vidente coisa nenhuma.

Distraída, Lílian olhou para seu relógio: 8:36. Então, de repente, veio outra _lembrança_. Era hoje, era _agora_, tinha sido exatamente naquele dia e naquela hora que tinha acontecido. O que deveria fazer? Deveria ir? Ou ficar? Queria ir? Aconteceria de novo se fosse? _Queria_ que acontecesse de novo?? Não! Claro que não, que pergunta idiota. Mas então, por que sentia vontade de ir? Bem, se quisesse, precisava correr...****

-  Vi, acabei de me lembrar que esqueci uma coisa na minha sala, eu já volto.****

-  Eu vou com você.****

Viviane se levantou e começou a seguir a amiga.

-  Não! – disse Lílian, se arrependendo do tom logo em seguida – Quero dizer, não precisa, eu já volto...

E saiu, deixando uma pasma Viviane na sala comunal. Lílian refez seus passos da _outra noite_ indo em direção à ala hospitalar, com mais agilidade dessa vez por causa da hora e não tardou muito até que um garoto distraído quase esbarrasse nela.


	6. Surpreendendose

CAPÍTULO CINCO 

Surpreendendo-se

-  Sirius?? – surpreendeu-se Lílian.

-  Sim, por quê? Esperava ver outra pessoa? – perguntou ele, com um sorriso malicioso dançando em seus lábios.****

É claro que ela esperava outra pessoa, não era ele quem ela devia encontrar. Apesar de que... nossa, como se sentiu burra! Tinha encontrado Potter no corredor porque ele estava discutindo com Cherr, mas quem namorava Cherr agora??****

-  Black! – Cherr logo apareceu, gritando – Eu ainda não terminei!

-  Ah, vai catar Diabretes, vai, Cherr, não enche!****

Lílian assistiu Sirius ir em direção à sala comunal, sendo seguido de perto por uma Cherr ainda gritando. Sozinha no corredor, olhou para a sala ao seu lado e reconheceu-a imediatamente. Não entendeu exatamente o motivo na hora, mas entrou. Fechou a porta atrás de si, encostando-se nela. Sentiu-se idiota. O que diabos estava fazendo ali? Ela nem ao menos gostava dele, ainda podia sentir a raiva com que tinha ficado dele naquela manhã, ou no dia anterior com aquela brincadeirinha estúpida, _mais uma_ brincadeira deles.

Saiu da porta e foi para a janela, que era a única fonte de luz do recinto, sentando-se no parapeito dela. Não tinha medo de altura, muito menos sabendo que as janelas do castelo eram enfeitiçadas para que ninguém caísse delas. A noite estava bela, sem lua, mas com um céu estrelado. Perdeu a noção da hora. Estava tão distraída que se assustou quando a porta se abriu.

-  Posso entrar? – perguntou uma voz, a qual ela reconheceu na hora.

Sem resposta, ele entrou, fechou a porta e, com um "Lumus", iluminou escassamente o local com sua varinha.

-  Está tudo bem? – perguntou ele, nem um pouco surpreso com Lílian.

Ela refletiu por um instante.

-  Como sabia que eu estava aqui, Potter?

Ele sorriu.

-  Eu tenho meus meios.****

A escuridão não permitiu que a garota visse que ele guardava um pergaminho em seu bolso. 

Um silêncio dominou o recinto.

-  Hum... Viviane estava procurando por você na sala comunal... – disse ele, no que lhe pareceu uma boa tentativa de quebrar o silêncio, mas logo se lembrando de como Viviane o tinha tratado mais cedo – É claro que ela não falou comigo... ela tem mais é fuzilado a gente com os olhos... mas eu a ouvi perguntando por você...

Tiago não havia se tocado de que mexera no assunto errado, lembrando à garota de quanta raiva a fizera sentir.

-  Então você resolveu sair pra me procurar? – perguntou Lílian, num tom perigosamente amigável.****

-  É, não foi muito difícil achá-la – respondeu com orgulho.

-  Que bom.

Ela sorriu. Mas logo voltou a ficar séria.

-  Pois agora já pode ir embora e me deixar em paz!

-  Wow, você ainda está chateada comigo por causa da explosão na aula de Poções? Ora, Lílian, já explicamos, a gente sabia o que estava fazendo! – ele estava claramente ofendido – Não íamos fazer nada que pudesse machucar alguém!

A garota parecia imparcial. Não dissera nada, mas também não dava sinais de que aceitava suas desculpas. Apenas o encarava com um olhar profundo e indecifrável, o qual nem ela mesma poderia explicar, mas que provavelmente seria uma mistura de raiva e decepção, de quem tenta acreditar nas palavras do outro mas não consegue. Então foi a vez dele se enfurecer.

-  Certo – começou ele – Eu desisto. E dessa vez é sério! Depois de todos esses anos, eu desisto! Não sei por que eu insisti por tanto tampo, quando a resposta sempre esteve tão óbvia no seu rosto!

A porta se fechou com um baque forte, deixando a garota sozinha na janela, com um sentimento inexplicável de perda.

_"Do que diabos ele estava falando??"_, se perguntava ela, ao mesmo tempo que se convencia de que não sabia a resposta. ****

***

Entrando em seu quarto algum tempo depois, Lílian se deparou com uma estranha Viviane, que fingia ler algo sentada em sua cama, e com uma enraivecida Cherr gritando com uma abobada Amy, outra setimanista. Ela não ligou muito pra discussão, sentindo apenas uma ligeira pena de Amy, em quem Cherr estava descontando sua raiva, e obteve somente respostas vagas de Viviane para tudo o que disse. E foi se perguntado por que o mundo estava de pernas pro ar naquele dia que se deitou para tentar, sem muito sucesso imediato, dormir.

Lílian notou que Viviane continuara um tanto quanto estranha no dia seguinte, principalmente pelo fato dela ter preferido se isolar no final da mesa da Grifinória a cada refeição, ficando propositalmente longe tanto das meninas quanto dos garotos do sétimo ano.

Ao ouvir a sineta que indicava o término da última aula da tarde, as duas arrumaram seus materiais e foram em direção à enfermaria, já que Maddy sairia de lá em instantes. Porém, Lílian sentiu-se ser puxada para um sala vazia quando já estavam bem próximas da enfermaria.

-  O que foi, Vi??

-  Antes de ir, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar... – disse ela fechando a porta - ...sem a Maddy... e você tem que me _prometer_ que não vai contar isso pra ninguém. Ouviu? _Ninguém!_

-  Claro! Não vou contar. Anda, o que houve?!

-  Ontem, quando você saiu da sala comunal, eu a segui.****

Lílian ameaçou interromper, mas ela não deixou, prosseguindo com a narrativa.

-  Eu achei que você tava muito estranha, então eu te segui. Vi que você encontrou o Black e a namoradinha dele discutindo e depois entrou numa sala. Aí eu saí do meu "esconderijo" pra ir pra perto da sala, mas aí, de repente...

Viviane parou, o que preocupou a ruiva, pois não era apenas uma estratégia de suspense, como Vi faria normalmente, mas um sinal de nervosismo.

-  Anda,  conta, o que houve?? – Lílian já estava agoniada de tanta curiosidade.

-  Black e eu... nos beijamos...****

-  O QUÊ?? Como assim?? E a Cherr??

-  A Cherr... – Viviane revirou os olhos – foi exatamente por causa dela... ele só estava querendo provocá-la... não ciúmes, mas raiva... então ele simplesmente me agarrou e...bem...você sabe...

Lílian começou a rir, fazendo com a amiga ficasse furiosa, mas ela não podia evitar, era mais forte do que ela. 

-  Do que você está rindo?? 

- Mas Vi, se ele só fez isso pra... provocar... a Cherr, você não precisa ficar constrangida...

-  Eu não estou constrangida! E pare de rir!!

-  Me desculpa... – ela finalmente parou de rir – e o que você fez?

-  Quando ele me agarrou?? O agarrei também e em minutos estávamos nus no chão transando! Ora, Lílian, o que você acha que eu fiz?? Eu o empurrei e dei um tapa na cara dele!****

-  E a Cherr? – estava sendo realmente difícil para ela controlar o riso, ainda  mais com as ironias de Viviane.

-  Não sei, eu virei as costas e voltei pro salão comunal. Mas você viu no quarto, ela parecia bem irritadinha...

Um brilho malicioso podia ser vislumbrado no olhar de Viviane.

-  Eles dois se merecem... – acrescentou ela.

-  Não sei não, acho que ninguém merece a Cherr... – disse Lílian, sem medir as palavras, submersa em suas _lembranças_.

-  Você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei, Lily?

-  Bom, acho que antes de viajar todos vão saber... 

-  Ãh?? – fez Viviane.

Só então Lílian se deu conta do que estava falando. Olhou para o relógio disfarçando e se apressou em sair da sala.

-  Vamos logo, Vi, senão quando chegarmos na enfermaria Maddy já vai ter saído!

***

As suspeitas de Lílian se confirmaram quando ela desceu para o salão principal para coordenar a saída dos alunos que passariam as férias fora de Hogwarts. Vários alunos estavam parados ao redor do que parecia ser (e ela sabia que era) uma discussão. Lílian ultrapassou alguns alunos para ver melhor o "espetáculo".

-  Ora, não me venha com essa! Você acha que eu não sei quais são os seus planos?? – gritava Cherr – Enquanto eu fico em casa assistindo TV você sai com cada garota que ficar em Hogwarts!!

-  Uau! Como você adivinhou, querida?? Ah, já sei, é fácil né, é o que você merece!! –gritou Black em resposta.

-  Agora _eu_ sou a culpada?? – Cherr tinha uma incrível voz de vítima.

-  E não é?? Será que você não fez nada, não? Tipo uma... ah, deixe-me ver... a palavra "traição" te diz alguma coisa?? – perguntou um Black furioso e sarcástico ao mesmo tempo.

-  Traí, sim! – a voz dela agora entoava um choro – Mas porque você merecia! Porque você não me tratava bem, me traía, me usava e, ainda por cima, não me satisfazia!

Lílian mais uma vez pôde notar alguns rirem, outros arregalarem os olhos. Ela nem pensou em intervir, esperou que Remus o fizesse. Em segundos Sirius estava deixando o salão principal a passos pesados enquanto Cherr, teatralmente chorando, era levada à saída por um grupo de garotas.

Respirou fundo e foi para os portões da escola para administrar a saída dos alunos. Despediu-se de Maddeleine, que foi uma das últimas a sair, e sentiu-se um tanto quanto magoada ao reparar, quando a última carruagem partia, que Viviane não havia se despedido dela.****

No saguão de entrada, dirigiu-se a Remus.****

-  Você viu a Viviane? – perguntou.

-  Não – respondeu o garoto, logo em seguida arregalando os olhos, que estavam fixos em algum ponto atrás de Lílian – Sim...

Antes mesmo que ela pudesse se virar para ver do que se tratava, sentiu alguém abraçar-lhe, por cima dos ombros, alegremente. Teve a mesma reação de Remus ao ver quem era.

-  Viviane?? Você está maluca? As carruagens já foram embora!

-  Não, espera, ainda podemos resolver isso – começou um preocupado Remus – Vamos falar com Dumbledore que você estará na estação ainda há tempo pra pegar o trem...

-  Não, gente, calma! – disse Vi, sorrindo – Vocês não entenderam? Eu não vou!

-  Ãh? – fizeram os dois juntos.****

-  É, achei que ia perder muita coisa boa se ficasse em casa... sozinha...abandonada...

-  Mas por que não avisou a gente antes? – perguntou Remus.

-  Porque minha mãe só respondeu à minha coruja agora há pouco...

Viviane levantou sua mão, mostrando-lhes o pergaminho que trazia consigo. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto, que denunciava o quanto estava se divertindo com aquela situação.

-  Certo – disse Lílian, enquanto os três caminhavam em direção à sala comunal da Grifinória – Mas o que você quis dizer com "perder muita coisa boa"?****

-  Não sei, você que me diga, você é a vidente aqui!

Ao ver o olhar confuso de Remus, Lílian balançou a cabeça negativamente, como que dizendo para ele não dar atenção ao que a outra falava.

***

Logo na refeição inicial daquele primeiro dia de férias, eles puderam notar o quanto o castelo estava deserto. As longas mesas das casas, assim como a mesa dos professores, haviam sido reduzidas à mesas de dez lugares, dos quais muitos não ficavam preenchidos. 

Devido àquela _lembrança_ do que tinha lido no Profeta Diário durante sua breve estadia no Departamento de Uso Descontrolado de Magia, Lílian havia feito a assinatura do jornal, para manter-se informada do que acontecia fora do castelo. E foi com grande surpresa que se deparou com a manchete de capa.

_"Segurança reforçada na volta para casa"_

_"Com o término do trimestre escolar, pais de diversos lugares da Europa foram buscar seus filhos em segurança, tranqüilos, devido à presença de Aurores em estações de trens, metrôs, ônibus e qualquer outro lugar de desembarque dos alunos. Estrategicamente posicionados, a intenção do Ministério era evitar todo o tipo de eventual atentado que pudesse acontecer._

_- É muito bom saber que estamos protegidos, ainda mais que nem notamos a presença deles! Não é uma coisa que assuste nossas crianças... Nós simplesmente sabemos que eles estão lá! – nos disse a mãe de um aluno inglês._

_O Ministério afirma que não há com o que se preocupar, essa segurança reforçada é apenas uma medida de precaução, não significando que estamos em estado de guerra, mas apenas em alerta."_

Lílian se perguntou há quanto tempo deveria estar acontecendo esse tipo de coisa, e como ela nunca tinha percebido nada de anormal. Talvez estivesse tão concentrada em seus estudos e em suas tarefas dentro do castelo, que não parara para ver o que se passava fora dele.

A matéria ainda continuava, mas a atenção da garota foi levada até a mesa dos professores, onde se encontrava Lawren Clearfut. A professora de Adivinhação sorriu, ao que ela correspondeu, apesar de confusa. Será que todo mundo tinha resolvido mudar sua destino também? Bem, ela só podia desejar que isso fosse uma coisa boa.

-  Então?! – ouviu Viviane perguntar – O que vamos fazer nesse primeiro dia de férias??

-  Que tal adiantar alguns deveres de casa? – o tom sério de Lílian era convincente. 

-  É uma boa – entrou Remus na conversa, no mesmo tom sério – Podemos aproveitar também que temos a biblioteca só pra gente... ****

-  Ah, dá um tempo!! – revoltou-se Viviane.

Os outros dois riram.

Ao ficarem em silêncio, eles podiam ouvir os planos de Sirius e Tiago, planejando uma partida de quadribol. Lílian era capaz de ler um _"Quem se importa?!"_ no olhar entediado de Viviane, que volta e meia os revirava. 

Foi com muita revolta que Viviane foi levada até o campo de quadribol, horas mais tarde. Tiago e Sirius jogavam com alguns alunos da Lufa-lufa e da Corvinal. O apanhador de um dos times era Pedro e o do outro era um segundanista lufa-lufa. Parecia que os jogadores não queriam que a partida acabasse tão cedo.

-  Tem certeza de que você não quer dar uma volta?

-  Não, Vi, eu sei que você quer ficar...

-  Ai, Lily, isso aqui tá um saco! E você só quer ficar aqui pra implicar comigo!

-  Realmente – disse Remus – isso está tedioso...

O garoto puxou sua varinha de suas vestes e apontou para um dos balaços. Em segundos, a bola começou a perseguir Tiago. Depois, apontou para o outro e logo este estava atrás de Sirius.****

Certamente o jogo ficou mais veloz após esses pequenos feitiços, e mais engraçado também, devido aos malabarismos dos dois para fugirem dos balaços. E assim ficou até o sol se pôr, quando Potter se enfureceu ao quase cair da vassoura e pegou ele mesmo o pomo, finalizando a partida.****

***

Predominava um clima desconfortável na sala comunal da Grifinória. Lílian evitava falar tanto com Potter quanto com Black, assim como Viviane também evitava, as duas pelo mesmo motivo, a briga no corredor de Poções e, no caso da ruiva, a discussão na sala à noite e, no caso da outra, o incomum beijo.

Além delas e dos marotos, havia apenas mais duas terceiranistas e um garoto do quarto ano, claramente enfurecido por ter ficado no castelo e que se isolava do resto. Então eles acabam todos juntos ao redor da lareira. Porém, uma pessoa faltava. Potter não havia voltado desde o fim do jogo.

As terceiranistas, sentadas em almofadas no chão, faziam testes de uma revista bruxa. O garoto, entediado, já havia subido para o seu quarto. Outro que ficou entediado foi Sirius que, quando o pergaminho que estava cortando e transfigurando seus pedaços em aviõezinhos (que depois os enfeitiçava para ficarem sobrevoando as duas meninas) acabou, ele se levantou e deixou a sala comunal, dizendo que ia dar uma volta. Pedro também saiu logo em seguida.

Viviane e Lílian jogavam uma partida de buraco (Lílian sempre levava um baralho trouxa para o castelo e, à essa altura, todos ao seu redor já sabiam jogar várias coisas, inclusive roubar, como era o caso de Vi).****

-  Eu vou lá na sala da monitoria... – disse Remus se levantando do sofá.****

- O quê?? – chocou-se Viviane, fazendo o garoto parar antes mesmo de dar seu terceiro passo – Ah, não, vocês estão de FÉRIAS, eu PROÍBO os dois de entrarem naquela sala!

-  Mas eu só ia pegar meu livro que eu esqueci lá...****

Viviane levantou-se e foi até ele, fazendo-o se virar ir até a mesa na qual as duas estavam jogando.

-  Não, não, não, vocês vão ficar longe daquela sala por pelo menos _uma semana_! Hei, Lílian Evans! Eu tô te vendo, heim!!

Lílian aproveitava a distração da amiga para olhar suas cartas. Normalmente, ela não roubava, era completamente contra isso, mas no momento ela estava perdendo de lavada devido ao roubo da amiga, então, não seria injusto dar uma olhadinha.

Rindo bastante, Lílian desistiu do jogo e atirou suas cartas na mesa.

-  Você precisa aprender a roubar mais discretamente... – disse Remus, sentando-se. ****

-  Isso é injusto! A Viviane consegue roubar toda hora!

-  Vamos começar outra partida, que eu te mostro...****

-  Hei! – gritou Viviane – Isso é um complô contra mim?****

-  Claro que não... – respondeu Remus – E então, vamos jogar?

-  Se animou pra jogar dessa vez só porque vai me roubar, né?****

-  Não, Vi, imagina...

Lílian apenas assistia à discussão.

-  Pois _duvido_ que você consiga roubar, vou estar de olho em você!

-  Claro – Remus começou a distribuir as cartas – Vou adorar isso. 

Ele sorriu, já com suas cartas em mãos. Lílian notou ele vira algumas cartas enquanto as distribuía, mas achou melhor não entregá-lo, seria divertido ver Viviane furiosa mais tarde.

-  Vocês reparam naquela garota da Corvinal, a artilheira do time em que os garotos estavam? – perguntou Remus, enquanto jogava.

Remus se referia à Katherine Geller, uma negra muito bonita do sexto ano, com olhos amendoados cor-de-mel e os cabelos presos em várias trancinhas rastafari (feitas magicamente, porque do modo trouxa leva séculos pra ficar pronto e dá muito trabalho).****

-  Impossível não ter reparado – disse Lílian, revirando os olhos.

-  Não foi só a gente que reparou, né? – Viviane deu um sorriu debochado – Por quê? Ficou interessado também?

-  Eu não... mas vocês reparam que os garotos sumiram, né...****

-  É verdade... – Viviane parou pensativa – Mas eles são três, e ela é uma só!

Viviane riu, fazendo Lílian arregalar os olhos só de imaginar o que se passava na cabeça da amiga.

-  Não se preocupem – riu Remus também – Só um vai ficar com ela...

-  E os outros se conformam? – perguntou a ruiva.

-  Sim, nós não brigamos por garotas...

Lílian achou que tinha um significado mais profundo escondido naquela frase.

Remus tinha conseguido o que queria. Distraíra as garotas e, algum tempo depois, baixou todas as suas cartas e apanhou o morto. Sorriu para as caras chocadas delas.

-  Não acredito! Você está roubando!! – gritou Viviane.

-  Você fez de propósito! – acusou Lílian.

-  O que eu fiz? Por acaso pensar nos meus amigos distraiu vocês??****

Nenhuma das duas respondeu, apenas o encararam de maneira fuzilante, ao mesmo tempo em que continham o riso provocado pela situação.

Um dos aviõezinhos sobrevoou a mesa e bateu na cabeça de Viviane. Ela o agarrou com força, amassou e atirou para a lareira.

-  Não se preocupe – continuou Remus com seu ar zombeteiro – Eu não acho que seja o Sirius que vá ficar com ela...****

-  Hei! – gritou Viviane, mais uma vez – O que você está insinuando com isso??****

-  Nada, ora, foi só um comentário...

-  Humpf! – fez a garota, apertando as cartas em sua mão e olhando-o desafiadoramente – Vamos ver se você rouba agora...

Ganhar o jogo e impedir que o garoto roubasse pareciam ser mais do que um desafio para Viviane, pareciam ser um objetivo de vida.****

***

-  E aí? Ouvi dizer que há muitas passagens secretas nesse castelo... E aposto que você conhece a maioria delas!

-  Não, Kat, as passagens secretas não passam de mitos. Elas não existem. Eu conheço, porém, ótimos ambientes... salas desertas, torres aconchegantes, até mesmo nos jardins há bons lugares, se você souber para onde ir...

Os Marotos tinham um acordo de não contar à ninguém sobre as passagens que conheciam, mesmo porque, se as contassem a cada garota que ficavam, as passagens deixariam de ser secretas.****

Tiago aproximou-se dela, apoiando um braço na parede e fazendo-a se encostar nesta.

-  Algo mais criativo que a Torre de Astronomia, eu espero – provocou ela.

-  Muito melhor.

Ele se afastou e ofereceu a mão à garota, que a segurou e se deixou ser guiada por ele. Os dois desceram os vários andares e, o mais discretamente possível, saíram do castelo. O que eles não perceberam é que estavam sendo seguidos por duas pessoas mal-intencionadas.

Indo em sentido oposto à Floresta Proibida e distanciando-se do castelo, Tiago a levou para perto de um par de fileiras de árvores, cujos longos galhos se cruzavam, formando uma espécie de túnel. Eles entraram no túnel florestal e se sentaram sob uma das árvores. Os galhos, além de dificultarem a passagem do luar, davam-lhes privacidade.

-  E então? O que achou?

-  Fantástico!

Ele realmente havia conseguido impressionar a garota.

-  Maldito! – sussurrou Sirius para Pedro – Esse lugar é meu e ele está roubando todo o crédito!

-  Você trazia a Cherr pra cá? – perguntou Pedro, sem fazer nenhum esforço para conter o riso – Sirius Black está ficando romântico?

-  Certo, eu confesso, quem descobriu esse lugar foi o Remus, mas ele não traz ninguém aqui! Eu o estava aproveitando muito bem...

-  Eu imagino... Mas e aí? Vamos deixá-lo aproveitar também?

-  Claro que não – Sirius deu um sorriso perverso.****

***

-  Os três estão demorando, não é mesmo? – perguntou Remus, que lutava contra sua vontade de rir. Distrair essas garotas era muito fácil.****

O garoto recebeu dois olhares desprezíveis em sua direção. Todos concentraram-se no jogo novamente.

-  Mas... – Viviane parou pensativa – E se ela quiser ficar com um, que só tá afim dela, sendo que algum outro gosta muito dela? Esse outro não faz nada?****

-  Bem, se esse for o caso, logo ela vai perceber que ele não gosta dela e pronto! – ele falava naturalmente, enquanto jogava, ou melhor, roubava – As coisas simplesmente...

-  Se ajeitam. – completou Lílian sem pensar – O destino dá um jeito.****

Viviane riu. Não iria perder uma oportunidade de implicar com a amiga.

-  Mas no seu caso o destino tá meio lerdinho, né! Anos e anos se passaram e "ele" ainda não deu seu jeitinho...****

-  E nem vai dar. Simplesmente porque não é pra ser – Lílian tinha um tom de voz natural e seguro, como se falasse sobre o clima – Ainda mais agora que ele desistiu.

-  "Ele", Tiago? – perguntou Viviane, com seu sorriso malicioso.

-  Ah, mas ele já desistiu outras vezes... – disse Remus.

-  Não, dessa vez é pra valer mesmo, ele estava com muita raiva...

-  Lílian Evans! O que aconteceu que a senhorita NÃO me contou??

Remus aproveitou a distração das duas e puxou um coringa de seu jogo na mesa, limpando uma de suas canastras.****

-  Ah, Vi, não foi nada demais! Se eu fosse ficar contando cada discussão que tenho com Potter não iríamos mais ter tempo pra nada!

-  Então, Vi – começou Remus, sorrindo maliciosamente –, você não precisa se preocupar... a Katherine deve estar com o Tiago, o Sirius continuava livre...

Viviane pretendia responder, quando finalmente lhe caiu a ficha. 

-  Você ESTÁ roubando! – gritou ela.

-  Imagina! Mas olha! – ele "comprou" uma carta e sorriu ao olhá-la – Bati!! Ganhei!

Vendo-o abaixar todas as suas cartas, Viviane se enfureceu. Levantou-se, com as mãos apoiadas na mesa.

-  Não vale! Você ROUBOU!!

-  Claro que não! Você mesma disse que não me deixaria roubar!

Lílian levantou-se discretamente e foi para o seu dormitório. À medida que subia as escadas, a voz de Viviane (ainda gritando) se abafava cada vez mais. Quando fechou a porta do quarto, apreciou o silêncio do recinto.

Por que continuava com aquela sensação de vazio? O que estava acontecendo com ela?

Jogou-se na cama e ficou lá deitada, evitando encarar o óbvio.

-  Isso foi jogo sujo!!! – Viviane agora estava de pé, com as mãos na cintura, gritando com um despreocupado Remus, que se sentara no sofá – Ué, cadê a Lily?

-  Ela subiu – respondeu ele naturalmente.****

-  Ah...

Viviane jogou-se no sofá ao lado dele.

-  Vi, agora sério, por que você não dá uma chance pra ele?

-  Da onde você tirou essa idéia de que eu sou a fim do Sirius??

-  Viviane, eu não sou burro. Eu sei que você detesta o fã-clube deles e que nunca faria parte de um, e isso eu admiro muito em vocês duas, mas ficar com ele não significa que você se igualaria à elas, isso não vai mudar você...

-  Você diz isso porque ainda não entendeu uma coisa. Se o Sirius é a fim de mim, é pelo mesmo motivo que o Tiago é  a fim da Lily, é exatamente porque não fazemos parte do fã-clube deles! Eles não suportam a idéia de que existem garotas que não são a fim deles!

-  Mesmo assim, o que você tem a perder se ficar com ele?

-  Meu posto de "intocável"? – perguntou ela com um sorriso divertido no rosto.****

Remus riu.

-  Sério, por que você não dá uma chance pra ele?

-  Quem disse que ele quer mesmo uma chance?

-  Eu digo. Pode crer. Ele quer.

Só então Viviane entendeu.

-  Ele te contou, não foi?

-  O quê? – perguntou Remus, fingindo não entender.

-  Que ele me agarrou!! Pra deixar a Cherr com raiva.

-  Contou. E a Cherr realmente ficou com raiva, né?

Ambos riram. Remus continuou:

-  Mas você sabe que não foi só isso, né? Eu duvido que ele teria feito isso se quem passasse por lá naquela hora fosse a Parkinson!****

-  É – riu Viviane – Nesse ponto você tem razão. E... ele falou mais alguma coisa?****

-  Disse que foi muito bom, apesar do tapa que você deu nele.

-  Ah! Ele mereceu! – Viviane não pôde evitar o riso – Ele me usou!

Na verdade Sirius havia falado mais do que isso, mas essa parte Remus não podia contar, pois dizia respeito a ele. O motivo dele ter contado ao amigo fora mais do que um simples desabafo, fora um pedido de consentimento. Mesmo Remus tendo fingido que não entendera o porquê, Sirius queria esclarecer as coisas com o amigo antes de tentar qualquer coisa com Viviane.****

-  Hei! Por que você não perturba a Lílian com esses assuntos também?

-  Ah, Vi, porque com ela é mais complicado.

Remus sabia que Lílian teria primeiro que descobrir seus verdadeiros sentimentos e aceitá-los. Diferente de Viviane, que sabia muito bem que era a fim do Sirius, apenas não queria deixar seu orgulho de lado e igualar-se às outras meninas que ela tanto desprezava.

-  E então? – perguntou Remus – Vai dar uma chance pra ele?

-  Ele não me merece – Viviane fazia uma cara de metida – Ah, na boa, eu não vou ficar com um garoto metido, arrogante e imaturo.

-  Mesmo? – sorriu Remus.****

Ele notou que o buraco do retrato estava aberto e que quem entrava por ele era ninguém menos que o próprio Sirius.****

-  Bem, vou indo pro meu quarto. – e saiu antes mesmo que Vi pudesse responder.

A garota levou um susto quando alguém se jogou no sofá ao lado dela.

-  E aí, gatinha?****

Viviane revirou os olhos. Iria matar Remus! Ele tinha feito isso de propósito!

-  O que foi, Black? O castelo está tão vazio de garotas que você não teve outra opção senão vir aqui?

-  Ora, não seja tão arisca... você foi minha primeira opção!

-  Sei... e aquela garota, a Geller?

-  A Kat? – perguntou ele, na intenção de provocar a outra – Só fui perturbar o Tiago, mas desisti, ele merece ficar em paz de vez em quando...

-  Você não quis atrapalhar mais uma tentativa dele de esquecer a Lílian, né?

-  Isso – respondeu ele, ficando sério – Acho que ele já devia ter desistido há muito tempo. Ficar correndo atrás de uma garota que te despreza não é nada digno. Ele merece alguém que possa correspondê-lo.****

Viviane ficou séria de repente. O que Sirius estava falando acabava totalmente com a teoria dela, de que Potter só "corria atrás" da Lílian por ela não dar bola. ****

Despertou de seus pensamentos ao notar que Sirius havia chegado mais perto dela no sofá. Não acreditou que ele fosse mesmo fazer aquilo.

-  Então – começou ele –, se você continuar se fazendo de difícil eu vou acabar desistindo...

Ela riu.

-  Se você desistir é você quem vai sair perdendo.

Sirius também riu. Como podia ter encontrado alguém tão arrogante quando ele? Nunca nenhuma garota mostrara ter o orgulho que ele tinha. Era bom ter alguém que não se desmanchava ao lado dele.

-  Bom, nesse caso... – ele abriu seu sorriso mais galanteador – não vou arriscar.

Num movimento rápido, aproximou-se da garota, pondo sua mão na cintura dela e a beijando. Dessa vez ela não o repeliu, então, vendo que estava sendo correspondido, aproveitou.****


	7. Juntando as peças

CAPÍTULO SEIS

Juntando as peças

Após se separarem do beijo, Sirius fez uma expressão pensativa.

-  Bem, acho que eu não perderia tanto assim.

E, com um sorriso superior nos lábios, subiu para o dormitório masculino, deixando uma furiosa Viviane para trás.

Entrando no quarto, ele se jogou em sua cama satisfeito. Remus estava lendo na cama ao lado.

-  Valeu, amigo.

-  De nada, Almofadinhas.

Remus sorriu de volta para o amigo.

-  O que você disse à ela? – perguntou, voltando seu olhar para o livro.

-  Minha melhor arma: a rejeição. Lembra da Sally? – Sirius riu com a lembrança – Cada vez que eu dizia que não tinha sido bom o suficiente, ela melhorava de maneira surpreendente!! As garotas gostam de descobrir do que são capazes!

Remus, entretanto, mantinha-se sério.

-  Veja bem o que você vai fazer com a Viviane, heim.

-  Ora, Aluado, não se preocupe! Eu sei lidar com as garotas!

-  Com ela é diferente. _Viviane_ é diferente.

-  Calma, amigo, eu sei o que estou fazendo... – Sirius continuava a sorrir.

-  Se ela é só mais uma garota pra você, é melhor parar por aqui. Estou te ajudando, mas não quero que você machuque a minha amiga.****

Sirius não respondeu. Não sabia o que sentia ao certo por Viviane e, para não ter que assumir que talvez ela fosse apenas mais uma garota, não disse nada. Remus, para não se aborrecer mais, ou talvez para não se arrepender do que estava fazendo, fechou o livro e saiu do quarto. Antes de sair, porém, virou-se uma última vez para o amigo.

-  Você vai ver como ela é diferente. Terá sorte se ela não te der um gelo por um bom tempo...

***

-  Você não tem NOÇÃO do que ele fez!!

Viviane estava tão chocada que estava rindo. Sentou-se na cama de Lílian, ao lado desta.

-  Fez o quê? Ele quem??

-  Black!! Quem mais??

-  Ele te agarrou de novo? – perguntou Lílian, entre risos.

-  Não. Não foi preciso... – sorriu a outra, maliciosa.

-  Então onde está o problema??

-  Ele me dispensou depois!!!

-  Pera aí, Viv, como assim??

-  Disse que não iria perder nada se não tivesse me beijado e foi embora! _Embora_!! Eu sempre tive razão em não querer ficar com ele, por que diabos eu fui ouvir o Remus?!

Lílian estava ficando confusa. O que o Remus tinha a ver com tudo isso? Só entendeu quando Viviane, mais calma, lhe contou detalhadamente tudo o que tinha acontecido desde que a amiga subira para o quarto.

***

Dito e feito. A semana transcorreu "gelada" para Sirius. O garoto foi solenemente ignorado pela dona de desafiadores olhos cor-de-chocolate, do mesmo tom dos cabelos cacheados. Remus estava se divertindo com isso, vendo o desespero de Sirius que, a cada dia que se passava, voltava frustrado de uma tentativa de conquistá-la. Mas o que Aluado também sentia, era que o amigo estava se envolvendo cada vez mais com Viviane.****

Já quanto a Tiago, ninguém conseguia dizer se aquilo tudo era teatro, dos mais bem interpretados, ou se ele estava realmente se desligando de Lílian. Preservara uma amizade com a ruiva, aparentemente sem segundas intenções, e continuava a sair com Katherine. Lílian sentia falta de como as coisas eram antes, mas achava apenas que estava sendo muito egoísta se queria ter sempre alguém aos seus pés. Afinal, ele merecia ser correspondido.

E muito bem correspondido. Sirius era o que mais estava se divertindo com isso tudo, não perdendo uma oportunidade sequer de imitar a voz de Katherine diante dos outros: "_Oi, Titi.", "Estou com saudades, Titi", "Ai, Titi...". _Tiago não dizia, mas ele detestava esse apelido. Sirius sabia disso. 

Então, com a proximidade do dia em que tinha sido internada _antes_, a ruiva se voltou para outros problemas. Lembrando-se do que lera no Profeta Diário: "Tragédia" e "Morte". Esse jornal saíra no dia seguinte de sua internação. Será que isso teria alguma coisa a ver com os animagos? Será que o lobo tinha matado alguém? Do povoado trouxa talvez...

Sentindo-se alarmada, mais precisamente desesperada, Lílian resolveu que precisava fazer alguma coisa. Precisava de ajuda. Minutos depois estava na sala da professora Clearfut. Mal tinha fechado a porta, disparou:

-  Lawren, você estava certa. Eu voltei no tempo.

-  Acalme-se querida... Venha, sente-se. Conte-me tudo.

Num resumo, Lílian contou sobre o incêndio, sobre como quase machucara sua irmã, a casa dos gritos, o lobo e, finalmente, sobre o Departamento de Uso Descontrolado de Magia.

-  Interessante... – começou Lawren – Um _anula-tempo_?

-  Isso.

-  Um utensílio muito valioso, sem dúvida... seu único problema é que você nunca mais poderá alterar seu destino...

-  Como assim??

-  Você não poderá mais nem voltar no tempo nem ir ao futuro... nem mesmo uma pessoa poderá fazer isso por você...

-  E isso é ruim? – perguntou com sinceridade, depois explicou – Porque a maioria das pessoas vivem a vida inteira tendo que encarar seus erros, sem ter a chance de voltar e fazer diferente... eu já tive o privilégio de voltar uma vez, já tá de bom tamanho pra mim!

-  Que bom que você pense assim. – Lawren sorriu gentilmente, porém era um sorriso triste. Parecia que ela sabia de alguma coisa sobre o futuro da garota. – Bem, como posso ajudá-la então?

-  Ainda não sei...

Lílian então contou sobre o jornal bruxo.

-  Você não se lembra de mais nada sobre a notícia, Lílian?

-  Não, eu não a li! Só olhei por alto...

-  Então... acho que eu sei o que podemos fazer, espere só um segundo...

Lawren se levantou e foi até um armário no fundo da sala. Abriu-o e, delicadamente, retirou dele o que parecia ser uma bacia de prata. Lílian imediatamente reconheceu o objeto: tratava-se de uma Penseira. A professora voltou a se sentar e colocou a Penseira no chão, entre as duas.

-  Agora, Lílian, eu preciso que você se concentre naquela matéria do jornal. Não se preocupe em lê-la, apenas se lembre do que seus olhos viram naquele dia.

A ruiva fechou os olhos, sendo incapaz de fazer suas pálpebras pararem de tremer, e se concentrou. Ouviu a bruxa murmurar alguma coisa e, de repente, sentiu-se incapaz de visualizar o jornal, a lembrança parecia ter desaparecido. Quando abriu os olhos, viu um fio verde saindo de sua cabeça, sendo puxado pela varinha de Lawren, e depois sendo depositado na bacia.

-  Agora, entre.

Apesar de soar absurdo, Lílian entendeu o que a outra pedia. Olhou a bacia e pôde ver uma cena inerte dentro dela. Era estranho ver a si mesma, sentada numa cadeira branca imóvel e com um jornal em suas mãos. Sem perceber, aproximou-se da cena e, um segundo depois, sentiu-se sugada pela bacia.

De repente, sentiu seus pés tocarem bruscamente o chão. Com dificuldade, evitou cair. Sentiu seu sangue congelar. Era horrível estar de volta àquele lugar. Todo o ambiente branco, acolchoado, fazia sentir-se _presa_.

-  O segundo é o Profeta Diário... – ouviu a voz da bruxa de cabelo azul dizer, trazendo-a de volta ao seu objetivo.

Sua atenção entretanto voltou-se para a ruiva que fazia o jornal tremer em suas mãos.

"Nossa", pensou Lílian, "Eu estava horrível". Extremamente pálida, com olhos lacrimejantes e totalmente despenteada. Sentiu pena de si mesma. Notou que seu _eu_ do passado corria os olhos sobre o jornal, sem conseguir focalizar nada em si. Aproveitou para tentar ler. Aproximou-se da ruiva na cadeira, pensando em como era estranho poder sentir o chão acolchoado como se realmente estivesse ali novamente. Mais do que isso, pensou em como era estranho estar ao lado de si mesma. Concentrou-se em ler.

"_Mais uma tragédia"_

"Novo atentado assusta o mundo mágico. Dessa vez os Comensais da Morte, como se autodenominam esses bruxos que fazem questão ter reconhecida a autoria nos atentados, infestaram uma mansão bruxa com uma substância ainda desconhecida, provocando a morte de um casal, membros de uma das mais renomadas classes de Aurores.

O Ministério continua afirmando que a população não precisa se desesperar. As devidas providências já estão sendo tomadas e esse foi apenas um caso isolado. Mas, até quando esses "casos isolados" vão continuar? É melhor proteger os seus filhos, não vamos querer nos tornar mais um caso isolado..."

Por um lado, a garota se sentiu aliviada ao saber que os animais nada tinham a ver com aquilo. Por outro, sentiu um frio lhe percorrer pela espinha. O que diabos estava acontecendo no mundo mágico?

Percebeu então que seu _eu_ do passado já tinha acabado de ler a outra matéria e agora chorava desesperadamente. Viu ainda a foto com as chamas que balançavam de um lado para o outro, enquanto o jarro de água partia das mangueiras dos bombeiros. A maca era levada para dentro de uma ambulância. Sentiu que choraria novamente se continuasse ali. 

Por isso, agradeceu à Lawren quando, segundos depois, sentiu-se sentada numa almofada, de frente à professora. 

-  E então? – perguntou Lawren gentilmente.

Lílian lhe contou sobre o que tinha lido e descreveu detalhadamente a foto que acompanhava a matéria. Assim que deixou a sala, viu a professora se dirigir à sala do diretor. Iria tentar evitar esse atentado, dizendo que tinha tido uma predileção.****

***

Lílian andava distraída, indo em direção à sala comunal. Já não sabia mais o que fazer. Quando estava subindo para o quinto andar, a escada resolveu se mover, mudando seu destino.

-  Ah, não... vou ter que dar a maior volta...

Ela ia entrando em um dos corredores quando ouviu umas risadas. Voltou alguns passos e esperou.

-  Tchau, Titi. – ouviu uma voz feminina melosa dizer. ****

-  Ninguém merece. – disse para si mesma quando viu que a garota iria para a escada – Hoje não é o meu dia...

-  Oi, Lílian!

-  Olá, Geller. – respondeu, sem nem perceber que a outra pareceu ofendida por ter sido chamada pelo segundo nome. ****

A bela negra descia, se afastando, e a ruiva, sem ter outra saída, entrou no corredor. Ficou confusa ao ver que Tiago trazia consigo sua Cleansweep. 

-  Não consegue se separar dessa vassoura nem pra namorar?

Ele riu.

-  Nós estávamos treinando.

-  Sei, com uma vassoura só...

-  Você se surpreenderia se soubesse... – vendo que ela revirara os olhos, ele parou a frase – Salão comunal?

-  Sim, vamos, "Titi"? – implicou ela.

Potter fechou a cara e começou a andar sem responder.

-  O que foi? – perguntou ela, num tom sarcástico – Não gosta quando implicam com você?

Ele estreitou os olhos e sorriu perversamente.

-  Quem gosta é você... Adorava quando eu implicava contigo...****

-  Hei, não viaja.

-  Pode falar a verdade, você fazia de tudo pra eu implicar.

-  Da onde você tirou essa idéia absurda, Potter?

-  Tá vendo, já está até me chamando pelo sobrenome... aí daqui a pouco a gente briga...

-  A gente só vai brigar se você provocar.

-  Eu nunca provoco! – ele sorria cinicamente – Se te chamar pra sair comigo te deixava nervosa, Lílian, eu não podia fazer nada...

-  Claro que não era isso! Eu só brigava com você quando você fazia alguma coisa errada, afinal, eu sou monitora!

-  Sei... até parece... eu sei que você adora brigar...

-  Claro que não!

Irritada, Lílian acabou pegando a escada que descia, por engano.

-  Que eu me lembre, o salão comunal é no sétimo andar... – provocou ele.

A garota se irritou ainda mais. Ele devia estar se gabando por tê-la deixado desorientada. Estava com raiva agora. Por isso, não voltou, continuou descendo a escada.

-  Mudei de idéia, por quê? Não posso? – respondeu.

Sua raiva só aumentou, quando viu que ele também estava descendo. Então, mais uma vez, a escada se moveu. 

Querendo se livrar dele, Lílian entrou no primeiro corredor a sua frente. Infelizmente, já era tarde quando percebeu que aquele caminho não tinha saída. Terminava em uma parece que era quase toda coberta por um espelho. E foi ali que viu não só o seu reflexo, mas também de um Potter que estava se divertindo.

-  Se perdeu, Lílian?

 A garota não se virou, mas isso foi inútil, pois ele podia ver a expressão frustrada e irritada dela pelo espelho.****

-  Ora, Lílian, vamos, relaxe... não vou mais implicar com você, não. Ei, sabe do que você precisa? De um pouco de ar puro... que tal dar um passeio?

Franzindo a testa, ela se virou confusa.

-  Tem algum pergaminho aí? – perguntou ele apalpando os bolsos. Lílian balançou a cabeça – Ah, já sei, espera aí!

Ele entrou numa sala ali perto e voltou com um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena nas mãos.

-  Ah, droga, ainda preciso de tinta...

Mesmo sem entender, Lílian achou que poderia ajudá-lo.

-  Usa isso. – ela lhe ofereceu um objeto que tinha tirado do bolso.

-  Ãh? – agora quem ficou confuso foi ele.

-  Chama-se caneta. Já vem com tinta dentro. Pega, é igualzinha à pena. 

Tiago, após depositar a vassoura no chão, pegou a caneta e escreveu alguma coisa que, para Lílian, mais pareceu um amontoado de letras. Ele então virou o pergaminho de frente para o espelho e ela percebeu que no reflexo as letras tinham nexo mas, antes mesmo que pudesse ler o que estava escrito, tudo o que o espelho refletia desapareceu, transformando-se num corredor escuro.

-  Vamos! – chamou ele, sorridente e pegando sua vassoura.

Mas ela permaneceu imóvel. Por mais que ele tivesse mudado o reflexo, o espelho ainda estava ali, como ele pretendia passar? Teve sua resposta quando Tiago passou sua mão para dentro do espelho, mostrando que não havia mais nada plano ou concreto impedindo a passagem. Somente quando estava sozinha no corredor, vendo o outro pelo "reflexo", foi que teve coragem de entrar. Respirou fundo e foi. Sentiu como se passasse por uma substância gelatinosa e um tanto quanto gelada.****

***

Viviane parou em frente à porta. Balançava a cabeça negativamente enquanto a abria. 

-  Há! Eu sabia! Vocês não tomam jeito, não...

Ela entrou na sala dos monitores e se sentou no sofá em frente à lareira, onde também estava um garoto muito quieto, que segurava fortemente uma caneca alaranjada em suas mãos.

-  Cadê a Lílian, Remus?

-  Não sei... não a vejo desde o almoço.

-  Humpf! Estou entediada. – disse ela, fazendo o outro sorrir – O que você tá fazendo aqui?

-  Nada demais, só...pensando...

-  Isso é uma poção, né? – perguntou animada.

-  Claro que não. Eu não fico fazendo poções por qualquer coisa. É só um chá.

-  Sei. – ela continuava a sorrir – Mas se estivesse, não teria problema nenhum... – desfez o sorriso quando ele começou a fitá-la – Ai, tá bom, entendi, só um chá...

***

Os dois andaram um pouco pelo sombrio corredor até ele se transformar num túnel. O caminho então começava a descer. Tiago parou e olhou para Lílian, sorrindo.

-  Tive uma idéia. – disse ele.

Lílian teve medo de perguntar "Qual?", então manteve-se calada.

-  O caminho é longo... – começou ele – então, achei que a gente podia chegar mais rápido se a gente fosse "voando". O que acha?

-  Você não tem jeito. – disse ela, rindo.

Olhou para a vassoura que ele exibia em suas mãos, analisando a situação. O que teria a perder com isso? Nada. Isso mesmo, nada.

-  Certo. – respondeu ela.

Tiago montou em sua vassoura e esperou que a garota se sentasse atrás dele. Deu impulso e logo ganhou velocidade. Era a primeira vez que Lílian voava "de carona" e teria achado muito normal, como andar em sua própria vassoura, se não fosse pelo fato de estar com Potter. Mas não ligou muito para isso. Eles eram amigos agora, ele estava praticamente namorando Katherine e não havia motivo nenhum para se sentir constrangida ao passar ao mãos pela cintura dele. Ou teria? ****

O percurso, apesar de longo, chegou ao fim rapidamente, afinal eles estavam literalmente voando. Terminava em uma passagem circular de aproximadamente um metro e meio. Eles desceram da vassoura e passaram pelo buraco, que dava num ambiente quadrado e pequeno.

-  Estamos no fundo de um poço. – explicou ele.

-  E como subimos? – perguntou ela preocupada.

-  Tem uma maneira. – ele riu – Mas voando é mais prático.

Em segundos eles estavam no gramado, ao lado do velho poço, descendo mais uma vez da vassoura. Lílian olhou o ambiente ao seu redor. Pareciam estar num vale.

-  Subindo, logo ali é a rua principal de Hogsmeade. Quer dar uma volta, Lílian?

Ela olhou para sua roupa e para a dele: não estavam uniformizados. Mesmo assim podiam ser reconhecidos. Mas era só uma volta. A tarde estava tão linda...

***

Viviane tentava conversar, mas esta estava se mostrando uma tarefa extremamente difícil. ****

-  O que está acontecendo, Remus?

Ele notou uma coisa rara no tom de voz dela: preocupação. Pensou em contar pra ela, não queria mentir, achava que mesmo se quisesse não conseguiria, mas a verdade era perigosa. Seus amigos tinham reagido bem, de maneira inesperada até, mas cada um reagia de uma maneira. Não queria arriscar.

-  Acho que vou precisar ficar internado a partir de hoje...

-  Não está se sentindo bem?

-  Não muito. Mas não se preocupe, Vi, eu já estou acostumado. – disse, no que lhe pareceu um tom mais animado, mas que não convenceu a garota.

-  Me desculpa, eu devia ter reparado que você queria ficar sozinho... olha, eu vou pra sala comunal, mas se precisar pode me-

-  Não! – ele interrompeu a garota, que parou em seu movimento de se levantar, sentando-se novamente – Por favor, fique.****

***

-  Você precisava ter visto! Foi o melhor jogo do mundo!

Tiago contava animadamente (inclusive fazendo demonstrações com sua vassoura, apesar dos avisos de Lílian de que seriam vistos desse jeito) uma partida de quadribol à qual ela não pudera assistir. Isso tudo começou quando eles pararam na vitrine da loja de artigos esportivos. Era bem diferente andar por ali sem aquele bando de alunos eufóricos.

Como não haviam levado dinheiro algum (não se anda com muitos galeões no bolso pelos corredores de Hogwarts, não é mesmo?), acabaram voltando para o vale. Sentaram-se no gramado, encostados no poço.

-  Então esse é o seu segredo, né? – perguntou Lílian, com um sorriso malicioso. – Trás as garotas pra "dar um passeio"?

Ele apenas sorriu, sem responder.

-  Vamos, me conta, quantas garotas já trouxe até aqui? Deixe-me ver... – ela mesma parecia estar fazendo as contas – Sete anos no castelo, até descobrir essa passagem deve ter perdido uns três... aliás, deve saber de outras passagens também, né? Então o número dobra... talvez triplique...

Ele se manteve calado novamente e Lílian, surpresa, pôde ver nos olhos dele que a resposta era "Nenhuma".

Envergonhada, ela parou de falar. O silêncio então tomou conta dos dois por um tempo. Era estranho, ele parecia ter ficado tímido de repente. Talvez fosse consciência pesada, por ter levado Lílian a um lugar ao qual nunca tinha levado Katherine. Bem, isso era o que _ela_ pensava.

***

Depois disso, conversar tinha se tornado muito mais fácil para Remus. Ele não tinha contado tudo, mas também não tinha mentido. Achou melhor ter a companhia dela ao seu lado, já que ficaria muitos dias sem vê-la. Entretanto, olhava para o relógio a cada meia hora no mínimo.

Foi com muita tristeza que ele se viu obrigado a ir embora. Seria perigoso ficar ali até mais tarde, o pôr-do-sol não tinha uma hora exata. O primeiro dia da Lua Cheia sempre lhe parecia o início de um pesadelo.

-  Eu vou falar com a Madame Healery... preciso ir...

-  Eu vou com você até a enfermaria.

Viviane já começava a se levantar quando foi impedida por Remus, dizendo que não era necessário. Na verdade, ele preferia ir sozinho.

-  Tá bom. – disse ela, contrariada – Mas vê se volta logo. Você fica internado muito tempo...

-  Também acho. – disse ele sorrindo.

A garota ficou no sofá, observando o outro sair e a porta se fechar lentamente. Quando já estava sozinha na sala, Viviane viu a caneca alaranjada no chão, nos pés do sofá. Pegou-a e notou que ainda tinha um restinho do líquido. Tomou um gole. Teve uma sensação reconfortante. Tomou outro gole. Sentiu como se uma onda de tranqüilidade descesse por sua garganta e preenchesse seu corpo.

-  Eu sabia! _É_ uma poção. E uma Poção _Calmante_. Deve ser mesmo horrível essa doença...

Embora sua atitude normal fosse se levantar e ir pra outro lugar, um mais agitado, com certeza, Viviane continuou ali, sentada.

***

-  Putz! Esqueci! – soltou Tiago, quebrando o silêncio e se arrependendo depois.

Apesar do pôr-do-sol ser um belo espetáculo, em noites de lua cheia era apenas um aviso, não poderia ficar ali para contemplá-lo quando acontecesse. Ele se levantou apressado.

-  Precisamos voltar.

Lílian não perguntou nada, o garoto parecia sério e preocupado. Devia ser algo realmente importante. Montou na vassoura atrás dele e, em silêncio, voaram para dentro do poço, descendo rapidamente. Viraram para passar pelo buraco em uma velocidade tão grande que Lílian se segurou mais forte na cintura dele. Teve medo de cair, porque não confiava em seu próprio equilíbrio numa vassoura naquela velocidade, mas depois o medo passou, pois sabia que, diferente dela, Tiago era habilidoso quando se tratava de voar. Confiava nele.

***

-  Onde diabos está Pontas?!

-  Até parece que você não sabe, Almofadinhas.

Sirius andava de um lado pra o outro naquele empoeirado quarto, enquanto Pedro estava sentado, encostado à parede, esperando que os outros chegassem. Ambos ficaram imóveis e silenciosos ao ouvirem passos e vozes vindos da sala. Logo após a voz feminina cessar, Remus entrou no quarto. Estava com uma cara péssima, como se fosse desmaiar à qualquer momento. Foi direto para uma cama que ali havia e jogou-se nela.

Em instantes, outro garoto entrou, parando na porta ofegante e completamente despenteado, trazendo ainda uma vassoura consigo.

-  Até que enfim, vocês dois! – disse Sirius – Só desculpo seu atraso, Pontas, se você disser que estava com a Katherine... – completou sorrindo.****

Tiago passou a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto inconsciente de nervosismo. Sentou-se à parede oposta a em que Pedro estava.

-  Então sinto muito. Estava com a Lílian. Conversando! – explicou-se logo.

-  Ãh? – fizeram os outros três.****

Remus até mesmo se sentou para ver melhor o amigo. Seus olhos estavam ganhando uma tonalidade amarelada e já era possível se ver as pupilas dilatadas. Pêlos grossos e escuros começavam a aparecer em seu corpo.

-  O que que tem demais? Não posso mais conversar com uma amiga?

Sirius parou ao lado de Tiago e sentou-se também.

-  Fala a verdade pra gente, Pontas, o que você está sentindo?

O garoto respirou fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos novamente.

-  Me sinto confuso. Eu estava falando sério quando resolvi desistir dela, ainda mais agora que eu tô me envolvendo mesmo com a Kat, não quero arriscar perder isso,  mas...

Ninguém pôde ouvir o que Tiago disse em seguida, pois sua voz foi sobreposta por um uivo que paralisou a todos. Em segundos, não havia mais nenhum ser humano naquele lugar, apenas três animais tentando conter um quarto animal enfurecido.

***

O garoto havia se distanciado com tal velocidade que ela nem soube dizer para onde ele teria ido. Lílian deu de ombros e seguiu seu caminho, agora o certo, subindo as escadas. 

-  Lílian?

A ruiva deu um pulo de susto.

-  Viviane?! O que você tá fazendo por aqui?

-  Tava na sua sala. – respondeu sorrindo – Mas não se preocupe, ela continua inteira... por enquanto...

-  E o que você tava fazendo lá?

-  Ora, Lily, estava jogando Strip-pôquer com o Remus, o que mais eu poderia estar fazendo? E você?****

-  Eu? Ora, Vi, o mesmo que você, jogando Strip-pôquer, só que com o Tiago.

Viviane caiu na gargalhada. Sem mais perguntas, as duas foram para a sala comunal da Grifinória.

Apenas quando já era tarde da noite foi que Lílian se lembrou que o dia seguinte seria o dia em tinha sido internada. O dia em que tinha incendiado sua casa. O dia em que vira o lobo na Casa dos Gritos. Sentiu um medo congelante tomar conta de si. Passou o resto da noite toda tentando montar o quebra-cabeça em sua mente, mas foi inútil. Ainda não sabia nada sobre os animagos. Foi uma longa noite, virando-se e revirando-se na cama. Após o café da manhã no dia seguinte, rumou direto para a biblioteca, tinha de achar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. 

Fechou o quarto livro sem sucesso. Passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos e deixou a cabeça apoiada naquelas, dedos entrelaçados no fios ruivos, cotovelos na mesa. Assustou-se ao ouvir uma grossa voz se dirigir à ela.

-  Procurando por Animagos?

Lílian levantou a cabeça para encarar Snape.

-  O que você sabe sobre eles? – perguntou ao ver a expressão de desprezo do outro.

-  Sei que você não precisa ir muito longe para achar Animagos... Mas desista, já é tarde demais.

Ele virou em seus calcanhares e se distanciou. A garota abaixou a cabeça novamente. Estava ficando cada vez mais confusa. O que Snape queria dizer com aquilo?? Não viu que Snape mudou repentinamente seu trajeto ao ver Potter entrando. Por isso, nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar sua cabeça, o que fez apenas quando reconheceu a voz de Tiago.

-  Você viu o Sirius?

-  Não. 

-  E a Viviane?

-  Também não. – respondeu, achando estranha a pergunta do outro.

-  É, foi o que eu pensei. – completou ele, sorridente.

Lílian não deu muita importância a isso, tinha outras coisas em mente. Pegou um quinto livro e começou a folheá-lo.

-  Estudando? – perguntou incrédulo.

-  Não, pesquisando... – a resposta foi automática – mas não está adiantando nada...

-  É, os melhores livros estão na Seção Restrita...

Imediatamente, os olhos de Lílian foram do livro para o garoto, que estava claramente arrependido do que havia falado. Mas Lílian não estava pensando em ralhar com ele ou coisa parecida, estava surpresa pelo fato desses livros nem terem passado por sua cabeça.

-  Bem, vou ter que interromper o que quer que o Sirius esteja fazendo... – disse ele olhando pela janela, parecia que logo iria escurecer – tchau, Lily.

-  Espera – chamou ela, fazendo-o se virar – Será que você poderia...hum...fazer um pouco de barulho no corredor e...

Potter sorriu.

-  Você terá uns dez minutos. – e saiu da biblioteca. ****

Não demorou muito para uma explosão ser ouvida no corredor, seguida de uma fumaça alaranjada que chegava a entrar pela porta. Madame Lib, a bibliotecária, saiu apressada, deixando a ruiva aparentemente sozinha no recinto.

Rapidamente a garota se dirigiu à Seção Restrita e procurou por títulos que lhe sugerissem Animagos. Folheou com velocidade um livro, mas não encontrou nada. Olhou um outro, parando em uma página que ensinava como se tornar um Animago, mas nada de lista dos Registrados. Depois de um terceiro, olhou para o relógio e resolveu desistir, voltando para sua mesa. Em segundos Madame Lib retornou ao local. Lílian arrumou suas coisas e devolveu os livros. Resolveu tentar outra coisa.

***

Snape, detrás de uma estante que usava como esconderijo, observou a ruiva sair do recinto. O que ela estaria fazendo na Seção Restrita? Deveria ser algo realmente importante, pois a monitora não se arriscaria por qualquer coisa. Talvez ela quisesse descobrir sobre os animais na Casa dos Gritos... Não, Snape achava que ela já soubesse, ou ao menos desconfiasse deles, e estivesse tentando se transformar em Animaga também.

Aquela idéia não lhe agradava nem um pouco. Potter não lhe agradava. Ele precisava separar a garota daqueles malditos "marotos". Aqueles grifinórios idiotas podiam arruinar seus planos. Queria Lílian do seu lado, faria o que fosse preciso para tê-la. E já tinha algo em mente. Mesmo que não fosse colocar isso já em prática, não podia deixar essa oportunidade passar, teria sempre um trunfo na manga para quando precisasse. Se ela não fosse por bem, iria por mal.

***

Saindo da biblioteca, Lílian foi à procura da professora McGonagall, para quem perguntou sobre a existência de Animagos pelas proximidades. A resposta, entretanto, não foi a que esperava:

-  Não sei de nenhum Bruxo Animago vivendo em Hogsmeade... Por que, querida?

-  Nada demais, só curiosidade, professora.

A garota saiu da sala e, distraída, foi andando para a sua sala comunal. Mas chegando ao quinto andar, teve a sensação de _déjà vu_. Ouviu duas vozes, uma feminina e outra masculina e, não querendo ser vista, escondeu-se atrás da estátua de Boris, o Pasmo. O que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi que eles falavam em voz baixa e andavam discretamente. Lílian ouviu o barulho de uma porta se fechando e pôde, enfim, sair de seu esconderijo. 

Ia seguindo seu caminho quando, finalmente reconhecendo as vozes, a curiosidade venceu. O que Snape e Bellatrix estariam fazendo ali? Deu meia volta e parou em frente à porta pela qual eles entraram. Não era possível ouviu som algum. Ela então puxou sua varinha e proferiu um feitiço que sabia que não poderia usar, mas apenas um feitiço ilegal seria capaz de permitir que ouvisse a conversa sem chamar atenção no corredor.

_-  Confia em mim, eu sei que eles estarão lá. _– ouviu Snape dizer, sua voz transmitia um prazer perverso.

-  Certo. Estamos com sorte, sei de alguém que está em Hogsmeade e fará isso com prazer...

-  Mas precisa ser à noite... Mais do que isso, terá de ser HOJE. Essa é nossa única oportunidade, teremos até mesmo Hogwarts nas mãos depois disso...

-  Mas Severo – a voz dela demonstrava a incerteza em um tom desafiador  –, como tem tanta certeza de que é hoje à noite?

-  Porque esse foi o dia em que ela foi internada... Evans...

Lílian afastou-se da porta instantaneamente. Engoliu em seco. Sentiu-se congelar por dentro. Como ele sabia sobre o lobo? O homem loiro de preto que a havia perseguido teria sido um Comensal?? O que eles pretendiam fazer??

Antes que pudesse ser vista ou ouvida, foi para a sala de monitoria e lá se trancou.

Snape sabia. Parecia que queria que o lobo fosse descoberto. Que ligação esse animal, ou melhor, Animago, teria com o colégio?

"Sei que você não precisa ir muito longe para achar Animagos" 

Vozes surgiam em sua mente.

"A lua estará forte em Dezembro... isso faz sentido para você?" 

Lembrou-se imediatamente de que havia uma brilhante lua cheia naquela noite do lobo. Sem entender o motivo na hora, lembrou-se também de que Potter pareceu preocupado com o pôr-do-sol e de que não tinha visto nenhum dos quatro marotos na noite anterior. Além disso, notou também que os três desapareciam nas noites em que Remus ficava internado, mas ninguém os via na ala hospitalar.

_"-  Remus, eu ouvi hoje o Black te chamar de "Aluado", tem algum sentido específico isso?"_

De repente, a ficha caiu. Lílian virou-se para Tomoyo no quadro, que a olhava curiosa.

-  Tomoyo, vê pra mim se o Remus tá na enfermaria?

-  Claro. – respondeu a garota, desaparecendo em seguida.

-  Não pode ser... – dizia ela consigo mesma, andando de um lado para o outro na sala – Mas ele sempre fica doente na lua cheia... não pode ser só coincidência... mas e os outros?

Não lhe parecia uma idéia muito absurda que os outros três fossem Animagos ilegais, ainda mais depois de ver que um livro, ali mesmo naquela escola, ensinava como se transformar em um.

-  Ele não está lá, não... – Tomoyo voltara – E o Dr. Brown, do quadro da enfermaria, me disse que ele é um paciente muito estranho, porque geralmente só fica internado de dia, sumindo durante as noites...

Pronto. Era isso, a confirmação de sua suspeita. Remus era um lobisomem. Porém, uma vez dissolvido o mistério, seus problemas apenas aumentaram. Agora quem estava em risco não era um simples lobo, mas seu amigo, juntamente com os outros três garotos. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Eles seriam descobertos. Agora entendia como o problema se estendia à escola, ter um lobisomem e Animagos ilegais como alunos acabaria com sua reputação e respeito.

O tempo estava se passando. A garota andava nervosamente pela sala, sem saber ainda o que fazer.

Como Snape sabia que os marotos eram Animagos?? Não, não podia ficar pensando nisso, precisava se concentrar em achar uma maneira de impedir que aquele homem, provavelmente um Comensal, descobrisse tudo. Mas o que ela poderia fazer contra um Comensal?? Seria arriscado demais. Então...precisava impedir o lobo de sair da Casa dos Gritos.

Lílian saiu desesperada da sala, correndo pelos corredores de Hogwarts, tentando achar algum dos marotos. Perdeu muito tempo nessa procura inútil, o que a deixou ainda mais nervosa. Todos eles já haviam ido. Só restava uma coisa a se fazer. Nada faria se ficasse em Hogwarts.

Tentando disfarçar para os olhos arregalados que a seguiam, Lílian diminuiu o passo enquanto partia para o quarto andar. Esperou ficar sozinha para entrar no corredor do espelho. E agora? Foi até a sala em que Tiago tinha entrado no dia anterior e, abrindo um armário que lá havia, encontrou um pergaminho. Em posse dele e de uma caneta que, graças a Merlin, ainda estava em seu bolso, ela parou em frente ao espelho, sem saber o que escrever.

Escreveu normalmente, depois repassou a frase para de trás-para-a-frente e a "mostrou" ao espelho.

"_Por favor, preciso passar"._

Nada, ainda via seu reflexo, que segurava um papel tremendo em suas mãos. Tentou novamente.

"É urgente!" 

Novamente, nada aconteceu. Não podia desistir. Tentou outra frase.

"_Preciso ir a Hogsmeade, é urgente, caso de vida ou morte!" _****

Finalmente, para seu profundo alívio, seu reflexo tremeu e deu lugar ao corredor escuro. Rapidamente a garota atravessou o portal gelatinoso e fio e foi correndo pela passagem secreta. Já estava ofegante depois de meia hora afinal, havia corrido Hogwarts inteira antes. Foi obrigada a diminuir o passo. O caminho parecia não ter fim. Desejou ter pegado uma vassoura qualquer antes de entrar. Podia estar perdendo um tempo precioso naquele trajeto.

Após o que lhe pareceu uma infinidade, chegou ao fundo do poço. Mais uma vez se perguntou: E agora? Como diabos iria subir aquilo?? Tentou subir escalando pelas paredes de pedras, mas não conseguiu. Irritou-se.

-  Caralho! Preciso subir!! Depois de passar horas nesse túnel escuro vou ficar presa no fundo de um poço?!? Por que diabos não tem uma escada por aqui??

Incrivelmente, algumas pedras salientaram-se em uma das paredes, formando uma escada, a qual Lílian subiu imediatamente, sem nem ao menos perder tempo se perguntando o que tinha acontecido.****

Desanimou-se ao sair do poço. Ainda teria de subir aquele vale todo. Jogou-se no chão, exausta, recostando-se na parede externa do poço. O céu estava completamente negro. Alguns minutos se passaram até que uma estreita faixa de luz brilhante chamou a atenção da garota. A lua tentava desesperadamente aparecer e fazia com que as nuvens ao seu redor ganhassem uma tonalidade prateada.

Levantou-se de um pulo. Chegando à rua principal, dirigiu-se à Casa dos Gritos. O luar, que aumentava cada vez mais à medida em que as nuvens negras se afastavam, permitiu que ela visse logo o homem loiro de preto, escondido atrás de uma árvore, exatamente em frente ao casarão. Ela também se escondeu, há alguns metros de distância do homem.

Tomou uma decisão. Precisava entrar na casa. Com um "_Crack_", a garota desapareceu. Aparatou dentro da mansão abandonada e mal iluminada, em frente à janela que sabia que seria quebrada pelo lobo. O intenso barulho atrás dela a fez se virar. Algo avançava velozmente sobre ela. Lílian se convencia mentalmente de que poderia bloquear o que quer que fosse. Aquele segundo lhe pareceu extremamente longo. Temeu por sua vida. Teve vontade de gritar. Fechou os olhos.


	8. Explicandose

CAPÍTULO SETE Explicando-se 

_"__Um dia tudo volta para o seu lugar  
Um dia vai ficar como devia estar"___

Apertou os olhos com força, enrijeceu os músculos e sentiu todo o seu corpo ser tomado pelo medo. Prendeu a respiração. Esperou a dor vir. Esperou. Mas ela não veio. Lentamente, a garota abriu os olhos e deparou-se com um par de raivosos olhos amarelos. Tinha dado certo, ele estava paralisado.

Ainda com a respiração contida, Lílian levantou a mão com a qual segurava sua varinha e mirou nele.

-  Sinto muito, Remus. "Petrificus Totalus"! 

Assim que o feitiço foi proferido, o lobo caiu duro no chão. O cão, que observara a cena imóvel, chocado, agachou-se e, com o focinho, o cutucou, como para que ter certeza de que ele estava vivo. De repente, o cervo partiu para cima dela, fazendo a garota arregalar os olhos e prender a respiração novamente, e, em um segundo, era um garoto que havia parara bem próximo à ela.

-  O que está fazendo??? Ficou louca, Lílian?! – gritou Tiago.

Passado o susto, ela riu, soltando a respiração com alívio. Devia ter adivinhado que ele era o cervo.

-  Ficou maluca?? – repetiu ele – Você podia ter morrido!!

-  Eu precisava vir!!

Naquele momento, ela sentiu raiva. Eles não tinham noção do que ela tinha passado para estar ali. Na verdade, ponderou ela, eles nem ao menos sabiam o risco que estavam correndo. Numa tentativa nervosa de lhes explicar, disparou tudo como uma metralhadora.

- Vocês estão sendo vigiados e, se eu não o tivesse detido, ele estaria lá fora nesse exato momento, comprometendo o segredo de todos vocês!!

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, não estava entendendo uma palavra sequer do que a garota lhe falava. Afinal, como diabos ela sabia deles?? Ela havia falado "Remus", sabia que era ele!! E como assim "sendo vigiados"?

-  Ãh?? – foi tudo o que Sirius conseguiu fazer.

Lílian levara um susto, não havia percebido que o outro voltara à forma humana.

-  Como você sabe de tudo isso?? – continuou, fazendo a pergunta que Potter retivera em sua mente.

-  Eu apenas sei! – disse ela com urgência – Não façam perguntas! Remus está-

-  Como você sabe que é o Remus?! – perguntaram os dois, quase que com as mesmas palavras.

-  Não façam perguntas! Apenas me ouçam! Remus está mais forte do que o normal nessa lua, mantenham as portas e janela reforçadas, ou ele irá quebrá-las. Vocês estão sendo vigiados e...

Ela, por um momento, vacilou. Pareceu perder o equilíbrio. Estava pálida.

-  Preciso ir agora...

O grande lobo deitado no chão esboçou algum movimento.

-  É melhor mesmo, antes que ele volte à ativa... – disse Sirius, sorrindo.

-  Eu te levo. – prontificou-se Tiago.

-  Não! Vocês não ouviram nada do que eu disse?? Precisam ficar aqui! Só um não terá forças o suficiente!

-  Certo, certo... – disse ele, ante o desespero da garota.

-  Nesse caso, eu vou.

Todos olharam para Pedro. Nem sequer tinham notado sua presença na sala.

-  Um rato não faz diferença, nunca poderia conter um lobo mesmo...

-  É melhor decidir rápido, mocinha... – disse Sirius, antes de se transformar no grande cão negro e começar a rosnar para o lobo no chão.

Lílian aceitou a compania e, rapidamente, saiu dali. Pedro a levou pela passagem por dentro da casa, que os três utilizavam para se juntarem a Remus nas noites de lua cheia. Percorreram parte do caminho em silêncio. Lílian caminhava devagar, parecia esgotada e o garoto não demorou a perceber isso. Diminuiu o passo, para acompanhar o dela.

- Como fez aquilo? – perguntou Pedro, com um olhar de admiração e incredulidade.

-  O quê? – ela estava cansada demais para raciocinar com rapidez.

-  Imobilizá-lo.

-  Aquele feitiço é simples... Não tem um efeito muito longo, mas funcionou-

-  Não! – ele riu – Antes disso. Como fez o lobo parar??

-  Ah! Eu... eu não sei ao certo. Eu simplesmente o bloqueei. 

Ele parou de andar. Boquiaberto. Os olhos mais arregalados em admiração do que antes.

-  Como assim? Você desejou e, _Pluft!,_ ele congelou?!

Ela, que também havia parado, o olhou divertida. Mas logo voltou a ficar séria.

-  Não sei, mas não é assim. Ainda não sei como isso funcionada, acho que está ligado ao meu medo. Não é só desejar que a mágica acontece... eu realmente não sei...

-  Mas você sabia que seria capaz de pará-lo, não? Se não, não teria se arriscado tanto, vindo até aqui...

Lílian voltou a andar, como que para fugir daquela pergunta. Não sabia o que responder, não sabia se deveria responder coisa alguma. O garoto seguiu os passos lentos dela.

-  Não sei. – ela respirou fundo, depois sorriu – Só sei que estou muito grata por ter dado tudo certo e por eu estar viva aqui conversando com você...

Pedro, ainda com os olhos arregalados em expressiva admiração, sorriu em resposta e, em silêncio, eles percorreram o caminho que lhes pareceu o mais longa de suas vidas.

***

Um jato de luz ofuscante atravessou suas pálpebras, forçando-a a abrir os olhos. Relutante, ela tentou focalizar a agitada garota a sua frente.

-  Anda, Lily! Estou preocupada!! Aonde passou a noite?? O que aconteceu?? Potter está desesperado pra falar contigo!

Lílian se virou para o outro lado, colocando um travesseiro sobre o rosto, para tampar-lhe a luz solar.

-  Fecha essa cortina, Vi... me deixa em paz... – pediu, com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro – Não quero falar com ninguém...

-  Aconteceu alguma coisa?? Por que você não está de pijamas, nem ao menos trocou de roupa? Seus sapatos estão sujos de terra! FALA ALGUMA COISA, LÍLIAN!!

Ela retirou o travesseiro e focalizou a amiga. Detestava ver Viviane preocupada, por mais raro que isso fosse. Talvez exatamente por isso ser raro, aumentava o nível de gravidade das coisas. Sentou-se na cama. A outra se sentou a sua frente

-  Eu estou bem. Não se preocupe, não foi nada. Não quero falar com ninguém agora e, por favor, Viviane, não me faça perguntas...

Lílian beijou a face da amiga e jogou-se na cama novamente, cobrindo o rosto e desejando voltar à dormir. Pelo menos naquele momento, não queria ter de mentir, não queria enfrentar a realidade. 

***

Algumas horas haviam se passado quando Lílian finalmente acordou. Espreguiçou-se na cama e continuou deitada. Na mesa de cabeceira ao seu lado, notou um copo de suco e algumas torradas. 

-  Obrigada, Viviane... – sussurrou, mesmo sabendo que estava sozinha no quarto.

Tomou um gole do suco. Ah, céus! O que diria aos garotos??

Como descobriu tudo? Lógica, dedução, juntando pequenos detalhes... Como sabia que estavam sendo vigiados? Ouvira uma conversa escondida... Como chegara até lá? Pela passagem que Tiago lhe mostrara.

Certo, até aí tudo bem, não precisaria mentir. Era só não deixar que eles se aprofundassem nas perguntas. Mas como poderia saber que o lobo estaria mais forte do que o normal e o que ele faria? E como conseguira parar o animal?

Não podia nem mais inventar um feitiço qualquer ou uma maneira mágica que descobrira, pois já havia contado a Pedro que não sabia o que tinha feito... O jeito era contar a verdade, dizendo ser esta uma habilidade sua. Quanto à Viviane, nada poderia contar, pois tinha nas mãos um segredo maior, cuja revelação ou não, não lhe pertencia.

Levantou-se. Sentia-se imunda. Foi até o banheiro, onde lavou as mãos e o rosto demoradamente. Voltou ao quarto e comeu o lanche deixado pela amiga. Resolveu tomar um banho. Uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça. Abriu o armário animada, pegou algumas peças de roupa e desceu, torcendo para não haver ninguém na sala comunal.

Ainda na escada, colocou o rosto para fora, dando uma olhada geral na sala. Viviane parecia estar entretida com as outras duas grifinórias. Apenas as três no local. Abaixada, cruzou o recinto sorrateiramente e saiu. Desceu para o quinto andar. Passou pela estátua do bruxo de expressão desorientada, que usava as luvas nas mãos trocadas e parou na quarta porta após a estátua.

-  Bolinho de chuva. – disse, com um sorriso divertido. 

Raramente usava aquele banheiro: o banheiro dos monitores.

A porta se abriu silenciosamente, dando passagem ao esplendoroso ambiente. A iluminação era suave, feita por algumas velas flutuantes e lustres de velas localizados nas extremidades, cujas chamas dançavam nas paredes de mármore branco. No centro, achava-se a enorme banheira, cujas bordas eram preenchidas por inúmeras torneiras de ouro.

Ela "trancou" a porta e foi abrindo algumas das torneiras. Depositou as peças de roupa que havia trazido numa espécie de estante e pegou ali uma toalha, colocando-a no chão perto da banheira. Logo o nível da água beirou a superfície e ela fechou as torneiras. Entrou na água morna e pôde sentir seu corpo relaxar. Perdeu a noção de quanto tempo ficou ali.

Até levar um susto quando "alguém" surgiu no quadro dali, ao lado da bela sereia loira que dormia sobre um rochedo. 

-  Tomoyo!! Você quer me matar de susto?!

-  Não, desculpe-me, Lílian, mas é que tem alguém lá na sua sala me perturbando pra falar com você...

-  Ah, não... – gemeu Lílian, ao mesmo tempo que ria da cara que Tomoyo havia feito, enfatizando a palavra "perturbar", antes de voltar com jeito meigo normal. Lembrou-lhe até Viviane.

Já até imaginava quem seria. Quem mais iria interromper um relaxante banho? A ruiva ficou séria de repente.

-  Fala pra ele me esperar, mas não diz aonde eu estou.

-  Está bem.

Tomoyo sorriu e, virando-se de maneira a fazer seus cachos acinzentados esvoaçarem, desapareceu do quadro.

Lílian afundou na banheira antes de sair dela. Enxugou-se rapidamente e vestiu-se. Praticava movimentos automáticos, enquanto repassava mentalmente as possíveis respostas que poderia dar. Saiu do recinto e, algumas portas depois no mesmo corredor, parou. Respirou fundo e entrou.

-  Oi. – disse ela, casualmente, enquanto deixava as roupas sujas na cadeira de sua mesa.

Potter estava sentado na cadeira de Remus, com os tornozelos na mesa do outro. Ele logo pensou em dizer algo do tipo "Aproveitando as mordomias do cargo, heim", mas nenhuma palavra saiu de sua boca entreaberta. Os cabelos molhados e despenteados davam à garota uma aparência rebelde, diferente da Lílian sempre certinha que ele estava acostumado a ver. Ainda mais com aquela roupa trouxa (calça jeans, roupa que os Bruxos achavam ser uma moda muito estranha).

Endireitou-se rapidamente na cadeira quando percebeu que a garota estreitara os olhos na direção dele.

-  Como vocês conseguem? – perguntou ela.

-  Ãh? O quê? – Potter engoliu em seco.

-  Não se machucar.

Respirou aliviado. O que intrigava a garota era outra coisa. Se tivesse sorte, ela nem teria notado o...hum...er...aquele momento. 

-  Vocês lutam com um lobo todas as noites e não têm nem um arranhão?

-  Ah, sim, isso... Bem, dois anos de experiência nos ensinaram muitos feitiços de cura... – sorriu orgulho.

A garota se sentou numa poltrona próxima à mesa em que ele estava e deu um longo suspiro.

-  Estou pronta. Pode perguntar.

Lembrando-se subitamente do motivo que o levara até ali, Tiago deu um pulo da cadeira e ficou de pé.

-  Como? _Como_ descobriu??

Ela sorriu.

-  Não foi nada fácil. Tive que juntar muitos detalhes e, no fim, você ainda me ajudou.

Ele franziu o cenho, confuso, depois bateu a palma da mão na testa.

-  Na biblioteca! Você estava pesquisando sobre animagos! Parece que aproveitou bem o tempo que teve... – ele deu um breve sorriso – Mas, sobre o Remus...

-  Teve um dia que a professora Clearfut disse pra ele que a lua ia estar muito forte esse mês... na hora aquilo não fez sentido algum pra mim, mas depois que descobri que ele era um lobisomem, deduzi que estaria mais perigoso agora...

Tiago andava de um lado para o outro na sala.

-  E o que você quis dizer com "estão sendo vigiados"??

-  Exatamente isso! Eu ouvi a conversa de duas pessoas..hum...suspeitas, ontem mesmo, dizendo que um Comensal estaria vigiando a Casa dos Gritos.

-  Mas _por que_ eles teriam interesse na Casa dos Gritos??

Lílian não entendeu quando o outro fechou os olhos com raiva e, com a mão direita cerrada, deu um soco na palma da outra mão.

-  Snape! Depois de tudo o que eu fiz por ele! Ele prometeu não nos dedurar!

-  O que você fez? Como ele sabia? – Lílian aproveitou a oportunidade para tirar suas próprias dúvidas.

-  No início do ano letivo – começou ele, escolhendo bem as palavras com as quais contar – ele andava desconfiado de que a gente fazia alguma coisa errada... mais do que o normal – acrescentou, ao ver a ruiva revirar os olhos –, ele ficou nos perseguindo um tempão, até que o Sirius resolveu...err... dar uma lição nele...

-  Como assim? – atreveu-se a perguntar.

-  Mostrou a ele a entrada da passagem, dizendo que ele descobriria tudo se fosse lá... 

-  Céus! – Lílian levou a mão à boca – O Remus estava lá?!

-  Estava. Mas eu cheguei a tempo e o tirei de lá.

Lílian respirou aliviada. Por um segundo, Tiago sorriu, estava gostando de contar aquela estória como se fosse o herói. É claro que certos detalhes haviam sido omitidos, mas eram só detalhes.

-  Mesmo assim – continuou ele –, ele viu o lobo. Dumbledore o fez prometer que não contaria nada a ninguém, afinal o Remus não tinha culpa. Sirius pegou uma detenção qualquer e depois tudo voltou ao normal.

***

-  Não se culpe, cara, ela foi lá porque quis, de livre e espontânea vontade!

Remus continuava a encarar o teto da enfermaria, inconsolável.

-  Ora, pare de drama! Ninguém se machucou!

-  Você não entende, Sirius. – Remus disse num tom tão baixo que mais parecia um sussurro. – Nunca vai entender. 

-  Ah, tá bom! – irritou-se Sirius, descendo da mesa onde estava sentado (sem que Madame Healery visse) – Fique aí com o seu complexo de eu-sou-um-perigo-pra-humanidade que eu vou dar uma volta.

Olhou de relance para Pedro, que estava encostado à parede, apenas observando.

-  Se você tiver paciência – sussurrou Sirius para Pedro –, cuida dele.

Sorrindo, Sirius voltou-se novamente para Remus, sabendo que o amigo tinha escutado, esperando uma resposta. Mas não ouviu nada. Irritava-lhe profundamente toda essa pena que o amigo sentia de si mesmo.

Saiu da enfermaria.

Andava a passos pesados pelos corredores quando se deparou com uma sextanista da Corvinal. Sorriu maliciosamente. Se não podia fazer nada por Remus, por Tiago podia. Talvez aquilo até prejudicasse o amigo, mas ele estava confuso, precisava de um "empurrãozinho" para decidir.

***

-  Mas como você entrou na casa? – perguntou Tiago, parando em frente à garota.

-  Aparatando. – respondeu ela, mas logo percebendo que ele queria outra resposta – Pela mesma passagem que você me levou a Hogsmeade outro dia.

-  Foi o que eu pensei... – ele voltou a andar de um lado para o outro – E foi fácil?

-  Nem um pouco!! Eu não fazia idéia de qual era a senha do espelho!!

Ele riu.

-  "Hogsmeade". Só isso. – e riu mais ainda ao vê-la de queixo caído – O espelho só deixa passar quem sabe aonde vai dar... 

Tiago tinha o olhar perdido. Parecia estar se divertindo com uma lembrança.

-  O Sirius tinha achado muito estranho um espelho ali, do nada... ficou "brincando" com o Pedro, de escrever palavras ao contrário, dizendo que o espelho era mágico. Não que fosse uma passagem, mas que mostraria o que pedíssemos... até que o Pedro "caiu" pelo espelho ao pedir pra ir pra Hogsmeade. 

-  E no poço? Também tinha uma senha tão fácil que chega a ser idiota?

-  Sim. "Escada". – novamente ele parou em frente à ela.

-  Que senha ridícula! – ela riu – De qualquer jeito, da próxima vez eu levo uma vassoura!

Ambos riram. Mas estes cessaram ao notarem a porta se abrir.

-  Que cena linda. – ironizou Katherine – Por que não estou surpresa, Titi?

Tiago e Lílian se entreolharam sérios, não estavam acreditando que Kat queria dizer o que eles pensavam que ela queria dizer. 

-  E eu achando que você gostava de mim...

A garota se virou e saiu dramaticamente da sala. Os outros dois se entreolharam novamente.

-  Tá esperando o quê? Vai atrás dela! – disse Lílian.

Imediatamente o garoto saiu da sala. Havia vacilado, mas temeu perder Katherine e, por isso, foi esclarecer as coisas com a garota. 

Lílian continuou sentada na poltrona vermelha, perdida em pensamentos. Perguntava-se se ela teria interferido no destino dessa garota também. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, provavelmente Potter e Cherr teriam terminado o namoro no início das férias e, durante estas, ele teria começado a sair com Katherine de qualquer jeito. Concluiu que não tinha responsabilidade alguma por isso.

Foi então que se deu conta de que, a partir daquele dia, nada do que acontecesse seria responsabilidade sua, nada seria mudado e, acima de tudo, ela não fazia idéia do que aconteceria de agora em diante. Finalmente havia voltado ao ponto de partida.

Sorriu. Era boa essa sensação de não saber o que iria acontecer, essa despreocupação de poder fazer o que quisesse. Mas melhor do que isso era saber que sua família estava bem em casa e que ela estava em Hogwarts, ao invés de internada do Departamento de Uso Descontrolado de Magia.

Olhou para o relógio preferido, intacto, quando se deu conta da hora. Levantou-se de um pulo. Se não corresse se perderia o almoço.

Na pequena mesa da Grifinória, foi recebida por uma, como sempre, agitada Viviane.

-  Finalmente! Onde você tinha se enfiado, menina??

-  Na minha sala. – respondeu Lílian sorrindo e sentando-se.

-  Aqui, guardei o seu jornal.

Lílian pegou o jornal que a amiga lhe entregava e deu logo de cara com a notícia sobre os Aurores.

_"Tragédia Evitada. Comensais Presos."_

_"Graças a uma denúncia anônima, duas vidas foram salvas! Recentemente o Ministério da Defesa foi informado sobre um atentado à casa de um casal de Aurores, que resultaria na morte de ambos. Graças ao aviso prévio, um esquema de segurança foi montado, com Aurores disfarçados e o próprio casal em alerta, pegando em flagrante os "Comensais da Morte", como se autodenominam esses bruxos que fazem questão ter reconhecida a autoria nos atentados. Eles já se encontram em Azkaban, à espera de julgamento._

_O Ministério continua afirmando que a população não precisa se desesperar. Esse foi apenas um caso isolado e teve sua ação bem sucedida. Esperamos apenas que sempre hajam denúncias para nos salvar no caso de haver mais um 'caso isolado'..."_

Lílian suspirou aliviada.

-  Você os conhecia? – perguntou Viviane.

-  Não. – respondeu Lílian automaticamente.

-  Humpf... Pareceu...

-  Ah, não...é...impressão sua...é só que...

-  BLACK! – todos ouviram Potter gritar.

O salão todo pareceu ficar em silêncio.

-  Pois não? – perguntou Sirius, com a cara mais cínica do mundo, sorrindo para o amigo em pé na cabeceira da mesa, com Kat ao seu lado.

-  Acho que nós dois precisamos ter uma conversinha... – Tiago cruzou os braços – Agora.

-  Pode falar, amigo, qual é o problema?

Tiago inclinou a cabeça e estreitou os olhos, como que perguntando _"Ah, é? Não vai levantar não? Então conversaremos aqui mesmo."_ .

-  Que história é essa de ficar inventando coisas sobre mim e... – ele pareceu vacilar, mas continuou – para a Kat?? 

-  Ora, cara, eu só tava tentando ajudar. – Sirius continuava com seu sorriso inocente – Depois do que aconteceu ontem...

-  Depois do que aconteceu ontem? – repetiu Tiago, incrédulo – Não aconteceu nada de mais ontem! Eu estive com você o tempo todo ontem!!

-  Ih, pegou mal, heim... – disse Viviane, atraindo a atenção de todos na mesa – Ops, foi mal, não deu pra segurar...

_"Então foi por isso que ela deu aquele showzinho básico na sala dos monitores"_, pensava Lílian, enquanto a discussão estava sendo retomada.

-  Eles não perdem uma oportunidade de aparecer, né... – ouviu Viviane dizer baixinho. 

Lílian concordou com um sorriso. Aos poucos todos foram voltando aos seus afazeres, deixando a discussão de lado, até que Tiago parou de falar e, sorrindo maliciosamente, sentou-se ao lado de Viviane.

-  Sabe, não se pode cair na conversa fiada daquele cachorro...

Tanto Lílian quanto Viviane encararam o garoto com expressões confusas. Mesmo sem entender o que o outro queria dizer, Lílian sabia que a expressão "cachorro" não era à toa.

-  É – continuou ele –, você viu, ele é muito infantil. – com a cabeça, ele apontou Sirius – Você é que está certa, não dando bola pra ele...

-  Hei! – gritou o outro – Isso é golpe sujo!

E a discussão foi mais uma vez retomada.

Com uma troca de olhares significativos, Lílian e Viviane se levantaram.

-  Ah, crianças...

-  Como eles são infantis, né?

-  Ninguém merece...

***

No final da tarde o número de pessoas no castelo teve um pequeno aumento. Voltar  naquele trem era o que Lílian tinha programado da primeira vez. E foi com grande alívio que ela viu o Professor Jack Auro retornar. Segundo ele, que estava animadíssimo depois do jantar, as aulas especiais para a garota começariam no dia seguinte.

Paralelamente a isso, duas pessoas não estavam nem um pouco animadas. Pelo contrário, um estava desesperado, enquanto a outra achava-se furiosa.

-  Você precisa acreditar em mim! – gritou Snape, segurando Black pelo braço.

A garota se virou para encará-lo de maneira fuzilante.

-  Você tem noção do que você fez? – ela tentava manter o tom de voz baixo – Eu acreditei em você e eles acreditaram mim, agora minha imagem está na lama! Você me fez de palhaça!! – mas obviamente não conseguiu.

-  Mas... – ele tentou continuar, porém parou, olhando ao seu redor no corredor – Bellatrix, vamos para um lugar mais reservado...

-  E mais seguro... – completou ela, tento em mente a "força" de Snape.

Apesar de contrariada, ela o seguiu até a sala de sempre no quinto andar. Após fechar a porta magicamente, ele continuou.

-  Você precisa acreditar em mim, eu sei que eles estão lá!! Todas as noites de lua cheia eles estão lá!

-  Pode até ser, mas eles não irão acreditar mais uma vez... – o tom dela voltou a ser perigosamente calmo.

-  Mas tem que haver uma maneira de pegá-los! Eu sei que eles estão lá... Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido, alguém pode ter inferido... 

Snape parou, desesperado, mãos nos cabelos sedosos. De repente, sentiu como um estalo em sua mente.

-  Claro! _Ela_ deve ter inferido!

-  Ah, sempre ela... – Bellatrix revirou os olhos – Por que eu não posso simplesmente matar logo essa garota? – perguntou-se.

-  Não!! Ela é forte demais para ser desperdiçada... pense no que seu Mestre vai achar de você depois que você lhes der dois aliados tão raros...tão fortes...

-  Acorda, Severo! Aquela garota é uma santa! Nunca faz nada de errado nem no colégio!

-  Ela quase matou a irmã...

-  Hum... É verdade... – Bellatrix fitava um ponto qualquer de maneira pensativa. Ergueu uma sobrancelha – Talvez ela não seja tão santinha assim... se nós a convencermos disso, poderemos despertar seu lado mais perverso... e então ela não terá outra alternativa, senão se juntar à nós...

-  Exatamente. – concordou Snape, sorrindo aliviado.

***

Foi estranho. Aquela era a primeira noite em que Lílian sabia onde os Marotos estavam em suas desaparecidas mensais. De algum modo, Viviane sentiu isso, assim como sabia que isso tinha a ver com a noite anterior. Apesar dela não ter engolido as desculpas esfarrapadas da amiga, entendeu que Lílian não podia contar a verdade e respeitou isso.

Viviane reparou que na noite seguinte a mesma coisa aconteceu. Os quatro mais uma vez desapareceram. Ela, já tomada pelo tédio, sabia que a amiga teria "alguma aula estranha aí" com o professor de DCAT e ficou mais agitada do que nunca. Ficaria sozinha com aquelas três crianças grifinórias entediantes por horas e não sabia o que estava acontecendo com os outros.

Lílian estava com medo da sua primeira aula de Controle Mágico e, por isso, resolveu ler um livro para se distrair. Enquanto estava lendo, no sofá em frente à lareira, a morena andava de um lado para o outro, quase que saltitante. Isso estava começando a irritar Lílian. Concentrou-se no livro.

"O luar atravessava o vidro e coloria de prata o painel e o rosto..."

Viviane passou pela sua frente para a direita.

"...Estática dentro do carro, Ravena observava a casa simples no meio do quarteirão. Sua mente estava um caos..."

Viviane passou andando para a esquerda.

"Ela notou as mãos suadas, que escorregavam sobre o volante..."

Viviane novamente para a direita.

-  Ai, menina, fica quieta!! Eu não consigo ler assim! – explodiu Lílian.

-  Eu estou entediada! Preciso fazer alguma coisa!

-  Ah, vai dar uma volta!

-  Já sei! – exclamou a outra, em seguida saiu rapidamente da sala comunal.

Lílian franziu a testa, mas logo deu de ombros e, notando que já estava na hora de ir, fechou o livro.

***

-  Hei, gata, aonde vai com tanta pressa?

Viviane parou, girou nos calcanhares e encarou Sirius. Ele não tomava jeito. Estava aprendendo com Potter como ser tão insistente. Sorriu, e Sirius tomou esse sorriso como "para ele".

-  A Lílian me mandou "dar uma volta", então aqui estou eu...

-  Nossa, que amiga mais insensível.

-  Pois é, me sinto tão incompreendida!

Ninguém conseguia se manter sério ante o tom sarcástico de Viviane, a não ser aqueles poucos que achavam que ela estava falando sério. Mas Sirius não era um deles.

-  Mas, pra "dar uma volta", a gente anda devagar...

-  Certo. Você venceu. Estou indo na enfermaria.

-  Hum, certo, até mais. – despediu-se Sirius, logo se virando e afastando-se.

Viviane continuou imóvel, observando o moreno se afastar. Inclinou a cabeça, pensativa, achando aquilo estranho. Era só isso? Ele não iria cantá-la, nem perturbá-la e só ir embora quando ela lhe desse um belo fora? Ela riu. Estaria Sirius usando a mesma tática de Tiago, dizendo que tinha desistido e afastando-se, mas para fazer com que a garota sentisse sua falta?? Não, primeiro porque ele não tinha desistido, segundo porque, para Potter, isso não era uma "tática", ele estava mesmo tentando esquecer Lílian e terceiro porque era óbvio que isso não daria certo com Viviane.

Óbvio. Mas então porque ela estava sentindo falta? Novamente, ela riu. Deu meia volta e seguiu para a enfermaria.

***

-  Oiiii! – disse Viviane animadamente, empurrando os remédios que estavam em cima da mesinha ao lado da maca de Remus  e sentando-se na ponta.

-  Oi. – respondeu ele sorrindo, ajeitando-se na cama, de modo a ficar sentado.

Viviane notou que Pedro, que fazia companhia ao paciente, havia recuado alguns passos e encontrava-se agora encostado à parede. Fitando o assustado garoto, ela sorriu.

-  Remus eu...vou...dar uma volta...não demoro.

E rapidamente Pedro saiu da enfermaria.

-  Que legal! Ele continua com medo de mim. – divertiu-se Viviane.

-  Desde que contamos pra ele sobre as ameaças que fez a Tiago e Sirius, quando a Maddeleine se machucou na aula de Poções. Mas, o que faz por aqui, senhorita?

-  Perturbando você! – respondeu ela, com uma cara de "isso-não-é-óbvio"?

-  Que sorte a minha, então.

-  É, poucos têm essa sorte. Mas e aí, quando é que você sai daqui?

-  Acho que semana que vem...  por quê? Cansou de perturbar os outros?

-  É... a Lílian, o Sirius, estão todos tão entediantes...

De um pulo, Viviane ficou de pé, saindo de cima da mesinha, e abriu um sorriso inocente para Madame Healery, que passava naquele momento. Sentou-se então na maca, de frente para Remus.

-  Estou disfarçando, me ajuda... – sussurrou por entre os dentes, sem desfazer o sorriso.

-  Não se preocupe, ela nunca pegou o Sirius em cima da mesa, não vai pegar logo você, uma menina tão inocente...

-  Ele faz isso é? – perguntou, desfazendo o sorriso.

-  Sim, vocês têm muitas coisas em comum...

-  Não diga. – ela revirou os olhos.

-  A teimosia é uma delas.

-  Eu não sou teimosa! Ele é que é metido e arrogante demais pro meu gosto!

-  Ele não está mais assim... – argumentou Remus – Pelo menos, não tanto quanto antes...

-  É verdade. O que houve? – perguntou ela, aparentando seriedade – Você anda ensinado a ele boas maneiras?

Remus riu.

-  Talvez ele esteja amadurecendo.

-  Sei não... deixa só as aulas recomeçarem, o castelo se encher de menininhas fúteis saltitantes e nós voltamos a conversar...

***

Como Lílian imaginava, aquela primeira aula seria sobre "Autocontrole". 

-  Controle suas emoções e você controlará sua força mágica! – dizia Auro animadamente, enquanto ela tentava pensar em coisas que a deixavam extremamente irritada, sem quebrar o espelho a sua frente.

-  Eu sei, mas não é tão fácil quanto parece...

-  Tente. Pense em coisas ruins...

Lílian fechou os olhos. Tentava se lembrar de tudo o que já ouvira de sua irmã e de como tinha ficado com raiva naquele dia. Sentiu seu sangue começar a ferver.

_"-  O que eu fiz pra você, Petúnia?_

_-  Você nasceu. Eu só vou me lembrar de que tenho uma irmã no dia em que você morrer, pra eu pisar sobre o seu túmulo. E vou rir muito pois o seu velório vai estar vazio. Até lá as pessoas já vão ter percebido que eu sempre soube: que você é um monstro!"_

-  Não está dando certo. – disse ela, abrindo os olhos.

Ao invés de ficar com raiva, ela estava ficando triste. Ela gostava de Petúnia, por que a irmã não podia gostar dela? Além disso, sentia-se mal por quase tê-la matado. Lembrou-se de ter até concordado, achando-se um monstro, quando estava na pousada em Hogsmeade. Estivera tão confusa, culpada, arrasada, naquela noite. Talvez "desesperada" fosse a palavra certa. 

Sentiu um aperto no coração, uma angústia... aquilo não estava lhe fazendo bem. Tinha lutado tanto para esquecer aquele dia todo e agora revivia intensamente aqueles momentos horríveis. Chegara a achar que tinha superado isso, mas não tinha, nunca esqueceria e... 

_Tik_. O espelho se partiu. Lílian olhou assustada para o espelho, vendo dois reflexos distorcidos nele. Levou as mãos à cabeça abaixada, parando os dedos por entre os cabelos.

-  Calma. – disse o professor, aproximando-se dela – Você precisa conhecer sua força primeiro, para depois controlá-la...

***

Viviane teve que rir quando entrou na sala comunal. Lílian não estava mais lá, mas parece que tinha deixado seu livro por ali e alguém o tinha pego. Aquela cena lhe parecia absurda... Sirius lendo!

-  Ei, senta aí. – disse ele, quando notou a garota parada na sala – Não precisa ter medo, eu não vou agarrar você...

-  É verdade, isso você já fez.

-  É, e acho que eu nunca cheguei a pedir desculpas por aquilo, né?

A garota ficou dividida entre espanto e confusão.

-  Não se preocupe, não vou pedir agora... – ele riu.

-  Ah tá, agora sim é você! 

Ela se sentou no sofá em que ele estava, em frente à lareira, e ele fechou o livro trouxa de Lílian.

-  O Remus tem razão, você é diferente. – Sirius falava sério, olhando-na profundamente – Aposto que a Lílian também é, e foi por isso que Tiago gostou tanto dela, agora eu entendo. Vocês não são como as outras... é difícil simplesmente desistir de vocês e partir pra outra...

-  Hum...obrigada...eu acho...

-  Não, não agradeça.

***

-  Era _isso_ que você quis dizer quando me disse que já estava cuidando de seus poderes?? – perguntou em deboche.

Lílian, que havia acabado de sair da sala do professor Auro, levou um susto ao ouvir Bellatrix atrás dela.

-  O que você quer, Black?

-  Já disse, sua amizade.

-  Sinto muito, mas isso eu não posso lhe dar.

-  Será que você _ainda_ não percebeu??

A ruiva estreitou os olhos confusa. Bellatrix sorriu, depois prosseguiu.

-  Você é uma de nós. Pare e pense: essa sua "força mágica" ajudou alguém ou só fez mal??

Lílian simplesmente não conseguiu responder. A verdade era que tinha destruído sua casa e machucado sua irmã.

-  Você tem o dom da destruição, garota, não desperdice isso tentando reprimi-lo dentro de você. Passará a vida toda se controlando pra não fazer "nada de errado"... admita logo que nasceu pra isso e junte-se a nós.

Bellatrix tinha um brilho no olhar que assustara Lílian. 

-  Você é louca, Black! Deixe-me ir em paz e não me perturbe mais com essa loucura toda!

***

-  Por quê? – perguntou Viviane.

-  Porque se você agradecer vai parecer que eu te elogiei com alguma outra intenção...

-  Ah...saquei... – disse ela desconfiada – Parece que o Remus te deu mesmo umas aulinhas de boas maneiras....

-  Não, ele só me mostrou que eu estava fazendo tudo errado contigo. Você merece mais do que um garoto mimado e arrogante que só quer se divertir com o maior número de garotas possível...

-  Tá. Se você queria me deixar assustada-confusa-desconfiada-impressionada, você conseguiu...

-  Impressionada? – repetiu ele, com seu sorriso galanteador.

-  Você ouviu os outros também...

-  Hum...parece que estamos progredindo... – Sirius se aproximou dela no sofá.

-  Não, não estamos não! – mentiu Viviane, apesar de não ter se afastado dele.

-  Não, é? Então tá.

Sirius então se afastou, voltando para a ponta do sofá e reabrindo o livro. Viviane respirou fundo, não acreditando no que iria fazer. 

-  Ah, foda-se. – disse para si mesma e, após puxar o livro das mãos dele, o agarrou, cedendo ao impulso de beijá-lo.

***

-  Severo, eu tive uma idéia brilhante...

-  Mesmo? O que é?

-  Vamos deixar a ruivinha muito irritada, mas muito mesmo... ela vai ficar arrasada, sentindo-se completamente culpada por não ter conseguido evitar um...err...desastre mágico...será uma perda e tanto... tadinha, ela não vai conseguir controlar sua força mágica depois disso... Vamos, Severo, temos muito o que planejar.

N/A 

Os trechos do livro trouxa que a Lílian lê foram tirados do livro "Amigas Inseparáveis", de Erica Spindler.

Gente, eu acho que esse capítulo ficou parecendo enrolação, mas não é, eu nem sei enrolar...(né, Fernanda? Sempre me critica por minhas estórias serem curtas..rs...). O que eu quero dizer é que estou apenas desenvolvendo as coisas, ninguém simplesmente olha pra outra pessoa e "Oh! Estou apaixonado!". Além do que, eu gosto muito do "nada acontece por acaso", da nossa querida Rowling, onde detalhes são importantes.

Uma última coisa: Pra quem quiser, se alguém aí quiser, me "conhecer", eu tenho um flog com um amigo...não é sério, estamos sempre zoando algo ou alguém, mas de vez em quando tem umas fotos nossas..rs...

www.fotolog.net/meloflog


	9. De Luto

**N/A: **Só pra não ficar mt confuso... nessa primeira parte, os trechos em itálico serão como um "flash back". Ah, e, como minha beta tá viajando, relevem os errinhos... tá? Bjs!

CAPÍTULO OITO De Luto 

A Torre da Grifinória estava em chamas. A fumaça coloria de negro o céu azul. Fora da área de alcance do fogo, entretanto, o resto da manhã parecia calma e relaxante, tomada pelo azul celeste, sem nuvens.

Num pequeno terraço que havia acima da biblioteca, os dois sonserinos apreciavam o espetáculo.

-  Perfeito. Conseguimos. – disse Snape, sorrindo.

-  Sim. Eu disse que meu plano era infalível.

-  Nunca duvidei disso, Bellatrix. Só tem uma coisa que eu ainda não entendi. Como ninguém interferiu?

Bellatrix estreitou os olhos na direção de Severo, como que avaliando se valeria a pena contar tudo de novo? Que parte ele não tinha pegado? Quando deixaria de trabalhar com amadores, para lidar com verdadeiros Comensais?? Dirigiu seu olhar de volta para a Torre da Grifinória em chamas.

-  Acompanhe meu raciocínio, Severo... Primeiro, teve a carta.

-  A que você escreveu e colocou naquela coruja que eu controlei.

-  Isso... 

-  Ai! – fez Lílian, levando a mão à cabeça, onde tinha sentido algo bater. Olhando para o chão, viu que se tratava de uma pequena coruja marrom, que parecia seriamente abatida, cansada e fraca.

_Notou que ela carregava uma carta. Para aliviar-lhe o peso, Lílian tirou a carta do garra da coruja e, antes mesmo que pudesse pegá-la para ajudá-la, a coruja voou desajeitadamente. Confusa, viu que a carta não estava endereçada à ninguém, então resolveu abri-la. A cada linha que lia, seus olhos se arregalavam mais. A carta dizia que haveria mais um atentado. E, por mais vago que fosse o endereço citado, Lílian conhecia aquele local descrito. O mais estranho era que aquilo não parecia ser um alerta, mas um comunicado a alguém que já esperava algo do tipo. A única explicação que passou pela cabeça da garota foi que havia gente ali no castelo que mantinha contato com Comensais._

-  Certo, aí depois disso ela foi procurar ajuda...

- Sim, Severo, mas...hum...estranho... ela não encontrou seus professores queridinhos...

-  Claro – Snape deu um sorriso perverso –, nós já tínhamos cuidado deles...

Lílian bateu na porta mais uma vez, desesperada. Batia com tanta força que já estava machucando o punho. A porta se abriu, mas apenas para deixar à mostra mais um cômodo vazio, assim como tinha acontecido na sala que havia ido antes. Tanto Jake Auro quanto Lawren Clearfut pareciam ter desaparecido.

-  O que eu não entendo é agora. – disse Snape – Ela foi falar com o diretor, por que ele não fez nada?

Bellatrix, que andava de um lado para outro no terraço, parou mirando-o e sorriu.

-  Porque eu sou muito inteligente. Eu escrevi aquela carta com sutis erros gramaticais, e até mesmo de uma forma um tanto quanto infantil, parecendo ter sido escrita por uma criança... não tinha assinatura nem era endereçada à ninguém, pareceria mais uma brincadeira infantil! Além do que, que Comensal seria idiota o bastante para avisar alguém _dentro de Hogwarts_ sobre uma tentado?!

-  Acalme-se, srta. Evans, tenho certeza de que é apenas uma brincadeira de criança, ninguém sairá machucado... Agora, tome este chá – Madame Healery, que já estava na sala do diretor também, ofereceu uma xícara à garota – e vá para seu dormitório descansar, sim?

- E ela foi dormir, certa de que não havia nada com o que se preocupar, enquanto alguém muito importante para ela morria. – Bellatrix sorriu novamente – Até que na manhã seguinte, logo após o café da manhã...

-  Srta. Evans, por favor, acompanhe-me até a sala do Diretor... – pediu a professora McGonagall, que parecia estar com dificuldade para falar.

_Lílian notou algo estranho nos olhos da professora, algo como... pena? Culpa?_

-  Oh, não! – ela já havia entendido tudo – Por favor, diga que não aconteceu!!

-  Apenas me acompanhe querida, é pior do que parece.

-  Pior?? O que houve? Foi meus pais? Minha irmã?? Alguém morreu? Quem morreu??

A professora, impassível, limitou-se a colocar a mão sobre o ombro da garota e guiá-la até a sala do diretor.

-  Eu realmente sinto muito, Lílian, deveríamos ter escutado a senhorita... – começou Dumbledore – Meu comunicado ao Ministério, hoje pela manhã, foi inútil. Foi uma perda e tanto pro mundo mágico, e também para você...

-  Por Merlin!! Alguém pode me dizer o que houve??

Um pequeno bibelô de vidro se quebrou sobre a mesa de Dumbledore.

-  Mais um atentado... ocorreu esta madrugada, no centro de um parque bruxo... a família Madson  não sobreviveu... 

Lílian arregalou os olhos e engoliu a seco.

-  Maddeleine? – perguntou, em um fio de voz – Maddeleine Madson?

O terno Diretor  apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância.

-  E o resultado está aí. Bem como planejamos. Ela está furiosa, sentindo-se culpada, inútil, frustrada e sentindo a perda.

-  E então logo verá o que a força mágica dela foi capaz de fazer com sua própria torre. 

-  Sim, Severo... logo, logo.

***

Lílian não ligava para se as cortinas que rodeavam sua cama estavam pegando fogo, ela não via nada a sua frente, apenas sentia. Nem sabia expressar o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Como se não bastasse a tristeza de ter pedido uma grande amiga, tinha a culpa, por ter tido a possibilidade de evitar isso e não tê-lo feito. E, somando-se à tudo isso, agora tinha a repulsa por si mesma. Ela havia destruído seu quarto em Hogwarts, assim como fizera a sua casa, e dessa vez não poderia voltar no tempo e passar uma borracha por cima de tudo isso.

Sentia-se um monstro sem controle, que destruía tudo o que tocava. Talvez fosse melhor ficar longe de todos os que amava, para não correr o risco de machucá-los também. Talvez, pensou Lílian, sem nem ao menos se assustar com esse pensamento, talvez sua essência fosse mesmo má, assim como Bellatrix Black havia lhe dito.

Um estrondo foi ouvido. A porta havia sido aberta magicamente. Por causa das cortinas em chamas, ela não pôde ver ninguém, mas isso também não lhe importava. Não se mexeu.

-  Srta. Evans?! Srta. Evans! – ouviu a voz de Dumbledore chamar.

Em um segundo, todo o fogo no quarto se apagou. Ela pôde então vislumbrar o rosto piedoso do diretor, assim como o preocupado da enfermeira. Lílian apenas voltou a apoiar seu rosto molhado por lágrimas nos braços, estes, por sua vez, estavam apoiados nos joelhos.

-  Você está bem, mocinha?? – perguntou a esbaforida Madame Healery – Tem mais alguém no quarto??

Lílian não respondeu.

-  Creio que esteja tudo bem agora... – disse o diretor, dirigindo-se à enfermeira – Por favor, deixe-me conversar à sós com a Srta. Evans...

-  Claro, claro! Vou ver se há alguém na Torre precisando dos meus cuidados...

Após ela sair, Dumbledore sentou-se no que restou da cama de Lílian.

-  Perdas são sempre muito dolorosos... – começou ele, mesmo que sua ouvinte continuasse sem levantar a cabeça – Não há nada que se possa fazer ou dizer para amenizá-la... tampouco se pode substituir uma pessoa querida que perdemos... Não vou dizer que isso vai passar, porque não vai. A dor diminui, mas a saudade nunca nos deixa. A questão é, minha jovem, você pode lutar para superar essa dor, transformando-a apenas na saudade, ou pode desistir de tudo e entregar-se, fazendo com que as pessoas que te amam percam você...

Lílian finalmente levantou a cabeça.

-  Viviane... – sussurrou ela.

De repente, a garota deu um pulo da cama e metralhou o outro com perguntas.

-  Onde ela está?? Ela está bem?? Eu não a machuquei, não é mesmo?? Ela estava na Torre durante o incêndio??

-  Calma, calma, senhorita... – pediu ele, fazendo-a se sentar novamente – A srta. Whedon não foi atingida pelo incêndio, mas está na ala hospitalar com a professora McGonagall.

Ela se levantou, mais uma vez agitada.

-  Preciso vê-la, não falei com ela desde que... – ao parar de falar, novas lágrimas vieram.

-  Espere só um momento. 

Lílian parou apreensiva. Sabia do que ele falaria. Era óbvio. Agora todos saberiam de sua perigosa força mágica. Todos logo saberiam que ela era um monstro descontrolado.

-  Eu já desconfiava de que o incêndio tinha sido provocado pela senhorita, mas creio que a ouvi perguntar se não tinha machucado sua amiga... Srta. Evans, Lílian – o diretor resolveu ser mais pessoal –, você sabe que foi você quem causou isso, não?

Fechando os olhos, ela meneou a cabeça, em uma resposta positiva.

-  Eu já sabia que sou um perigo, tinha até pedido ajuda ao professor Auro, ele ia me ajudar a controlar minha força, mas... mas...

-  Calma, minha jovem... deixemos esse assunto para depois, vá para a enfermaria agora, veja sua amiga e tome uma Poção Calmante, sim?

A garota meneou a cabeça novamente e seguiu o diretor para fora do quarto.

Ainda estava confusa demais para pensar qualquer coisa. Foi um alívio ver Viviane.

-  Lílian!! – gritou a outra assim que ela entrou na enfermaria, e correu para abraçá-la

Por algum tempo, as duas ficaram apenas abraçadas, sendo incapazes de impedir as lágrimas de descerem. Pelo menos elas tinham uma à outra. Lílian não sabia o que seria dela se perdesse também Viviane.

-  Tome isso, querida. – Madame Healery ofereceu uma xícara à Lílian, com um ar bondoso de mãe – Vai fazê-la se sentir melhor...

-  Alguém ficou ferido na Torre?? – perguntou ela, depois de beber um pouco.

-  Não, a Torre da Grifinória estava vazia e o incêndio foi contido antes que se espalhasse.

Lílian respirou aliviada, deixando todos os presentes ali confusos. Só então ela notou que havia mais gente na sala. Além de Remus, que estava internado, seus amigos também estavam lá. 

_"Pronto_, pensava ela, _agora todos vão descobrir o monstro que eu sou..."_

-  Eu perguntei ao diretor – a voz de Viviane a trouxe de volta de seus fúnebres pensamentos – se poderíamos ir ao enterro e ele me disse que seria muito perigoso, então não deixou a gente ir...

-  Meninas – chamou a enfermeira delicadamente –, eu sei que vocês estão passando por um momento muito difícil, mas ambas precisam se alimentar... por que não vão pro salão principal tentar comer alguma coisa? Rapazes, acompanhem-nas.

-  Claro. – disse Tiago.

-  Deixa com a gente. – completou Sirius.

Elas foram, mas logo que entraram no primeiro corredor, Lílian e Viviane disseram que estavam sem fome. Como não poderiam ir para o quarto, que no momento encontrava-se destruído, elas cederam aos protestos dos garotos e foram para o salão principal.

Entretanto, antes mesmo que se sentassem na mesa da Grifinória, Lílian ficou muito agitada. Rapidamente ela deu um jeito de sair de lá. Havia visto dois homens de terno branco conversando com Dumbledore na entrada do castelo. A assustada garota nunca se esqueceria daqueles homens: os Ordenadores.

Não, ela não queria voltar para lá. Não podia! Ela estava em Hogwarts, era seguro lá, não havia machucado ninguém dessa vez, usara sua força antes na Casa dos Gritos e não tinha acontecido nada, por que eles teriam aparecido agora??

Talvez porque antes a tinha usado com intenção, de uma maneira mais controlada, e agora tinha destruído seu quarto.

Não, mas não podia ser internada!! Dumbledore cuidaria disso, teria aulas com o professor de DCAT e tudo ficaria bem, ela podia se controlar, não aconteceria de novo...

Quando se deu conta, estava num corredor, sem nem saber em que andar estava, ao lado de uma porta que nunca tinha visto antes. Abrindo a porta, deparou-se com uma sala branca vazia, com o teto, as paredes e o chão acolchoados, exatamente como a sala do Departamento de Uso Descontrolado de Magia.

-  Não! – gritou, virando-se para sair daquela sala o mais rápido possível.

Porém acabou esbarrando em alguém.

-  Calma, Lílian, o que houve? – perguntou Tiago, que a estava seguindo esse tempo todo.

-  Não, eu não quero ser internada! – disse ela, descontrolada, chorando.

-  Do que você está falando??

Passos foram ouvidos. Os dois então entraram na sala e fecharam a porta.

-  Que lugar é esse? – perguntou ela, com um profundo medo nos olhos.

-  É só uma sala, estamos numa sala secreta, você a ativou...

-  ÃH?? – fez Lílian.

-  É... – disse ele, pensando numa maneira de explicar o que nem ele entendia direito – Essa sala só aparece de vez em quando...e o que tem dentro dela depende de quem a aciona...

-  Mas como eu a ativei??

-  Eu não sei! Não sei como funciona... Mas, Lília, o que está havendo? Você estava fugindo??

-  Sim! Dos homens de terno branco! Os Ordenadores, ele vieram pra me buscar!

Pela cara dele, ela percebeu que não estava fazendo sentido algum, devia estar parecendo uma maluca falando de E.T.s. Ela então se sentou, praticamente se jogando no chão fofo e respirou fundo. Precisava contar tudo para ele. Precisava falar com alguém e agora já era tarde demais pra mentir pra ele, contaria tudo logo.

E assim fez. Contou tudo o que aconteceu _antes_, contou sobre Snape, Bellatrix e o _anula-tempo­_ e foi direto para a parte da Casa dos Gritos, falando também que o Lobo havia saído da casa _antes_.

-  Acho que eu fiquei uns dois dias internada...numa sala igual a essa...

Ela mal conseguia controlar suas mãos, que não paravam de tremer.

-  Não se preocupe, você não está internada, a sala só tomou esse aspecto pra te proteger... – disse ele, entendo que ela não estava em condições de controlar sua força mágica.

-  Eu sei...mas estou com medo, não quero voltar pra lá!

-  Não se preocupe... – disse ele, abraçando-a – tudo vai ficar bem, tenho certeza de que Dumbledore não vai deixar que eles te levem...

Passado algum tempo, Tiago se afastou dela.

-  Por que não vamos até a sala do diretor, a essa altura ele já deve ter cuidado dos... dos "Ordenados"...

Mas a garota balançou a cabeça veementemente, o abraçando novamente.

-  Por favor, não vá. – pediu ela.

-  Certo, então me deixa só fazer uma coisa...

Ela o largou. Tiago então retirou um pequeno objeto do bolso de sua calça: um espelho. À princípio Lílian teve medo de quebrá-lo, mas esperou para ver o que o outro pretendia fazer.

-  Sirius! Sirius! – chamou ele, olhando para o espelho.

A garota se assustou quando viu que o reflexo de Tiago no espelho se transformou no rosto de Sirius.

-  Cara, onde você está?? – perguntou o reflexo de Sirius.

-  Estou naquela sala estranha com a Lílian. Precisamos de um favor seu. – pediu antes que o outro fizesse qualquer pergunta – Veja se dois homens de terno branco ainda estão no castelo ou se o diretor já os mandou embora...

Sirius franziu a testa, mas não fez pergunta alguma e comprometeu-se a atender o pedido.

***

Virou-se para a mesa da Grifinória novamente e foi com alívio que notou Viviane ainda absorta em seus próprios pensamentos, olhos arregalados que fitavam o chão, expressão de incredulidade. A comida intacta no prato. Não que isso fosse bom, mas para Sirius significava que ela não o tinha visto usar o espelho.

-  Eu preciso fazer uma coisa... – começou ele, delicadamente – você vai ficar bem?

Viviane apenas meneou a cabeça, sem olhar para ele. Sirius então virou-se para Pedro.

-  Eu já volto, não saia de perto dela!

Sirius, vendo que Dumbledore e alguns professores não estavam na mesa no salão principal, resolveu dar uma volta à procura do diretor, começando pela própria sala dele. No caminho, porém, sentiu que a sorte estava do seu lado. Parou atrás de uma estátua, perto da sala dos professores, onde o diretor conversava com a professora de Transfiguração. Sorriu. Seria mais fácil do que ele tinha pensado.

-  Mas o que você disse a eles, Alvo?

-  Que a garota estava sob minha responsabilidade aqui no castelo, então eu não poderia deixar que a levassem, e que estava tudo sob controle aqui. Os Ordenadores disseram que voltariam se a ordem fosse posta em risco novamente, mas não deixaremos que isso aconteça...

-  Pobrezinha, ter tamanha força para controlar, justo num momento tão difícil como este...

-  Sim, sem sombra de dúvida este é um fardo muito grande para uma adolescente, mas tenho certeza de que Lílian se sairá bem...

-  E a Torre?

-  Novinha em folha, Minerva, novinha em folha. Quando os outros alunos voltarem de férias, nem perceberam o que aconteceu.

-  Espero que o caso não se espalhe, pois isto tornaria tudo ainda mais difícil para a garota...

-  Não creio que isso seja possível, mas tentaremos...

Sirius saiu de seu esconderijo e foi andando em direção ao salão principal. No caminho, pegou seu espelho no bolso e chamou pelo amigo.

-  Os caras de terno branco seriam os "Ordenadores"? – perguntou ele.

-  Sim, são eles! – ouviu uma voz feminina ao fundo responder.

-  Eles foram embora? – perguntou Tiago.

-  Foram. Parece que o tio Dumble os expulsou... – Sirius ria, logo voltou a ficar sério, parecendo até mesmo confuso – ouvi uma conversa dele com a prof. McGonagall, ele disse que não deixaria ninguém tirar a Lílian daqui...

-  Certo. – Tiago tinha agora uma fisionomia mais aliviada – Nós vamos pra sala comunal, encontre a gente lá depois...

***

-  Onde ela está?? – perguntou Sirius para Pedro.

-  Não sei, ela sumiu de repente! Acho que ela foi pro quarto... tinha dito algo como que queria ficar sozinha e, quando eu olhei depois, ela tinha sumido!

-  Tudo bem. – disse Sirius, lutando contra sua vontade de esganar Pedro – Talvez seja melhor pra ela se ficar um pouco sozinha mesmo...

O problema era que ninguém foi capaz de encontrar Viviane depois daquilo, ela havia desaparecido do castelo, e Lílian não estava em condições de ficar andando por Hogwarts inteira, estava extremamente cansada, física e mentalmente exausta.

Então foi para o seu quarto. Ele parecia o mesmo, como se nada tivesse acontecido ali, como se não tivesse tido um incêndio ali dentro há algumas horas atrás. Era como se tivesse voltado no tempo. Aquela sensação era boa, podia fingir que realmente tinha voltado no tempo, como fizera da outra vez, e amenizar a sensação de que ela era um perigo para os outros. Lílian desabou na cama e desmaiou em um sono profundo. Nem mesmo notou a única diferença que havia ali.

***

Os outros continuaram a busca pelo castelo. Uma busca inútil e frustrante.

Remus não agüentou ficar parado naquela maca. Enquanto fosse dia, ele não precisava ser tratado como um doente inútil, precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Levantou-se, vestiu seu robe e pegou sua varinha. Enquanto andava para cada vez mais longe da ala hospitalar, pensava em para que lugar Viviane poderia ter ido. Provavelmente, ela queria ficar sozinha, o que aniquilava a Torre da Grifinória e, obviamente, o salão principal. Foi na Torre de Astronomia, nas estufas e, na biblioteca, teve uma idéia. Dirigiu-se ao pequeno terraço que ali havia e logo deparou-se com a figura de uma garota sentada no telhado, cujos cabelos cor de chocolate balançavam conforme o vento. Com os braços apoiados nos joelhos dobrados, ela amparava a cabeça nos braços.

-  Viviane. – chamou ele, no limite do terraço, o mais perto do telhado que podia ir.

Reconhecendo a voz, ela levantou a cabeça.

-  O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, em um fio de voz – Não devia estar na enfermaria??

-  Vi, Por favor, saia daí. Vem pro terraço pra gente conversar...

Ela não saiu, tampouco respondeu. Apenas virou o rosto para frente, encarando o horizonte, deixando que a brisa fria acariciasse sua pela e, quem sabe, levasse aquela dor que sentia para longe dali. 

-  Sabe, eu estava pensando... – começou ela, no tom de voz mais calmo que conseguiu – eu nem perguntei se ela queria passar as férias aqui... decidi sozinha que eu ficaria, e nem mesmo contei pra ela...

Ela abaixou a cabeça. Os cabelos tampavam-lhe a face, porém era perceptível que lágrimas caiam.

-  Se eu ao menos tivesse feito Maddy ficar... – agora sua voz era fraca e abatida. 

-  Não, Vi, não é culpa sua...

-  E eu nem cheguei a me despedir dela. – continuou, a voz ainda embargada pelo choro.

-  Mas você mandou uma carta logo depois! – Remus tentava fazê-la se sentir melhor – E vocês se corresponderam várias outras vezes também!

-  Eu sei. Mas não é a mesma coisa...

Viviane, num movimento rápido que à princípio assustou Remus, saiu do telhado e o abraçou. Ele passou as mãos pela cintura dela, retribuindo o abraço, sem saber o que fazer.

-  Obrigada, Remus... – as lágrimas não cessavam e ela o abraçava mais forte – Obrigada por seu meu amigo, obrigada por você existir, eu não sei o que eu faria sem vocês...

-  Hei, calma, o que foi isso??

-  Eu percebi que temos que dizer às pessoas o que sentimos porque essa pode ser nossa última oportunidade...

Ele riu, mas ela não viu, pois ainda estavam abraçados.

-  Nessa caso, vá falar com o Sirius antes que mude de idéia.

Finalmente, ela se afastou. Dando um passo para trás, encarou o garoto a sua frente. Estava surpresa, pois Sirius nem havia passado por sua cabeça. Havia pensado em sua família, em Lílian e...em Remus.

O garoto entretanto entendeu a reação dela de uma outra maneira.

-  Desculpe. – pediu ele – Eu sei que não é um momento muito adequado pra isso, só quis te animar um pouco... Vamos entrar? Estão todos preocupados com você.

-  Não, pode ir e dizer que está tudo bem comigo, eu quero ficar sozinha...

-  Eu entendo... mas é que... – ele pareceu receoso, mas acabou falando – acho que alguém pode estar precisando de você...

-  Lily... –Viviane disse quase que num sussurro.

Sentiu-se tão egoísta. É claro que a amiga estava precisando dela, agora tudo o que tinha era uma a outra, Lílian era tão amiga de Maddeleine quanto ela.

Remus lhe estendeu a mão, convidando-a para entrar. Ela aceitou e, juntos, seguiram para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Ele sabia muito bem o que era se sentir, como Sirius mesmo dissera uma vez, "um-perigo-para-a-humanindade" e, de alguma forma, ele sabia que Lílian estava passando por algo assim. Ligando os dois fatos, da ruiva ter contido o lobo e do incêndio no quarto dela, não era difícil perceber que ela escondia um segredo. Talvez algo não tão assustador como ser um lobisomem, mas tão perturbador quanto.

Apenas quando passaram pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda foi que ambos perceberam que haviam feito todo o caminho de mão dadas. Eles logo soltaram as mãos, mais isso não passou desapercebido pelos que estavam presentes lá: Tiago, Pedro e Sirius.

-  Enfim alguém achou você! – disse Tiago.

-  Você está bem?? – perguntou Sirius, aproximando-se dela.

-  Sim... onde está Lily? Ela está bem?

-  Acho que sim. Está no quarto. – respondeu Tiago.

-  Remus – Sirius dirigiu-se sério ao amigo –, não está muito tarde?

Por alguns segundos, o olhar dos dois se encontraram. Nenhuma palavra foi dita. Remus havia entendido o recado. Mais do que isso, havia entendido Sirius. Sorriu.

-  Não se preocupe, amigo. – disse, antes de sair da sala comunal.

Tiago e Pedro o seguiram. O acompanharam até a enfermaria e depois foram para a Floresta Proibida, em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador.

-  E vou subir. – disse Viviane

Vacilante sobre seus movimentos, ela parou e virou-se novamente para o moreno. Lembrou-se do que tinha falado para Remus mas, naquele momento, só o que lhe vinha à cabeça era que Maddeleine sempre quis estar no lugar que Viviane ocupava agora: ter um maroto gostando dela.

Suspirou longamente. Não disse nada. Deu meia volta e subiu as escadas. Abriu a porta do quarto e sentiu aquela dor dentro dela voltar. Olhando ao seu redor, notou apenas quatro camas. Parece que Dumbledore havia tentado poupar-lhes a dor de ver as coisas da amiga, a cama para a qual ela nunca iria voltar. Mas aquilo causou à Viviane a sensação de que Maddy nunca tinha estado lá. Era como se ela não existisse.

Ouviu um choro. Foi quando notou Lílian sentada no chão, encostada no outro lado da cama dela, perto da parede oposta à porta. Sentou-se ao lado dela e a abraçou.

Ao menos elas tinham uma a outra.


	10. Para distrair os alunos

CAPÍTULO NOVE Para distrair os alunos 

Cedendo aos apelos de seus estômagos, as duas desceram no café da manhã para comer alguma coisa. Ambas tinham os olhos inchados e feições tristes. Passaram a refeição inteira em silêncio. Na verdade comeram pouco, mas já foi o suficiente para deixar Madame Healery e os garotos mais felizes, afinal, elas já tinham até emagrecido depois de cerca de uma semana nesse ritmo.

Já no final da refeição, antes que alguém se levantasse da mesa da Grifinória, Lílian tomou coragem e pediu para que todos fossem para a sala comunal. Precisava aproveitar a privacidade de que ainda dispunham, já que a partir do dia seguinte aquela sala estaria repleta de alunos barulhentos.

Sentados em sofás e poltronas ao redor da lareira, todos olhavam ansiosos para a ruiva, que andava de um lado para o outro à frente deles.

-  Eu reuni vocês aqui pra contar pra uma coisa que vocês já sabem...

_"Comecei mal"_, pensou ela, vendo a cara confusa dos outros.

-  O incêndio... vocês devem ter percebido... fui eu quem causou... sem fazer nada. – ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente – Eu tenho o que o Prof. Auro chama de "excesso de energia", minha "força mágica" é maior do que o normal e, se eu não me controlar, acabo destruindo as coisas a minha volta... 

-  Como assim? – perguntou Pedro.

-  Isso quer dizer que você pode fazer sozinha o que nós precisamos de varinha pra fazer? – perguntou Viviane.

-  Mais ou menos, mas o problema é que eu não escolho fazer mágica, ela simplesmente acontece... eu não sei controlar!

-  Você disse "destruir", não acha que está exagerando não? – foi a vez de Remus falar – Nem tudo que você fez deve ter sido ruim...

Ela o encarou entendendo, através do olhar dele, o que queria dizer. Ele estava certo, era graças a sua "força mágica aflorada" que tinha sobrevivido _duas vezes_ ao lobo.

Desviando o olhar para o chão, ela continuou.

-  Era por isso que aqueles homens vieram aqui no dia do incêndio, eles queriam me levar para o Departamento de Uso Descontrolado de Magia, me internar lá...

-  Ahhhh! – fez Sirius, lembrando-se da conversa que ouvira do diretor com a professora de Transfiguração – Agora eu entendi tudo...

-  Mas o Diretor não deixou. – completou Tiago.

Naquela mesmo dia, Dumbledore havia chamado Lílian em sua sala para conversar com a garota, explicando tudo o que ela já sabia, mas que ouviu atentamente: quem eram os homens de terno branco, o que eles estavam fazendo em Hogwarts e que não havia com o que ela se preocupar, pois ele já tinha cuidado de tudo e a ajudaria nessa difícil fase de aprendizado sobre sua força mágica.

-  Exatamente. Mas eu ainda tenho medo...

A garota se jogou em uma almofada vermelha no chão, escondendo o rosto com as mãos trêmulas. Viviane logo se levantou e foi para junto da amiga.

-  Lily, você vai superar isso, pode contar com a gente, nós estaremos sempre ao seu lado.

-  Você não entendeu! Eu sou perigosa!! – gritou ela, levantando-se bruscamente – Já machuquei uma pessoa antes, não quero machucar nenhum de vocês!

-  Lílian, se isolar vai ser pior. – disse Remus em seu tom calmo de voz – Além do que, você pode se surpreender com o que o apoio dos amigos pode fazer...

-  Você pode até tentar se livrar da gente... – começou Sirius.

-  Mas, como você já deve ter percebido – Tiago sorria –, isso é muito difícil...

Lílian, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, perguntou-se como podia detestar tanto aqueles garotos... até ter voltado no tempo. Será que as coisas agora estavam como deviam estar? Essa resposta ela não tinha, mas agradecia por ter encontrado amigos que a ajudassem com esse "problema", pois sabia que sozinha seria muito mais difícil.****

Viviane a abraçou e, retribuindo ao abraço, ela deixou as lágrimas escorrerem livres por sua face branca. Depois voltou a encarar os garotos, colocando as mãos na cintura.

-  Mas vocês precisam prometer que não vão me irritar, aprontando assim que o castelo estiver cheio de primeiranistas ingênuos o suficiente pra caírem nos seus truques...

-  Ah, isso vai ser ainda mais difícil! – exclamou Tiago, sorrindo.

-  É melhor você aprender a se controlar logo... – acompanhou Sirius.

E todos riram, como há tempos já não faziam.

***

Entretanto, o clima em que os alunos voltaram das férias não foi nada propício à brincadeiras. O ar do castelo parecia pesado. Os adultos estavam sempre preocupados. As corujas não paravam de trabalhar. As saídas do castelo foram suspensas. Crianças choravam ao sair da sala do diretor. Estava cada vez mais difícil concentrar-se nos estudos. O Mundo Mágico estava um caos.

"O Mundo Mágico em completo caos" 

_O Ministério da Magia declarou na última coletiva à imprensa, realizada ontem, que estamos em guerra. Finalmente admitindo o estado de calamidade pública, o Ministro proíbe a circulação de pessoas não autorizadas a partir das 8 da noite e pede a colaboração de todos:_

_-  Estamos com treinamento intensivo para novos Aurores e, em breve, convocaremos cidadãos bruxos e bruxas para defenderem a ordem pública, o país, o mundo! _

O Ministro se nega a dar qualquer declaração sobre o Lorde das Trevas ou sobre seus seguidores. Muitos bruxos do próprio ministério estão sob investigação. Com sua segurança reforçada e morando numa casa à prova de magia, o ministro..."

-  Blá, blá, blá... Ele ainda não entendeu? Ou se une ao Lorde ou morre! – Bellatrix riu tão alto que todos na sala comunal da sonserina se viraram para ela – O Ministério já foi dominado!

Severo observava a animada Black conversar com seus amigos. Ele se isolava por opção própria, mas tinha raiva da satisfação que a outra tinha nisso. Tudo bem, sabia que ela só tinha interesse nos poderes dele mas, se era tão forte assim, por que continuava a ser o repugnante impopular do qual as pessoas se afastavam olhando torto?

Ele mirava a garota de maneira compenetrada. Depois fixou o olhar no jornal. Nem ao menos sabia ao certo quem era aquele Lorde, que ela chamava de Mestre. Será que ela o conhecia? Saiu de seus pensamentos bruscamente ao ouvir um grito. O jornal que estava olhando agora estava em chamas. Viu Bellatrix aproximar-se furiosa, com os restos dele em mãos. Ela parou à frente dele, cruzou os braços e levantou uma sobrancelha.

-  Proposital ou descontrole? – perguntou ela – Acho que a melhor resposta pra você seria alegar descontrole, porque se tiver feito de propósito, se arrependerá de ter dito a verdade.

Ele a encarou, já não tinha mais medo dela. O salão inteiro prendia a respiração diante da cena. Não precisavam entender o que se passava, a simples expressão de raiva de Bellatrix era o suficiente para se saber que deviam temer.

-  Não sei ao certo... simplesmente aconteceu.

-  Ah, sei... pobrezinho, não teve culpa, não é mesmo?

No dia seguinte, o caldeirão de Snape explodiu na aula do professor Strict. 

***

Lílian olhou instintivamente para Potter e Black, sem nem imaginar que o estrago havia sido causado por outro Black.

-  Vocês prometeram!

-  Não fui eu! – responderam prontamente os dois.

Olhando para Snape, ela ainda cogitou a possibilidade dele ter se descontrolado, mas sua expressão era serena demais para isso, ele parecia até que já esperava que algo do tipo acontecesse.

A aula seguinte não foi tão agitada quanto esta. Para a turma toda, exceto Viviane. Agitada, ela não prestava atenção na aula, nem deixava que Lílian o fizesse. Rabiscava o pergaminho, enquanto o livro permanecia fechado na mesa.

-  Anda, Vi, conta.

-  Contar o quê, Lily?

-  O que aconteceu.

-  Não aconteceu nada.

-  Eu não estava perguntando – Lílian riu – Vai contar ou não?

-  Mas não aconteceu nada mesmo!

-  Porque você não quis ou não deixou?

Viviane arregalou os olhos numa exagerada expressão de quem acha o comentário absurdo.

-  Lílian Evans, o que você está insinuando??

-  Sem fugir do assunto, Vi, o que não aconteceu?

-  Não dá – ela voltou a ficar séria – Toda vez que ele chega perto de mim eu só consigo pensar na Maddeleine...

-  Já pensou que ela ficaria extremamente triste de saber que ela é um empecilho pra você ficar com o Sirius?

-  Eu sei, ela estaria torcendo por mim, morrendo de inveja – acrescentou, sorrindo –, mas ainda assim torcendo...

-  Então da próxima vez pense no que você vai estar jogando fora à toa.

A sineta tocou e elas então seguiram para o salão principal. Entretanto, foram paradas ainda no saguão de entrada por uma sonserina.

-  Quero falar à sós com a Evans. – disse ela sorrindo gentilmente para Viviane.

-  Então sinto muito. – Vi sorriu em resposta – Mas isso não será possível.

-  Inconveniente você, garota.

-  Ah, obrigada, não precisava elogiar... – Viviane simulou vergonha.

Bellatrix estava visivelmente sem paciência. Lílian sabia que aquele doce diálogo não acabaria nunca se não intervisse, por isso tentou despachar logo a sonserina, mas ela foi mais insistente.

-  Certo, pode ir indo, Viviane, eu cuido disso. – acabou cedendo – Anda, Black, fala.

-  Você viu o que Snape fez com o caldeirão dele. Depois de tudo o que vocês dois já fizeram, como você ainda não percebeu o óbvio??

-  Por favor, esclareça-me, qual é o óbvio? – perguntou Lílian, revirando os olhos.

-  Que ambos foram destinados a unirem-se ao lado das Trevas! Você não pode mais recusar seu dom de destruição. Só vai poder controlá-lo quando aceitá-lo, então pare lutar porque eu sei que você gosta, ou vai dizer que não é boa a sensação depois daqueles momentos de "descontrole", quando você deixa sua raiva se esvair e libera aquele peso que estava sentindo antes??

Bellatrix notou que estava progredindo pelo olhar incrédulo da ruiva. Deu um breve sorriso de satisfação e continuou.

-  Eu sei, você teme pelos seus amigos... mas eu já te disse, quando você aceitar o que é, poderá controlar seu poder e direcioná-lo pra quem você quiser, ou melhor, pra quem te irritar...

Da mesa da Grifinória, Viviane observava a discreta conversa com tanta atenção que os marotos já haviam percebido o que se passava.

-  Devemos interferir? – perguntou Sirius sorrindo.

-  Não. Ela se vira bem sozinha. – Tiago também ria.

-  Só espero que ela não..hum...se "descontrole"... – disse Remus, enquanto comia elegantemente.

-  Ah, mas é isso mesmo que eu espero que aconteça! – soltou Sirius, recebendo olhares repreensores em seguida – Ah, até parece que vocês não iam gostar!

-  Mas aí ela ia chamar atenção pros poderes dela... – disse Pedro.

Os outros o olharam surpresos. Era o tipo de comentário reservado para o Remus, enquanto Sirius e Tiago pensavam apenas na diversão e Pedro os seguia.

-  É verdade. – concluiu Remus – Além do que, ela tem progredido bastante nas aulas de Controle Mágico pra fazer besteira na frente de todo o castelo...

Porém, havia uma coisa que Lílian tinha aprendido a fazer que era muito discreta. Era arriscado, ela precisava estar completamente calma para não dar errado mas, naquele momento, ela soube que conseguiria fazer. Olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Bellatrix.

A morena começou a sentir seu corpo todo se enrijecer, a começar pelos pés, como se estivesse se transformando num bloco de gelo. Literalmente, pois passou a sentir um frio inexplicável também, frio este que parecia sair de seu próprio corpo.

-  O que você está faz-

Ela não conseguiu concluir a frase, pois seu rosto foi tomado pela petrificação também.

Quando os olhos de Bellatrix começaram a expressar medo, a ruiva parou. Desviou o olhar e o corpo da outra amoleceu, por pouco ela não desabou no chão. Retomando sua postura, Black não se deu por vencida.

-  Agora pare de bancar a boazinha e admita que gostou do que fez.

-  Caramba, você não desiste???

-  Não, você só atiçou ainda mais meu interesse por você com essa demonstração de poder.

E, com um meio sorriso, Black se virou, andando para a mesa da Sonserina.

Lílian sentou-se exausta ao lado de Viviane. Lutando contra a fraqueza que sentia.

-  Você está bem?

-  Estou, Vi, tudo bem...

-  Você fez alguma coisa, não fez? – Sirius perguntou animado, eles já haviam percebido que ela ficava cansada depois de usar sua força mágica.

-  Sim, mas só piorei as coisas... eu acho que ela é a pessoa mais insistente do mundo. – brincou Lílian. 

-  E você a mais resistente. – deixou escapar Tiago que, quando percebeu que expressara seus pensamentos alto, riu. Resolveu continuar – Então não se preocupe. ****

-  Pobre Bellinha... – disse Sirius com falsa pena.

Todos riram e Lílian sentiu-se aliviada pela atenção ter sido desviada. Talvez ninguém nem tivesse reparado, mas aquele comentário de Tiago a tinha deixado sem graça. Mais do que isso, ela sentiu novamente aquela estranha sensação de perda. Ainda bem que ele parecia não ter notado. Parecia. 

Mais a melhor e mais surpreendente refeição ainda estava por vir. No jantar daquela sexta-feira, em meio ao burburinho sobre a Guerra Mágica, o Ministério, os Aurores, os Comensais, etc., Dumbledore levantou-se para anunciar algo.

-  Meus queridos alunos, como esse ano não tivemos Baile de Inverno, nem nenhuma festa de retorno às aulas, então achei que vocês gostariam de alguma coisa agora...

Uma leve pausa no discurso foi o suficiente para o burburinho tomar conta do salão. Estaria o diretor ficando maluco? Como os alunos teriam cabeça para festas em meio a essa Guerra toda?****

-  Simples, ele quer distrair a gente e mostrar que a vida continua apesar da Guerra e das perdas... – disse Sirius, todo orgulhoso, como se tivesse feito a maior descoberta do mundo.

-  Insensível... – murmurou Viviane.

-  Mas vai funcionar, você vai ver... – riu Lílian, olhando para um grupo de meninas, Cherr incluída.

-  Porém – recomeçou o diretor, fazendo o silêncio reinar no recinto – achei que seria divertido se fizéssemos algo _diferente_ dessa vez... – ele sorriu e apreciou os olhares receosos e atentos dos alunos – Que tal mudarmos uma regra tradicional e deixarmos que as jovens convidem os rapazes? ****

Dessa vez o burburinho foi ainda mais alto.

-  Mas é claro – disse ele no tom de voz mais elevado que conseguiu, buscando atenção – que cada um está livre para fazer o que quiser, isso é apenas uma sugestão. O Baile será sexta-feira que vem portanto, apressem-se!

-  Calma, meninas, por favor, façam fila! – disse Sirius bem alto, depois que o salão voltou a se agitar.

O olhar de desprezo de Viviane foi tamanho que Sirius sorriu para ela.

-  Não se preocupe, querida, você não precisa entrar na fila.

Ela revirou os olhos enquanto os outros ao redor na mesa riam.

***

Bem, se a intenção do diretor era preencher a cabeça dos adolescentes, ele conseguiu, pois só se falou desse estranho baile. Algumas meninas até mesmo tentavam algumas investidas, outras deixavam claro que não convidariam ninguém e que esperariam que um garoto o fizesse.

Viviane já estava ficando irritada com tamanha futilidade, mas não podia negar que não sabia o que fazer, que pensava muito no maldito baile também e isso só a deixava ainda mais irritada. Aquela segunda aula de segunda-feira, Transfiguração, foi a gota d'água.

-  Como essas garotas conseguem ser tão cara de pau?? – perguntou para Lílian.

A ruiva deu uma olhava geral pela sala: Tiago estava sentado com Pedro, incrivelmente prestando atenção no livro, havia um grupo compenetrado na aula, um outro de garotas dando risadinhas e, à direita e umas duas carteiras atrás dela e Vi, Remus e Sirius. Notou que havia uma garota, a monitora da Lufa-Lufa – uma loira muito bonita, diga-se de passagem –, na carteira à frente deles virada para trás, apoiando-se na mesa dos dois.

-  Há-há, você está com ciúmes!

Viviane arregalou os olhos imediatamente.

-  Pirou, Lily? Eu não estou com ciúmes, só espero que ele não aceite o convite dela...

-  Não fique preocupada, Vi, todos sabemos que ele tem recusado todas as garotas por sua causa... – Lílian tinha um sorriso malicioso – e vai continuar recusando-as até você convidá-lo...

-  Ãh?? – fez Viviane, como se tivesse ouvido um absurdo.

Ela olhou para trás e Sirius logo sorriu para ela. Ao lado dele, a loira ainda falava com Remus.

-  Eu não estava falando do Sirius! – explicou-se.

Foi a vez de Lílian olhar confusa para trás. Era verdade, a loira não estava dando em cima de Sirius.****

-  Então... – Lílian parecia ficar mais confusa à medida que processava as informações em seu cérebro – por que você não quer que ele, o Remus, aceite?

-  Ah, porque...porque eu acho que ele merece algo melhor do que uma Cherr da vida...

_"Uma Cherr da vida?"_. Lílian não conseguia ver nada de errado na monitora, muito pelo contrário, até achava que eles formariam um belo casal. Estaria Viviane com ciúmes do Remus??

Viviane, como se lesse os pensamentos da amiga, estalou os dedos em frente à outra para chamar-lhe a atenção.

-  Alooow!! Não viaja, Lily, eu não estou com ciúmes. De nenhum dos dois!

-  Ah, é? Então você já sabe com quem vai ao baile? – perguntou, desconfiada.

-  Não. E, como minha vida não gira ao redor disso, vamos acabar de Transfigurar esse pergaminho?? 

A morena apontou sua varinha para o pergaminho e, ao invés de mudar a frase a qual mirava, mantendo a letra e os outros parágrafos escritos, ela apagou tudo, deixando apenas um palavra nele: _beijos_.

-  Você fez de propósito, Lily!! – gritou.

-  Claro que não, Vi, eu não fiz nada!

Felizmente o sinal tocou, indicando o término da aula, antes que a professora chamasse a atenção das garotas. 

Na mesa da Grifinória, Viviane abriu o jornal de Lílian e escondeu-se atrás dele. Não podia evitar, mas tudo e todos naquele salão a estavam deixando irritada, principalmente se ela ouvisse a palavra "baile" mais uma vez.

Entretanto, num momento em que ela baixou o jornal, viu Lílian com um olhar pensativo para algum ponto distante no salão. Tomou um gole do seu suco de uva e, passando o olhar pelo local, notou Tiago conversando com Kat, entre sorrisos doces. Voltou a ler o jornal.

De repente, a ficha caiu. Viviane largou o jornal de qualquer jeito na mesa e seguiu o olhar de Lílian, como que para ter certeza de que não estava tendo alucinações. Sim, ela estava observando o casal, de uma maneira estranhamente – assustadoramente, diria Viviane – sonhadora. Ela parou, ainda de olhos arregalados, tentando achar palavras para falar com a amiga.

-  Lily?! Você está bem??

-  Ãh? – fez a outra, voltando finalmente à realidade – Do que você está falando?

-  Do quê?? Disso! – Viviane apontou para o casal.

-  O que que tem??

-  Tem que eu vi a cara que você tava!!

-  Que cara, Viviane? – perguntou sem muita paciência para o drama exagerado que a amiga gostava de fazer.

Viviane olhou ao seu redor na mesa, certificando-se de que nenhum dos marotos estava por perto e disse dramaticamente:

-  Cara de quem gostaria de estar no lugar dela...

Lílian riu, tentando dizer um "Não viaja!" entre os risos. Porém, ela logo parou de rir. Não havia motivo para não se abrir com sua melhor amiga.

-  Eu só estava pensando...é que ultimamente eu tenho tido uma sensação estranha com ele...

-  Xiiii, já vi tudo! Quem diria, heim, Srta. Evans... ****

-  Pára, Vi, eu tô falando sério e não é nada disso que você está pensando... eu não consigo entender mas, como agora há pouco, às vezes eu tenho a sensação de que eu estou perdendo alguma coisa...

-  Como assim?

-  Sei lá, Vi! Eu apenas sinto. Mas é claro que isso não quer dizer nada, eu não estou perdendo nada pelo simples motivo de que eu não quero nada...

-  Não queria estar no lugar dela? – perguntou Viviane, mal podendo conter o riso.

-  Não!

-  Não queria ir ao baile com ele?

-  Não!

-  Não queria ter um namorado?

-  Não!

-  Nem dar uns beijinhos nele??

-  NÃO!! NÃO E NÃO! Dá pra parar agora, Viviane??

-  Hum...deixe-me ver... três "não"s... ah, então uns beijinhos você quer, né?? ****

-  VIVIANE!! – gritou, fazendo todos os alunos ao redor olharem para as duas.

***

Se as duas estavam nos seus respectivos limites e pensavam que as coisas não poderiam piorar mais, estavam redondamente enganadas. Ainda havia uma longa semana a se passar ouvindo as palavras "baile", "nervosa", "convite", "ansiosa". E à medida em que o evento tornava-se mais próximo, as meninas ficavam mais desesperadas para conseguirem arranjar um par.

Na manhã de quarta-feira, Lílian e Viviane se arrumavam para descer para o desjejum quando foram abordadas por uma sorridente Cherr, parada em frente à elas.

-  Vocês não vão com ninguém, não é mesmo?

Viviane parou de arrumar sua bolsa para encarar a outra.

-  O que você tem a ver com isso?? Se quer ir com o Sirius, fique à vontade, querida, pode convidá-lo, mas duvido muito que ele vá aceitar...

-   Não, a última pessoa com quem eu gostaria de ir é o Sirius, mas já que você falou nele, sabia que ele já tem par?

-  Não diga... – disse Vi num tom sarcástico.

-  E quem é a "felizarda"? – perguntou Lílian, duvidando que aquilo fosse verdade.

-  Ninguém sabe, mas ele diz que já tem par. 

Lílian começou a rir, parando tudo o que estava fazendo. Na sua cabeça, Cherr teria uma grande surpresa, pois tinha certeza de que Sirius estava se referindo à própria Viviane, recusando todas as outras garotas por ela. Viviane, por seu olhar de superioridade, demonstrava ter pensado a mesma coisa.

-  Ah, não... – Cherr parecia ter entendido – Vai me dizer que você o convidou?

-  Eu? Convidar Sirius Black para um baile? – Viviane riu – Alow, né??

-  Hum, por que não? Todo o castelo já está sabendo do romance de vocês... Aliás, você não perdeu tempo, né? Eu mal terminei com ele e você já estava dando em cima dele. Ou será que vocês já estavam juntos antes?

-  A_looow, como assim???_ Em primeiro lugar, eu e ele não estamos juntos e nem nunca estivemos. E que estória é essa de romance que tá circulando pelo castelo??

-  Se é verdade – começou Cherr, num tom de desprezo – a estória é óbvia, se não é, será apenas mais um boato de Hogwarts... e não se preocupe, as pessoas logo esquecem... a menos que você vá com ele pro baile. ****

Cherr girou em seus calcanhares e saiu do quarto, seguida de perto por Amy.

-  Ainda bem ela não ouviu o que você disse dormindo. – disse Viviane para Lílian – Se não ia sobrar pra você também...

-  E o que eu disse dormindo?

-  Ora, Lily, foi você quem sonhou, se você não lembra não sou eu quem vai contar o sonho...

-  Eu... – a ruiva começava a ruborizar – acho que sonhei que convidava alguém pro baile... 

-  Ah... – fez Viviane, com um sorriso malicioso – isso explica muita coisa...

-  Mas eu não lembro de nada! Anda, me conta, o que eu disse??

-  Nada demais...****

Viviane se negou a responder e desceu pro salão principal, seguida por uma curiosa amiga que tentava tirar mais informações dela. No caminho, entretanto, Vi fez um sinal para que a outra ficasse em silêncio. Duas vozes podiam ser ouvidas no corredor mais próximo ao saguão de entrada.

-  Será mesmo?? Vocês não se desgrudam mais!! – disse a voz feminina.

-  Do que você está falando? Eu estou com você, com _voc_!

-  Está? Pois não pareceu, você sumiu o resto das férias e todas as vezes que eu te via você estava com ela!

-  Com ela e todos os meus amigos! Não distorça os fatos! Nunca houve nada entre mim e ela!

-  Só porque ela nunca quis!!****

-  Porque EU também não quero mais! Desde que eu estou com você eu nunca mais paquerei a Lily!

Lílian e Viviane se entreolharam surpresas. Engolindo em seco, a ruiva percebeu que havia até prendido a respiração, como se o ruído produzido por esse ato fosse entregá-las.

-  "Lily"?? – perguntou a voz feminina, embargada – Você diz que se afastou dela, mas na verdade vocês só têm ficado cada vez mais próximos um do outro e, no momento em que ela quiser, você vai correr feito um cachorrinho e nem vai se lembrar de que eu existo...  ****

Passos foram ouvidos na direção contrária. As duas continuaram estáticas, sem saber o que fazer ou para onde ir. De repente, Tiago entrou no corredor em que elas estavam e parou, de olhos arregalados, ao vê-las. Era óbvio que elas tinham ouvido ao menos o final da discussão. Viviane sorriu para ele, disse "Bom dia!" e saiu dali o mais rápido que pôde. Lílian entretanto não a acompanhou.

-  Não se preocupe, todo casal briga. – soltou ela, ainda sem saber o que fazer.

-  Não somos exatamente um casal e é por isso que ela tá irritada comigo... – disse Tiago, deixando o embaraço de lado e buscando uma amiga para desabafar.****

-  E por que não?

-  Sei lá... – respondeu ele sinceramente, olhando para o chão – gosto muito dela mas...

Ele levantou o olhar e ficou óbvio para Lílian que _ela_ poderia ser um empecilho para esse namoro. Um estrondo foi ouvido e eles notaram que um quadro havia caído no chão. A garota, que já estava ruborizando, amaldiçoou sua força mágica excessiva,  pois aquilo demonstrava que ela estava nervosa. Já bastava ter ficado nervosa sem motivo, afinal, que Potter gostava dela nunca foi segredo e isso nunca a deixou assim antes, mas ele saber que ela estava desconcertada era o cúmulo. Pelo menos ele não sabia do beijo que aconteceu _antes..._ Para ele, o beijo nunca tinha acontecido. Graças a Merlin! 

-  Hum... mas... é... – tentava perguntar Lílian, enquanto ele recolocava o quadro no lugar – mas vocês ainda vão juntos pro baile, né?

_"Ah, Lily, que pergunta é essa??"_, indagava-se ela, "_Por que não desconversou e foi pra mesa?? Por quê?? O que você ainda tá fazendo parada aqui?"_

-  Não, ela não me convidou, nem eu a ela...

-  Não?? – surpreendeu-se a ruiva.

-  Não... acho que ela está me testando, vendo se eu não aceito nenhum outro convite...

-  E você aceitou?

Tiago riu. Teria uma resposta na ponta da língua para isso (_"A única garota da qual eu aceitaria o convite nunca vai me convidar")_, mas não podia dizê-la. Ela não entendeu o motivo do riso, sentiu-se até idiota.

-  Não, não aceitei nenhum... e você, já convidou alguém?

Inexplicavelmente, Lílian sentiu seu coração se acelerar.

-  Não. Pra dizer a verdade, ainda não faço idéia do que fazer... nem estou muito a fim de ir a esse baile...

-  Ah, que é isso! Você tem que ir, sim!

-  Nem que eu vá sozinha? – brincou ela.

-  Claro! Desde quando você se importa com o que os outros vão dizer sobre o que você faz? Você só faz o que quer mesmo. – disse ele rindo. 

Ela ficou sem palavras. Um silêncio um tanto quanto incômodo tomou conta deles. Eles pareciam não ter percebido que ainda estavam em pleno corredor, por onde algumas pessoas passavam de vez em quando rumo ao salão principal.

-  Mas você não tem mesmo ninguém em mente? – arriscou-se Tiago a perguntar.

Lílian não notou, mas ele se arrependeu profundamente de ter perguntado. Uma discussão interna passava-se na mente do maroto.

_"O que você está fazendo, Tiago?? Por que não foi atrás da Kat?? Você não pode ter uma recaída pela Lílian agora, NÃO PODE! Não agora que estava indo tão bem... ah, fala sério, a quem tá querendo enganar, Tiago Potter? Você nunca a esqueceu, nunca desistiu dela... também, como poderia desistir daqueles olhos verdes que te enfeitiçaram anos atrás? Ou daquele cabelo vermelho que não te deixa olhar pra nenhum outro lugar que não seja ela? Ou daquela garota forte e decidida que nunca caiu na sua conversa galanteadora?"_

Lílian simplesmente não conseguiu responder e não entendia o motivo disso. Ora, era uma pergunta fácil, por que não respondia? Porque não sabia a resposta. Aparentemente era "não", ela não tinha interesse em ninguém naquele castelo para convidar ao baile mas...

"Ai, que raiva! Por que aquele beijo, que nem mesmo aconteceu pra ele, não sai da minha cabeça?? Isso nem tem nada a ver com a pergunta! Vamos lá, concentre-se, Lily... 'Não', a resposta é 'não', anda, abre a boca e fala logo!"

-  Por quê? – perguntou ela – Você sabe de alguém que aceitaria ir ao baile comigo?

Foi a vez de Lílian se arrepender. Por que diabos não tinha dito a simples resposta?? _"Não era isso que você tinha que falar!! Droga, Lily, o que você está fazendo??"_

Tiago a fitou por alguns segundos. Como ele gostaria de poder dizer tudo o que se passava por sua cabeça naquele momento. ****

_""timo!",_ pensou Lílian, "_Agora além de lembrar do beijo, você pensa naquele dia em que ficou na sala estranha com ele... o que raios isso tem a ver com o baile??? Não! Não pense besteira, ele só estava consolando uma amiga numa fase muito ruim... aquele abraço foi só um apoio... Ora, Lílian Evans, desde quando você precisa se justificar para si mesma?? E por que ele demora tanto pra responder uma pergunta idiota?? Só se... ah, não! Ele deve estar achando que aquilo foi uma indireta! Que eu quero convidar _ele_ pro baile! Até parece... que viagem! Mesmo porque ele não aceitaria mesmo... eu sei que ele desistiu de mim e eu  agradeci aos céus quando ele fez isso..."_

-  Não... – mentiu ele – Ninguém.

-  Hum... certo... – aquilo foi como um balde de gelo caindo sobre Lílian, o que ele estava querendo dizer? Que ninguém iria ao baile com ela? Logo ele, que sempre foi a fim dela, iria dizer uma coisa dessas?? – Bem, eu vou indo pra mesa... ****

-  Espera! – chamou ele, percebendo de repente o que tinha feito – Eu não quis dizer que não tenha ninguém interessado em você, mesmo porque isso seria uma coisa meio difícil, não? Ai, não, eu não estou dando em cima de você, só estava me corrigindo... enfim, só quis dizer que eu não sabia de ninguém... mas até que tem um setimanista muito a fim de você na Corvinal... não acho que ele seja o cara certo pra você, mas afinal é só um baile, né... e eu não tenho nada a ver com isso... aposto que qualquer que você convide fique muito feliz e aceite... é, eu preciso ir... ****

Lílian permaneceu estática, sem reação, parada no corredor. O que tinha sido aquilo? Que garoto confuso. Talvez mais confuso do que ela. Confusa? Não, ela não era confusa... ele é que a tinha deixado confusa... Bom, não importava, era melhor ir logo para a mesa antes que o sinal tocasse. 

**N/A: **Esse cap. foi mais é a saída do "luto", pra podermos entrar nos romances mais alegrinhos...rs.. aliás, o próximo cap. será praticamente só romances! E, logicamente, com bastantes cenas L/T, como vcs pediram... Bem, é isso! Me mandem e-mails ou reviews! Bjs!

(www.fotolog.net/meloflog)


	11. Agindo

**N/A: **Olha, gente, estou extremamente atrasada, tô saindo, vou viajar e por isso, não pude fazer o que eu queria, que era dedicar este capítulo a cada um de vcs, cada pessoa que me mandou um e-mail e/ou um review, a cada pessoa que influenciou este cap, direta ou indiretamente, cada um que me ajudou em qualquer coisa, em tudo. Minha beta vai ficar mt puta quando descobrir que eu postei antes de viajar, sem esperar a revisão dela (que eu amo ler! rs), mas eu precisava fazer isso, não sei quando vou voltar e queria deixar esse cap logo com vcs...rs. bjs. Boa leitura. CAPÍTULO DEZ 

O Pacto

-  Demorou, heim... – disse Viviane assim que a outra se sentou na mesa da Grifinória – Já estava pensando em ir lá te resgatar!

-  É... – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer.

O resto da refeição se passou em silêncio, assim como as aulas da manhã. Viviane notara que a amiga estava um tanto quanto distante, mas não conseguiu obter informação alguma de Lílian, que negava veementemente que estava estranha.

"Porque EU também não quero mais! Desde que eu estou com você eu nunca mais paquerei a Lily!".  Por que essa frase idiota não saía de sua cabeça??

"Eu desisto. E dessa vez é sério! Depois de todos esses anos, eu desisto! Não sei por que eu insisti por tanto tampo, quando a resposta sempre esteve tão óbvia no seu rosto!". A lembrança dele dizendo isso era tão forte na mente de Lílian que ela podia até mesmo ouvir a porta sendo batida com força em seguida. 

Tão diferente de outra cena que também se instalara em sua cabeça, na qual ele tinha uma voz doce, ao mesmo tempo eufórica e preocupada: "-  Desculpa, mas é que eu queria fazer isso há muito tempo..."

Argh! Que raiva!, por que tinha de ficar lembrando de tudo isso??

"Vamos, Lílian, você só precisa se concentrar em outra coisa..."

Foi com isso em mente que ela teve uma idéia, enquanto entrava na sala de Transfiguração. Sentou-se com Viviane e esperou que Sirius entrasse na sala. Então se levantou discretamente, dizendo um "Já volto" para a amiga e foi até o garoto. 

-  Faça bom proveito dessa oportunidade que eu tô te dando, Sirius – disse ela sorrindo –, faça valer a pena a ameaça de morte que eu vou receber dela mais tarde...

Com um sorriso de agradecimento, ele foi em direção à Viviane, que levou um susto quando ele se sentou ao seu lado, mas que não fez nenhuma objeção a isso. Só então Lílian reparou que teria de sentar em outro lugar. Ao seu lado, Tiago sentava-se sozinho, Remus e Pedro à frente. Respirou fundo e sentou.

-  Só estou aqui pra poder ajudar Viviane. – justificou-se imediatamente, mas a si mesma do que ao outro.

-  Tudo bem. – respondeu ele – Mas se for um incômodo pra você ficar ao meu lado, eu posso trocar de lugar com o Remus.

-  Por que você acha isso?

-  Porque parece isso.      

-  Não viaja, Potter. Agora se vai ser um incômodo ou não, só depende de você.

-  Por que a culpa é sempre minha? Você nunca faz nada, né?

-  Por acaso a culpa já foi minha alguma vez?? Era você quem ficava azarando todos os outros alunos, você é quem fazia as coisas erradas por aqui...

-  Se ainda me detesta tanto assim, o que está fazendo aqui do meu lado?

-  Eu já disse, estou ajudando a Viviane.

-  Tem quinhentas outras carteiras disponíveis pra você sentar, se você veio pra cá foi porque você quis. Aliás, foi você que começou a se aproximar de mim, desde mesmo antes das férias...

-  Do que você está falando?? – Lílian, por algum motivo maluco, sentiu-se indignada, revoltada. 

Tiago passou a mão pelos cabelos para arrepiá-los.

-  Como naquele dia em que você veio estudar DCAT comigo... 

-  Você estava pedindo ajuda!!

-  Pra qualquer um na sala comunal, e você tinha a escolha de me ajudar ou não.

-  Só daquela vez também! Quando fomos pra Hogsmeade, foi você quem me levou pra lá!

-  E você aceitou ir na hora. – ele tinha um sorriso que irritou Lílian – Sem nem saber pra onde a gente ia...

Lílian abriu a boca para responder algo furiosamente, mas não tinha o que dizer.

-  Estou começando a achar que – ele diminuiu a voz para que ninguém os ouvisse – que antes de você voltar no tempo, aconteceu alguma coisa pra você ter mudado comigo...  

-  Eu não mudei com você! 

-  Há-há, então você admite que aconteceu alguma coisa?

-  Não aconteceu nada!! Se diminuíram as nossas brigas foi pelas coisas que aconteceram aqui, pelos problemas que enfrentamos nessas férias...

-  Isso não vale, Lily, eu nunca vou poder ter certeza disso...

-  Por que não acredita em mim??

-  Lily, querida, se não aconteceu nada, então por que você está corada?

Corada? Ela estava corada? Como não tinha percebido isso? Pior, como tinha ficado corada? Maldito beijo inexistente! Só faltava agora ele descobrir sobre isso. Felizmente, ela não precisou responder mais nada, pois a professora ralhou com eles sobre a discussão em aula. Até que o sinal tocasse, ambos permaneceram em silêncio. Antes de sair, porém, Lílian virou-se para ele:

-  Você devia estar mais preocupado em reconquistar a Geller do que com o que aconteceu num passado inexistente...

Como ela saiu depois de ter dito isso, não notou o sorriso no rosto de Tiago. Ela havia acabado de confirmar que tinha acontecido alguma coisa. Aquilo tudo era muito estranho porque, como ela mesmo disse, para ele era um passado _inexistente_, mas ele não se importava com isso, a questão era que isso mexia com Lílian.

No corredor, ela foi parada por alguém. Virou-se crente de que veria Viviane pronta para ralhar com ela, mas deparou-se com Snape.

-  E então? – perguntou ele – Pensou no que Bellatrix te disse?

-  Que obsessão é essa que vocês estão por mim?? – perguntou irritada.

-  Só queremos ter você do nosso lado. – ele olhou por cima do ombro dela de relance e voltou a fitá-la – Mas se você ainda não admitiu para si mesma a verdade... te vejo mais tarde.

Snape girou em seus calcanhares e distanciou-se dela no corredor.

-  Você não vai convidar _ele_, não é?

Potter havia parado agora ao lado dela.

-  O quê?? – perguntou ela, mas em sua mente a pergunta era "De onde você surgiu? Tá me seguindo, é?? Mas limitou-se a uma outra: – Da onde você tirou essa idéia absurda??

-  Sei lá... percebi que você não me contou tudo o que aconteceu antes de você...hum...voltar...você sabe. E não é a primeira vez que vejo vocês dois conversando.

-  Você está ficando paranóico, Potter! O que poderia ter acontecido entre mim e Snape?

A total expressão de nojo em Lílian deixou o garoto bastante aliviado.

***

Viviane estava tendo um ataque de risos na mesa da Grifinória, no jantar.

- Vê se pode, Tiago com ciúmes do Seboso! – disse ela, logo voltando a rir.

-  Não é absurdo?! E quem é ele pra ter ciúmes de mim com alguém?? Ele deixou bem claro que tinha desistido de mim... – sem perceber, suas palavras deixaram transparecer um pouco de rancor.

-  Não precisa chorar, Lílian. – brincou Viviane – Todos nós sabemos que ele não conseguiu isso.

Lílian ia dizer alguma coisa, mas foi abafada pelo novo ataque de risos da amiga.

-  Logo do Seboso!! – e continuou a rir – Se ao menos fosse do Remus...

-  Ãh? Como assim "ciúmes do Remus", Vi?

-  Ah, sei lá... é que... – ela parecia estar escolhendo as palavras delicadamente, coisa que Lílian não entendeu o motivo – é que apesar de detestar os marotos, você nunca teve nada contra o Remus, nunca brigou com ele, pelo contrário, sempre foi gentil com ele e ele com você... e vocês passam tempo demais juntos por causa da monitoria...

Distraída pela pressa, Lílian até mesmo esquecera de perguntar à outra sobre a aula de Transfiguração com Sirius. Precisou sair logo para sua aula de Controle Mágico.

Contou ao professor Auro que tinha discutido com alguém numa aula e que não tinha acontecido nada _anormal_.

-  Só um quadro que caiu uma outra hora no corredor... eu fiquei meio nervosa porque tinha ouvido duas pessoas falando de mim...

Animado, Jack começou a ensiná-la uma outra coisa.

Depois da aula, Lílian ainda passou em sua sala para resolver algumas poucas coisas pendentes, por isso só encontrou Viviane já no quarto. Cherr e Amy já estavam dormindo. Lílian se sentou na cama da amiga e fechou as cortinas que rodeavam a cama, fazendo ainda um feitiço de isolamento acústico, para que ninguém fora da cama ouvisse a conversa.

-  Anda, me conta como foi a aula de Transfiguração. – pediu Lílian animada.

-  Normal. – respondeu, voltando sua atenção pro livro em suas mãos.

Só por este pequeno gesto Lílian já sabia que não tinha sido nada normal. Viviane lendo calmamente ao invés de conversar animadamente e bombardeá-la pelo que ela tinha feito?

-  Você deixou ele se sentar com você que eu vi. E aí?

Viviane sorriu maliciosamente.

-  O resto você não viu porque estava muito ocupada com Potter, não é mesmo?

-  Sim, eu estava _discutindo_ com ele.

-  Ãh? Foi uma regressão, é? Vocês discutindo como antes? Achei que tinham superado essa fase!

-  Não muda de assunto, eu quero saber sobre você e Sirius. Você o convidou pro Baile?

-  Não. – disse como se essa fosse uma possibilidade absurda – Você realmente achou que eu o convidaria só por que ele se sentou do meu lado, Lily?

-  Não, achei que você ia perceber que gosta dele se pudesse conversar com ele sem ninguém pra perturbar...

-  Eu não _gosto_ dele! Tá, eu confesso, sou um pouco afim dele sim, e até gosto do beijo dele, mas Alooow, né? "Gostar" é demais...

-  Isso não importa, você quer ir ao baile com ele, por que não o convida logo?

Tendo uma idéia brilhante, Viviane sorriu.

-  Eu convidar o Sirius seria o mesmo que você convidar o Tiago... 

-  Não é não! O Tiago está com a Geller e nem aceitaria meu convite, já o Sirius tem recusado qualquer garota, certo de que vai com você...

-  Lílian! Você já esqueceu tudo o que você ouviu hoje?? Eles brigaram, mesmo porque nunca estiveram namorando sério, o Tiago não tem par pro baile e ainda é afim de você, tanto que ficou com ciúmes do Snape só por você ter falado dois segundos com o garoto no corredor!

-  Como você sabe que ele ainda não tem par? – Lílian estreitou os olhos – Viviane Whedon, você ouviu nossa conversa no corredor???

-  Ah, claro né... mas isso não importa, a questão é que você quer ir com ele pro baile. – Viviane sorriu, pois tinha usado o mesmo argumento de Lílian, agora contra ela.

-  Como você pode afirmar isso com tanta certeza??

-  Simples, eu ouvi o que você disse sonhando, lembra?

-  E... – Lílian tinha os olhos arregalados, nem sabia se deveria perguntar ou não – e o que eu disse dormindo?

-  Você algo como _"Não, eu não vou negar, eu queria ir com você sim...Tiago, eu sempre te amei..."_

-  Não! Eu não falei isso!

-  Tá, tá bom... – riu Viviane – você só perguntou _"Então você vai, Tiago?"_, o resto eu deduzi quando você me explicou que sonhou que convidava alguém pro baile... mas a questão é que você sonhou com ele de qualquer jeito...

-  Se eu o convidar... – começou Lílian, ainda receosa – você convida o Sirius?

-  Na mesma hora! 

Pelo riso de Viviane, a outra notou que não estava sendo levada a sério.

-  Então vamos fazer um acordo... não, um pacto: eu convido o Tiago e você convida o Sirius.

Viviane ficou séria. Parecia uma proposta tentadora. Bem ou mal ela gostaria de ir com o Sirius mesmo, e ainda daria uma "forcinha" à Lílian.

-  Certo. Cada uma convida "seu" maroto. – disse estendendo sua mão, a qual a ruiva apertou, selando o pacto.

Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, uma dúvida surgiu.

-  E o que acontece com quem não convidar? – perguntou Lílian.

Viviane parou pensando em algum castigo, até que sorriu.

-  Já sei! Nós nunca gostamos dos marotos e o castelo inteiro sabe disso. Acho que aparecer no baile com um deles, seja quem for, já é pisar no seu orgulho... então você vai com o Pedro!

-  Pedro? Por que não o Remus?

-  Não. – negou imediatamente – Deixa o Remus fora disso.

-  Por que, Viviane?

-  Porque...ora...porque...não tem graça, você não tem nada contra ele...

-  E nem nada contra o Pedro.

-  Tá, então vamos mudar... – apressou-se a dizer Viviane – Então você vai ter de ir...hum...ah! Com o Seboso!! Ou pelo menos convidá-lo!

-  O quê?? – Lílian assustou-se com a mente diabólica de sua amiga. Desse jeito, convidar Tiago não parecia mais nada absurdo, era até uma opção infinitamente melhor – É fácil pra você arranjar castigos pro nosso pacto, né? É só estalar os dedos que o Sirius vai aceitar seu convite! Você sabe que não vai ter que pagar a conseqüência...

-  Não se preocupe, o Tiago também vai aceitar o seu... – Viviane, como sempre, nem conseguia conter o riso.

-  Quem disse que eu estou preocupada com isso? Vou só convidá-lo pra escapar da conseqüência! Ele recusa e pronto, estou livre, enquanto você vai ter de ir ao baile com o Sirius...

-  Hum...sei...vamos ver. Então vamos fazer o seguinte: teremos 24 horas pra convidar o garoto. Até amanhã, a essa hora. Caso contrário, quem não o fizer terá que convidar o Seboso no dia do baile. Feito?

-  Feito.

E mais uma vez as duas apertaram as mãos.

***

Na manhã seguinte, como se soubesse do pacto delas, o destino as colocou exatamente à frente de Sirius e Tiago, assim que desceram para a sala comunal. Instintivamente, elas se entreolharam e riram. Os garotos não entenderam nada e nem tiveram tempo de perguntar-lhes coisa alguma, pois as duas passaram por eles e continuaram seus caminhos rumo ao salão principal.

-  E aí? – perguntou Viviane, assim que se sentaram – Já pensou em como vai convidá-lo?

-  Você já? – rebateu Lílian.

Ambas apenas riram. Ainda não estavam acreditando que iriam mesmo fazer isso. 

Mesmo assim, o simples fato de lembrar-se de ter apertado a mão de Viviane selando o pacto fazia Lílian ficar corada. O que aconteceu quando Tiago sentou-se ao seu lado, acompanhando Sirius, que se sentou ao lado de Viviane.

_"Você só vai fazer isso pra Viviane ter que convidar o Sirius, só por isso. Além do que, depois você vai poder contar ao Tiago que tudo fazia parte do pacto...",_ dizia para si mesma.

Logo Remus e Pedro juntaram-se ao grupo.

Alguns conversavam, outros comiam distraidamente, mas todos notaram Katherine Geller passar próxima à mesa, como que para ver se Tiago faria alguma coisa ou não. Foi como se o tempo parasse e o foco de todos roubado pela garota. Os mais distraídos olharam, as conversas cessaram.

-  É, Pontas, acho que tá na hora de você fazer alguma coisa... – disse Sirius.

-  Ou namora logo com ela ou termina tudo definitivamente... – continuou Remus.

-  Senão não vai ter par pro baile. – concluiu Pedro, recebendo olhares repreensivos de todos.

-  É, eu sei... e já tenho uma decisão.

Os olhares se arregalaram atentos sobre ele. Lílian sentiu seu coração disparar, isso poderia por em risco o pacto e, como conseqüência, já podia até se ver convidando Snape para o baile, com Viviane logo atrás dela rindo. Claro que foi só por isso que seu coração disparou naquele momento, só por isso que seu estômago se revirou.

-  E qual é? – Lílian perguntou apreensiva, já que ninguém se manifestou.

Viu Viviane rir, Remus olhá-la confusa, Pedro engasgar com a comida, Sirius abrir um sorriso como quem diz "eu sabia..." e Tiago ficar boquiaberto. Ela revirou os olhos.

-  Até parece que vocês não querem saber também... 

-  É, fala aí, Pontas! – incentivou Sirius.

Tiago vacilou, mas sua voz saiu firme.

-  Vou pedi-la em namoro hoje mesmo...

Viviane revirou os olhos e Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente. Lílian sentiu seu chão desabar. Era estranha aquela sensação, sentia-se imobilizada, congelada, impotente. Notou que o copo de vidro a sua frente estava balançando. Rapidamente o segurou e, para disfarçar, tomou alguns goles de seu suco.

Tiago respirou fundo, passando a mão por entre os cabelos.

-  A menos que alguma coisa me impeça disso até o anoitecer. – finalizou ele.

Todos pareceram prender a respiração ao ouvir aquilo. Ele ignorou os olhares confusos e surpresos (e o zombeteiro de Sirius, que parecia estar adorando aquilo tudo) sobre ele e voltou a comer calmamente.

Sim, ele estava decidido. Afinal, se ele estava com ela, se gostava dela, por que não pedia pra namorar com ela?? Se até aquele momento ainda não tinha conseguido desistir de Lílian, deixaria espaço para ela mesma tomar uma atitude, caso contrário iria conseguir esquecê-la definitivamente dessa vez. A menos que algo o impedisse.

-  Tipo... – Viviane quebro o silêncio que se seguiu – ir pra enfermaria serve?

-  Viviane! – repreendeu Lílian.

***

Então, o que era melhor?, pensava Lílian, convidá-lo antes, para não ter de ouvir que ele já tinha par, ou esperar ele se reconciliar com a Geller e já ir convidá-lo com o "não" garantido? Ela nem queria ir com ele para o baile! Pacto estúpido! Olha no que tinha se metido... talvez, devido às novas circunstâncias, conseguisse convencer Viviane de livrá-la do castigo do não-cumprimento do pacto... ela teria que entender que era uma situação delicada... ainda mais depois da discussão que elas tinha ouvido no corredor... Galler já tinha ciúmes dela sem ela fazer nada, imagina depois dela convidar Potter para um Baile!

-  Está prestando atenção na aula? – perguntou Viviane, trazendo Lílian de volta de seus pensamentos.

-  Ãh? – fez a garota.

-  Céus, você está gostando mesmo dele...

-  Claro que não! Não viaja, Viviane!

A outra riu.

-  Você nem ouviu minha primeira pergunta, mas a outra entendeu na mesma hora, né? E olha que eu podia estar falando de qualquer garoto...

-  Vi, eu conheço você, é óbvio que você só podia estar falando do Tiago, por causa do nosso pacto...

-  Tá, mas você não tava prestando atenção na aula!

Lílian não respondeu, mas assim que o sinal bateu, foi direto falar com Remus para pedir as anotações dele.

***

O silêncio parecia ter se instalado naquela parte da mesa durante o almoço. As horas estavam se passando e as duas não tinham chegado à conclusão alguma sobre o que fariam ou como fariam.

-  Se você está na dúvida – começou Viviane durante a primeira aula da tarde – é em relação aos seus sentimentos.... 

Lílian pensou em dar uma resposta irritada, mas resolveu ouvir o que a amiga tinha para falar e a deixou continuar.

-  Porque se você não gosta dele, o convide à noite e ele dirá "não", então você estará "livre"... mas se gosta, convide-o antes e ele responderá "sim"...

-  Não é tão simples assim! Ele não está dependendo de mim pra namorar ou não!!

-  É claro que está, Lily! Você sabe muito bem que aquilo no café da manhã foi uma indireta pra você! Aliás, foi uma "direta"!

-  Só na sua cabeça doentia que aquilo foi uma indireta... ele _desistiu_ de mim, lembra??

-  Fala sério, né Lílian, até a Katherine sabe que ele não conseguiu _desistir_ de você... Se você não quer enxergar o óbvio, tudo bem, só não se arrependa depois, tá?

-  E você, dona Viviane? Vai falar com o Sirius quando??

-  Antes do anoitecer, pode ter certeza... – disse com um sorriso sarcástico.

-  Certo, então falaremos na mesma hora.

Viviane arregalou os olhos imediatamente e abraçou a amiga.

-  Ah!! Eu sabia que você gostava dele!!

-  Eu não disse isso! – negou veementemente Lílian, olhando para os lados para ver se havia alguém olhando.

***

Horas mais tarde, Lílian estava sentada em sua cama, com as cortinas fechadas, incapaz de sair de lá.

-  Lily, você não pode ficar aí o dia inteiro... – ouviu a voz de Viviane do outro lado.

-  Claro que posso, é meu quarto, minha cama...

-  Lily, não vá desistir agora! Anda, admite que você quer fazer isso...

-  O que eu queria era voltar no tempo e nunca ter feito esse pacto idiota.

-  LÍLIAN EVANS! – a outra abriu a cortina ferozmente – Eu estou indo convidar o Sirius agora, mas porque eu _quero_ ir ao baile com ele. Eu SEI que você quer ir com o Tiago e TODO MUNDO SABE que ele __ apaixonado por você. O sol vai se pôr dentro de meia hora. O resto você decide.

Viviane se virou e caminhou até a porta, a qual abriu calmamente.

-  Só não se arrependa depois da decisão que tomar. – disse antes de sair.

Fechando a porta, ela respirou fundo. Agora não tinha mais saída. Desceu as escadas e avistou Sirius, conversando com Pedro, no meio da sala comunal, que estava lotada. 

-  Oi. – disse, parando em frente aos dois.

Com um olhar de relance, Sirius indicou a Pedro que os deixassem à sós. Viviane estava reunindo palavras, quando viu Lílian descendo rapidamente as escadas. Parou ao lado dos dois ofegante.

-  Onde está Tiago? – perguntou para Sirius.

-  Voando. – respondeu ele prontamente, sorrindo.

-  Certo... – disse Lílian.

-  Anda, Lily, tá esperando o quê?? – incentivou Viviane.

A ruiva deu meia volta e passou voando pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Viviane, que havia se distraído por um momento, voltou a ficar nervosa. E agora? Sirius esperava calmamente, estava seguro e tranqüilo. A garota respirou fundo e perguntou:

-  Você sabe onde o Remus está?

Sirius franziu a testa, não era isso que esperava ouvir, mas riu. Provavelmente ela estava tão nervosa que tinha perguntado a primeira coisa que tinha passado em sua cabeça.

-  Na sala dos monitores.

-  Ah... – fez Viviane – Até mais.

Ela saiu da sala comunal, deixando um boquiaberto Sirius parado lá.

_"O que eu estou fazendo? O que eu estou fazendo??"_, perguntava-se Viviane. Era como se seu cérebro estivesse armando alguma coisa para ela. Contra ela. Logo agora que ela estava decidida... 

Parou em frente à porta. Claro, se fosse ao baile com Remus, não teria de passar por cima de seu orgulho e ainda iria poder rir da cara de Sirius. Além do que, o pacto foi para cada uma convidar seu "maroto". Seria engraçado ver a reação do Sirius se soubesse que ela tinha ido convidar Remus. Ir com um amigo seria até mesmo mais seguro. Seguro por quê? De que tinha medo?

Talvez a resposta fosse "de se envolver", ou "de cometer um grave erro", mas ela não pôde procurar a resposta em sua mente pois levou um susto quando a porta se abriu e uma loira, a monitora da Lufa-Lufa, saiu. Ela não teve outra alternativa senão entrar na sala.

-  Oi. – disse ela, sentando-se à mesa de Remus.

-  Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ele preocupado.

-  Não, não, está tudo bem...

-  Ah, já sei! A Lílian foi falar com o Tiago, você ficou entediada com tudo mundo falando do baile na sala comunal e veio me...er... "perturbar" – brincou ele.

-  Exatamente!! – riu ela, com seu sorriso lindo – Tem coisa melhor pra eu fazer??

-  Eu sou tão _perturbável _assim?? – continuou Remus.

-  Um dos melhores! Você e Lílian são meus preferidos!

Ambos riram. Mas uma vez que voltaram a ficar sérios, um silêncio se abateu sobre o local.

-  Você veio aqui por algum motivo sério, não? – perguntou ele.

-  Mais ou menos... – "_Como ele podia saber isso?" – _eu vim te perguntar uma coisa.

-  Pode mandar, acho que eu vou sobreviver.

Ela sorriu.

-  Você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?

O queixo do garoto caiu. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Os batimentos cardíacos aceleraram. Não, ele não estava ouvindo isso... Viviane Whedon o tinha convidado para ir ao baile??

De repente, seu semblante ficou triste. Desviou o olhar para a mesa. Era o que ele queria ouvir, porém pelos motivos errados.

-  Não acho que fugir seja uma boa opção, Vi. Por que você não está fazendo essa pergunta agora mesmo para o Sirius?

-  Não sei... – ela tinha sido sincera.

Ambos pareciam analisar bastante o que diriam a seguir, até que Viviane perdeu a paciência.

-  Então, você vai comigo, Remus?

Estranhamente, aquele frase a lembrou do sonho de Lílian, o que a fez sorrir.

_"Droga!"_, pensava ele, _"Ela tinha que sorrir?? Como eu posso recusar um convite desses??"_

-  Não. – respondeu sem encará-la.

Não podia acreditar numa ilusão... Sabia que ela e Sirius ainda seriam muito felizes juntos, ainda mais agora que ele tinha amadurecido e estava aprendendo o real significado de gostar de uma garota. Não acreditava que estava mesmo fazendo aquilo, mas sabia que era a melhor decisão a se tomar.

Viviane, por outro lado, sentiu-se decepcionada. Até magoada, talvez. Claro, só podia ser isso, ele já tinha outra garota!

-  Você já aceitou outro convite? – não resistiu à pergunta.

-  Não se trata disso, Vi, a questão é que você quer ir com o Sirius e não há motivo algum que a impeça de ficar com ele...

-  Quem sabe que de quem eu gosto ou não sou eu. – ela se levantou revoltada, mas sem levantar a voz. 

Antes de sair da sala ainda pôde ouvir Remus:

-  Claro! Mas então você sabe que gosta dele...

Ela parou para encará-lo.

-  Eu não _gosto_ dele...

Imediatamente, a garota lembrou-se de suas próprias palavras, dirigidas à Lílian: _"Eu estou indo convidar o Sirius agora, mas porque eu _quero_ ir ao baile com ele."_

-  Tá – admitiu, revirando os olhos – eu sou um pouco afim dele... e sim, também sou muito orgulhosa...

-  Então está esperando o que aqui? – perguntou Remus, sorrindo.

-  Tá bom! – disse como se falasse de uma obrigação – Eu vou falar com ele...

Ela venceu o pouco espaço que estava até a saída a passos lentos e fechou a porta. Remus jogou a cabeça nas mãos e passou estas pelos cabelos com força. O ruído da porta se abrindo o fez erguer a cabeça subitamente. Viviane tinha voltado.

-  Mas você não vai ao baile com aquela loira aguada da Lufa-Lufa, vai? – perguntou fazendo uma expressão de nojo.

Ele riu.

-  Viviane... – chamou – Sirius.

-  Ai, eu sei, tô indo!

E mais uma vez a porta foi fechada.

***

Lílian andava de um lado para outro beirando o campo de quadribol. Ao mesmo tempo que não queria ser notada por ali, não conseguia ficar parada. Não tinha nem mesmo chegado à conclusão alguma sobre o que diria.

De repente, um vulto lhe chamou atenção sob os pilares de uma das arquibancadas superiores. Aproximou-se discretamente de lá e pôde ver que a pessoa olhava fixamente para o jogo que se seguia no ar, mais precisamente para uma das bolas: um balaço.

A visão que ela tinha era apenas das costas da pessoa, mas não havia muitos em Hogwarts com aquele cabelo. Isso fez Lílian congelar por dentro. Um sonserino assistindo a um treino da Grifinória não podia ser boa coisa. E não era. Parecia que Snape estava também "treinando".

A ruiva sentiu ser tomada pela raiva imediatamente. Cruzou os braços e encarou o outro. Este abriu um sorriso irônico desprezível. Ele sabia que ela estava lá, podia sentir a energia mágica que exalava do corpo dela. Isso só fez a raiva da garota aumentar. Ela concentrou-se então na bola que ele manipulava.

O balaço passou raspando pela vassoura de Tiago e parou no ar. De repente, a bola despencou, sendo levada pela gravidade até o chão, como uma bola trouxa qualquer. Aquilo chamou a atenção de todo o time, que parou no ar. Os dois expectadores esconderam-se ainda mais, contudo um cabelo vermelho não passou desapercebido aos olhos atentos de Tiago.

-  Viu como eu também posso fazer algo de bom? – desafiou Lílian, quando o time todo aparentemente já havia ido para o vestiário.

-  Vi como a raiva te deu poder... – ele sorriu sarcasticamente. Não deixou de notar entretanto que ela havia empalidecido – Pena que ainda esteja muito inexperiente... Só por fazer aquilo já ficou fraca? Você se deixa levar muito pela emoção...

-  E o que você tem a ver com isso?? – perguntou irritada.

Ele continuou sorrindo.

-  Sabe, foi muita sorte você ter aparecido hoje, Evans, mas você não estará sempre por perto... não de todos os seus queridinhos amigos grifinórios...

-  Isso é uma ameaça?? – ela voltara ao tom desafiador.

-  Não seria se você estivesse do nosso lado. Pelo contrário, nossos alvos são sempre bem escolhidos, de modo que nunca tenhamos de sofrer "perdas"... como você sofreu...

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram em compreensão. Seu sangue estava esquentando novamente.

-  Maddeleine... – sussurrou ela – FOI VOCÊ!!

A garota pulou para cima dele e ambos caíram no chão. Por cima do sonserino, Lílian segurou a gola da roupa dele com uma mão e, com a outra, desferiu-lhe um belo soco. Snape já pegava sua varinha quando esta voou longe, ao som de um _"Expelliarmos"_.

-  Lílian, pára! – gritou Tiago, levantando-a do chão.

Tiago a segurava, tentando afastá-la do outro. Snape levantou-se, contorcendo a boca em profundo desprezo, e ajeitou suas vestes.

-  Tanto poder para lutar como um reles animal... você não nega mesmo suas raízes de sangue-

Sangue. Foi exatamente isso que saiu de sua boca ao invés do resto da frase, pois foi a vez de Potter dar-lhe um soco.

Snape, que não esperava aquilo, foi levado ao chão novamente, agora pelo impacto da agressão. Passou a mão dramaticamente pela boca, limpando o sangue que escorria.

-  A _monitora-chefe_ não vai fazer nada? Vai proteger o namoradinho?

-  Você quer mesmo perder pontos pra sua casa? – perguntou Lílian rispidamente, se tivesse que fazer alguma coisa, ambos os lados teriam de ser punidos – Pois eu não quero. E quanto à levar detenção? Hum? O que acha? E o que acha de Bellatrix ficar sabendo dessa "luta animalesca"?? Tanto poder pra sair com a boca sangrando? – ainda ironizou – Vai embora, Snape. – a última frase foi dita por entre os dentes cerrados.

Ele cuspiu um pouco de sangue, pegou sua varinha no chão, virou as costas e saiu.

Lílian e Tiago se entreolharam por um momento, até que a ruiva balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-  Não foi nada, eu estou bem...

-  Eu... – disse ele pegando sua vassoura no chão – vou pro vestiário...

Sozinha no grande campo de quadribol, Lílian foi sentar-se na parte mais baixa da arquibancada. Sentia-se tonta, muito fraca. Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. 

_Maddeleine... _Se aqueles dois sonserinos nojentos tinham algo a ver com a morte de sua amiga, eles pagariam por isso, ah, sim, pagariam... mas pra isso, precisava se fortalecer, se fortificar, tornar-se mais resistente...

Lembrou-se das aulas de Controle Mágico, sempre ficava fraca depois de usar sua energia, por isso o professor lhe dava um chocolate para comer, chegou a aconselhá-la a levar sempre consigo uma barra de chocolate. Sim, ela tinha uma ali no bolso, mas este parecia tão distante.

-  "_Estou bem_", sei... – ouviu uma voz muito familiar dizer – Tome...

Ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu. Tiago lhe oferecia uma pequena barra de chocolate, a qual ela pegou e mordeu sem pensar duas vezes. A cada mordida sentia sua força retornar ao seu corpo. Levantou os olhos verdes, do chocolate para o garoto a sua frente. Mesmo que desarrumado, não podia deixar de admirar aquele uniforme vermelho. Ele depositou sua vassoura delicadamente na arquibancada, passou a mão pelos cabelos já bastante desarrumados e sentou-se ao lado dela, que estava rindo.

-  O que foi? – perguntou ele.

-  Seu cabelo já está "despenteado como se tivesse acabado de sair da vassoura" o suficiente, não precisava despentear mais ainda...

-  É, eu sei, mas não custa nada garantir, né? 

Os risos depois deram lugar a sorrisos tímidos, que por sua vez deram lugar ao silêncio e aos olhares desviados. O sol já estava prestes a se pôr, ambos notaram.

-  Eu... – começou Lílian – eu... 

Ela pôde ver nos olhos castanhos dele toda a expectativa e ansiedade que ele sentia, mas não sabia se conseguiria atendê-los.

-  Eu acho que... eu queria... – respirou fundo e baixou os olhos – eu acho melhor eu entrar.

-  Ah, claro – decepção na voz dele – e eu vou pro vestiário...

Sem olhar para trás, Tiago entrou no vestiário para tomar um bom banho quente. Ela ia falar, ele sabia que ia! Mas _por que_ não o fez?? Com a cabeça embaixo do chuveiro, sentia-se tão arrasado que nem teve forças para responder aos cumprimentos dos companheiros de time ao saírem.

Lílian se levantou para entrar no castelo, mas parou logo depois do primeiro passo. Havia pisado em algo. Olhou para baixo e não acreditou no que estava vendo. Tiago Potter tinha _esquecido_ sua vassoura ali?? Logo ele, que tratava desse objeto como se fosse uma preciosidade de ouro?? Estava tão arrasado a esse ponto?? Com os olhos brilhando, ela sorriu. Qualquer um que passasse por ali a acharia maluca, mas naquele momento ela soube. Ele gostava mesmo dela. Como um pequeno fato podia significar tanta coisa...

***

-  Tá bom, eu confesso. – ela revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços – Eu tentei fugir, tentei negar, tentei achar uma outra saída, mas não deu. Desde aquele maldito dia em que o diretor anunciou o baile, eu não consigo tirar isso da cabeça!! Pronto, falei.

-  Isso o quê? – perguntou Sirius, sorrindo amplamente.

-  Convidar você! Satisfeito? – Viviane tinha a expressão de uma criança contrariada.

-  Não, você ainda não me convidou...

-  Certo. – ela levou uma mão ao quadril e, com a outra, apontava um dedo para ele – Mas não se acostuma não, tá, querido? – então respirou fundo – Sirius Black, você quer ir ao baile comigo?

Ele estreitou os olhos, aparentando pensar sobre a proposta, ainda em dúvida.

-  Não OUSE recusar! – disse Viviane, em plena sala comunal, não se importando com as cabeças que se viraram em direção aos dois.

-  Você sabe que eu não me atreveria... – disse ele, logo em seguida a puxando pela cintura e dando-lhe um beijo.

-  Finalmente... – disse alguém.

Pedro riu. Cherr balançou a cabeça negativamente e, com um olhar amargo, levantou-se e subiu para seu quarto. Amy não a seguiu, pelo contrário, saiu da sala comunal.

***

Potter vinha caminhando pelo campo já escuro quando parou abruptamente. Franziu a testa confuso.

-  Ainda está aí?

-  Sim... – respondeu Lílian, pegando a vassoura dele – Você esqueceu isso...

Ele arregalou os olhos, demonstrando que realmente havia esquecido de seu precioso objeto. Então olhou para ela. Ela não tinha ficado aquele tempo todo ali, no frio, só por causa disso, já que podia entregar a vassoura para ele mais tarde, no aconchego da sala comunal, ou mesmo entregá-la a um de seus amigos... Sorriu. Sentou-se ao lado dela mais uma vez. Tentaria sim, pela última vez. Última mesmo.

-  Já anoiteceu. – disse ele.

-  É... – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer.

-  Lílian – ele chegou mais perto dela – eu preciso ter certeza de uma coisa... você pode dizer o que eu _quero_ ouvir, ou o que eu _preciso_ ouvir...

Ela engoliu em seco. Era agora ou nunca. Seu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca a qualquer momento. Tiago venceu a pequena distância que ainda havia entre eles, deixando-a ainda mais nervosa.

-  Diga – começou ele, sussurrando no ouvido dela – que não sente nada por mim... diga que nunca desejou um beijo meu... diga que realmente detestava quando eu implicava com você...

A garota sentiu seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar. Podia sentir a respiração dele. a voz dele em seu ouvido. Fechou os olhos. Como poderia continuar negando, fosse para ele, fosse para si mesma, tudo aquilo que lhe parecia tão verdadeiro agora?

-  E diga – continuou ele sussurrando – que está gostando de me ter só como um amigo... diga...

-  _Não_...

Ele se afastou e ela, abrindo os olhos, pôde ver que o outro sorria.

-  E então? – incentivou ele ansioso.

Lílian abriu a boca, mas nenhuma palavra saiu dela. Como, num momento daqueles, ela podia pensar na ameaça de Snape, Maddeleine, lembrar-se do incêndio em seu quarto em casa, sua irmã machucada, a Torre da Grifinória em chamas e ter medo? _Como??_

Tiago interpretou mal seu silêncio. Levantou-se.

-  Aonde você vai? – perguntou ela desesperada.

-  Tenho um pedido de namoro pra fazer. – disse e saiu andando.

-  Espera! – gritou ela, levantando-se também.

Ele parou, mas não se virou. Lílian percebeu que tinha de fazer algo, e rápido.

-  Você não quer saber nem porque eu vim pra cá?

-  Espero que não tenha sido pra ver o Seboso. – brincou ele, mas ainda de costas.

-  Não, foi pra te convidar pra ir ao baile comigo.

Mesmo sem ver o rosto dele, ela saiba que ele estava sorrindo.

-  Só isso? – perguntou ele.

Lília se revoltou.

-  Isso já não é motivo o suficiente pra te impedir de pedi-la em namoro??

Potter finalmente se virou para encará-la. Estava sorrindo.

-  Já anoiteceu... – disse, com uma expressão de "sinto muito" – ...então... ainda tenho um pedido de namoro pra fazer...

A ruiva estreitou os olhos na direção dele. Ia metralhá-lo com palavras – como ele se atrevia a rejeitá-la, depois dela ter finalmente assumido que gostava dele, depois de ter conseguido convidá-lo para o baile, depois de toda aquela confusão em que tinha deixado a mente dela, depois de _tudo?? –_ se ele não tivesse se aproximado dela de uma maneira um tanto quanto perturbadora.

-  Sim, Lílian, eu aceito ir ao baile com você. E você? Aceita namorar comigo??

Ela desabou, desarmando-se. Sorriu e o beijou.

O casal não percebeu, mas a vassoura flutuava horizontalmente ao lado deles.

-  Sim. – respondeu depois – Mas você precisava fazer aquilo??

-  Ah, Lily, você sabe, você fica linda irritada...

- O QUÊ?

Antes que começassem uma discussão, ele a beijou novamente. Depois riu.

-  Hum... chocolate. – disse ele – Não tinha pensado nisso quando te dei a barra...


	12. O Baile

CAPÍTULO ONZE 

O Baile

-  Você convidou o REMUS??

Lílian levantou-se da cama de Viviane e ficou parada, boquiaberta, em frente à amiga, que abraçava seu travesseiro.

-  Aham... – fez Vi.

-  E ELE RECUSOU???

-  Aham... – Vi olhava para os lados, desacreditada na atitude exagerada da outra.

-  E depois convidou o SIRIUS?

-  Aham...

-  Que aceitou na mesma hora?

-  Lily, dá pra parar de repetir tudo o que eu _acabei_ de te contar? Que parte você ainda não entendeu??

A ruiva se sentou novamente na cama.

-  _Como assim?_

-  Lily, querida, por que eu tenho a impressão de que você ficou mais chocada com a recusa do Remus do que com o fato de eu tê-lo convidado?****

Lílian abriu a boca, olhou para a amiga, ameaçou dizer alguma coisa, mas fechou a boca e balançou a cabeça. Precisava ter cuidado com o que falaria. ****

-  No início eu achava que você ia convidar qualquer outro garoto pra... sei lá, dar uma lição no Sirius, ele nunca tinha levado um fora antes, _antes de voc_, e tava todo certo de que ia pro Baile contigo... por isso eu fiz o pacto, pra obrigar você a convidá-lo...

-  Tá, confesso que tudo isso passou pela minha cabeça sim... mas, não sei... ah! Quem se importa? Me conta de você, como foi??

A ruiva ganhou rapidamente a tonalidade de seus cabelos, o que fez Viviane dar um grito animado que ecoou pelo quarto.

-  ...e ele ainda me pediu em namoro... – disse Lílian, depois de ter contado cada detalhe do ocorrido no campo de quadribol.

-  E...?? – perguntou Viviane, olhos arregalados em expectativa.

-  E eu aceitei...

-  Ah!!!!!!!! – gritou Vi, abraçando a amiga – Pra quem nem admitia que gostava dele, hein...

Lílian apenas deu um sorriso tímido. Não é que ela não admitia, ela não _sabia_ que gostava dele. Estava tão acostumada a viver dando fora nele que nunca tinha imaginado que um dia seria _ela_ a fazer um convite. Mas as coisas foram mudando, ganhando um rumo inesperado, saindo do controle...

A porta do quarto se abriu, por onde entrou uma feliz e sonhadora Amy, a quinta setimanista do quarto da Grifinória, nem parecendo mais aquela menina praticamente invisível que vivia na sombra da Cherr.

As duas pararam para ver o que a outra estava fazendo, pois estranharam o fato dela estar sozinha, então entenderam e gelaram com essa possibilidade.

Amy ia saltitante em direção à cama de Cherr, que encontrava-se encoberta pelas escuras cortinas do dossel.

-  Cherr!! Cherr! Eu consegui!

Lílian e Viviane prenderam a respiração e arregalaram os olhos ao ver uma mão abrir a cortina lateral, deixando à mostra a garota sentada na cama. ****

-  Hum... parece que estamos todas felizes por aqui... – disse Cherr, com um meio sorriso sarcástico nos lábios – E quem diria, heim... _marotos_... – disse a última parte com desprezo, olhando para as três presentes no quarto.

E ainda com esse sorriso de superioridade e desprezo, saiu do quarto. Amy deu de ombros e jogou-se em sua própria cama, fechando as cortinas em seguida.

-  Não acredito que ela ouviu tudo... – sussurrou Viviane – Que ódio!

-  Mas você viu, né? Ela ficou _morrendo_ de inveja! Aposto qualquer coisa que ela queria estar no seu lugar, Vi... ****

***

-  Bom dia! – disse Amy animadamente para todas no quarto.

 Surpreendeu-se ao ver que Cherr já tinha se levantado, não estando mais no quarto. Olhou para as outras duas e viu uma sonolenta Lílian, tapando a claridade com o travesseiro no rosto e uma agitada Viviane se levantando. Trocou de roupa, despediu-se delas e desceu.

-  Ela está muito estranha. – disse Viviane sorrindo.

- Aham... – fez a outra, sendo ainda abafada pelo travesseiro. 

-  Quem você acha que é o par dela??

-  Aham... – fez novamente.

-  LÍLIAN!

-  Ãh?! O quê?! – sentou-se de um salto.

Viviane riu.

-  Não é possível que você não tenha dormido bem, Lily...

-  É... – limitou-se a dizer, deitando-se de novo.

-  O que você tem, menina?? A pior parte já passou!

Lílian parou pensativa. Estivera a noite toda se culpando pela morte de Maddeleine que, agora sabia, tinha sido causada pela dupla de sonserinos que não a deixavam em paz, sabe-se lá com que propósitos sombrios. Por mais que fosse completamente contra a maldade, não conseguiu evitar que seu cérebro traçasse mil planos maquiavélicos de vingança. Mesmo que não os fosse colocar em prática. Pelo menos ela tinha dado um belo soco naquele Seboso. E ainda teria batido mais se não tivesse sido segurada por Tiago. Tiago! Só então entendeu do que a amiga estava falando. Sentiu seu rosto se avermelhar instantaneamente.

-  Lily, não vai ficar de frescura agora, né? Mico maior do que o meu, de beijar o garoto que eu mais detestava no castelo na frente da torre da grifinória inteira, não dá né? Até porque, não adianta fugir, todo mundo vai ver vocês juntos no baile mesmo...

-  Mas é diferente. Você não está _namorando_ alguém com quem gritava pelos corredores todo santo dia! ****

-  Há-há, mas não se preocupe, todo mundo já esperava que isso fosse acabar assim algum dia!****

-  Viviane!!

-  Brincadeirinha, Lily... mas vamos nos arrumar logo, ainda temos aula hoje!

-  Ah, ainda tá muito cedo...

-  Melhor ainda, menos gente! Vamos, Lily, levante-se!

-  Hum... acho que não é uma boa hora... – disse Remus, quando as duas o encontraram, pouco antes do salão principal...

-  Por que não? – perguntou Viviane.

-  Porque Tiago está falando com a Katherine.

-  Ãh... – fez Lílian , tentando não demonstrar o que estava sentindo. Não, não era ciúmes, mesmo porque sabia que Tiago estava era terminando oficialmente o namoro com a Geller, mas ainda assim sentiu-se estranha. As pessoas dando satisfação da vida dele pra ela, esse sentimento de ser meio que "dona" de alguém... Lily estivera tanto tempo sozinha que agora teria de se_ acostumar_ a estar namorando... – mas tudo bem, eu preciso passar em outro lugar antes...

A ruiva então virou no corredor seguinte e seguiu seu caminho para o corujal. Logo nos primeiros passos, notou que não estava sozinha.

-  Viviane?? Achei que você tivesse ido pra mesa...

-  Sozinha? Não se ligou, não? O Sirius tá sozinho na mesa...

-  Como sozinho? Tem o resto da grifinória toda lá! E o Pedro deve estar com ele.

-  Ah, agora sim! Fez uma diferença... então, pra onde vamos?

Lílian riu. O que poderia fazer? Só teria de ter cuidado para que a amiga não lesse o que ela escreveria.

-  Corujal. – respondeu. 

Já no local, ela pegou um pequeno pergaminho. Já com a pena com tinta no ar, parou pensativa. Olhou para trás, Viviane parecia conversar seriamente com uma das corujas. Voltou-se para o pergaminho. Mesmo que não fosse ser uma vingança cruel, precisava acertar algumas contas.

_Estou disposta a conversar. Depois das aulas, quinto andar? Aguardo resposta._

_L.E._

Prendeu o bilhete em uma das corujas de Hogwarts e despachou-a, endereçada à Bellatrix. De alguma forma, sabia que tudo tinha sido idéia dela.

Lílian se virou para ir embora, mas deparou-se com uma cena hilária, de Viviane ainda conversado com a pobre coruja, que piava em desprezo. 

-  Então é assim, né? Não vai me contar nada?? Nenhuma fofoca sobre o correio dos Sonserinos? Tudo bem, não mando mais nada por você.****

Só depois de controlar seu ataque de riso foi que Lílian conseguiu sair dali.

As duas pararam próximo à mesa da Grifinória, escolhendo onde sentariam.

-  Com eles ou longe deles? – perguntou Lílian, que podia sentir olhares sobre si, como se todo o castelo já soubesse.

-  Se mudarmos hoje é que vão estranhar! Temos sempre sentado com eles... ****

Viviane foi na frente, a passos firmes e nariz empinado, sendo seguida de perto por Lílian, que tentava se controlar para não ficar corada. Como não tinham sido notadas, ainda ouviram um pedaço da conversa dos marotos. 

-  Vocês vão ver, logo elas estarão escolhendo os nomes das crianças! – disse Sirius, num tom preocupado.

-  Não acho que você precise se preocupar. – Remus tentava, inutilmente, não rir do amigo – Viviane não é desse tipo.

-  E Lílian é?? – perguntou Tiago, que até então sorria, ficando de repente preocupado.

-  O que eu sou? – perguntou a ruiva, pondo fim à conversa, já que Viviane estava sorrindo maliciosamente, como quem planeja idéias diabólicas.****

-  Linda. – respondeu ele imediatamente, o que fez todo o controle dela ir por água abaixo e ficar corada.

Viviane se sentou. Lílian fez o mesmo, entre a amiga e Remus 

- E então, Lily? – disse Viviane falsamente séria, enquanto mordia uma torrada – Já escolheu algum?

Lílian olhou para Tiago e Sirius a sua frente e não pôde resistir.

-  Eu estava pensando em Aléxia, se for menina, e Kyle ou Harry, se for menino, e você?

-  Hum... ainda não sei – Viviane dizia séria –, mas gosto muito de Nikole.

-  Taí, gostei de Nikole!****

Elas sorriam uma para a outra e começaram a comer em silêncio, enquanto os dois permaneciam boquiabertos.

Lílian já terminava sua refeição matinal quando notou certa agitação na mesa. Ao levantar o olhar, viu Viviane sorrir sarcasticamente para ela e levantar-se. De repente, só restavam ela e Tiago do grupo. Ele parecia tão surpreso quanto ela, pois se encararam sem saber o que fazer. Desviaram os olhares e ela tomou um gole do seu suco.

Olhando de relance, ela notou que ele a encarava, mas de uma maneira estranha, com um certo receio de dizer algo. Quando ele passou a mão pelos cabelos despenteados, Lílian teve certeza de que se tratava da conversa com a _ex-_namorada dele.

-  Eu falei com a Katherine e-

-  Eu sei. – cortou Lílian, sorrindo pra ele.

Tiago sorriu relaxado. Estendeu sua mão e segurou a dela.

-  Eu só queria que você soubesse que está tudo acertado. – disse ele, passando a outra mão pelos cabelos, mais uma vez.

Ela segurou forte a mão dele.

-  Sim, agora você é meu, só meu. – e riu dizendo isso.

Ele se aproximou dela por cima da mesa, apoiando os cotovelos nesta e sussurrou:

-  Eu _sempre _fui só seu.

PLEFT! Um pergaminho caiu entre os dois na mesa. A coruja piou e voou, indo embora.

Lílian, ainda com a face rubra, pegou rapidamente a carta e abriu-a. Já até sabia do que se tratava: era sua resposta.****

Claro, querida, fico muito contente com a sua sábia decisão. Estaremos lá. Um mundo de Poder acaba de se abrir para você agora. Aguardamos ansiosos. 

_BB._

Lílian sentiu seu sangue ferver. Que prepotência! Argh! Que raiva! 

O olhar curioso e até mesmo preocupado de Tiago trouxe Lílian de volta à realidade. 

-  Algum problema? – perguntou ele.

A garota amassou velozmente a carta em suas mãos.

-  Nenhum. – respondeu, pondo a bola de papel na mão direita em chamas.

Ela esfregou as mãos para tirar as cinzas destas e levantou-se como se nada tivesse acontecido. 

-  Vamos? – chamou ela, vendo que ele permanecia imóvel na mesa.

-  Claro... – respondeu, ainda com um olhar desconfiado.

Lílian estava tão atordoada pensando naqueles dois sonserinos nojentos que seguiu na frente, sem nem reparar em mais nada no caminho. Não conseguia entender como alguém era capaz de matar assim, a troco de nada. O que eles tinham ganhado com isso? Chantagem? Como eles eram baixos... Cruéis, insensíveis, interesseiros, calculistas, egoístas, repugnantes... argh! Não havia palavra no mundo que os pudesse definir! E pensar que por causa _deles_ foi que destruiu seu dormitório... _Destruiu? _

Então, a ficha caiu. Era esse o motivo! Que ela se descontrolasse e usasse seus poderes de alguma forma destrutiva! Queriam mostrar pra ela o quanto ela podia ser má... bem, se era isso que eles queriam, eles haviam conseguido, pois ela seria má com eles agora...

Assustou-se ao sentir uma mão segurando a sua. Claro, era Tiago ao seu lado, sorrindo. Ela sorriu de volta.

Não, não seria má. Ainda havia coisas boas no mundo, pelas quais valia a pena não fazer besteira alguma.****

Ao entrar na sala e receber olhares curiosos, Lílian soltou a mão de Tiago e foi se sentar com Viviane, que estava incrivelmente sozinha.

-  Cadê o Sirius? – perguntou logo que se sentou.

Recebeu um olhar exageradamente incrédulo da amiga.

-  Eu vou ao _baile_ com ele, não vou _namorar _com ele.

Primeiramente, Lílian corou, mas logo relaxou e resolveu provocar a amiga.

-  Por que não? Acho que vocês dariam um lindo casal... ****

-  Aloooow, né, Lily, não viaja! Namorar é demais pra minha cabeça...

Lílian riu da amiga. Um dia ela também admitiria... ou será que ela ainda não _sabia?_ ****

A aula transcorreu tranqüila e Lílian sentiu-se na velha forma de aluna aplicada. Na última aula, porém, foi difícil manter esse ritmo. Como não havia dormido praticamente nada, não fechar os olhos mostrou-se ser uma tarefa extremamente árdua.

Ela lutava bravamente contra o peso de suas pálpebras. Entretanto, quando o professor Strict passou um exercício, ela desistiu e deitou a cabeça, apoiando lado esquerdo do rosto nos braços à mesa. Porém, ela não dormiu. Tinha a desconfortante sensação de que estava sendo observada. 

Abriu os olhos e lá estava... um par de olhos castanhos, acompanhados de um belo sorriso, em sua direção. Lílian endireitou-se na cadeira imediatamente e fitou o quadro negro, tentando não ficar corada. Viviane riu. ****

-  Algum problema, Lily?

-  Não, nada... – respondeu no tom mais natural possível, mas aquilo lhe pareceu patético aos seus ouvidos. Por que não parava de negar as coisas para Viviane? – Eu só não estou acostumada com isso... – disse com sinceridade.

-  Não está acostumada?? Ora, Lily, ele SEMPRE fez isso!

-  É, mas agora ele _pode_ fazer isso...

-  Era mais fácil ficar irritada, né? – disse Vi, estranhamente concentrada no exercício de Poções – Eu também sei o que é isso...

-  Black! Potter! – gritou o professor – Por acaso o baile está distraindo os senhores demais?? ****

A classe inteira riu, pois não era todo dia que os mais encrenqueiros do marotos erravam uma poção sem ser propositalmente. Foi então que Lílian entendeu do que a amiga estava falando. Apesar de que tinha a impressão de que ela logo "brigaria" com Sirius se o professor não lhes tivesse chamado a atenção. 

Quando o sinal bateu, Bellatrix passou por Lílian sorrindo antes de sair da sala com a multidão de alunos animados para se arrumarem para o Baile. Naquele momento, Lily se arrependeu de ter marcado o encontro, pois tudo o que ela queria era dormir um pouco em paz. Desse jeito, estaria acabada para o Baile. Pensou em não ir. Mas detestava assuntos mal-resolvidos. Com um suspiro de coragem, disse uma desculpa qualquer à Viviane e saiu à francesa, rumo ao quinto andar.

Não foi difícil ver uma sala com a porta aberta, onde Black já esperava. Logo ao entrar, Lílian teve uma sensação estranha. Aquela _sala_ lhe parecia estranha.

-  E então, Lily, querida, sou toda ouvidos. – disse ela com um sorriso _amável_.

Depois de se contorcer de raiva por ter sido chamada de "Lily" por uma sonserina desprezível, ela então percebeu que não tinha planejado o que fazer ou falar. Bem, agora que já estava ali, teria de improvisar... talvez fosse bom ganhar mais tempo...

-  Sua sombra não veio?

-  Severo? – perguntou Bellatrix, com um sorriso irônico – Não, não... parece que ele ficou meio...hum...magoado... com o que você fez...

Mil respostas surgiram na cabeça da ruiva. Vontade de xingar a outra não faltou. Mas isso não a levaria a lugar algum. O que ela queria eram respostas...

-  Creio então que você tenha uma explicação pra me dar. – disse ela, mas foi obrigada a ser mais objetiva, já que Black se fazia de desentendida – Maddeleine. O que vocês pretendiam com isso?

-  Que você demonstrasse seu poder, exatamente como fez ao deixar sua linda torre em chamas, e que você visse do que você é capaz.

A segurança e a naturalidade com que Bellatrix respondeu fizeram o sangue de Lílian ferver como nunca. Como alguém podia ser tão frio assim? Tão insensível? Tão...

Um único quadro tremeu, levemente, na parede à direita. Lílian franziu a testa. Tinha certeza de que todos os quadros estavam prestes a cair, podia sentir sua energia agitar-se ao seu redor, mas nada aconteceu. Então entendeu.

-  Essa sala tem algum feitiço, não tem??

-  Mas é claro! – respondeu Bellatrix, em tom óbvio – Eu não seria tão ingênua de ficar sozinha com você, ou até mesmo com Snape, num ambiente normal, não é mesmo? Eu pus aqui um Feitiço de Amenização, pra que essa energia excessiva de vocês não cortassem minha cabeça... ****

Uma pausa de um incômodo silêncio se passou.

-  Vocês não vão desistir de mim, vão? – perguntou Lílian.

-  Desistir? Bellatrix Black não desiste, ela consegue o que quer.

-  E o que é exatamente que você quer?? – a ruiva se exaltara – Me levar pra esse Lorde das Trevas que você mesma nunca deve ter visto?? Fazer de mim uma Comensal?? Uma pessoa má??

-  Lily, querida, não vou precisar dizer pra você aquele discursinho de "_não existe o bem nem o mal, apenas o poder_", não, né? 

-  Poder, então é isso que você quer? E precisa de mim pra isso?

Bellatrix sorriu pacientemente e começou a andar ao redor de Lílian, como um tubarão que circula sua vítima.

-  Você está certa, eu nunca vi o Lorde mesmo, mas um dia o verei e isso não vem ao caso. E sim, eu gostaria muito de ter você do nosso lado, mais ainda de _não ter voc_ como inimiga, mas você não precisa ser "má" pra isso. Como eu disse, o que existe é o poder e _como_ você vai ficar poderosa. Eu serei uma Grande Bruxa independente do que você faça... tudo o que eu venho tentando lhe mostrar é que você tem um dom, algo muito especial que pode fazer de você o que eu venho treinando há anos para ser. 

-  Uma comensal... – sussurrou Lílian.

-  Uma Bruxa Poderosa. – corrigiu Bellatrix.

-  Maneiras diferentes de descrever um objeto não o mudam em si. Não preciso de você, nem ser uma Comensal, muito menos do seu Lorde, pra me tornar uma bruxa poderosa.

-  Pode ser, mas do nosso lado você seria g_rande_! Eu não insistiria em você se não achasse que tem potencial para isso. Toda aquela destruição, fogo, briga... você tem o histórico de uma Comensal da Morte.

Lílian inspirou profundamente, buscando o autocontrole. Caso contrário pularia no pescoço da outra em um segundo.

-  Todos nós temos uma certa maldade dentro de nós. Mas também temos a bondade. A questão é qual nós escolhemos para viver. E a minha escolha é nunca estar do seu lado.

Não querendo ouvir resposta alguma da outra, Lílian saiu da sala a passos rápidos e bateu a porta. No corredor, quase esbarrou em alguém.

-  Venha até a minha sala, por favor. – pediu delicadamente a professora de Adivinhação.

Fechando a porta após a ruiva entrar, a professora lhe entregou uma xícara.

-  Beba, deixará você mais calma.

Lawren sentou-se e esperou a outra beber. Depois de fazê-lo, Lílian sentou-se na almofada vermelha em frente à ela.

-  Quer conversar? – perguntou a professora.

Lílian desabou em lágrimas, deixando sair todos aqueles sentimentos que estavam explodindo dentro dela.

-  Foi tudo minha culpa! – falava por entre os soluços – Eles a mataram por minha causa! Eu nuca devia ter voltado no tempo! Nada disso teria acontecido se...

-  Teria, sim. – disse com firmeza.

A ruiva levantou o rosto, com um olhar questionador para a outra.

-  Não se sinta culpada pelo que aconteceu, sinta-se orgulhosa pelo que _não_ aconteceu. Maddeleine morreria no início da guerra, de uma maneira ou de outra.

-  E o que não aconteceu? – perguntou, tentando fazer as lágrimas cessarem.

Lawren sorriu.

-  Não foi apenas um incêndio da sua casa que foi evitado.

Esse incêndio a tinha levado ao Departamento de Uso Descontrolado de Magia. Lílian raramente pensava no que Snape tinha feito para ter ido parar lá também.

-  Claro! O que o Snape _deixou _de fazer??

A garota levou a mão imediatamente à boca. Nunca tinha dito antes quem era a pessoa que havia voltado no tempo com ela. Mas isso lhe pareceu irrelevante agora, pelo sorriso da outra, não duvidava nada de que ela já soubesse de que se tratava de Snape há muito tempo.

-  Eu também não sei, mas isso não importa. – disse Lawren.

-  Mas... – pesando o receio de falar contra a curiosidade, venceu a curiosidade – mesmo que ele venha a se tornar um Comensal por causa disso? Será que valeu a pena ter voltado no tempo, mesmo que essa seja uma das conseqüências?

-  Lílian, pense bem. Quem deu o _anula-tempo_ a vocês? Não é a mesma pessoa que o está levando por esse caminho?

-  É.

-  Então você mudou alguma coisa?

-  Não.

-  Agora pense. Se você não o tivesse ajudado a sair de lá, essa pessoa não teria feito alguma coisa?

-  Teria.

-  E você consegue pensar em algo bom?

-  Não... – respondeu Lílian, que podia até visualizar o Departamento destruído, com a simpática enfermeira de cabelo azul morta, assim como qualquer um que os tentasse deter.

-  E isso seria apenas o começo. – completou Lawren.

***

-  Não acredito que você ainda está assim!!

-  Vi, eu sei que isso vai soar absurdo, mas eu não estou com vontade nenhuma de ir a um baile agora...

-  O QUÊ?! – gritou Viviane, chamando a atenção das outras meninas no quarto também – Mas você VAI, querendo ou não!! Anda – Viviane segurou a amiga pelos ombros e virou-a na direção do seu armário –, vai tomar um bom banho, tirar esse uniforme e se arrumar! 

-  Eu tava precisando era de uma banheira pra relaxar... – brincou Lílian.

-  Isso! Perfeito!

-  Ãh? – fez a ruiva, diante do entusiasmo da outra.

-  Seria muito bom sair daqui, sabe... – Viviane se aproximou para cochichar – esse ar tá carregado, muita inveja, muito mal-olhado... e afinal, temos que tirar algum proveito desse seu posto chato, né?! ****

Lílian riu. Era compreensível que Viviane não gostasse de Cherr e quisesse ficar o maior tempo possível longe dessa garota. Elas arrumaram uma pequena mala com suas coisas e rumaram ao banheiro dos monitores no quinto andar.

***

-  Rosa?

-  De jeito nenhum!

-  Azul? Azul fica bem com o seu cabelo...

-  Não, muito comum, todo mundo vai de azul...

-  Eu não vou! Mas tudo bem... verde?

-  "Combina com os meus olhos"? – Lílian riu – Muito passado, sempre uso verde...

-  Por Merlin! Você vai de preto?? – perguntou Viviane, que segurava o vestido da amiga em frente ao espelho, mudando-o de cor a cada opção falada, enquanto Lílian estava na banheira.

-  Não, eu estava pensando em dourado.

-  Foda! – com um toque de sua varinha no vestido, Viviane mudou mais uma vez a cor – Vai ficar lindo em você!

-  Espero que sim... – riu a ruiva, já saindo enrolada numa toalha – E você? Vai como?

Viviane sorriu e virou-se para a mala, de onde retirou um lindo vestido tomara-que-caia verde.****

-  Morenas ficam bem de verde. – disse. Ela então jogou o vestido dourado para a amiga – Anda, vamos nos arrumar logo, já estamos atrasadas.

***

O tempo não estava muito bom. O céu não se encontrava estrelado. A lua crescente não estava à mostra. Mas quem se importava? O salão estava lindo e, afinal, era um Baile, todos os jovens gostavam de bailes.

As duas entraram e logo viram seus marotos numa mesa. Lílian não deixou transparecer um certo impacto que sofreu ao ver Tiago. Era a primeira vez que o via com os cabelos penteados e sem óculos. ****

-  Vocês fizeram de propósito? – perguntou Sirius.

Elas se entreolharam confusas.

-  Cherr disse que vocês já tinham descido há séculos e que não estavam prontas! – completou Tiago.

-  Não se preocupem, nós não fugiríamos. – disse Lílian.

-  Não de vocês, mas sim das nossas amiguinhas de quarto... – Viviane revirou os olhos.

Todos sentados, sem assunto, o silêncio pesou sobre eles.

-  Quer um drink? – perguntou Sirius de repente para uma Viviane que não respondeu nada – Por que não vem comigo escolher algo pra beber? ****

Ele se levantou e puxou a garota pela mão.

-  "Sutileza" não é o nosso lema... – reclamou Viviane.

-  Você não percebeu que eles precisam ficar sozinhos?

-  É claro que eu percebi, só que pretendia ser mais discreta, né?

-  É, mas eu já não agüentava mais esperar...

-  Esperar o quê?

-  Isso.

Sirius a puxou para um beijo profundo e duradouro.

-  A gente não ia beber? – perguntou uma Viviane meio tonta quando se separaram. ****

***

Apesar de Lílian ter ficado muito sem graça e sem saber o que fazer, pareceu-lhe que Tiago sabia muito bem o que fazer. O moreno a puxou pela cintura e beijou-a.

-  Passei o dia inteiro querendo fazer isso... – disse ele.

Ela corou de leve, mas ainda foi capaz de responder.

-  Há _anos_ você vem querendo fazer isso...

-  É, mas _eu_ nunca escondi isso. – provocou ele.

Lílian resolveu entrar no jogo. Colocou as mãos na cintura e fez uma expressão de quem ouve um absurdo.

-  O que você está insinuando com isso??

-  Preciso mesmo ser mais claro? – perguntou ele, revirando os olhos, como ela sempre fazia com ele, principalmente quando quer dizer "isso não é óbvio?". ****

-  Pois fique você sabendo, senhor-eu-sou-o-centro-do-universo-e-todos-me-amam, que eu, até pouquíssimo tempo atrás, não queria _mesmo_ sair com você!

-  Até parece... você não conseguia era admitir que sempre foi louca por mim! ****

-  Há, há, viajou legal agora! Confesso que demorou um pouco pra minha ficha cair, mas isso começou faz pouco tempo mesmo! Antes eu _realmente_ te detestava.

-  E quando isso mudou? – perguntou ele sério.

-  Depois que eu _voltei_.

-  Por quê? ****

-  Ahhhh, aí já está querendo saber demais! Hum... vamos dar uma volta?

Tiago riu da maneira com que ela tentou mudar de assunto.

-  Eu sei. – disse ele, disposto a continuar a conversa – Foi quando você começou a conversar comigo, com o "Tiago" e não com o "Potter-encrenqueiro" do qual você vivia descontando pontos.

-  Esqueceu da parte dos gritos pelos corredores... – completou ela, tentando não discordar, mas também sem admitir.

-  Mas eu acertei? – insistiu.****

Ela respirou fundo.

-  Sim. Desde quando eu conheci você direito... pronto, agora seu ego, que já era extremamente grande, vai explodir!

Ele sorriu orgulhoso. ****

-  Então se você tivesse baixado seu escudo antes, se tivesse me conhecido de verdade antes, eu teria menos foras no meu currículo, teria você há mais tempo.

-  Quem garante?? Duvido que fosse ser diferente...

-  Ah, então aconteceu mesmo alguma coisa que te fez mudar de idéia!

-  Do que você está falando??

-  Ora, Lily, vamos, me conta logo o que houve antes de você _voltar_... por acaso eu te agarrei, é? – brincou ele. ****

Lílian teve de se esforçar muito para não deixar transparecer sua surpresa. 

-  Claro que não! Então, vamos dançar?

Mais uma vez ele riu.

-  Certo, eu desisto. ****

Mesmo que tentasse explicar, Lílian duvidava muito que ele fosse entender. O que mudou não foi algum fato isolado que aconteceu, mas como ela se aproximou dele depois de ter voltado no tempo, na tentativa de afastar a Cherr.

-  Então? Vamos? – chamou Tiago, já de pé e oferecendo uma mão à ela. ****

A ruiva aceitou a mão e levantou-se. Enquanto andavam em direção à pista de dança ouviram muitas pessoas, além dos olhares incrédulos e das cabeças se virando. Pareciam não acreditar que eles estivessem juntos.****

-  Olha lá, o Potter conseguiu mesmo!

-  Parece que as brigas acabaram... 

-  Eu sempre soube que ia dar nisso!!****

-  Céus! Potter e Evans juntos! Não duvido de mais nada no mundo! ****

Porém, em meio a esses comentários, por um segundo, tudo o que Lílian ouviu foi o sussurro de Tiago ao seu ouvido: "_Você está mais linda do que nunca hoje, Lily"_. ****

***

-  Ops, sumiram? – perguntou Viviane entre risos – Parece que o tempo que nós demos não foi o suficiente...****

-  Não, eles estão na pista. O que acha de irmos também? – sugeriu Sirius. ****

-  Claro, por que não?

Uma música animada fazia os estudantes se divertirem na pista de dança. Os professores presentes limitaram-se a conversar, beber e observar seus entusiasmados alunos, como nunca os viram nas aulas. ****

Viviane, apesar de estar se divertindo bastante, não pôde deixar de notar os olhares discretos de Cherr em direção ao seu par. Infelizmente não podia negar que a garota estava belíssima num longo vinho, cujo decote atraía todos os olhares masculinos para si. A cada milímetro que a garota se aproximava, o grau de irritação de Viviane aumentava. Resolveu pensar em outra coisa para se distrair.

-  Onde estão Remus e Pedro? – perguntou, sobrepondo sua voz ao som da música.

Sirius a encarou pensativo, mas ainda dançando, sem deixar transparecer suas indagações mentais. Tiago, que parecia ter compreendido, preferiu não se meter. ****

-  Pedro está sentado com uma Corvinal por ali. – disse Sirius apontando para um determinado canto – E Remus está logo atrás de você, perto da Cherr... ****

Surpresa por não ter percebido o amigo tão perto, ela franziu a testa e olhou para trás, como que para confirmar o fato. E lá estava ele... com a Amy. ****

-  Ãh?? – fez Viviane, incrédula, a única parada na pista.

Remus notou-a e acenou, sorrindo, para ela. Os três o cumprimentaram, mas Viviane, ainda em estado de choque, acenou de maneira praticamente imperceptível. 

-  Algum problema? – perguntou Sirius, demonstrando ciúmes. ****

-  Não, nenhum... é só que... eu não esperava...

-  Esperava o quê? – ele gritou para que ela ouvisse, não se importando que outras pessoas ouvissem também – Que ele não estivesse com nenhuma garota? Que ele não viesse ao Baile?

-  Não! Do que você está falando?

-  Ele não vai estar a vida inteira à sua disposição, Viviane!****

Sem palavras e boquiaberta, Viviane apenas o segurou pela mão e foram para fora do castelo. Desceram as escadas e, somente quando já estavam no praticamente deserto gramado, soltou-o. Agora sim, num ambiente silencioso, poderiam conversar, talvez discutir, direito.

-  Daonde você tirou essa idéia absurda? – perguntou ela.

-  Tem certeza de que você convidou a pessoa certa?****

Ela riu de maneira debochada.

-  Pensei que tivesse deixado isso claro quando te convidei... ****

Sem mais palavras, Viviane simplesmente o beijou.

***

Lílian não notou quando Cherr desapareceu do salão principal, mas notaria quando ela reaparecesse mais tarde, na pista, quando uma música lenta embalava casais.

O perfume de Tiago era meio enjoativo, mas valia a pena aturar isso para tê-lo tão junto de si. Para senti-lo tão perto de si.

-  O que fez com o seu cabelo?

-  Não gostou? – perguntou ele preocupado. ****

-  Gostei, sim... – ela não conseguiu controlar o riso, o que fez parecer que estava mentindo – É sério! É que eu _nunca_, em sete longos anos, o tinha visto assim...

-  Hum... resolvi mudar. Você sempre reclamou tanto... mas não se acostuma, não! ****

-  E os óculos? Não sabia que tinha lentes.

-  Sempre as tive, mas não gosto de usar.****

-  Hum... 

-  O que foi?

-  Nada...

-  Lílian...

-  Certo. – ela estreitou os olhos – Você é tão metido que acha que não precisa tirar os óculos.

-  E preciso?

-  Não. – respondeu à contragosto.

-  Então pronto. – sorriu vencedor. ****

-  Com licença. Será que eu poderia roubar sua dama? – pediu gentilmente uma voz masculina que fez Lílian franzir a testa.

Afastando-se de Tiago, ela se virou para confirmar: sim, era seu professor de DCAT, seu professor de Controle Mágico, Jack Auro. Ele sorriu.****

Tiago olhou para Lílian, pedindo instruções do que fazer. A garota balançou a cabeça positivamente e ele então se afastou. Bem mais formal e distante do que seu par anterior, Jack a conduzia ao ritmo da música.

-  Você está nervosa? – perguntou o professor algum tempo depois – Os jovens sempre ficam nervosos com bailes...

-  Sim, um pouco, por quê?

-  Por que você não demonstrou isso. – ele sorriu – O que eu quero dizer é que você _se controlou_! Estou orgulhoso de minha aluna! ****

-  Ah, obrigada...

Era verdade, não tinha acontecido simplesmente nada de anormal! E a melhor parte era que ela nem tinha percebido, não _precisou_ se controlar, foi natural, inconsciente... perfeito. ****

-  Eu sempre soube que você conseguiria. – disse ele.

-  Hem, hem. Interrompo? – perguntou alguém ao lado do casal, que Lílian teve o desprazer de confirmar ser Cherr.****

-  Mas é claro que não! – respondeu o professor – O que uma de minhas alunas favoritas deseja?

-  Dançar. – disse Cherr sorrindo – Ou só a Lily que pode? 

-  De jeito algum! Com licença, Lílian, foi um prazer dançar com a senhorita.

Apesar de estranhar a situação, ela apenas deu de ombros e foi sentar-se com Tiago, que estava numa mesa com Remus e Amy.

-  Aonde estão Viviane e Sirius? – perguntou logo que sentou.

-  Se você quiser eu posso te mostrar... – sugeriu Tiago, com um sorriso malicioso.****

-  Dessa vez eu passo. Não é proibido ir ao gramado, mas eu posso ver coisas proibidas e realmente não estou a fim de tirar pontos hoje...

Tiago e Remus se entreolharam e sussurraram entre si.

-  Você ouviu, Aluado? Ela disse "dessa vez"!

-  Sim, e disse que não quer tirar pontos! Seja lá o que você tenha feito pra deixá-la assim, aproveita!**__**

-  Hem, hem. – fez Lílian – Vocês não estariam falando de mim, não é mesmo?

-  Não! Claro que não. – responderam juntos.

Amy apenas ria.

***

Já era tarde quando Viviane foi para o quarto. Ela, com os sapatos em mãos, abriu a porta vagarosamente para não causar muito barulho, mas surpreendeu-se ao notar as luzes acesas e vozes animadas, ou melhor, uma voz animada. Entrou e deparou-se com Amy falando sem parar com uma sonolenta ouvinte. Ambas já com roupa de dormir.

-  Mas isso são horas, mocinha?? – perguntou Lílian, interrompendo Amy e dando graças a Merlin por isso.

-  Ah, mãe, não tá tão tarde assim... – Viviane disse com uma voz inocente.

-  Onde vocês estavam?? – perguntou Amy, ainda entusiasmada.

Viviane a olhou estranha e Lílian tinha certeza de que a outra pensava algo como _"desde quando somos amigas assim?"_. ****

-  Por aí... você está muito animadinha, heim... – Vi deu um sorriso malicioso – O que o Remus fez contigo, menina?****

-  Oh, nada demais! Eu só estou muito feliz por essa noite! Acho que estou apaixonada... ****

Amy tinha um sorriso bobo e as maçãs do rosto rubras.

-  Sabe, eu nunca pensei que ele fosse mesmo querer ir comigo ao baile... – Lílian revirou os olhos e jogou-se na cama onde já estava sentada murmurando um "tudo de novo não..." – mas eu era só atraída por ele, sabe, nada de mais... só que depois dessa noite... aiai, acho que estou completamente apaixonada...

Viviane riu e sentou-se na cama em frente à Amy, empurrando Lílian para ter espaço.

-  Mas então foi bom?

-  O quê? – perguntou Amy.

-  O beijo! O que mais poderia ser?? ****

-  Ah, o beijo... – Amy ficou ainda mais corada e desviou o olhar para o chão – foi... perfeito... 

-  Agora só falta a Cherr namorar o Pedro... – brincou Viviane. ****

Lílian sentou-se bruscamente.

-  Você está namorando o Sirius??

-  Que conclusão foi essa a sua?? – perguntou Viviane.****

-  Ora, Vi, não se faça de boba! Eu estou namorando o Tiago, ela provavelmente vai namorar o Remus – Lílian foi interrompida por um animado "_Vocês acham mesmo?!?"_ mas ignorou e continuou – e disse que só faltava a Cherr _namorar_ o Pedro!

-  Detesto ter amigas inteligentes... – murmurou Vi, cruzando os braços. ****

-  AH!!!!!! – gritou Lílian, abraçando-a.

-  Hei! Calma! Ele pediu, mas eu ainda não aceitei!

-  Ah, mas vai... – disse Amy.

Viviane até tinha esquecido da presença da outra ali, mas encarou-a imediatamente.

-  Como você pode saber? – desta vez o tom brincalhão foi substituído por um desafiador.

-  Ah, sei lá... – Amy ficou nitidamente intimidada – vocês parecem bem juntos, combinam, ele gosta muito de você e parece que você também gosta dele...

-  Como você gosta do Remus? – debochou, pois achava que Amy era uma daquelas meninas que diz estar apaixonada à toda hora, mudando de garoto como quem troca de roupa.

-  É. – respondeu, não percebendo o deboche da outra. Amy sorriu docemente – O Remus é maravilhoso, ele... ele tem um olhar carinhoso, um sorriso sincero... é delicado, romântico...

-  Nossa, ele é gay?? – brincou Viviane, recebendo olhares reprovadores. Um minuto de silêncio se passou até Amy voltou a falar de relacionamentos, começou a perguntar às duas com perguntas sobre se elas achavam que Remus a pediria em namoro e Viviane sentiu-se "enjoada". –  Eu... eu... eu vou dar uma volta.

Ela se levantou e saiu do quarto.

-  Eu disse alguma coisa errada? – perguntou Amy.

-  Não sei... Vamos dormir? – sugeriu Lílian, deitando-se rapidamente. ****

***

Viviane se jogou numa confortável poltrona perto da lareira, que ela acendeu. O silêncio da sala comunal era irritante. Já não sabia mais se tinha sido melhor descer. Não agüentava mais ouvir Amy e todo aquele papo fútil, mas o silêncio a estava incomodando, pois assim não tinha como evitar seus pensamentos.****

Como a poltrona era de costas para a entrada, ela não viu uma certa garota passar pelo buraco da Mulher Gorda.

Cherr, ao notar alguém na sala, parou abruptamente. Avaliou como deveria agir. Ao reconhecer Viviane, não pôde deixar de sorrir maliciosamente. Aquela oportunidade era valiosa demais para ser desperdiçada.

Deixou algo cair no chão para se fazer notada. Deu certo, Viviane olhou para trás.

-  Eu...ãh...eu vou subir...não...não fale pra ninguém... sobre a hora que eu voltei ou...algo assim...por favor? – disse com olhar e voz suplicantes. ****

-  Claro...

Cherr caminhou até as escadas, mas parou antes de começar a subir.

-  Eu vi...er... você sabia que o Remus ainda está lá fora? ****

-  Está?? 

-  É... está...hum...perto do lago... eu o vi quando...

Levando a mão ao rosto, como que para evitar chorar, Cherr subiu rapidamente. ****

Apesar de estranhar aquilo, Viviane deu de ombros e voltou-se para a lareira novamente. A poltrona, no entanto, já não lhe parecia tão confortável. Iria para o quarto dormir. Não, resolveu não ir. Aquele silêncio... estava ficando agoniada. Levantou-se. Não, não iria lá. Ora, qual o problema se fosse? Sentou-se. 

-  Ah, fala sério! – disse pra si mesma, levantando-se. 

Saiu da sala comunal pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Aquele caminho nunca foi tão longo para ela. Mas finalmente ela chegou à parte externa do castelo, que parecia deserta exceto por um pequeno ponto em frente ao lago.

***

Como aquela lua, que brilhava inocentemente no céu estrelado podia ser tão cruel com ele? 

Remus aproveitava aquela noite, que podia ser a sua última consciente do mês, pois a lua crescente já estava na fase final de sua transformação em lua cheia. Logo seu castigo mensal recomeçaria.

-  Você parece muito triste pra quem teve uma companhia tão animada essa noite!!

Estava tão concentrado no céu que se assustou com a garota sentando-se ao seu lado. Ela sorriu. Parecia saber que ele estava precisando ser animado. E um sorriso dela já era o suficiente para isso, pois não era um sorriso qualquer, era... lindo.****

-  Puxa, nunca imaginei que Amy fosse assim de falar...

-  Nem eu – Viviane revirou os olhos –, até agora há pouco no quarto. Acho que foi por isso que eu saí de lá... – disse fingindo ter concluído isso agora.

-  Mas eu não estou reclamando, gostei muito dela, ela é tímida, mas logo fica bem animada.

-  Ih, já vi tudo, a Lílian tem razão.

-  Como assim? – ele franziu a testa.

-  Ah, que logo vocês vão estar namorando.

-  Namorando? Não tinha pensado nisso...

Viviane o olhou incrédula, duvidando dele.

-  É verdade! Não pensei!

-  Só vou acreditar se você me disser que gosta de outra garota... – brincou ela.

Ele não respondeu nada. Viviane arregalou os olhos.

-  Eu sabia! Sabia que você gostava da Lílian... 

-  Da Lílian?? – surpreendeu-se ele.

-  Ah, não se preocupe, eu não vou contar nada nem pra ela nem para Amy... ****

-  Não, não é isso! – ele riu – Da onde você tirou isso? Eu gostando da Lílian...

-  Não? Eu podia jurar... você é sempre tão gentil com ela, sempre se oferece pra ajudá-la e-****

-  Eu sou assim com você também. –interrompeu-a, mas ela ignorou.

-  E tem a cumplicidade da monitoria, vocês passam horas juntos... ****

-  Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra. Nós somos muito amigos, só isso. ****

-  Como nós dois? – debochou ela.****

Ele respirou fundo.

-  Sim, como nós dois. Só amigos...

-  Sei...

O silêncio se instalou e voltou a perturbar Viviane. Olhou para o gramado e riu pois, com seu vestido verde, sentiu-se parte dele; resolveu olhar para o céu.

-  Linda, não? – disse ela, referindo-se à lua crescente, o primeiro assunto que lhe veio à cabeça.

Remus desviou o olhar para o gramado, para não demonstrar seu sofrimento.

-  Prefiro o sol.

Após uma pequena pausa, foi a vez dele quebrar o silêncio, que tanto incomodava.

-  Mas e aí? Qual o motivo da sua insônia? Além do Sirius.

-  Não. – ela riu – Não é o Sirius. Acho que foi uma menina apaixonada por você lá no quarto. 

Ele sorriu envergonhado.

-  Hum... mas eu bem notei que você sumiu com o Sirius... e aí? Vocês já estão namorando?

-  Parece que todo mundo tirou o dia pra me perguntar isso! 

-  Você não respondeu, Vi...

-  Ele pediu, mas eu ainda não aceitei.

-  Por quê?

-  Pra deixá-lo com medo de eu não aceitar! – respondeu com um sorriso divertido – Mas eu vou aceitar...

-  Ah... fico feliz por vocês.

Quando se está longe da pessoa amada, tudo o que se quer é exatamente estar perto dela, mas então, quando se consegue isso, percebe-se que a dor de tê-la tão perto é maior do que a da ausência, pois é torturante estar assim tão próximo sem poder beijá-la, sem poder tocá-la, sem poder dizer o que gostaria dizer e gostaria que ela ouvisse. Mas não importa o que quanto isso seja torturante, é inevitável ansiar por vê-la.****

Às vezes Remus se sentia culpado por desejar tanto algo que pertencia ao seu amigo.Amizade sempre esteve em primeiro lugar para ele, foi isso que o manteve firme quando sua vontade era desistir de tudo e trancar-se, longe de tudo e de todos. Foram seus amigos que o ajudaram a superar seus problemas nada comuns a uma simples criança, ou a um adolescente, e a ver que por trás daquela realidade tão horrenda ainda havia um mundo com coisas boas e divertidas pelo qual valia a pena lutar. 

Mas o que ele podia fazer? Já sentia algo por ela antes mesmo dele . Tentara lutar contra isso, mas fora completamente inútil. Tudo o que ele podia fazer agora era conter sua vontade de se aproximar ainda mais daquela garota ao seu lago no gramado que sorria pra ele, conter sua vontade de beijá-la... Tudo o que ele podia fazer era aproveitar a presença dela ali e admirá-la.

***

Logo cedo, na manhã do dia seguinte, enquanto a maior parte do Castelo dormia, exaustos pelo Baile, uma estudante do sétimo ano, uma grifinória, entrava na sala de Dumbledore. Estava extremamente pálida.

-  Senhor Diretor... – sua voz parecia embargada pelo choro que não havia mais, talvez tivessem cessado as lágrimas há pouco tempo – ontem...aconteceu...ou quase aconteceu... algo horrível!

-  Acalme-se senhorita, conte-me tudo.

**N/A:**

Gente, desculpem pela demora, foi difícil sair esse baile...rs... Mas espero que tenham gostado desse cap., acho que consegui colocar umas pequenas cenas fofas T/L (minha beta até achou que ficou mt PG-13, no mínimo! rs) e, por isso mesmo, gostaria de dedicar esse cap. a todos vcs...

Luisa, Sara*, Tamia, Helena_Black (vamos traduzir mais heim!! Tô curiosa!), Flávia, Natasha Malfoy, Manza (sem noção sua fic, CP, eu a amo!), Patty E., Jéssica, Diana Wiccan, Amy 26, Lily, Tathi, Kiki-chan, Priscilha (vc já me mandou algum e-mail, não? Rs), Aline Potter, Lucila Malfoy, Dani Lupin, Ameria Askura Black (tirou esse nome é de manga?), Bru Black, Samhain Girl, Vera CD, Karol, Lady Voldemort.

E, por e-mail, Beatris (como vai o SPAF?? – Sistema de Proteção aos Autores de Fanfic – rs) e Raissa.

Sem esquecer, é claro, da Taci, Jojo, Nanda Weasley (q se não fosse por ela eu não teria nem começado a escrever fanfic..rs...), Guta (autora de Simples Como Amar!! Quero ler maaaais!!) e uma pessoa que acredita em papai Noel, quero dizer, em Remus/Lily, né Mila??? Rs

Gente, eu adoro responder e-mail, ok?? Rs. 

O próximo cap. vai ser bem dark e não sei se vai demorar... Bye and kisses!

*Não sei se já te respondi isso, mas não vou mudar os monitores não, mesmo pq não consigo imaginar o Tiago como monitor-chefe...rs vou deixar assim mesmo...o Remus é perfeito pra esse cargo!


	13. Armadilha

**N/A: **Gente, antes de vcs se perguntarem "O que está havendo?!?", continuem lendo, eu prometo que até o final vcs terão entendido o início...rs...caso contrário, podem me xingar nos e-mails/reviews, ok? :P

CAPÍTULO DOZE:

**_Armadilha_**

Dor. Uma intensa dor de cabeça. Escuro. Chão frio e duro.

Lílian abriu os olhos, piscou repetidas vezes para sua visão entrar em foco. Avistou apenas uma porta à sua frente. Tentou se levantar, apoiando-se com o cotovelo no chão, mas isso fez sua dor de cabeça latejar fortemente, então desistiu. Deitou-se de costas e olhou para o teto. Pelo que podia ver na penumbra, parecia ser um ambiente circular. Talvez estivesse em uma das torres. 

_Mas como tinha ido parar lá??_

Tentou se levantar mais uma vez e, apesar dos protestos da dor de cabeça, sentou-se. Estava sozinha no aposento. Havia nele apenas uma estante ao fundo e um estranho objeto no centro da sala. Estreitou os olhos na direção do objeto, tentando apurar a visão - parecia-lhe uma bola, talvez de vidro, sobre uma almofada quadrada.

Lílian sentia-se cansada. Mais do que fisicamente, sentia-se cansada magicamente. Com certo esforço, levantou-se e andou até a porta. Girou a maçaneta mas, como já previa, estava trancada. Tateou suas vestes à procura de sua varinha, entretanto não a encontrou. Girou nos calcanhares lentamente, olhando mais atentamente a sala. 

Não havia janelas. Não fazia idéia de há quanto tempo estava lá. Não sabia se era dia ou noite. Instintivamente, olhou para o seu relógio de pulso, mas ele não estava em seu pulso esquerdo. Resolveu ir até o armário para procurar qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudá-la a sair de lá, ou que lhe desse pistas de onde estava, porém foi em vão.

_E quem a havia trancado lá??_

Essa pergunta era a mais fácil de ser respondida, pensou Lílian. Quem mais a prenderia numa sala magicamente enfeitiçada contra sua energia excessiva, além de Bellatrix Black?

Voltou, então, para a porta e bateu nela, gritando por ajuda, mesmo sabendo que era tudo inútil. Tinha plena certeza de que, tendo alguém do outro lado ou não, seria impossível ouvi-la.

Estava sozinha.

Havia caído em sua armadilha, estava sozinha e sabia que ninguém poderia ajudá-la. Agora entendia aquilo tudo.

_"Não, o mundo não gira à  minha volta..."_, repetiu para si mesma, como vinha fazendo.

Com certeza não, mas talvez, durante aquela semana, as coisas não tenham acontecido apenas por uma estranha coincidência, mas sim por causa dela.

***

Quando Lílian acordou naquele sábado, viu que as outra meninas já tinham se levantado. Fora uma boa noite de sono, tendo em vista a noite maravilhosa que tinha tido antes, no Baile. Sorrindo, espreguiçou-se e logo se levantou. Trocou de roupa, lavou o rosto e desceu para a sala comunal. 

Duas terceiranistas pararam de subir as escadas ao ver Lílian. De olhos arregalados, fitaram a ruiva até que ela chegasse à sala comunal, para só então voltarem a subir.****

A reação de todos lhe parecia estranha. Enquanto Lílian andava, notou que todos, cada aluno presente na sala, paravam o que estivessem fazendo para olhá-la. Alguns cochichos até podiam ser ouvidos.

-  Como ela consegue? Depois de tudo...

-  Eu não sairia do meu quarto por um mês. Não, por um ano!

No momento em que ia perguntar a uma sextanista o que havia acontecido – após ela ter lhe perguntado se estava bem – Lílian foi puxada por Viviane para fora da sala comunal, levando-a até a sala vazia mais próxima.

-  Você está bem, Lily?? – disparou a pergunta assim que fechou a porta, mas não esperou resposta – Tem alguma coisa que você queira me contar? Sabe que somos amigas, você pode me contar qualquer coisa, _qualquer _coisa...

-  Do que você está falando?? O que aconteceu?

Mas novamente, Lílian ficou sem resposta, pois a porta se abriu abruptamente e em segundos Tiago estava a tinha colocado contra a parede. 

- O que ele fez?? Você está bem?? Por que não me contou nada??

-  Wooho! SERÁ QUE VOCÊS PODEM ME DIZER O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO??

Tiago respirou aliviado e Viviane riu.

-  Viu? Eu disse, não foi ela!

-  Então quem foi? – perguntou Tiago, a preocupação voltando a sua expressão.

-  QUEM FEZ O QUÊ??? – gritou Lílian, já cansada de não ser respondida.

Viviane respirou fundo e virou-se para sua amiga.

-  Parece que o professor Auro foi demitido logo depois que uma aluna saiu da sala do diretor. Dizem que ela o acusou de estupro!****

-  E todo mundo tava achando que essa garota era você...

-  Porque já espalharam que você andava tendo aulas particulares com ele. – Vi revirou os olhos.

-  O professor Auro nunca faria isso... – disse Lílian, boquiaberta. Incredulidade em seus olhos.

Os outros dois a encararam. Viviane cruzou os braços, desafiadoramente.

-  Então por que ele está com as malas prontas na porta do castelo?

Aquilo tudo lhe parecia um grande absurdo. Lílian deixou os dois na sala sem dizer uma única palavra e correu em direção à entrada do castelo.

Não, não era mentira, Jack Auro realmente estava saindo de Hogwarts. E seu semblante triste transbordava culpa. Lílian se aproximou dele. Podia sentir todos no saguão prenderem a respiração, todos os olhares atentos nela. Os olhos verdes marejados em choque.

-  Professor... – disse em um fio de voz – ...é verdade?

-  Eu... não sei. – ele desviou o olhar – Não consigo me lembrar...

-  Não lembra?? – surpreendeu-se Lílian – Como assim??

-  Eu...eu tinha...er...bebido muito...no baile...eu...eu sinto muito... tenho certeza de que...de que você...vai se virar muito bem sem mim...

***

E o dia que já começara mal para Lílian, terminou na ala hospitalar.

-  O que houve??? – perguntou ela, parando de correr bruscamente, já que a entrada para a enfermaria estava fechada e estavam todos na porta.

-  Ainda não sabemos ao certo, mas parece que metade do time da grifinória está desmaiado... – respondeu Remus em tom preocupado. Sirius, que andava de um lado para o outro, parou um garoto, que usava o uniforme de quadribol da Grifinória, ao sair da enfermaria.

-  E então, Wood?

-  Não sabemos de nada... os três estão em uma espécie de coma...

-  Tiago?? – perguntou Lílian em tom desesperado.

Wood balançou a cabeça positivamente.****

A ruiva levou as mãos ao rosto e foi logo abraçada por Viviane, que tinha chegado alguns segundos depois dela.

Viviane já estava levando-a para fora da ala hospitalar, quando Lílian notou um rato passando por debaixo da porta da enfermaria. Ela parou imediatamente e virou-se para Sirius e Remus, cujos olhares cheios de expectativas sobre o rato confirmavam sua suspeita. Logo depois Pedro saiu de uma sala qualquer e aproximou-se deles.

-  Madame Healery acha que eles comeram ou beberam alguma coisa contaminada no vestiário... vão examinar a água de lá e tudo... Parece que essa substância causou um sono profundo e eles só vão recuperar a consciência depois de tomar o antídoto...

-  Que antídoto?? – perguntou Sirius abruptamente.

-  Não sei... Parece que eles têm que descobrir a substância primeiro...

-  Como você ficou sabendo de tudo isso? – perguntou Viviane, meio confusa, meio impressionada.

-  Ora, Vi – interveio Sirius, já que Pedro claramente não sabia o que responder – os marotos têm seus meios...

***

No jantar do dia seguinte, Dumbledore disse aos seus alunos que não havia nada com o que se preocuparem, as devidas providências já estavam sendo tomadas, eles teriam aula de DCAT ainda essa semana e o jogo de quadribol (Corvinal X Sonserina, que aconteceria em duas semanas) não seria desmarcado. E que os alunos na ala hospitalar estavam fora de perigo.

Mas Lílian tinha um mal pressentimento sobre isso tudo.

E parecia que não era a única.

***

Na aula de DCAT segunda-feira, os alunos tiveram uma bela surpresa.

-  Estarei substituindo o professor Jack Auro até que ele retorne – a professora notou olhares duvidosos e até mesmo repreensivos sobre ela então resolveu ajustar a frase – ou até que um outro professor o substitua permanentemente. 

Um garoto riu debochadamente e uma menina levantou a mão.

-  Mas, professora... a senhora não dá aula de... Adivinhação?****

-  Sim – respondeu Lawren sorrindo – mas isso não significa que não conheço essa matéria também...

-  Então a senhora vai prever o que vai cair nos nossos NIEM's e nos ensinar só isso... – disse o garoto que tinha rido antes.

A professora sorriu abertamente. Então virou-se para o quadro onde, após um toque de sua varinha, apareceram duas palavras em latim.

Apesar da surpresa inicial, Lílian já se distraíra. Olhava tristemente pela janela, completamente incapaz de manter-se na aula. Olhou ao seu redor. A presença de Tiago lhe fazia falta. E, além dele, Remus também estava ausente, por causa da lua cheia. Sirius lhe parecia muito desatento, enquanto Pedro tentava desesperadamente anotar todas as palavras da professora. Viviane fitava algum objeto ao longe sem realmente vê-lo. Lawren voltou a falar, mas Lílian não a ouvia.

-  Vocês já conhecem o Feitiço de Bloqueio, o "_Protego_", que impede que feitiços hostis os ataquem... hoje vou lhes ensinar uma maneira de contra-atacar com o próprio feitiço hostil. É o Feitiço Espelho.

Ela se aproximou dos estudantes.

-  _Ex Adverso_. Acho que vocês já podem imaginar o que ele faz.

-  Esse feitiço não cai no NIEM's, cai? – perguntou um aluno.

-  Talvez...

-  Não, acho que ele não está no programa... – disse o mesmo garoto – Pra que eu vou querer aprender um feitiço que não vai cair?

-  Por Merlin! – gritou a professora – Nós estamos em             GUERRA! Não importa o que vai cair ou não em seus testes, mas o que será necessário em suas vidas quando saírem desse castelo! E este feitiço será importante para muitos de vocês.****

Nesse instante, Lílian virou o rosto, até então voltado para a janela, para encarar a professora. O garoto continuou duvidando.

-  Por acaso a senhora teve uma predileção?

Lawren apenas sorriu para ele e virou-se para o quadro novamente.

-  Professora – chamou Lílian, fazendo a outra virar-se para olhá-la – você poderia dizer o feitiço novamente, por favor?

-  Claro, Srta. Evans – ela sorriu –, tenho certeza de que lhe será de grande ajuda...

A aula passou-se então com os alunos divididos em duplas, praticando o Feitiço Espelho quando seu par lhe lançava feitiços simples e pacíficos.

Minutos antes do término da aula, contudo, a professora os fez parar e, sorrindo, lhes deu um último recado.

-  Eu já ia me esquecendo... O Feitiço Espelho também pode ser usado para reverter algum feitiço que esteja agindo no momento...

-  Como assim, Professora Clearfut?

-  Hum... Por exemplo, se uma pessoa está sob a ação do _Locomotor Mortis_, que impede a pessoa de andar, além do _Finite Incantatem_, pode-se usar o Feitiço Espelho para revertê-lo, então se antes ela não podia se locomover, agora poderá andar com extrema facilidade e rapidez.

O sinal tocou, agitando a sala. Lílian, entretanto, continuava estática. Tinha a nítida impressão de que a professora não iria se esquecer deste "recado" de jeito algum e que ele era exclusivo para a turma da Grifinória, para _sua_ turma.

_"Ora, Lílian, o mundo não gira ao seu redor!",_ disse para si mesma, levantando-se e saindo da sala.

***

Lílian mergulhou de cabeça nos estudos e nos afazeres da monitoria. Quem a olhasse diria que estava perfeitamente bem, sem nenhum problema na cabeça, mas a verdade era que seus livros eram uma fuga, para que não se deixasse ser abatida pela preocupação com Tiago ou com a decepção com o professor Auro.

E estava indo muito bem... até aquela quinta-feira.

***

-  O que você está fazendo?? – perguntou Viviane, apesar do riso.

-  Não é óbvio? – perguntou Sirius, que a puxava em direção ao túnel de árvores.

-  Mas a Lílian...

-  Ela está bem, está na biblioteca... Olha – Sirius parou para encará-la –, eles já descobriram o antídoto, agora é questão de horas, ou no máximo de um dia, até encontrá-lo e trazê-lo. Se houvesse algo que pudéssemos fazer, eu já estaria fazendo. Tiago vai ficar bem! Só podemos esperar e acho que Lílian quer ficar sozinha... Então – ele puxou a garota pela cintura –, já que Pedro está na enfermaria com Remus, por que não aproveitamos pra ficar um pouco sozinhos também?

Sorrindo, ela se deixou ser beijada pelo seu namorado. As flores de primavera davam uma bela coloração ao local, aparentemente, vazio. O vento frio fazia as folhas verdes farfalharem. Foi quando eles começaram a ouvir um zumbido estranho.

***

-  Lílian...você...você precisa...err...ver...vem comigo! – foi tudo o que um nervoso Pedro conseguiu dizer.

Com o coração acelerado, ela o seguiu até a enfermaria.

Uma forte angústia tomou conta dela assim que colocou os pés no local. O que diabos estava acontecendo?? 

_"Não, Lílian, você não tem culpa de nada, é só coincidência..."_, disse para si mesma, enquanto se dirigia até a maca em que Viviane estava. O casal estava com a pele vermelha, irritada, com várias picadas, principalmente nos braços.

-  Não se preocupe, Lily, foram apenas algumas picadas de insetos... – disse a amiga para acalmá-la.

-  Mas o que aconteceu?

-  Estávamos nos jardins – começou Sirius, na maca ao lado – quando um enxame de alguma coisa estranha nos atacou.

-  Marimbondo – esclareceu Madame Healery, que então virou-se para Lílian. – Eles já foram tratados e em menos de 24 horas terão alta. 

Assim que a enfermeira saiu, quem se demonstrou desesperado foi Pedro. E ela podia compreender inteiramente o motivo. Bastava olhar ao seu redor. Além de Sirius e Viviane, Remus estava também na enfermaria, bem como Tiago, parecendo estar em coma numa maca ao fundo, junto com os outros dois jogadores.

_"O mundo não gira ao seu redor"_, repetiu a ruiva para si mesma, tentando se convencer de que todos aqueles _acidentes_ eram realmente acidentes.

Ao saírem da ala hospitalar, Lílian viu medo nos olhos de Pedro. Ele pensava o mesmo que ela sobre o assunto.

-  Eu sou o próximo! – gritou ele no corredor vazio, quando ela tentou confortá-lo – Você não vê?? Estão nos atacando um por um e eu sou o próximo! E se eles não conseguiram escapar, como _eu_ vou conseguir?? Eu não sou nada sem eles!

-  Calma, Pedro, eles estão bem! E ninguém fez nada ao Remus, ele só está lá por causa da lua cheia!

-  Só por isso não fizeram nada, porque não precisaram! – o garoto falava numa velocidade que ficava até mesmo difícil seu entendimento – Eu vou ser o próximo! Eu não sou nada sem eles! Eu já não sou nada _com _eles! Um inútil, fraco, burro, covarde, que eles aturam por pena!

-  Isso não é verdade, Pedro!

-  Eu, eu queria ser como eles! – Lílian pôde ver um brilho estranho nos olhos dele – Inteligentes, fortes, populares, sem medo...

-  Você é!****

-  ...mas eu nunca vou ser! – continuou ele, ignorando-a – NUNCA! Eu não sei nem me defender! E se me pegarem??

-  Ninguém vai te pegar! Ninguém vai fazer nada contra você!

-  Você diz isso porque você é especial, é diferente, é poderosa...você não precisa ter medo... eu queria ser assim...

Cabisbaixo, Pedro saiu andando. Lílian o seguiu imediatamente. Tentaria amenizar seu sofrimento o máximo que pudesse.

Depois dos dois já terem deixado o corredor, a porta de uma das salas, que estivera até então entreaberta, se abriu completamente e Snape saiu de lá. Crueldade em seus olhos, malícia em seu sorriso.

-  Hum... parece que o clube dos marotos não é tão perfeito assim...****

***

Após o jantar, Lílian e Pedro passaram mais uma vez na ala hospitalar. Tanto Viviane quanto Sirius mostravam-se entediados e de mau-humor. Remus, é claro, não estava lá. Tiago continuava desacordado.

-  O antídoto ainda não foi encontrado?? – perguntou a ruiva, tentando não demonstrar a decepção em sua voz.

-  Creio que não, minha querida, ele só é achado numa região montanhosa de difícil acesso. – respondeu a enfermeira num tom maternal – Mas amanhã já devem estar com ele.

-  Cadê o Remus? – ouviu Viviane perguntar. ****

Lílian foi para perto dos outros e sentou-se na beirada da maca da amiga.

-  Deve ter sido levado pra uma sala particular pra medicação... – inventou Sirius.

-  Ãh... – fez a outra em compreensão.

Foi então que duas visitas não muito agradáveis surgiram, fazendo Viviane revirar os olhos.

-  Picadas de marimbondo? – perguntou Cherr para Sirius, num tom de voz sério.

Com ela, veio também Amy, que olhava para todos os lados na grande sala.

-  Sim, está feliz? – perguntou Sirius de maneira debochada.****

A outra não respondeu. Parecia intrigada com alguma coisa. O silêncio que se seguiu foi quebrado por Amy.

-  Cadê o Remus?

-  Aqui embaixo – disse Viviane falsamente séria, puxando seu lençol –, quer vê-lo? ****

Lílian tratou de controlar o riso ao ver a expressão nada amigável de Sirius e reproduziu a resposta que havia sido dada à Viviane momentos antes.

-  Sabe – continuou Viviane para Amy –, ele tem essa doença e precisa de privacidade, você pode sufocá-lo se ficar vindo na ala hospitalar o tempo todo... O que foi?? – perguntou para Lílian por causa do olhar de repreensão que recebeu desta – É a terceira vez que ela vem aqui!

O incômodo silêncio que se seguiu e o mau-humor demonstrado por Viviane em relação às duas garotas fez com que elas logo se retirassem. Lílian e Pedro já iam saindo junto com as duas, quando Viviane chamou pela amiga.

-  Lily, me lembrei de uma coisa meio estranha agora... – ela então baixou a voz de modo que apenas ela e Sirius poderiam ouvir – na noite do baile, a Cherr voltou muito tarde... e ela parecia meio estranha sabe, envergonhada, preocupada... 

-  Você está querendo dizer que foi ela?

-  Sim, eu acho que pode ter sido ela quem deu a queixa contra o professor...

A ruiva parou pensativa. Aquela hipótese não lhe parecia de todo absurda. Lembrava-se muito bem de que Cherr havia paquerado o professor no baile, chamando-o inclusive para dançar e que não havia visto nenhum dos dois pelo resto da noite.

-  Mas será que ele fez mesmo algo com ela?

-  Não sei... pode-se esperar de tudo vindo dela...

-  Mas ela não tem motivos pra mentir!

-  Nunca se sabe... – Viviane deu de ombros.

***

Pedro estava particularmente atrapalhado naquela aula de poções. Devido ao seu pavor recém-adquirido, acrescentado à sua natural insegurança, Lílian achou melhor sentar-se com ele na aula para ajudá-lo, entretanto, ele a havia rejeitado. O máximo que ela podia fazer era observá-lo da carteira de trás, porém sentia-se impotente.

O exercício era simples. O professor Strict havia lhes instruído sobre a sutil diferença entre uma Poção Calmante e uma Poção do Sono. Os alunos deveriam então fazer uma das poções, coletar uma pequena amostra do líquido, depois fazer a outra e também coletar uma amostra desta, para poderem assim lhe apontar que frasco continha qual poção, baseado nas diferenças ensinadas.

O único maroto presente na aula já tinha feito a primeira poção e colocado o líquido azul-marinho no pequeno frasco cilíndrico. Assim como Lílian, ele estava fazendo sua segunda poção.

Depois disso, tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Um som de explosão. Pingos de líquido azul para todos os lados. Uma leve fumaça azulada. Um pequeno grito de dor. E Pedro com o braço esticado sangrando. O professor arregalou os olhos diante da cena e rapidamente chegou até o garoto, fazendo um feitiço de limpeza sobre o braço dele.

Aparentemente, o frasco de vidro que tinha em mãos para colocar a poção se partiu com a explosão em seu caldeirão, causando um ferimento no braço do garoto, que estava encoberto de líquido azul-petróleo.

Lílian não entendeu de imediato porque o professor se preocupou em limpar o braço antes de curá-lo, mas isso lhe foi explicado na enfermaria mais tarde, na hora do almoço.

-  Há poções que, entrando em contato com o sangue, agem como se tivessem sido ingeridas, o que explica o motivo do nosso amigo aqui estar adormecido. – disse Madame Healery – Mas não se preocupe, querida, em questão de horas ele acordará.

-  E aí, Lílian? Quer se juntar à nós? – brincou Viviane após a enfermeira deixar o local – Só falta você!

-  Eu sei. – disse a outra séria – E é exatamente isso que me preocupa...

-  Você não acha que...

-  Acho.

-  Mas eles não tinham desistido? – intrometeu-se Sirius na conversa.

-  Tinham. Eu sei que o mundo não gira ao meu redor, mas é coincidência demais, vocês não acham?

-  Olha – começou Viviane séria – logo nós dois teremos alta, depois o Pedro vai acordar e acho que hoje mesmo chega o antídoto do Tiago, então por que você não passa o dia aqui com a gente? Ninguém vai atacar a enfermaria!

-  Estava pensando nisso... Mas não vou deixar de viver por causa deles! Ainda mais com o Remus aqui, tenho tarefas a fazer!

Pode-se dizer que foi por orgulho, ou por teimosia, ou ainda pela pretensão de que se é invencível, intocável. E isso, seja lá o sentimento escolhido, cobrou seu preço. 

Lílian não teve tempo nem mesmo de virar para o corredor seguinte, depois da ala hospitalar. Nem mesmo viu a cor do feitiço que a atingiu pelas costas. Apenas sentiu sua visão lhe abandonar, seguida por todos os seus outros sentidos. 

Acordou então na torre escura, cansada e sozinha. Sentindo-se realmente fraca, vulnerável, frágil...

***

-  Bom dia, Lily! – disse Bellatrix sorridente.

A bruxa entrou e fechou a porta num movimento tão rápido que Lílian não conseguiu identificar o feitiço. Sua varinha trazia uma pequena chama na ponta, com a qual ela foi acendendo as cinco toras que haviam espalhadas pela parece circular do local.

Lílian estreitou os olhos, que doeram com a claridade repentina.

-  Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui? – perguntou, tentando manter-se calma.

Apesar de sua vontade ser pular no pescoço da outra, sabia que não teria forças para lutar contra alguém que possuía uma varinha.

-  Não se preocupe, querida, o "bom dia" foi simbólico, você está aqui há apenas poucas horas...

-  E por que você me trouxe pra cá? Pensei que vocês tinham desistido de mim...

-  E desistimos! – Bellatrix mantinha seu sorriso falsamente amigável.

-  Então eu não entendi.

-  Ora, querida, você não acha que eu vou ficar aqui perdendo o meu tempo como um vilão tolo que conta pro mocinho da estória todo o seu plano, né? Só vim verificar como você está, agora vou indo. Tchauzinho...

E antes mesmo que pudesse responder, ou que pensasse em prestar mais atenção nos movimentos da outra, estava mais uma vez sozinha na torre. Jogada à sua própria sorte.

**N/A: **Tá, eu sei que não dei pra entender realmente tudo, mas tenho que manter meu suspense pro próximo capítulo, né?? E olha, gente, desculpe mesmo pela demora, minha beta foi lindamente rápida pra me retornar esse cap (né, Mila, eu nem precisei fazer uma ameaça de morte via icq, né?? Nem...) e, apesar disso, ainda não estou mt bem no próximo, pq acabei de sair da semana de provas e agora é que estou voltando pro me lindo Word... 

Mas tenho uma boa notícia!! Ou ruim, se vc não me agüenta mais...hehehe... durante um estudo pra uma prova (minha criatividade adora atrapalhar meus estudos!) eu tive uma idéia pra uma outra fic... seria o mesmo shipper, mas independente desta e do ponto de vista do Tiago! Como num diário, mas sendo um caderno no qual há conversas entre os marotos, entre outras coisas... então, o que vcs acham?? Devo investir nessa idéia?? Devo? Devo?? :P

Nossa, nunca uma review minha ficou tão longa... Então, estou esperando reviews heim!!


	14. A Esfera Negra

CAPÍTULO TREZE

A Esfera Negra

-  Cansei! – desabafou Viviane, enquanto tirava o lençol de cima de si e levantava da cama – Que "observação", que nada! Já tô boazinha!

Sirius apenas riu. Viviane então olhou para ele desconfiada.

-  Aliás, você é que já deveria ter se cansado de tudo isso e dado o fora da enfermaria! Não é um lema dos Marotos não respeitar regras??

-  É sim, eu só continuei aqui por causa dos outros. E por você. Qual a graça de estar lá fora se estão todos aqui dentro?? – perguntou ele com um sorriso divertido, ao qual ela não correspondeu. Pelo contrário, seu semblante era de preocupação.

-  Certo, mas precisamos sair.

-  Lílian? – perguntou em busca de uma confirmação óbvia.

-  Sim, ela não voltou depois das aulas, nem depois do jantar. Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa com ela.

-  Eu sei, também estava pensando nisso. Vamos – disse ele enquanto pegava os dois robes, entregando um para Viviane e vestindo o outro –, precisamos ter certeza de que ela está bem no quarto, ou de que aconteceu alguma coisa. ****

Dando uma última olhada nos dois marotos desacordados, eles saíram da ala hospitalar rumo à Torre da Grifinória. O que eles não perceberam foi que Pedro já havia acordado, estava apenas sem saber o que fazer e, por alguma razão que até mesmo ele desconhecia, não queria se meter nisso.

Entretanto, poucos minutos depois de seus amigos deixarem o local, Pedro sentiu-se congelar por dentro, devido a uma ilustre visita que recebeu.

O salão comunal da Grifinória estava repleto de estudantes apesar da hora tardia, mas isso não dificultou a constatação de que Lílian não estava entre aqueles alunos. Com um arrepio de receio percorrendo-lhe a espinha, Viviane subiu ao seu quarto para checá-lo. Como previa, sua amiga também não estava lá.

Então foi a vez de Sirius subir ao seu quarto. Deixou a namorada aflita na sala comunal e subiu pulando a cada dois degraus. Lá, com a porta fechada, ele retirou sua varinha do bolso e pegou um pergaminho aparentemente em branco.

-  Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom! ****

Em um segundo, o mapa de Hogwarts estava diante de seus olhos. Não foi uma busca fácil, mas com um toque de sua varinha ele foi checando cada parte do castelo, começando por lugares óbvios como biblioteca, sala dos monitores, estufas, corujal, qualquer lugar normal que ela pudesse ter ido, passando depois aos mais improváveis, passando até mesmo pela ala da Sonserina, e parando finalmente numa certa torre.

Alguns minutos depois, estava diante de Viviane novamente.

-  Olha, eu não posso te explicar como, mas eu sei onde ela está.

-  Onde?? – perguntou aflita, não ligando para a outra parte.

-  Numa das torres... vamos.

-  Espera, pode ser perigoso, não acha que deveríamos chamar alguém?

-  Quem? – perguntou Sirius – Não sabemos ao certo o que aconteceu, o que iríamos dizer? Além do que – ele deu um breve sorriso –, iriam perguntar como sabemos onde ela está e essa é uma coisa que eu não pretendo responder...

-  Certo. – disse ela, um tanto quanto receosa. ****

-  E então? Tudo o que você tem que fazer é dar essa poção ao Potter e levá-lo ao lugar que eu te disse. É fácil, e o crédito será todo seu.

Snape sorriu e estendeu seu braço ainda mais, de modo que a poção em sua mão estava a centímetros de Pedro.

-  Mas por que você está me ajudando? – perguntou Pedro, olhos arregalados.

-  Isso não interessa, o importante é que, de certa forma, temos o mesmo objetivo, então por que não podemos nos ajudar?

No fundo, seu verdadeiro objetivo era ganhar alguma confiança daquele maroto mais vulnerável - ele podia ser útil no futuro, mas sua finalidade imediata era frustrar os planos de Bellatrix. Ela era sua porta de entrada no mundo das Trevas, não uma entrada qualquer como um reles Comensal-boy, mas um começo já com prestígios, pois sabia que ela logo seria muito influente. Bellatrix tinha tudo para ser uma importante Comensal, exceto... o poder _dele_. Ou de _Lílian_. Por isso, era melhor que garantir sua _necessidade_.****

Sim, Severo tinha feito muitos planos que incluíam Lílian, chegara até mesmo a desenvolver uma pequena obsessão em trazê-la para o seu lado, para o lado Negro, mas os planos de Bellatrix poderiam lhe ser tão prejudiciais que não valia a pena arriscar.

Seu único problema era, então, que ela jamais poderia sequer imaginar que ele estava envolvido em sua derrota. Era exatamente aí que entrava aquele deprimente maroto.

Pedro olhava fixamente para o líquido amarelo dentro do frasco, ainda na mão de Snape. Poderia ser uma armadilha. E se, por sua culpa, Tiago morresse??Esse pensamento fez com que o garoto tremesse.

Com um suspiro de impaciência, o outro recolheu a mão estendida. ****

-  Não está envenenado. – disse como que adivinhando os pensamentos do outro – Teste. Dê primeiro a um dos outros grifinórios desacordados e, se ele sobreviver – Snape deu um meio sorriso debochado –, dê ao Potter.

Sim, isto ele poderia fazer. Qualquer problema que ocorresse ele poderia voltar à sua cama e fingir ter acabado de acordar, a tempo apenas de ver aquele sonserino fugindo da enfermaria. Poderia até mesmo sugerir que o outro tentara matar Potter, dando o veneno a outro por engano.****

Com isso em mente, Pedro pegou o frasco decidido e foi até a maca do grifinório mais próximo a Tiago. Antes, porém, virou-se para Snape.

-  Quando ele acordar, se ele acordar – acrescentou rapidamente –, ele vai nos ver aqui e...

-  Eu farei um feitiço de memória nele mais tarde, não se preocupe.

Seria até melhor que outro acordasse também, pensou Snape, pois Bellatrix podia desconfiar se somente Potter acordasse.

O maroto então jogou um pouco do líquido por entre os lábios entreabertos do grifinório, que logo despertou. Após um rápido feitiço proferido por Snape para que ele voltasse a dormir, Pedro se dirigiu a Tiago, fazendo o mesmo com este.

Quando os olhos castanhos se abriram, viram um teto sem foco. Passou a língua nos lábios, sentindo um gosto estranho. Mil perguntas encheram sua cabeça, quando reparou alguém ao seu lado. Colocou seus óculos e focalizou Pedro que, antes que ele pudesse fazer pergunta alguma, começou a falar feito uma metralhadora.

-  Que bom que você acordou, Tiago!! Você tava dormindo por causa de uma poção, a água tava contaminada, ficou quase uma semana aqui, mas isso não importa, pegaram a Lílian. Sirius já foi atrás dela com a Viviane. Remus tá na Casa dos Gritos...lua cheia. Eu sei onde ela está, precisamos ir pra lá agora! Rápido!

Tiago queria fazer muitas perguntas, mas tudo o que fez foi pular da cama e correr seguindo Pedro.****

A porta estava trancada, mas isso já era previsível. Viviane olhou suplicante para a porta, como se ela fosse se abrir com um pedido. Sirius tentava, pela quarta vez, usar o "_Alohomora_", mas nada acontecia. Som algum podia ser ouvido do lado de dentro.

-  O que você vai fazer?? – perguntou Viviane, vendo que Sirius estava a ponto de explodir a porta.

-  Tem outro jeito??

-  Esperem!! – gritou um voz vinda da esquina do corredor.

-  Pedro? – perguntou Sirius.

Logo em seguida, Tiago virou a esquina e apareceu no corredor atrás de Pedro.

-  Como encontraram a gente? – perguntou Viviane.

-  Eu...ouvi...você sabe... – tentava contar Pedro, não podendo ser mais claro por causa de Viviane – ouvi Snape alertando sua prima de que vocês tinham achado o esconderijo na torre e...

-  Entendi, entendi – interrompeu Sirius –, você ouviu alguma coisa sobre como abrir essa porta também??

-  Sim.

Pedro, com uma expressão de concentração, aproximou-se da porta enquanto Sirius e Viviane se afastavam desta. Ele apontou a varinha e proferiu o feitiço:

-  _Habeasportus!_

A porta de madeira escura então se abriu para dentro, dando passagem à uma escadaria circular de pedra, por onde os quatro preocupados grifinórios subiram até uma estreita porta, idêntica à primeira. Tiago, que ia à frente, usou o feitiço proferido por Pedro e abriu a nova porta. Um aposento circular revelou-se e, apesar da escuridão, era possível ver a garota desmaiada em seu centro. A única coisa em que os três pensavam era retirá-la da torre o mais rápido possível. Pedro, porém, tinha algo a mais em mente.

-  Lílian? Lílian! LÍLIAN!!

Sentindo sua cabeça latejar com o grito, a ruiva abriu os olhos lentamente. Havia desmaiado de novo. Sentiu-se congelar ao se recordar do que estava acontecendo, passando rapidamente para o alívio ao perceber que Viviane estava sentada ao lado, no que parecia ser sua própria cama.

-  Estamos no nosso quarto?

-  Sim. – disse Viviane com um sorriso amigável – Está tudo bem agora.

-  Como vocês me acharam? Como conseguiram entrar lá? Estão todos bem??

-  Calma, menina, uma pergunta de cada vez!! 

-  Ah, anda logo, Vi, responde todas! Ai... – ao elevar um pouco seu tom de voz, sua cabeça reclamou.

-  Está bem. Vou começar pela melhor notícia: Tiago acordou e está muito bem!

-  Acordou? – Lílian sentou-se de um pulo, mas logo sua dor a fez voltar a se deitar.

-  Sim, está lá na sala comunal com os outros... está muito preocupado com você... essa amiga dá um trabalho! – acrescentou como que falando consigo mesma.

-  Viviane!

-  Certo – disse sorrindo – não faço idéia de como achamos vocês, foi o Sirius, não sei o que ele fez lá no quarto dele, talvez uma magia negra básica com um boneco de vodu da Bellatrix-

-  Viviane!!

-  Então, não sei como, e quem abriu a porta lá foi o Pedro, ele disse que _ouviu_, de alguma maneira misteriosa aí, uma conversa dos dois sonserinos-ninguém-merece...

A ruiva tentou levantar, queria descer para falar com os outros, mas sentia-se como se tivesse passado um mês inteiro num acampamento no meio do nada, dormindo no chão e sem comer direito. Por isso se surpreendeu tanto quando a amiga lhe contou que passou apenas algumas horas lá.

-  Mas como você foi parar lá?? – perguntou uma intrigada Viviane, que entregava um copo com água para a outra.

-  Eu não sei! Quando acordei já estava lá!

-  E o que ela fez contigo??

-  Também não sei ainda. – Lílian bebeu um pouco, pensativa – Tinha alguma coisa estranha na torre??

-  Estranha como? Não me lembro de ter visto nada demais lá... Aliás, não me lembro de ter visto nada lá, estava tudo tão escuro...

-  Nenhuma uma bola de vidro no chão?

-  Ãh?? Como assim, Lily?

-  Uma bola! Eu acordei uma vez e vi um troço estranho ao meu lado no chão, parecia ser uma bola de vidro...

-  Pensando bem, eu acho que vi o Pedro carregando alguma coisa... ele foi o último a sair de lá... por quê?

-  Ainda não sei, mas tenho um mal pressentimento quanto a essa bola.

-  Esquece isso por enquanto, certo, Lily? Vamos descer pra tomar o café da manhã??

-  Certo. – respondeu, tentando corresponder o sorriso que a amiga lhe dava.

-  Tem certeza de que você não quer ir na enfermaria? – perguntou Tiago pela terceira vez.

-  Tenho!! Eu já disse, é só cansaço, daqui a pouco eu estarei novinha em folha!

-  Também acho que a Madame Healery podia dar uma olhadinha em você... não custa nada! – complementou Viviane. 

-  Não se preocupem, eu estou bem mesmo! Minha dor de cabeça já até passou! – ela mordeu sua torrada, ignorando os olhares incrédulos dos amigos – Gente, o que ela pode ter feito comigo lá?

-  Qualquer coisa. – disse Tiago.

-  Muitas coisas. – disse Viviane.

-  Aquela maluca? – prossegui Sirius – Sabe-se lá o que ela pode ter feito! Uma vez ela enfeitiçou meu travesseiro quando éramos crianças porque achava legal me ver com medo de dormir! ****

-  Ah, então é por isso que você não dorme sozinho? – perguntou Tiago em tom zombeteiro – Sabe, gente, lá em casa tem um quarto de hóspedes, mas ele sempre fica no meu quarto. – mudou sua expressão para uma falsamente ressentida – E eu achando que era porque você gostava de mim... ****

-  Acordou, sua namorada tá boa, então fica fazendo gracinhas, né? – Sirius deu um sorriso debochado, mas logo demonstrou-se  triste e encabulado – Mas a verdade é que eu tenho uma paixão enrustida por você e não consigo dormir longe de você, Titi!****

Após todos conseguirem controlar suas gargalhadas, Lílian e Viviane fingiram-se magoadas.

-  Como vocês puderam nos enganar durante todo esse tempo?? – perguntou a ruiva.

-  E nós pensávamos que vocês nos amavam... – prosseguiu Vi, em tom dramático.

-  Mas não, era tudo pra esconder o romance de vocês...

-  Então essa é a verdadeira razão pro Sirius ter saído de casa! – completou Pedro.

Uma nova onda de gargalhadas preencheu o ar.

-  Hum, parece bem divertida essa parte da mesa!

-  Remus! – exclamaram Lílian e Viviane. ****

-  Já era tempo! – disse Sirius.

-  Senta aí, temos muita coisa pra contar... – concluiu Tiago.****

-  E aí, gente? – perguntou Viviane, para quebrar o silêncio.

Estavam todos na sala da monitoria.A esfera negra de vidro sobre a mesa de Lílian, ao lado de um amontoado de pergaminhos. Lílian andava de um lado para o outro na sala, até que se cansou e sentou-se em sua cadeira, de frente para o tal objeto. Os marotos olhavam para a bola como se ela fosse dizer o que eles queriam saber. Já Viviane a olhava como se ela fosse explodir.

-  É seguro mesmo ficar com ela aqui dentro?

-  Você não acha que isso faz parte da armadilha daquela Black, né? Sem ofensas. – Tiago acrescentou para Sirius, voltando-se para Viviane novamente depois – Quero dizer, você não acha que ela esperava que nós tirássemos a Lily de lá e trouxéssemos a bola, para que ela fizesse alguma coisa aqui com a gente?

-  Ora, por favor, isso não é uma bomba-relógio! – soltou Lílian.

-  Uma o quê? – perguntou Sirius, ao que a garota fez um gesto de irrelevância com as mãos.

-  É só uma bola idiota...

-  Eu acho que é mais do que isso. – disse Pedro, com tal certeza que fez todos se viraram para encará-lo – Digo, por que isso estaria lá? _S_ isso? Não tinha mais nada no quarto! E por que a Lílian estaria tão cansada? Eu acho que a bola está enfeitiçada.

-  Concordo. – disseram Remus e Tiago. ****

-  É, faz sentido. – completou Sirius.

-  Acho que eu nem preciso dizer minha opinião... – disse Viviane.

-  Sim, mas o que eu posso fazer?? – perguntou Lílian – Quebrar a bola??

-  Não! Pode ser perigoso! –  opôs-se  Tiago – A gente não sabe o que ela faz nem nada!

-  Acho que tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar... – disse Remus.

-  Ou seja, não faremos nada por enquanto. – concluiu Lílian – Então, galera, relaxa, vamos pra nossa sala comunal.

O céu estava majestoso. Limpo, sem nuvens, estrelado e a lua minguante começava a aparecer no horizonte. O lago estava calmo, assim como a Floresta Proibida. Uma brisa suave batia-lhe o rosto, mas totalmente incapaz de lhe causar frio. Viviane, contudo, permanecia indiferente a tudo isso. Estava apenas sentada no gramado, triste, no fim de suas lágrimas.****

Ele não sabia se deveria se aproximar ou se era melhor deixar que ela ficasse sozinha, já que era isso que ela parecia buscar nos jardins de Hogwarts, longe da animação noturna da sala comunal ou do quarto das meninas. Mas partia-lhe o coração vê-la daquele jeito, por isso não resistiu e sentou-se ao seu lado, sem nada dizer. Desnecessário perguntar se estava tudo bem, já que obviamente não estava e, se ela quisesse conversar, ele estava ali.

-  Cansou da Amy te perguntando se você já estava bem? – Viviane, enxugando o rosto levemente molhado, mantinha seu habitual tom sarcástico – Acho que você ganhou mais do que uma admiradora, ganhou uma fã!

-  Ela só não está acostumada com a minha doença... – respondeu Remus sorrindo.

-  Por que veio aqui? Pensei que não gostasse da lua...

-  E não gosto. Estava procurando o Sirius e acabei achando você...

Viviane instantaneamente voltou a ficar triste, não o encarando mais.

-  Ele terminou comigo. – soltou ela.

-  Terminou? Como assim? Ele gosta tanto de você! ****

-  Eu sei, mas ele acha que eu gosto de outro. – ela mantinha seu olhar fixo no lago.

-  E ele não acreditou quando você negou?? ****

-  Não. – ela fez uma pausa, inspirou com força e continuou – Porque eu não neguei. ****

Remus ficou sem palavras, estava surpreso demais para responder àquilo. Ela, entretanto, começou a falar:

-  Quando ele me acusou de gostar de outro antes eu neguei sim, perguntei "De onde você tirou essa idéia absurda?"... – Viviane riu – Mas não posso negar mais, eu realmente gosto de outro garoto... – e antes que Remus pudesse perguntar qual era então o motivo das lágrimas, ela continuou – mas o meu problema é que isso não me impede de gostar do Sirius! Eu não sei o que fazer, não sei de quem eu gosto, não sei, estou muito confusa!

Remus abriu a boca, para logo em seguida fechá-la. Não sabia o que fazer. Seu coração batia tão rápido que, em meio àquele silêncio, perguntou-se se Viviane poderia ouvi-lo bater. Mas, após um curto período de silêncio, ele não pôde mais conter-se.

-  E esse garoto, por acaso ele te corresponde?

-  Não. – a morena agora mexia na grama a seus pés – Ele sempre me incentivou a ficar com o Sirius...

O garoto engoliu em seco.

-  Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Você provavelmente não gostava dele antes de começar a sair com o Sirius...

-  É verdade... eu não sei como isso aconteceu, não foi do dia pra noite, eu simplesmente comecei a reparar que meu estômago fica se revirando quando esse garoto está perto de mim, que eu sinto falta dele quando não o vejo o dia inteiro, que sinto ciúmes das outras garotas que estão perto dele...

-  E...ele ao menos sabe que você sente isso por ele? – atreveu-se a perguntar, tirando coragem nem ele mesmo sabe de onde.****

Ela finalmente virou-se para encará-lo.

-  Acho que agora sabe.****

Mas do que surpreso ou pasmo, Remus estava em estado de choque, completamente sem ação. Tentava dizer algo, mas sua língua o traíra. E seu cérebro travava uma enorme discussão com ele mesmo, sobre se o cara do qual Viviane estava falando era ele ou não. Que absurdo! Não, não podia ser ele. Se fosse, logo ele acordaria agora mesmo em sua cama.

Viviane sorriu.

-  Não se preocupe, Remus, isso não vai afetar nossa amizade... e nem eu estou cobrando nada de você...

Era! Era ele sim!! _Ele!!_ E do que RAIOS ela estava falando??? Como ela podia pensar que não era correspondida?? COMO?? Cobrando? Remus, seu idiota, o que você está esperando??????****

Finalmente seu cérebro reagiu e seu corpo correspondeu à ordem dada. Saindo do estado de inércia, Remus não disse nada, simplesmente a beijou. Então foi a vez dela ficar surpresa.

-  O que você fez? – perguntou Viviane.

-  Eu sempre gostei de você. – disse ele como se isso fosse óbvio.

-  Como assim "sempre"?

-  Desde que você e a Lílian detestavam meus amigos... desde que eu e a Lílian ficamos amigos e, assim, conheci você de fato...

A garota começou a rir.

-  Então ou você é muito discreto ou eu sou muito tapada. ****

-  As duas coisas. – brincou ele – Não, eu que tentei esconder isso ao máximo.

-  Merlin! – exclamou Viviane, levando uma mão à boca – O Sirius sabe disso!

-  Ele não sabe, ele desconfia...

-  Não, ele tem certeza! Eu...eu preciso ir... ****

Levantando-se rapidamente, Viviane entrou no castelo, mais confusa do que quando saíra dele. Foi direto para seu quarto, onde sabia que Lílian estaria, já que a amiga estivera tão cansada o dia inteiro. Abriu a cortina lateral da cama da ruiva e sentou-se na beirada.****

-  Lílian? Está dormindo?

A outra se mexeu na cama, mas não respondeu. Viviane já estava de pé, fechando a cortina, quando Lílian abriu os olhos.

-  Desculpe, te acordei, né?

-  Não tem problema, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-  Sim, muitas coisas. – Viviane, com uma expressão aflita, voltou a sentar-se.

-  Nossa, não te vejo assim faz muito tempo! – a outra sentou-se também – O que houve??

Antes de começar a contar, Viviane passou os olhos pelo quarto à procura de alguma das outras garotas. Isso elas definitivamente não podiam ouvir.

-  Vamos fazer um feitiço de isolamento acústico. – sugeriu Lílian, fechando a cortina por onde a amiga tinha entrado.

Lílian então pegou a varinha de Amy, que estava sobre a cômoda entre as duas camas e sussurrou um _"Lumus" _e na ponta da varinha nada aconteceu. Absolutamente nada. Ela proferiu o feitiço mais uma vez, com o tom de voz mais elevado, porém foi inútil de novo. 

-  _Lumus. _– sussurrou Viviane acendendo um pequeno foco de luz ponta de sua varinha. 

As duas se encararam surpresas, olhos arregalados. Os olhos de Lílian estreitaram-se em direção à varinha. De um pulo, ela puxou a cortina, pôs-se de pé e apontou a varinha para um livro próximo.

-  _Accio!_ – gritou e novamente nada aconteceu.

-  Vai ver não está funcionando porque não é a sua varinha...

-  Não, Vi, a minha energia excessiva está acima disso... eu posso usar magia até mesmo sem varinha!

-  Então parece que descobrimos o que ela fez com você. – disse Viviane, ainda estática.

Sirius riu.****

-  Titia vai ficar muito orgulhosa. Aliás, a família inteira vai!

-  Isso não é hora para brincadeiras, Sirius. – repreendeu Tiago.

-  Foi mal, não pude evitar...

De volta à sala de monitoria, os quatro marotos e as duas garotas olhavam para a bola preta sem saber o que fazer.

-  Mas por que ela fez isso? – perguntou Sirius****

-  Parece que ela quer roubar a minha magia pra ela. – disse a monitora.

-  Isso é possível?? – Pedro verbalizou a pergunta que passou pela cabeça de todos.

-  Eu não sei! – explodiu Lílian – Só sei que ela tirou meus poderes! Eu não consigo fazer mágica!

-  Calma – pediu Tiago, abraçando-a –, nós vamos resolver isso...

-  Você disse roubar? – perguntou Remus para ela – Pra quê? 

Lílian, apesar da pilha de nervos em que se encontrava, não pôde deixar de notar que Viviane não conseguia encarar ninguém naquela sala a não ser ela, nem mesmo tinha aberto a boca desde que entraram lá. Era como se ela quisesse se esconder, fingir que não estava ali e isso era algo realmente estranho tratando-se de Viviane.

-  Sim – finalmente respondeu. – Eu acho que ela quer ficar mais poderosa, unindo minha magia com a dela. Se a minha energia já era excessiva, imagine se ela somar com a dela???

O tom de pânico na voz da garota era completamente compreensível, mas pelo menos eles tinham o tal objeto com eles e sabiam que, por causa disso, tinham evitado o desastre que era o motivo do pânico.

-  E ela ia usar esse troço pra pegar sua energia, guardá-la ali dentro e transferi-la depois pra ela? – continuou Tiago.

-  Eu acho que sim.

-  Então tudo o que precisamos descobrir é como reverter esse encantamento!

-  Não é tão simples assim, Tiago, não posso simplesmente quebrar essa bola idiota que tudo vai ficar bem...

-  Até que não era uma má idéia...

-  Sirius! Isso é sério!! Se não conseguirmos resolver isso eu vou passar de uma bruxa poderosa pra um aborto!!

-  Hei, Lily, calma. – disse Tiago passando uma mão pelo rosto branco dela – Eu sei que você vai conseguir resolver isso, porque eu confio em você, você é uma grande bruxa tendo ou não poderes especiais. ****

-  Ai, lindo, fiquei até emocionado! – disse Sirius sarcástico – Mas vamos voltar pra bola? Ainda precisamos saber com reverter isso.

-  Espere! – exclamou Lílian – Você disse reverter?

-  É, algum problema? – perguntou Sirius na defensiva.

-  É isso!!

Apesar de ninguém ter entendido o que ela queria dizer, Lílian não notara, pois estava muito entretida tentando se lembrar do que a professora Lawren tinha dito na aula de DCAT.

_"-  Claro, Srta. Evans – dissera a professora sorrindo, quando pedira para repetir a explicação –, tenho certeza de que lhe será de grande ajuda. O Ex Adverso é um Feitiço Espelho..."._

Lílian não tinha dúvida. Com certeza era a isso que Lawren estava se referindo, principalmente pelo recado que ela tinha dado no final da aula...****

"-  Eu já ia me esquecendo... O Feitiço Espelho também pode ser usado para reverter algum feitiço que esteja agindo no momento..."

-  É isso! – repetiu a garota.

Ela pegou a varinha de Tiago da mão dele e apontou para a esfera negra que ainda se encontrava sobre sua mesa.

-  O que você vai fazer?? – perguntou ele – Sem magia?

-  Ela não pode ter tirado toda a minha energia mágica em algumas horas... – disse Lílian confiante. Concentrou-se então no objeto.

_"Toda a sua força mágica está na sua mente. – dissera o professor Jack certa vez – Mas a energia está em seu coração. Por isso, você precisa buscar o equilíbrio. O sentimento para impulsionar a magia e a consciência de que pode fazê-la..."_

-  _Ex Adverso!_ – gritou Lílian.

Nenhuma luz, entretanto, saiu da varinha. Nada atingiu a esfera. Nenhum som foi ouvido pelos próximos segundos. Todos pensaram que não havia dado certo. Até que...

_Crick_. Uma pequena rachadura surgiu no topo da bola de vidro negra. A partir do furo, uma linha se fez trincando a esfera inteira, estilhaçando-a cada vez mais até que se partiu em mil pedaços de vidro negro. Novamente, nenhuma luz surgiu. Mas Lílian sorriu ao ver que os cacos escuros de vidro estavam clareando aos poucos, para segundos depois tornarem-se completamente transparentes.

-  _Lumus_. – sussurrou uma sorridente ruiva, e na ponta da varinha de Tiago surgiu uma pequena chama de luz.

-  Uau! – exclamou Viviane, pois sua própria varinha também tinha se acendido ao som da voz da outra. Os outros não empunhavam suas varinhas. – E agora? O que vamos fazer?

Lílian encarou a amiga, olhos semicerrados. Depois sorriu.

-  Eu tenho um plano. Mas primeiro preciso falar com uma pessoa. Você vem comigo, Vi?

-  Claro, aonde vamos?

-  Ao nosso quarto. Já voltamos, rapazes...

-  Eu juro! Eu não tinha idéia do que ela ia fazer!! – gritou Cherr.

Viviane riu debochadamente e Lílian revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

-  Isso é sério, Cherr. Nós vamos entregá-la ao diretor e, se ela for expulsa, você pode ir junto por ter colaborado. Sabe que em tempos de guerra fidelidade é uma coisa realmente importante...

-  Eu sei, Evans, eu sei! Mas eu estou dizendo a verdade! Eu fiz o que ela me pediu, confesso, mas o resto eu não sabia! Vocês sabem muito bem que eu não ia concordar em machucar vocês e os garotos... minha relação com o Sirius pode não ser muito boa, mas eu nunca faria mal a ele ou aos outros...

-  Você não espera que eu acredite nisso, né? – debochou Viviane.

-  Certo. Então me diga, por que eu deveria contar a verdade?

-  Porque se você não fizer isso, estará em maus lençóis neste colégio. – disse Lílian com voz firme – Ou você está duvidando da minha ameaça?

-  Desculpe, não tinha percebido que era uma ameaça. – ironizou Cherr.

-  Olha aqui, garota – irritou-se Viviane –, você tá achando que a Bellinha vai te ajudar?? Não acha que a primeira coisa que ela vai fazer vai ser tentar colocar a culpa em outra pessoa?? Ela vai levar qualquer um que esteja envolvido junto pro buraco! Acorda!

Cherr respirou fundo.

-  Está certo, eu conto a verdade. Mas com uma condição.

As outras duas se entreolharam impacientes. 

No caminho de volta à sala de monitoria, Lílian tentava arrancar alguma coisa da amiga.

-  Então não vai mais me contar o que aconteceu?

-  Eu já disse que temos coisas mais importantes pra pensar no momento!

-  Viviane. – chamou a ruiva, parando de andar e segurando a amiga pelo ombro – Você estava muito estranha na sala. Vocês terminaram, é isso?

-  Sim. – murmurou a outra, encarado o chão.

-  E...? – insistiu Lílian.

-  Por que você acha que tem mais? Tá, tá bom! Não precisa dar esse sorrisinho de "eu te conheço há muito tempo"... eu conto! Eu beijei o Remus. Aliás, ele me beijou. Pronto, falei.

Lílian pulou eufórica e abraçou a amiga. 

-  Eu sabia!! Eu sabia! 

-  Sabia o quê? – perguntou Viviane irritada.

-  Nada. – a outra voltou a andar – Afinal, temos coisas mais importantes pra nos preocupar agora, não é mesmo??****

-  Lily! Não é pra ficar animada! Eu estou muito mal, não sei o que fazer!!

-  Eu sei, você gosta dos dois...

-  Caramba, pára com esse negócio de eu-sei-tudo!!

-  Mas eu já sabia mesmo!

-  E vai me dizer que também sabia que o Remus gosta de mim há séculos? – desafiou Vi, mãos na cintura.

-  Sim, eu sabia. – respondeu sorrindo.

Viviane parou em frente à outra, fazendo uma longa reverência.

-  Então perdoe-me, Athena, ó deusa da Sabedoria! Poderia vossa majestade ajudar esta humilde pessoa confusa?****

-  Ora, Vi, você vai descobrir de quem você gosta sozinha!

-  Hum, droga. Eu esperava uma resposta do tipo "não se preocupe, você pode ficar com os dois".

E foi rindo muito que Lílian abriu a porta da sala dos monitores. Estava um tanto quanto diferente, a janela estava fechada, assim como a cortina do quadro. Os cacos de vidro haviam sido recolhidos. E um clima denso se propagava no ar.

-  Tudo pronto. – disse Tiago.

-  "timo, agora precisamos chamá-la. – disse Lílian, séria. 

-  Você acha mesmo que ela vai vir? – perguntou Pedro.

-  Claro! Ela quer a bola e acha que eu estou sem magia alguma. Não terá medo de vir.

-  Black! – chamou a monitora da Sonserina – Quem bom que a encontrei fácil. A monitora-chefe quer vê-la imediatamente. Diz que o assunto é urgente.

Bellatrix estreitou os olhos pensativa.

-  Lestrange, Macnair, venham comigo.

E sem dizer uma palavra à monitora da casa, saiu deslizando pelo chão com seu robe esvoaçante. ****

Num corredor próximo à sala de monitoria, porém, teve uma surpresa. Assim que virou a esquina, um estrondo foi ouvido no corredor anterior, onde seus comparsas ainda estavam. Viu apenas fumaça ao olhar para trás.

-  Céus! – gritou Remus passando por ela rapidamente em direção à fumaça – Vocês estão bem? Esses encrenqueiros...eu os estava perseguindo agora mesmo! Vamos, venham comigo pra ala hospitalar, esse gás pode ser perigoso!

-  Você ficará bem sozinha? – perguntou Lestrange, indeciso.

-  Sim, podem ir... – respondeu a sonserina à contragosto.

Os dois sonserinos não puderam fazer nada a não ser seguir o monitor. 

-  Idiotas perdedores. – sussurrou Bellatrix – Tremem como se esse aí fosse uma autoridade... Posso ir sem eles.

Empinando o nariz, voltou a andar. O que ela não notou foi os dois grifinórios comemorando em meio à fumaça que se dissipava, prontos para segui-la. Pedro estava, naquele momento, apenas esperando o sinal para que fosse a um certo lugar.

Segundos depois da sonserina abrir a porta, tudo ao seu redor ficou escuro e ela caiu no chão.

Água fria. Dor, uma intensa dor de cabeça. Bellatrix abriu os olhos, mas nada pôde distinguir na penumbra do quarto. Sentou-se imediatamente, tomando consciência do perigo iminente que corria.

Lílian, contudo, cujos olhos já estavam acostumados com a escuridão do ambiente, depositou o balde onde a água estivera no chão. Abaixou-se então, ao lado da sonserina.

-  Bom dia Bellinha. E então? Como se sente ao acordar num quarto escuro? – seu tom de voz frio demonstrava o prazer na vingança – Pense pelo lado positivo, pelo menos você não está sozinha.

**N/A: **Pessoal, eu queria agradecer os e-mails e reviews, vcs são todos mt fofos (não acredito que eu usei essa palavras!) e o incentivo de vocês é o que me move a escrever cada vez mais!! Já estou escrevendo a outra fic (**_"Letra Marota"_**, que deve estrear até, no máximo, fds que vem!) e estou rindo muito com ela... :P  Ah! E não se preocupem, ela não vai me atrapalhar em nada essa aqui, CDE continua sendo minha prioridade.

**N/A 2**: Gabrielle, ri mt com sua review, e acho que nesse cap já deu pra perceber que o Jack Auro (prof de DCAT) não fez nada, apesar de eu também adorar incriminar as pessoas mais imprevisíveis e ser fã da Flora, não vou fazer isso aqui... Mas estou ficando boa em finais de suspense, não?? Hehehe


	15. O Troco

CAPÍTULO QUATORZE:

O TROCO

"_Porque até mesmo os bonzinhos têm seus momentos malvados"_

Bellatrix tateou as vestes desesperadamente. Seus olhos se arregalaram intensamente quando não encontrou sua varinha. Aquela sangue-ruim bastarda estava tentando pregar uma peça nela! Mas se ela achava que alguém poderia assustar Bellatrix Black assim, estava muito enganada! Mesmo porque, uma grifinória idiota não faria mal nem a uma irritante mosca. Seria mais fácil temer um bicho papão do que ter medo de Lílian Evans, que nem poderes tinha!

-  Procurando por isto? – perguntou Lílian, com um sorriso de satisfação que a outra não pôde ver no escuro.

Black identificou, contudo, o contorno de uma vara de madeira na mão da outra e controlou-se para manter-se firme.

-  Sim. – respondeu friamente – Devolva minha varinha e não lhe farei mal, Evans.

Lílian riu.

-  _Lumus_! – murmurou, e a sala inteira iluminou-se com as chamas das tochas espelhadas pelas paredes.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Lílian viu medo nos olhos de Bellatrix. Pela primeira vez na vida, Lílian sentiu prazer em fazer mal à alguém. Pela primeira vez, os papéis tinham se invertido e a caça agora era o caçador, assim como o antigo caçador agora tornara-se a presa.

A maldita grifinória tinha preparado tudo! Lareira apagada, janelas e cortinas fechadas, quadro incomunicável. Recuperara seus poderes e agora queria vingança. Mas Bellatrix não estava disposta a ser uma vítima fácil, não, lutaria com todas as suas forças e, no final, quem estava tendo treinamento superior com direito à Maldições e Feitiços Especiais era ela e não a dona-boazinha-monitora.

-  Muito bem, Evans! – Black conseguiu dizer com sarcasmo, recuperando sua auto-confiança, enquanto se levantava lentamente, sendo imitada pela outra no movimento – Vejo que conseguiu reverter meu Feitiço.

-  Sinto desapontá-la, Black, sinto muitíssimo... Mas não se preocupe, estamos apenas começando...

-  Está vendo-o? – perguntou Sirius animado.

-  Sim e adivinha só? Estamos com sorte! – respondeu Tiago, fechando o Mapa do Maroto.

-  Claro! Eu sabia que ele viria atrás da comparsa dele! Vamos nos esconder.

Perto da sala dos monitores, Potter e Black achavam-se atrás de duas estátuas distantes e opostas, enquanto Snape avançava lentamente pelo corredor. Parecia pressentir o perigo. Parou de andar bruscamente.

-  Sirius – sussurrou Tiago para o pequeno espelho circular que tinha nas mãos –, não podemos fazer nada... não podemos chamar atenção pra cá antes do tempo!

-  É verdade... mas podemos fazer algo _longe _daqui, não?

-  E quem vai guardar a entrada??

-  Veja no mapa, Remus não está vindo?

-  Sim, ele já está voltando! E Pedro e Viviane já estão nos devidos lugares!

-  "timo! Então vamos!

Espelhos guardados nos respectivos bolsos, assim como o mapa, varinhas empunhadas, passos leves e eficientes. O ataque foi preciso, silencioso e rápido, o suficiente para fazer o outro desmaiar sem ter tempo para qualquer contra-ataque, ou mesmo para resmungar uma maldição.

Após a luz prateada atingi-la, Bellatrix voou para trás, até colidir com a parede, onde bateu a cabeça e, escorregando, caiu sentada no chão.

-  Ops, mas que indelicadeza a minha! Tome, Black, pegue sua varinha de volta. Eu vou ficar com esta aqui – ela pegou uma varinha que estava sobre sua mesa – que é de uma amiga minha. Assim poderemos lutar em igualdade, o que acha?

-  Eu não preciso da sua piedade. – rangeu por entre os dentes, ajeitando os cabelos negros.

-  Então tá, mas vou deixá-la aqui no chão...

Lílian virou-se de costas e foi caminhando lentamente para detrás de sua mesa. Como premeditara, sentiu uma forte rajada em sua direção, mas que não a atingiu pois, como estava preparada para aquilo, virou-se à tempo de proferir um Feitiço Escudo.

Segundos depois uma nova luz surgiu, saída da varinha de Black.

-  _Ex Adverso_! – gritou Lílian, impedindo a luz de seguir seu caminho e fazendo-a refletir em Bellatrix, que mais uma vez foi ao ar, colidindo novamente com a parede. A diferença era que agora Black tremia compulsivamente, como se estivesse tendo uma ataque epilético. A grifinória manteve sua varinha apontada para a oponente sentada no chão e gritou – _Espelharmos_!!

Os cabelos negros, tão cuidadosamente tratados, estavam agora completamente desalinhados. Uma das mangas do suéter estava rasgada e a blusa branca podia ser vista por fora da saia. Enquanto Lílian encontrava-se em perfeito estado. Foi então que a ruiva olhou no relógio e, logo em seguida, puxou sua gravata vermelha e amarela para fora, afrouxando-a, rasgou a abertura superior de seu próprio suéter e despenteou seus cabelos passando uma mão por eles, assim como Tiago fazia, o que lhe provocou um sorriso divertido.

-  Você ficou louca? – perguntou a outra.

-  Logo você vai entender. – disse Lílian, jogando a varinha que segurava para longe.

As duas sem varinhas. Bellatrix não perdeu tempo. Partiu para cima da sua adversária e logo ambas estavam no chão. Conseguindo se manter por cima, Black fechou suas mãos sobre o pescoço da outra, apertando com toda a sua raiva, ira e força.

Inicialmente, Lílian não reagiu, deixando-se ser sufocada por um certo tempo, até não agüentar mais e aplicar um forte golpe lateral com a palma de suas mãos nos ouvidos de Black, provocando uma violenta tonteira nesta devido à pressão no labirinto, o que a fez afrouxar as mãos, permitindo que Lílian reagisse e se soltasse. Com um intenso empurrão, tirou a sonserina de cima de si.

Mas não conseguiu levantar-se, pois o movimento foi impedido por um puxão em seus cabelos ruivos. Conseguiu, contudo, dar um belo soco em Bellatrix quando esta foi para cima dela novamente. Um grito de dor. Sangue na mão da grifinória, sangue no nariz da sonserina. Ela realmente não queria deixar vestígios de luta em Black, mas acabou agindo por reflexo e deixando fluir toda a sua raiva pela outra.

Lílian ouviu passos no corredor. Bellatrix aproveitou o pequeno momento de distração para tentar mais uma vez estrangulá-la. Batidas na porta foram ouvidas.

-  Socorro!! – gritou a monitora imediatamente e parando de reagir.

A porta foi aberta bruscamente e duas pessoas entraram assustadas. Bellatrix levantou de um pulo, saindo de cima de Lílian, mas já era tarde demais, o professor tinha visto sua tentativa de estrangulamento. E não poderia haver pior pessoa para chegar naquela momento do que o Mestre de Poções.

-  Mas o que está havendo aqui?? – Strict perguntou num tom de voz que mais parecia um grito.

-  Não é óbvio?? – perguntou Lílian, arrastando-se velozmente para longe da sonserina, enquanto massageava sua garganta. – Ela estava tentando me matar!!

-  É mentira! – gritou Black, desespero em sua voz – Ela me atacou primeiro! Eu posso explicar!

-  Claro que não! – rebateu Lílian – E eu posso provar!

-  Certo, as duas, JÁ pra sala do diretor!! Eu as acompanharei. Pedro, recolha as varinhas e espere por mim à frente da gárgula de entrada.

Bellatrix saiu na dianteira, nariz empinado, ajeitando suas vestes. Lílian fingia tremer e que tentava se acalmar, andando logo atrás do professor, como se tivesse medo de andar perto da outra. Pedro pegou a varinha de Viviane e a guardou no bolso, carregando nas mãos apenas a de Black.

-  O que aconteceu? – perguntou um aparentemente surpreso Remus, que vinha calmamente pelo corredor.

-  Parece que a Lílian foi ataca... – disse Pedro em voz alta, seguindo os três à frente, e piscou para o amigo sem que os outros vissem, recebendo um sorriso e um sinal de positivo com os dedos em troca.

O queixo de Bellatrix despencou e seus olhos se arregalaram, logo que entrou na sala de Dumbledore e deparou-se com duas grifinórias sentadas lá, uma delas chorando. Cherr levantou-se visivelmente horrorizada quando notou a sonserina no local.

-  Ela vai me enfeitiçar de novo!! Tire ela daqui! Tire ela daqui!! – gritava histericamente.

Dumbledore assentiu com a cabeça e o professor levou Black para fora da sala.

-  Calma, minha querida, ela não fará nada contra você. Agora, continue de onde paramos. A Srta. Black lhe deu uma espécie de "Poção do Amor" e tudo o que você se lembra depois disso é de ter acordado sozinha nos jardins?

-  Sim – continuou Cherr, com a voz trêmula – e acho que o professor Auro também não se lembra de nada. Eu juro que pensei que _tinha acontecido _alguma coisa, mas depois que descobrimos que Black tinha armado tudo isso, eu pensei em contar pra alguém, mas ela me ameaçou!!

Viviane, sentada na cadeira ao lado, revirava os olhos constantemente. Mesmo tendo elas combinado o que falariam ou não para o diretor, a atuação de Cherr a estava irritando. E ainda por cima tinha o _real motivo _de Cherr ter feito aquilo tudo, que já era o suficiente para irritá-la por si só. Pelo menos ela estava incriminando Black...

-  Você tem alguma coisa a ver com essa estória, Srta. Evans? – perguntou delicadamente o diretor, encarando-a, contudo, profundamente.

-  Sim, e Black descobriu e, por isso, me atacou hoje quando a confrontei. Como o senhor pode ver por si próprio. – completou ela, abrindo os braços para demonstrar melhor o estado deplorável em que se encontrava. – E não é a primeira vez que ela me ataca! – acrescentou.

O senhor fez um gesto com a mão para que ela se calasse.

-  Srta. Sholdin, por favor, acompanhe nossa amiga aqui até a enfermaria e peça ao professor Strict que entre.

Viviane se levantou e, juntamente com Cherr, deixou a sala. Instantes depois, os outros dois entraram.

-  Antes de mais nada eu queria deixar claro que EU fui atacada! – metralhou Bellatrix assim que entrou.

-  Por favor, queiram sentar-se senhoritas... – pediu o diretor, apontando as cadeiras logo após afastá-las com um toque de sua varinha. John, por que não nos conta o que você presenciou?

O Mestre de Poções, por detrás das cadeiras em que as garotas estavam, começou a narrativa com uma voz altiva. Era evidente que ele já tinha uma posição sobre o acontecimento.

-  Claro, Alvo. Um aluno me procurou alguns minutos atrás muito agitado, dizendo ter ouvido algo estranho na sala dos monitores, o que parecia ser uma grave briga. Quando bati à porta, ouvi um pedido de socorro e, ao abri-la, vi a Srta. Black estrangulando a Srta. Evans!

Com um olhar de relance, Dumbledore notou facilmente as marcas da violência no pescoço da ruiva.

-  Foi em legítima defesa!! – Bellatrix levantou-se bruscamente – EU fui atacada primeiro!

-  Eu estava na MINHA sala calmamente quando VOCÊ me atacou! – rebateu Lílian – Além do que, não é necessário estrangular uma pessoa pra se defender dela!

O diretor levantou as mãos em um pedido de silêncio para ambas.

-  Uma de cada vez. Srta Evans?

Black revirou os olhos e jogou-se na cadeira. Era óbvio que a palavra da monitora boazinha e inteligente valeria muito mais do que a sua, mesmo que ela estivesse falando a verdade e a outra mentindo! Já esperava que a outra mentisse, mas não estava preparada para a cilada que tinham armada contra ela.

-  Em primeiro lugar, eu queria contar que não foi a primeira vez que aconteceu algo do tipo... Black tem me perseguido já há algum tempo e surtou completamente quando descobriu que eu sabia sobre o acontecido com Cherr. Ela me trancou numa torre na ala oeste e retirou minha varinha que, aliás, ainda está em posse dela! Se vasculharem o quarto dela tenho certeza de que irão encontrá-la! É uma varinha marrom-escura, 30 centímetros, penas de ganso, de coruja e de fênix. Isso prova o que eu estou dizendo. Então, sabendo que eu me encontrava completamente desprotegida, ela foi até minha sala e acatou-me, sem que eu pudesse me defender magicamente! Eu não tive outra saída senão partir pra cima dela!!

_"Maldita grifinória!"_, pensava Bellatrix, _"Por isso ela tinha largado a varinha... ela tinha OPTADO_ _por uma luta trouxa!"_

-  Entendo. Por favor, acalme-se Lílian...

"Lílian"?? Naquele momento Bellatrix teve a mais absoluta certeza de que nada do que dissesse seria realmente ouvido. Principalmente quando notou que o professor Strict não estava mais no recinto. Supunha que ele tinha saído para vasculhar seu quarto à procura da varinha daquela maldita grifinória fingida. Lembrou-se então de que Evans tinha lutado com ela com uma varinha que, dela ou não, era uma varinha. Achou melhor não negar, tentando uma saída estratégica.

-  Houve uma luta sim, numa torre, e, estritamente para minha defesa, eu peguei a varinha da Evans. Mas fui hoje na sala dela exatamente para devolvê-la!!

-  É mentira!! – interrompeu Lílian, recebendo outro gesto de impedimento do diretor.

-  Só que quando ela pegou a varinha de volta, começou a me azarar do nada!! – continuou, ignorando a ruiva – No fim, estávamos as duas sem varinha e lutando como trouxas! E, como o senhor pode notar, ela quebrou meu nariz! Foi por isso que eu tentei enforcá-la, foi um reflexo! Pra impedi-la de me agredir fisicamente de novo!!

Dumbledore estreitou os olhos para Bellatrix, sem demonstrar sua incredulidade, mas visivelmente analisando a situação. Não fazia sentido algum Evans tê-la atacado sem motivo. Resolveu buscar mais detalhes para montar aquele intrigante quebra-cabeça.

-  Srta. Black, a senhorita nega que esteve perseguindo a Srta. Evans?

-  Claro! Por que eu a teria perseguido??

-  Não sei, por que, Srta. Evans?

-  Não faço idéia! Mas todos os meus amigos sabem disso! Até mesmo o quadro da minha sala sabe que ela tem me feito "visitas"!

-  Por hora, vamos deixar essa questão de lado. – sugeriu calmamente o diretor – Srta. Black, qual foi o motivo de ter retido a Srta. Evans na Torre da Ala Oeste?

-  Eu, eu, eu não a retive! Eu a encontrei lá! Eu estava apenas procurando uma torre vazia bem alta para ficar sozinha, mas acabei tendo o azar de entrar na torre onde Evans estava!

-  Claro, aí eu olhei pra você e Puff! Te azarei? – perguntou Lílian sarcasticamente, arrancando um sorriso discreto do diretor.

-  Exatamente. – disse Bellatrix em tom de desafio – Ironizar os fatos é uma boa saída, Evans, parabéns...

-  Sr. Dumbledore, pergunte à minha amiga Viviane, ela estava na enfermaria na noite de sexta, quando houve a briga na torre, eu deveria voltar pra ala hospitalar depois do jantar mas não cheguei nem mesmo ao salão principal! Pergunte à qualquer grifinório, eu não jantei sexta-feira! Pergunte à Madame Healery, ela deve ter me ouvido confirmar que eu voltaria logo!

-  Fiquem tranqüilas, as duas, que eu investigarei pessoalmente ambas as versões... não há ninguém que possa confirmar sua estória, Srta. Black?

-  Severo Snape. Ele sabe sobre a estória da torre, onde eu fui atacada sem razão e sabe que eu pretendia ir à sala dela pra devolver a varinha.

-  Certo, então, por enquanto, as duas estão dispensadas. Mas devo adverti-las de que não devem permanecer próximas uma à outra, evitem qualquer tipo de contato, até mesmo uma conversa após saírem dessa sala, pois poderá prejudicá-las. Voltem a minha sala após o jantar.

Bellatrix saiu na frente. Não agüentava ficar mais um minuto sequer perto daqueles conspiradores. Todos pareciam odiá-la e não duvidava nada que qualquer coisa seria usado contra ela! Se uma mosca morresse em Hogwarts, a culpa seria dela! Precisava agora encontrar Severo, se tivesse uma boa testemunha para a sua versão, o diretor não poderia fazer nada contra ela. Ou assim ela esperava.

-  Você aplicou nela aquele golpe que eu te falei?? – perguntou Viviane, movimentando as mãos em posição de um ataque de boxe.

-  O nariz dela ficou lindo! – comentou Sirius.

-  Você tem certeza de que não quer que eu faça um feitiço de cura no seu pescoço? – perguntou Tiago.

-  Sim, o diretor ainda não decidiu nada, é melhor que eu continue com as marcas, só pra garantir... eu...eu vou pro meu quarto...

-  Você não está arrependida, está?? – perguntou Sirius, em tom de completo absurdo.

-  Não sei... digo, eu sei que ela já me fez muitas maldades, me enfeitiçou, me azarou, tentou roubar meus poderes, mas essa vingança não está apenas me igualando à ela?

-  Você não fez isso por pura vingança. – disso Remus – E não fez sozinha.

-  É! E nós fizemos isso na intenção de afastar essa garota de você, pra que ela não te fizesse mal de novo! – Tiago.

-  Isso mesmo! – concordou Vi – Lily, entenda isso como uma espécie de "Legítima Defesa".

-  Eu sei, mas eu me senti tão...tão...como ela.

-  Nunca – disse Sirius lenta e seriamente – nunca se compare com Bellatrix Black. Ou à qualquer Black. Você não tem noção do que eles são capazes. Acredite em mim, para a nossa segurança, é melhor que ela seja expulsa de Hogwarts.

Viviane sentiu uma imensa vontade de simplesmente abraçar Sirius. Abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo estava bem agora, que ali só tinham amigos e que ele nunca mais precisaria sofrer com seus parentes. Mas ela apenas desviou o olhar para o chão e controlou-se.

-  Não sabia que você lutava bem assim, Lily! – disse Tiago, tentando acabar com o clima pesado que se instalara na sala.

-  Defesa Pessoal Trouxa. Aprendi alguns golpes com meu pai, ele luta muito bem!

-  Ops... – fez Tiago.

-  É melhor tomar cuidado, heim, amigo! – brincou Sirius.

-  Não só com o pai dela. – acrescentou Remus.

Lílian deu um sorriso desafiador.

-  Pedro – chamou Lily, voltando a ficar séria –, eu queria te agradecer... se não fosse por você, eu provavelmente ainda estaria sem meus poderes mágicos... nem quero pensar no que aconteceria se tivéssemos deixado aquela bola negra lá na torre!

Batimentos cardíacos acelerados, um enorme sorriso no rosto. Pedro sentia-se..._importante_.

-  Aê, Pedrinho! – disse Sirius, fazendo um cafuné nada delicado no garoto – E foi também graças a ele que entramos facilmente na torre!

Enquanto Pedro era congratulado pelos amigos, Viviane saiu discretamente da sala e subiu para seu quarto. Ainda tinha um assunto para resolver, assunto este que tinha sido adiado por causa do episódio com a Lílian, mas que só tinha sido confirmado ao longo do processo.

-  Amy, por favor, eu queria falar à sós com a Cherr... – pediu o mais delicadamente que pôde, logo que entrou.

A garota pareceu receosa. Olhou para Cherr como que perguntando o que deveria fazer e recebeu um gesto de irrelevância desta, como que dizendo para ela sair do quarto sim.

-  O que você quer? – perguntou Cherr com desprezo após a outra se retirar – Eu já fiz o que vocês queriam.

-  Nunca mais – Viviane dizia cada palavra lentamente, enquanto apontava um dedo para o nariz da outra – se meta nos meus relacionamentos. Seja com quem for, simplesmente não se meta.

-  Não sei do que você está falando...

-  É claro que sabe!! – irritou-se Vi – Você CONFESSOU que se aliou à Bellatrix Black porque ela prometeu te ajudar a ter o que você queria e  EU SEI que o que você quer é o Sirius!!

-  Essa é a _sua_ conclusão! Não o que eu disse!

-  Ora, Cherr, não se faça de boba, eu sei MUITO BEM que foi VOCÊ quem colocou na cabeça do Sirius que eu gosto do Remus!

-  E não gosta? – desafiou Cherr.

-  Isso não interessa!! Não cabe à você decidir com quem eu vou ficar ou não, de quem eu gosto ou não e MUITO MENOS SAIR POR AÍ FAZENDO FOFOCA!

-  Não foi fofoca. Afinal, ele tinha o direito de saber isso.

Viviane teve de se controlar para não pular no pescoço daquela arrogante garota. Respirou fundo. Punhos cerrados pela raiva.

-  E EU tinha o direito de contar!

-  Ah, então você confessa? – perguntou Cherr, sorrindo – O que foi? Ele terminou contigo e você não gostou? Não acha muito querer os dois, não??

-  ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! – gritou Viviane.

-  O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Lílian da porta do quarto.

-  Apenas uma conversa entre amigas. – respondeu Vi por entre os dentes cerrados.

-  Certo, só evitem barulho e feitiços. – pediu a monitora antes de sair do quarto, sorrindo.

-  Espera! Evans! – gritou Cherr inutilmente, entendendo a gravidade da situação afinal, a própria monitora tinha sugerido que a outra podia atacá-la! – Você não pode fazer nada contra mim! Eu ainda posso voltar à sala do diretor e desmentir tudo!

-  E quebrar a sua própria condição de não contar a total verdade para o Dumbledore?? Há! Não tente me ameaçar, querida, sua situação não é nada boa...você acabaria se delatando como cúmplice da Black e o diretor não iria gosta nada de saber que você fez tudo aquilo em sã consciência, na_ intenção _de prejudicar o professor Auro apenas para satisfazer um capricho seu com a ajuda daquela sonserina nojenta! – Viviane respirou fundo e sentou-se ao lado dela na cama – Mas não se preocupe, eu só quero conversar... só quero te explicar uma coisa: mesmo que _eu_ não fique com o Sirius,_ voc_ não ficará com ele. Eu cuidarei _pessoalmente_ disso. Não que seja preciso fazer muita coisa, você está realmente mal no conceito dele...

-  Que diferença isso faz pra você?? Logo você vai estar com o Remus mesmo!! E então o Sirius estará livre pra ficar com quem ele-

-  Não! – interrompeu Viviane.

-  Olha – agora quem estava irritava e impaciente era Cherr –, se você não ficar com o Remus, a Amy vai então, por que não simplesmente esquece o Sirius e segue em frente?

-  Por que _voc_ não esquece o Sirius e segue em frente? – perguntou Viviane em tom desafiador.

Não recebendo resposta alguma. Viviane então levantou-se e saiu do quarto.

-  O aluno que foi comigo à sala dos monitores, o Pettigrew, achou somente uma varinha lá, que é a da Srta. Black, enquanto eu, em uma minuciosa busca pelo quarto da senhorita, achei não apenas a varinha da Srta. Evans, como também este frasco que, segundo minha precisa análise, é uma Poção Hibernante. – relatou o Mestre de Poções.

-  Sim, era o que eu temia. – disse Dumbledore suavemente, apesar do peso de suas palavras.

-  E então, o que o senhor vai fazer, Alvo?

-  Tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para trazer essa menina para o nosso lado.

-  Você acha que...

-  Sim, eu acho. Estamos em guerra e nossos alunos são a próxima geração a lutar... cabe à nós não deixar que eles se percam no caminho das Trevas...

-  Certo, tem todo o meu apoio, mas fique sabendo que irei vigiá-la pessoalmente sempre que possível.

-  Não serei doido de tentar impedi-lo, John! – disse Dumbledore sorrindo – Agora, se me der licença, vou chamas as duas meninas...

-  Claro. – disse o professor Strict, em seguida se virou e deixou a sala.

Cerca de vinte minutos mais tarde, o diretor olhava seriamente para a grifinória e a sonserina a sua frente.

-  Minha investigação confirmou o relato da Srta. Evans. Portanto, senhorita Black, você cumprirá detenção com o professor Strict e sinto muito em informá-la que qualquer coisa que a senhorita faça de agora em diante poderá levá-la à expulsão de Hogwarts. Até mesmo uma denúncia da Srta. Evans ou um de seus amigos envolvidos nesta situação. Assim sendo, aconselho-a a manter sempre uma distância mínima deles e que deixa a Srta. Evans em paz.

Bellatrix bufou raivosamente e ameaçou levantar-se, mas foi impedida por um gesto do diretor.

-  Só mais uma coisa: indícios foram achados em seu quarto de que a senhorita está envolvida no caso de enfeitiçamento da água do vestiário, que resultou no coma de três grifinórios durante os treinos de quadribol, a senhorita tem algo a dizer sobre isso?

-  Eu não fiz isso. – respondeu ela com extrema convicção, que até convenceria se não se tratasse de Bellatrix Black – Eu nem gosto de quadribol! Os outros times é que devem ter envenenado a água! Nem tudo que acontece em Hogwarts é culpa minha!

-  Claro que não, desculpe-me senhorita. – disse calmamente Dumbledore – Muito bem, agora pode se retirar. Srta. Evans, gostaria que ficasse mais alguns minutos.

Lílian, que já se levantava, voltou a se sentar. Assim que a sonserina deixou o recinto, o diretor amansou o olhar.

-  Eu queria lhe perguntar se você mantém a sua escolha de profissão, que fez no seu quinto ano, Lílian?

-  Não. Desde a morte de Maddeleine eu decidi que participaria dessa guerra e agora, mais do que nunca, tenho certeza de que me tornarei uma Auror.

No fim daquele mesmo dia, Snape foi encontrado pendurado de ponta-cabeça num dos aros do campo de Quadribol. Foi imediatamente à sala do diretor para delatar os delinqüentes que lhe fizeram aquilo, mas foi recebido com um inquérito por Dumbledore, sobre algumas atitudes de Bellatrix e, como não sabia dos últimos acontecimentos, não soube o que responder e suas respostas vagas o fizeram esquecer o propósito que o levou até ali. Estava preocupado com assuntos maiores do que os insuportáveis marotos e suas brincadeiras infantis. Recebeu uma advertência parecida com a de Bellatrix, bem mais suava, porém, mas exigiu reciprocidade, ou seja, que os marotos e cia também mantivessem distância dele e o deixassem em paz, o que o diretor concordou prontamente, achando ser muito justo.

Pelo menos parecia que o plano de Bellatrix, de se tornar incrivelmente forte, havia sido frustrado. E lhe parecia também que a sorte estava sorrindo para ele, pois em seu caminho saindo da sala do diretor, encontrou, num corredor vazio, ninguém menos que o maroto mais vulnerável, que parou diante dele sem saber o que fazer ou dizer.

-  E então, Pettigrew, parece que tudo deu certo, não?

-  Sim. – limitou-se a responder Pedro.

-  E você teve o seu devido reconhecimento? – Snape tentava apelar para o orgulho grifinório do maroto.

-  Aham... – fez Pedro, não entendendo aquela conversa.

-  Que bom. Eu sei que isso não é muito comum entre vocês... mas aposto que você gostou da sensação de ser importante, de fazer a diferença, não te fez se sentir poderoso?

Pedro não respondeu, mas o brilho em seus olhos lhe delatavam. Snape sabia que estava tocando no ponto fraco dele.

-  Eu sei que isso é bom. – continuou o sonserino – E sei como você pode ter isso sempre. Sei como te tornar importante, poderoso...

O maroto estreitou os olhos, em um misto de confusão e curiosidade. Sabia que aquele sonserino não era nem um pouco confiável, mas não podia evitar desejar continuar ouvindo o que ele tinha a dizer.

-  Você pode ser grande. – os olhos arregalados de Snape pareciam querer comê-lo vivo – Você quer ser grande??

Pedro engoliu seco. É claro que queria ser grande! Um bruxo muito poderoso, importante e reconhecido! Queria mais do que tudo sair da sombra de seus amigos. Queria ser bom por si próprio, e essa vontade se refletiu em seus brilhantes olhos, sendo percebida facilmente por Snape.

-  Meu Lorde pode lhe dar isso. – disse Severo.

O outro, instintivamente, deu um passo para trás.

-  Calma, eu não estou te pedindo para mudar de lado, você continuará sendo um grifinório, um maroto, continuará com seus amigos, o que mudará é _voc_, e não as coisas ao seu redor. Nos ajudando, você será importante. Nós _precisamos_ de alguém como você!

-  Você quer que eu enfeitice pessoas, faça maldades e lute como um comensal na guerra, não é?? – gritou Pedro, tentando controlar seu ímpeto de aceitar o que quer que fosse que Snape tinha para lhe oferecer, pois aquilo lhe parecia uma proposta incrivelmente tentadora.

-  Claro que não! – respondeu Snape rapidamente – Eu quero que você continue fazendo exatamente o que faz, só que nos contando tudo o que acontece entre vocês...

-  Um traidor?? Um delator???

-  Um espião. – corrigiu Snape.

Com esse pequeno obstáculo colocado entre Bellatrix Black e Lílian Evans, o resto do ano letivo passou muito mais tranqüilo para a ruiva. Dedicando-se aos estudos e aos amigos, ela finalmente conseguiu relaxar e viver normalmente, ou o mais normal que se poderia viver em meio àquela guerra que acontecia no Mundo Mágico. Lílian nunca chegou a dizer efetivamente aos seus amigos que se tornaria Auror, tampouco eles se falaram de suas respectivas escolhas profissionais, mas parecia que havia um acordo silencioso de que todos lutariam na guerra. Eles não conversavam muito sobre isso, havia coisas melhores dentro de Hogwarts para se preocupar, ainda era tempo de se divertir e deixar os problemas para fora do castelo.

Todos, contudo, estudaram arduamente para obterem as maiores notas nos exames escolares e nos NIEMs (e conseguiram! Nada mais natural, já que eles formavam o grupo mais inteligente do castelo...). As provas práticas foram as mais fácies, principalmente para Lílian, que tanto as praticara ao longo do ano. O professor Jack Auro fora inocentado das acusações indevidas de Cherr e, como predissera a professora Lawren Whedon, voltara à dar as aulas de DCAT e de Controle Mágico para a ruiva, que já nem precisava mais tanto assim dessas aulas e, conforme os NIEMs foram se aproximando, diminuiu a freqüência delas. Agora tudo parecia dar certo na vida de Lílian.

Viviane, porém, ainda tinha um problema. Aliás, uma escolha. Uma escolha que estava sendo muito difícil de fazer e que, por ter se irritado não agüentando mais isso, certo dia tinha marcado de se encontrar tanto com Remus como com Sirius nos jardins de Hogwarts.

-  O que você está fazendo aqui?? – perguntara Sirius.

-  O mesmo que você, suponho. – respondera Remus, rindo da situação – Viviane lhe chamou aqui, não foi?? Ela me chamou também... olha, ali vem ela...

-  Olá, rapazes. – dissera ela, sorridente – O motivo de eu ter chamado vocês aqui - _sim, os dois _- foi que eu tenho algo pra falar pra vocês e queria que os dois ouvissem, pra ter certeza de que não estaria mentindo pra nenhum dos dois.

-  "timo! – ironizou Sirius.

Remus apenas respirou fundo. Ambos já sabiam que o que estava por vim não era nada bom. Pelo menos para um deles.

-  Remus, eu não posso ficar com você. – dissera ela, já se virando logo em seguida para um sorridente Sirius – E Sirius, eu também não posso ficar com você.

-  Ãh?? – fizeram os dois, boquiabertos.

-  É exatamente isso, eu não vou ficar com nenhum dos dois! Sintam-se livres para saírem com qualquer garota que quiserem. Eu gostaria de continuar sendo amiga de vocês e espero não ter interferido na amizade dos dois.

Dando um rápido beijo na bochecha de cada um deles, Viviane sorrira e dera meia volta para voltar ao castelo.

E assim ela resolvera seu problema. Sirius, revoltado, havia voltado a ser um dos solteiros mais cobiçados de Hogwarts e retomara sua, digamos, galinhagem. Remus, de certa forma, havia gostado de não ter sido escolhido, pois sabia que não tinha condições de fazer uma garota feliz, afinal, ter um namorado tão perigoso como um lobisobem não era algo que Viviane merecia. Por isso, insistira bom um tempo para que ela ficasse com Sirius e, tomando essa posição como algo que apenas um garoto apaixonado faria, Viviane acabou por pedir que ele ficasse com ela no Baile de Formatura.

Naquela bela noite estrelada, muitos alunos reclamaram silenciosamente por não ter havido lua no céu, pois estavam na fase da lua nova, mas foi exatamente esse fato que fez desta noite maravilhosa para um casal de grifinórios em sua última noite no castelo.

Muita música, comida e bebida, alunos e familiares festejando. Muita animação e alegria. Assim se encerrou mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts. Assim se encerraram os estudos para aqueles jovens. Mas não se encerrou, contudo, a amizade que havia entre eles.

Sirius tinha a maior parte da sua família presente, porém a real família com quem se divertia e festejava era a família Potter e o único Black a se formar naquele castelo parecia ser Bellatrix. Não que ele se importasse com isso, pelo contrário, agradecia aos céus por não fazer parte daquele ninho de serpentes! A única coisa que lamentava naquela noite, não deixou transparecer.

Bellatrix, por sua vez, sentia-se finalmente livre. Além de livrar-se das penosas detenções semanais com o professor Strict, que incluíram organização e limpeza de frascos e tubos de ensaio à maneira trouxa (detalhe: recipientes estes que continham, muitas vezes, material ácido e/ou inflamável), aulas particulares à primeiro-anistas e segundo-anistas, madrugadas gastas com preparação de aulas de Poções, servir de ajudante durante estas (o que gerava certa humilhação, pois precisava ficar seguindo todos os passos do professor como um reles serviçal), etc; ao fim daquele dia não haveria mais ameaça, coação ou qualquer impedimento que atrapalhasse quaisquer que fossem seus planos. Mas ela não tinha mais em mente os poderes de Lílian, mas sim algo grandioso que conquistaria apenas depois de formada. Um posto que lhe proporcionaria, oficialmente, uma atividade que já praticava em Hogwarts, mas que agora praticaria em escala mundial. Uma guerra inteira a esperava e, ao seu fim, um reinado de sombras.

Snape compartilhava dessa ansiedade, com a vantagem de levar consigo algo que, no futuro - podia sentir isso! - seria de grande valia. Algo que nem mesmo Bellatrix estava hábil à prever e que, por isso mesmo, não dera importância.

A maioria dos jovens presentes no salão principal, contudo, não pensavam na guerra. Estavam felizes demais para deixar algo tão duro e nocivo abalar aquela noite. Com uma certa ruiva, não podia ser diferente.

Lílian não podia estar mais feliz. Claro que sua irmã não havia comparecido à festa, mas ter seus amigos, seu namorado e seus pais já foi alegria o suficiente para ela. Tudo parecia tão...perfeito! Aquele, que parecia ser o dia mais feliz de sua vida, seria apenas o terceiro mais feliz. Muitos problemas, lutas e sofrimento ainda estavam por vir, mas para que contar as coisas ruins se podemos contar as boas?

Portanto, aquela noite foi realmente especial.

_N/A_: Não!! A fic ainda não acabou!! Vcs ainda não se livraram de mim!! Muahuahuahua! Ainda tem uma fase "Pós-Hogwarts" que vai ser curta, mais ainda tem!! Mais uma vez, obrigada pelo carinho e apoio de todos vocês!

Ah, só um detalhe, o golpe que a Lílian aplica em Bellatrix para evitar seu enforcamento existe! Eu não inventei não! É um dos 14 golpes de defesa contra estrangulamento no Krav Maga. :P


	16. A Casa

**_N/A: _**Estou só substituindo o capítulo, que minha Beta (ela tá tiva!! :P) me mandou hj, nada demais, nada de novo, quem já leu (obrigada!) não precisa reler, quem ainda vai ler (obrigada tb!! :P) não lerá erros e agora tem divisões entre cenas...rs...bjs, até a próxima!

****

****

****

**Capítulo 15: _A Casa_**

_Londres, dois anos mais tarde..._

Tiago andava de um lado para o outro na sala, passando a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente de tempos em tempos. Sirius, sentado à mesa, apenas ria.

-  Por que você não simplesmente pede? – perguntou Sirius sorrindo.

-  Não é tão simples assim!!

-  Ora, é sim! Você pede, ela aceita e pronto! Viverão felizes para sempre!

Tiago parou em frente ao amigo.

-  A palavra "guerra" significa alguma coisa pra você?

-  Sim. – Sirius respondeu sério – Significa que nós não podemos perder tempo, pois podemos não estar vivos amanhã. Significa que devemos fazer tudo o que queremos fazer para, se morrermos amanhã, sabermos que morreremos felizes...

O outro respirou fundo. Sabia que o amigo estava certo, era exatamente isso que ele estivera pensando nos últimos dias. Talvez semanas.

-  Mas o que eu faço? O de sempre? Jantar romântico, anel caro, vinho, pedido?

-  O que mais ela pode esperar? – perguntou Sirius, claramente se divertindo com a situação do outro. – Faça com que ela beba bastante antes de lhe fazer o pedido...

-  Sirius, é sério! Eu não sei o que fazer!!

-  Vocês vão jantar fora hoje, não vão? Leve-a para um restaurante romântico, aconchegante... e, sim, claro, o anel é importante... ora, Pontas, você sabe muito bem o que fazer!  Vamos, vamos a uma joalheria agora mesmo!

-  Obrigado, Almofadinhas. – disse Tiago sorrindo, enquanto pegava seu sobretudo ao lado da porta para saírem.

**:.:**

-  Ela deve ser mesmo especial... – disse a vendedora da joalheria, após atender Tiago durante uma hora sem que ele ainda tivesse se decidido.

-  Que tal essa? – sugeriu Sirius, mostrando-lhe um anel cravejado de diamantes.

-  Não, muita coisa. Tem de ser um anel mais suave, brilhante e ao mesmo tempo delicado... faz sentido?

Sirius apenas ria da cada de bobo do amigo, cujos olhos brilhavam intensamente.

-  Então acho que este é o ideal. – disse a vendedora, com um anel cujas pequenas, porém brilhantes, pedras de esmeralda se encaixavam perfeitamente com a descrição dada.

Tiago sorriu entusiasmado e tanto Sirius quanto a atendente suspiraram aliviados.

Com o anel no bolso de Tiago, eles voltaram para a casa deles.

-  Anda homem, está na hora de agir! – incentivou Sirius.

Após passar a mão pelos cabelos mais um vez, Tiago tirou seu casaco e foi tomar um banho. Entretanto, teve de se apressar ao ouvir os sons do chamado do Auror Center nos broches, que estava em seu próprio casaco e no de Sirius, que consistia numa discreta fênix. Prontos, eles saíram do apartamento pra desaparatar. Era pré-requisito de segurança o feitiço contra se aparatar ou desaparatar dentro dos apartamentos. Ninguém queria ter uma visita inesperada no meio de uma noite.

**:.:**

-  Sr. Potter, Sr. Black, estão esperando por vocês na sala 321. – disse Damon assim que eles aparataram no único local permitido, uma sala especial que ficava sob vigilância 24 horas.

Eles então se dirigiram a uma sala ao fim do corredor do terceiro andar. Na longa mesa retangular já estavam sentados Viviane, Remus, Pedro e Lílian, ao lado de quem Tiago sentou, sendo seguido por Sirius. Além deles, havia mais quatro outros Aurores que eles só conheciam de vista. Presidindo a mesa estava Matt, um renomado Auror pertencente à Primeira Classe da Ordem de Merlin.

Durante o exercício de suas profissões, eles evitavam cumprimentos íntimos, tratando-se formalmente. Tiago já estava acostumado com isso, contudo esse fato não o fez deixar de se sentir nervoso e agitado ao lado de Lílian.

-  Bom, agora que já estamos todos presentes, queira, por favor, Sr. Longbotton, nos passar a missão?

-  É claro, Sr. Connor. – disse o homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos vívidos. – ele apontou a varinha para um disco a sua frente na mesa e ali apareceu o mapa de um casarão em terceira dimensão. Apontou então para o que parecia ser o porão, grande o suficiente para ser outra casa – Aqui, segundo nossa mais recente fonte, é uma das possíveis entradas para a Fortaleza Negra. Logicamente há dispositivos mágicos que a bloqueiam, além dos vigias permanentes que moram na casa e o Feitiço de Confusão que há no local todo. Por mais incrível que possa parecer – em uma breve pausa, ele riu – a casa se situa num bairro trouxa.

-  Por isso demoramos tanto pra achá-la! – desabafou uma das Aurores, uma garota que, Tiago se lembrava, chamava-se Alice – Tínhamos tanta certeza de que eles nunca se misturariam com trouxas que nem pensamos nessa hipótese...

-  Exatamente. – continuou Longbotton – Mas eles pensaram nisso.

-  E já temos um plano? – perguntou Viviane animada.

-  Sim. Nossa missão é descobrir a entrada. Então haverá o ataque surpresa.

Longbotton então lhes explicou todos os detalhes da missão, que seria posta em prática mais tarde, ainda naquela noite.

No vestiário masculino, Tiago trocava de roupa tristemente, colocando seu colete de couro de dragão.

-  Lá se vai meu jantar... logo agora que eu tinha tomado coragem!

-  Não se preocupe, Pontas, estamos cada vez mais próximos de tomar a Fortaleza deles... quem sabe a guerra não acaba antes do previsto e vocês podem ter uma lua-de-mel decente?

-  Você ia pedi-la em casamento?? – perguntou Remus, que trocava agora sua documentação por uma falsa, que eles já dispunham para missões de disfarce. Ser identificado no momento errado podia ser realmente perigoso.

-  Sim, hoje. – respondeu, sem poder evitar o sorriso bobo – Ela vai aceitar, não?

Os outros três marotos se entreolharam e reviraram os olhos.

-  Não! – responderam juntos.

O riso levantou o astral do local, sempre arrasado pela guerra.

**:.:**

-  Já estava se arrumando? – perguntou Lílian sorrindo, reparando nos cabelos molhados do rapaz, já que ainda era cedo para se aprontar pro jantar.

Tiago esperou que ela saísse da frente da máquina de café para encher seu copo de isopor. Tentou amenizar a expressão com uma cara de despreocupado.

-  Só tomando um banho, assim como você...

-  Chamados urgentes não nos deixam pensar nem em secar o cabelo com um feitiço, né? – ela parecia só ter reparado nisso naquele momento.

Ambos riram.

-  Na verdade, é uma pena... – deixou escapar ele, arrependendo-se em seguida.

-  Hum... preparando surpresas, é, Sr. Potter?

-  Não era nada demais...

A ruiva estreitou os olhos e ele pôde sentir que estava sendo analisado. Mas já era tarde demais, sua mão já estava em seus cabelos.

-  Vai contar ou eu vou ter de descobrir sozinha?

-  Segunda opção. – ele ajeitou seus óculos, recobrando sua confiança – Pode ter certeza. E aviso logo, não vai ser nada fácil...

-  Hem... hem... – fez Viviane sorrindo, que sempre fazia questão de perturbar um momento romântico dos dois – Somos responsáveis ou o quê? – ela então assumiu seriedade – Já está tudo pronto. Vocês saem agora... Até mais...

Ela ligou um cronômetro em seu relógio e sentou-se na saleta.

Lílian, Tiago e mais três Aurores, todos vestindo roupas trouxas normais, deixaram o prédio. O casal foi de carro até o bairro indicado, que ficava a vinte minutos de lá. Estacionaram no quarteirão anterior ao da casa em questão e foram andando calmamente, como um casal qualquer que vai dar um passeio no fim de tarde.

-  Que disfarce chato, não? – perguntou Tiago em voz baixa, enquanto entravam numa sorveteria naquela mesma calçada, um pouco depois da casa.

-  Concentre-se, Pontas! Olha, acabaram de entrar na casa em frente. E Remus já deve ter entrado na cabine telefônica... aliás, você gostou da roupa dele? – Lílian não conteve o riso.

-  Lindo, ou devo dizer, linda? Não sei se eu preferi as luvas brancas de renda ou a "sombrinha"... Sirius também estava muito bem...

Lílian, que ia fazer algum comentário, foi interrompida pelo barulho estridente de uma explosão, seguida de um grito agudo feminino.

-  Viviane. – murmurou ela calmamente.

Como todos os trouxas do local, eles se levantaram e foram para a rua ver o que tinha acontecido. Na porta da tal casa, Viviane encontrava-se no chão, teoricamente desmaiada e sangrando, enquanto a porta da casa havia sido destruída. Ao lado da garota, uma Auror do grupo, Alice, gritava ajoelhada ao chão.

-  UM ATENTADO! UM ATENTADO TERRORISTA!! ALGUÉM AJUDE!! CHAMEM UMA AMBULÂNCIA!! SOCORRO!! SOCOOOOOOOOORRO!

Ela se levantou e começou a apertar freneticamente a campainha da casa.

-  Com licença, eu sou médico**,** deixe-me ver se ela está bem! – disse Frank, passando por entre os curiosos que se juntavam ao redor delas e ajoelhando-se ao lado de Viviane.

Uma mulher apareceu à porta da casa. Parecia não saber o que fazer. Se denunciaria se usasse magia ali, não podia deixar aquelas pessoas à porta, mas também não podia expulsá-las.

-  Por favor, ajude a minha amiga! – pediu Alice.

-  Podemos entrar? Preciso de álcool, água fervendo, panos limpos... e que chame uma ambulância.

-  Entrar? – repetiu a mulher, como se aquilo fosse um absurdo.

-  Sim. Ajude aqui. – pediu Frank a um rapaz da multidão, que logicamente era outro auror, Pedro.

E assim eles foram entrando, já que o portão estava destruído e a mulher não tinha como impedi-los sozinha, sem o uso de mágica. Assim que os dois colocaram Viviane no sofá, viraram-se para a mulher com varinhas em punho e a enfeitiçaram para desmaiar. Alice já estava no corredor, lançando um feitiço sobre um homem que saíra de um dos quartos. Viviane levantou-se e eles começaram a explorar a casa.

Assim que a porta da frente foi fechada, a confusão se dissipou na calçada. Lílian e Tiago começavam a voltar para a sorveteria quando foram parados por um homem muito sujo, vestindo trapos rasgados.

-  Uma ajudinha, por favor? Qualquer coisa serve... – pediu o homem.

-  Claro. – disse Lílian pegando algumas moedas num bolso. Depois baixou seu tom de voz consideravelmente – Mas você vai me devolver isso, Almofadinhas.

-  Muito obrigado, que _Deus_ lhe pague! – disse o mendigo antes de se afastar, sentando-se na calçada, praticamente na frente da casa.

Ele contava suas moedinhas animadamente, enquanto uma senhora passava lentamente pela sua frente.

-  Uma ajudinha, por favor?? – pediu.

-  Sinto muito, meu filho... – respondeu a senhora em uma voz típica, mas com um sorriso maroto – hoje não dá, fica pra próxima...

Sirius fechou a cara e Remus continuou andando.

As luzes da sala da casa piscaram três vezes.

-  Nossa vez. – disse Tiago pagando a conta da sorveteria.

O casal deu a volta no quarteirão e entrou pelos fundos. Remus entrou nos jardins da casa ao lado, que estava fechada, e, usando sua varinha, criou uma porta no muro rapidamente, passando então para os jardins de fundo da tal casa.

Além de luxuosa, a casa era realmente grande. Por dentro, mais ainda do que parecia ser por fora. Remus deixou a sombrinha no chão e continuou andando pelo corredor que parecia não ter fim. Varinha em mãos, sentidos atentos, não viu nem ouviu ninguém. _Onde raios estavam os outros??_ Talvez já tivessem achado a entrada para o porão. Continuou andando.

**:.:**

Tiago e Lílian se faziam exatamente a mesma pergunta. Por mais que andassem, a casa parecia vazia. Com muito cuidado, um deles abria as portas dos cômodos enquanto o outro já estava preparado para um possível ataque a um ocupante. Mas nunca havia ninguém dentro deles.

**:.:**

Viviane havia seguido Alice, indo então para a grande cozinha. Entretanto, já tinha chegado ao extremo oposto da cozinha e não vira a Auror. Girou, olhando ao seu redor.

-  Alice?? – arriscou-se a chamar, sem contudo ouvir resposta.

Ela voltou então para a sala, que encontrava-se deserta. Olhou para os lados desconfiada. Aquela casa lhe parecia muito estranha. Resolveu checar o segundo andar. Seguiu pela bela e imponente escadaria de mármore.

**:.:**

-  Estranho... – disse Remus depois de andar por aquele andar todo – Eu podia jurar que tinha deixado a sombrinha por aqui...

Com um olhar desconfiado, continuou a andar em alerta. Se houvesse alguém ali, com certeza já teria notado sua presença.

**:.:**

-  Alice? – tornou a chamar Viviane – Frank? Lílian? Tiago? Remus? Sirius? Não é possível que não tenha ninguém na casa! Nem mesmo um Comensal...

Viviane parou no corredor, olhando desconfiada. Estava tudo muito quieto, muito silencioso, muito suspeito. Talvez fosse apenas prepotência do Lorde das Trevas, que achava seu esconderijo tão seguro que não era necessário colocar muitos Comensais para guardar a entrada, ou simplesmente fosse tudo uma armadilha para Aurores, na qual eles já tinham caído.

**:.:**

Foi a essa precisa conclusão que cada um deles foi chegando. Mas apenas Lílian tinha como entender tudo.

-  Nada também... – disse frustrada após checar o último cômodo do segundo andar – Espere, estou sentindo alguma coisa estranha...

-  O quê? – perguntou Tiago, pondo-se em posição de defesa.

-  Não, não é magia negra, é uma energia conhecida... Viviane? – chamou, mas sua voz saiu apenas em um sussurro.

-  Ela não está aqui, Lily, o andar está vazio...

-  Não, aqui exatamente não... É isso! Não é um simples Feitiço de Confusão, tem um Feitiço de Dimensões aqui!

-  Você está dizendo – Tiago foi acompanhando seu raciocínio – que estamos cada um em uma dimensão diferente, e que por isso achamos que estamos sozinhos?

-  É! Só pode ser isso! E eles devem pensar que estão sozinhos na casa também! Oh, não...

-  Então pode haver mais gente na casa, não é mesmo? – disse a conclusão a que Lílian também tinha chegado.

-  Sim...

-  Mas nós dois estamos na mesma dimensão... – disse Tiago.

-  Talvez porque não nos separamos em momento algum...

-  Então... e se nós saíssemos e entrássemos de novo? Seria outra dimensão, talvez encontrássemos alguém...

-  É possível... Vamos tentar! – disse Lílian, já apressando-se em sair.

Tiago a seguiu de perto e logo eles estavam no quintal dos fundos. Parados em frente à porta, eles respiraram fundo e deram as mãos. Não queriam correr o risco de irem parar em dimensões diferentes. Depois entraram.

Lílian teve certeza não só de sua teoria, como também de que estavam em uma dimensão diferente da anterior agora, pois a primeira coisa que avistou quando entrou foi uma sombrinha branca: a sombrinha do disfarce do Remus.

Ouviram então o som de passos rápidos descendo a escadaria da sala. Já estavam com as varinhas a postos, prontos para um ataque, quando reconheceram Pedro.

-  Tiago! Lílian! Que bom ver vocês! Todos sumiram aqui!

-  Shiii! – fez Tiago, censurando o barulho que o outro fazia.

-  E agora? – perguntou Lílian – Não podemos ficar entrando e saindo o tempo todo pra ver se achamos todos, podemos ficar a noite toda fazendo isso sem sair dessa dimensão...

-  Eu sei, eu sei... bom, vamos tentar achar a passagem, talvez algum deles já a tenha achado e não podemos deixar ninguém enfrentar sozinho a Fortaleza Negra.

**:.:**

Sirius estava achando bastante estranho o silêncio que predominava na casa. Nenhuma rajada de luz, nem um único sussurro. E pelo o que podia ver pelas janelas frontais, a casa estava aparentemente vazia. Resolveu entrar, podia ter acontecido alguma coisa e os outros estariam precisando de ajuda. Acenou para os dois aurores que estavam no prédio à frente e deu a volta para entrar nos fundos da casa, basicamente como Remus havia feito.

**:.:**

Viviane resolveu descer e procurar pela passagem sozinha. Andava calma e silenciosamente pelo corredor principal, verificando cada quadro, cada saliência na parede, cada pedaço do chão, tudo. Mas não encontrou nada. Ouviu, contudo, um barulho estranho, quando estava próxima à saída dos fundos da casa. Segurou firme sua varinha e esperou. Viu que um vulto se aproximava.

**:.:**

-  Calma, _Chéri_, sou só eu. – disse Sirius, sorrindo e abaixando sua própria varinha.

-  E isso é motivo pra eu me sentir segura? – perguntou Viviane, que na verdade estava agradecendo aos céus por não estar mais sozinha – Aliás, não tinha um apelido melhor pra me chamar, não?

-  Ora, isso é "querida" em francês... não gostou, não? – provocou Sirius, sabendo muito que Viviane se referia à analogia com o nome de uma certa garota.

-  Você nem sabe se é mesmo assim... – rebateu ela, virando-se e retomando sua busca à passagem.

**:.:**

Depois de rodar a casa inteira, Frank parou na sala, pensativo. Que tinha se perdido de todos os outros devido a um feitiço, ele já sabia. Mas desconfiava de que haveria outro feitiço, relacionado com o local da passagem. E ele não tinha encontrado feitiço algum. Então, o que ele deveria procurar era um feitiço diferente, e não uma passagem propriamente dita.

**:.:**

-  A passagem não vai estar muito óbvia, vai ser muito diferente de como procurar uma em Hogwarts! – disse Pedro, de uma maneira pessimista e desanimadora.

-  Claro que vai ser diferente! Mas vamos achá-las assim mesmo! – contrapôs Tiago.

-  O que vocês acham de uma Chave do Portal? – sugeriu Lílian.

-  Mas aí a casa não seria uma entrada em si, mas uma porta para uma entrada... nossa fonte não disse que era _na _ casa?? – descordou Pedro.

-  É verdade, e aquele comensal já tinha tomado uma dose de elefante de _veritasserum_... – disse Tiago – Vamos continuar procurando por passagens...

**:.:**

Viviane, por outro lado, andava tocando em todos os objetos presentes naquela casa. Sirius fazia o mesmo. Como Lílian, também haviam pensado na possibilidade da Chave do Portal. E realmente acharam uma.

-  Viviane? – chamou Sirius, quando se deu conta de que estava sozinho no que parecia ser um escritório.

Ele se dirigiu ao local onde a garota esteve pela última vez e começou a tocar em todos os objetos, até que parou em um cinzeiro e tudo ao seu redor começou a rodar até tornar-se um borrão. O chão desapareceu e Sirius sentiu a si próprio rodar. Quando o chão reapareceu e as cores voltaram ao normal, ele estava em uma cidade estranha, mais precisamente num beco escuro.

Havia alguém mais à frente. Sirius levantou-se de um salto, já em posição de batalha, mas reconheceu ser Viviane.

-  Onde nós estamos?? – ela perguntou preocupada, saindo do beco para a rua.

-  Provavelmente outro país. – disse ele, guardando sua varinha, já que eles pareciam estar num bairro trouxa.

Os carros andavam velozmente pela rua. A noite estava nublada e quente. Logo eles tiraram seus sobretudos, devido ao calor. Andando pela estranha rua, olharam um placa e não conseguiram entender a língua, tampouco pronunciá-la. Parecia que eles estavam muito longe. E desaparatar de lugares longes assim, sem nem saber sua posição exata, era muito perigoso.

**:.:**

Remus, por sua vez, teve mais sorte: uma senhora perdida numa cidade cuja língua natal era o inglês.

-  Com licença, meu jovem – chamou ele, com a voz característica de uma senhora de idade –, aonde estamos?

O rapaz, com um visível sotaque norte-americano, disse o nome de uma rua que ele reconheceu como sendo na Flórida. "timo, agora precisava achar um bruxo na cidade, para poder voltar.

Como não previra que haveria passagens falsas na casa?

Tentou comunicar-se pelo broche da Fênix, mas tudo o que ouvia eram ruídos e chiados.

**:.:**

Após mais de uma hora de procura por uma espécie de porão ou passagem que levasse à Fortaleza Negra, que eles acreditavam ser subterrânea, todos os ainda restantes na casa estavam cansados e desanimados.

-  Mas por que seria um porão? – perguntou Pedro, sentado nos últimos degraus da escadaria de mármore.

-  Por que a base deles, pra ser bem escondida, deve ser subterrânea... – respondeu Lílian, mas como pensamento do que uma resposta em si.

-  Não se eles acharem que nós pensaríamos assim! – animou-se Tiago.

-  Então pode ser algo como...sei lá... um sótão? – sugeriu Pedro.

-  Mas essa casa tem dois andares! – disse Lílian – Nós já revistamos o segundo andar e... teríamos visto algo se...

-  Invisibilidade não é algo incomum na magia. – disse Tiago sorrindo.

-  Claro. – Lílian também sorria – Só espero que você nunca tenha entrado no banheiro feminino com a sua capa...

-  Quando você descobriu da minha capa? – perguntou Tiago, olhos estreitos na direção da garota que sorria – Tipo, em Hogwarts? É lógico que já a usamos em missões, mas antes disso, você já sabia, não?

-  Claro que sabia... era meio óbvio que vocês deviam ter algo do tipo, de que outra maneira poderiam fazer o que quisessem no castelo sem que ninguém os pegasse? E depois que começamos a namorar, eu fui reparando em algumas coisas que vocês deixavam escapar... como o mapa, por exemplo...

-  Você sabia do mapa??? – surpreendeu-se ele.

-  Sim. Tanto eu quanto Viviane! – ela apenas ria – E vocês têm sorte de eu nunca os ter delatado!

-  Hem-hem... – fez Pedro, cortando o clima dos dois.

-  É claro, estamos em terreno inimigo, não podemos nos distrair... – Tiago ficou sério. ****

Lílian ainda sorria. Sabia que não havia perigo enquanto estivessem naquela dimensão. A intenção daquele feitiço não era qualquer tipo de ataque, mas fazer os inimigos desistirem, era vencer pelo cansaço, por não terem achado nada. Sua mente vagava era pelos olhos castanhos daquele homem à sua frente. Quantas vezes o tinha recusado? Quantas "saídas" com ele tinha perdido? Quantos anos desperdiçados? Será que, se não tivesse voltado no tempo naquela vez, teria conseguido ficar com ele mesmo assim? Nem gostava de pensar nisso, provavelmente teria sido expulsa de Hogwarts, passando anos de sua vida num manicômio bruxo, enquanto uma guerra se desenrolava do lado de fora e nunca teria tido a chance de tê-lo. E, provavelmente, nem saberia o que estaria perdendo! Já que teria continuado a detestá-lo... Ainda bem que as coisas não estavam assim... ainda bem, porque ela se esquecia completamente do horror da guerra apenas olhando para aqueles olhos castanhos, apenas recebendo um sorriso dele.

-  Lily? – chamou Tiago, estendendo uma mão para ela - Você não vem?

O sorriso que ele tinha no rosto evidenciava que ele tinha percebido a cara de boba-apaixonada que ela fazia, o que a fez sentir-se ridícula por um momento. Mas ridícula por quê? Ela tinha o direito de fazer essa cara, não era mais aquela adolescente que não conseguia admitir que gostava dele, agora ela sabia, e admitia, que o amava. E ele sabia disso. E o mundo sabia disso. Porque eles faziam questão de que todo o mundo soubesse.

-  Vamos aonde? – perguntou ela sorrindo, não se importando de demonstrar que não prestara atenção à última parte da conversa.

-  Procurar um sótão. – respondeu Tiago, retribuindo o sorriso.

-  Claro. – disse ela, segurando a mão dele e seguindo Pedro, que já subia a escadaria.

**:.:**

Frank tentou, pela enésima vez, fazer o comunicador na Fênix funcionar. E finalmente conseguiu. Porém, com chiados e ruídos, tudo o que pôde entender foi que eles procuravam um tipo de sótão. Com sorte, Alice também teria escutado isso. Então ele foi, também, para o segundo andar.

Por mais incrível que isso possa parecer, agora que ele sabia o que procurar, não foi tão difícil assim avistar uma entrada para um sótão no teto.

**:.:**

Encontrar realmente não foi difícil, mas o passo seguinte foi. Uma vez nas escadas, que tinham a forma espiral, para o sótão, não conseguiam encontrar a saída. Eles subiram, subiram, continuaram subindo, e subiam cada vez mais, sem, contudo, ver o fim das escadas. Aquilo estava realmente estranho. E cansativo. Por mais que andassem, nada mudava ao redor deles, exceto pela entrada que se distanciava. Era como se eles fossem chegar ao céu. Ou talvez não estivessem saindo do lugar. Pedro sentou-se, cansado. Lílian chamou Tiago, mostrando que o outro tinha parado.

-  Não podemos desistir agora! – tentou animá-lo Tiago.

-  Isso mesmo, Pedro, vamos! – completou a garota.

-  Mas essa escada não tem fim!!

-  Esperem! – exclamou Lílian – E se a gente já tiver chegado ao fim dela??

-  Ãh? – fizeram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-  É! A gente já deve estar no fim e agora não saímos do lugar, por mais que a gente suba!

-  É claro! – levantou-se Pedro, reanimado – Faz sentido!

-  Faz? – perguntou Tiago.

**:.:**

-  "timo. Estou subindo sozinha uma escada infinita para o nosso maior inimigo. Por que eu não simplesmente desisto? – perguntava-se Alice.

A resposta, porém, era tão óbvia que a mantinha subindo e procurando um saída: porque alguém poderia estar precisando de reforços, caso tenha encontrado um Comensal.

E, como se o destino quisesse reforçar essa idéia, um som de passos foi ouvido do outro lado da parede à sua esquerda. Voltando dois passos, Alice encostou o ouvido na parede e, apesar de não ouvir nada, teve a nítida sensação de que ali era uma passagem.

**:.:**

- Com licença. – Viviane chamou a atenção de uma senhora que passava pela rua. Esta, por sua vez, assustou-se, arregalando os olhos quando avistou o mendigo, ou melhor, Sirius – A senhora poderia me informar aonde estamos?

Nem Sirius nem Viviane entenderam a resposta, nem a senhora parecia ter entendido o que  havia sido perguntado.

-  "timo. – ironizou a garota, após a velha ter ido embora – Vamos voltar para o beco.

-  Ora, _chéri_, não acho que a hora seja apropriada pra isso, mas se você insiste...

-  Sirius! Você me entendeu! Vamos, lá ninguém vai nos ver... – ela sorriu antes de continuar – ...usando magia.

A morena se ajoelhou no chão, onde abriu um mapa da Inglaterra. Com um toque de sua varinha, a Inglaterra afastou-se e ao seu redor apareceram os outros países, de todo o mundo. Ela então tirou seu cordão, que era um pêndulo, e começou a circular o cristal do cordão sobre o mapa.

-  Não... Estamos num país tropical... – disse Sirius, que olhava por cima do ombro dela – Desce mais o cristal... vai mais pra América do sul... a língua deles parece meio latina...

Ela tirou o pêndulo de cima do mapa.

-  Se você sabe aonde estamos, por que não disse logo? – irritou-se.

-  Porque precisamos ter certeza, não? – o sorriso dele entregava seu divertimento.

-  Certo. – disse ela, voltando a pendular. Arregalou os olhos quando o cristal parou sendo atraído pelo mapa. – Brasil?

-  Uhu! Muito bom! Será que estamos em alguma época de carnaval?

-  Nem vai se animando! – ela estava dividida entre ficar séria e sorrir – Nós temos que voltar! Mesmo porque você não vai conseguir ninguém do jeito que você está gatinho...

-  Eu sei. – mas Sirius ficou bem sério – Eles podem estar precisando de nós. Quem sabe um dia voltamos pra cá, Viv?

-  Você tem uma Chave do Portal móvel com você? – perguntou ela, ignorando a provocação.

-  Só para curtas distâncias. Digo, inter-continentes, não.

-  É, nem eu... vamos dar um jeito nisso logo.

Saindo do beco, ela estendeu o braço cuja mão segurava a varinha. Logo um ônibus bruxo – bem colorido, diga-se de passagem – parou ao lado deles. A língua falada eles não entenderam, mas uma vez no ônibus, seria mais fácil ir para a embaixada bruxa inglesa naquele país  e, então, conseguiriam uma Chave do Portal para voltarem. Só esperavam fazer isso a tempo.

**:.:**

-  E agora? Como vamos descobrir a senha?? – perguntou Pedro – É melhor irmos embora... já cumprimos a nossa missão, achamos a entrada, agora precisamos de mais times de Aurores pra atacar...

-  Mas eles logo vão perceber que estivemos aqui. – opôs-se Tiago – Se demorarmos, quando voltarmos não encontraremos mais nada aqui!

-  Eles já sabem que estamos aqui. – disse Lílian – Só não acham que a gente vá conseguir entrar.

-  Somos muito poucos! Só nós três...vamos morrer se entrarmos! – desesperou-se Pedro.

-  E vamos ter nos arriscado à toa se não entrarmos! – argumentou Tiago – Meses de trabalho à toa! É agora ou nunca!

Os três, parados em degraus diferentes da escada, encaravam a parede.

-  É aqui, eu sei que é! – repetiu Lílian.

-  Vamos ou não? – ninguém respondeu. Tiago então sorriu – Não precisamos de senha...

Ele se aproximou da parede, pedindo para os outros se afastarem um pouco mais e proferiu um feitiço de explosão:

_-  Bombarda!! – _ Contudo, nem um arranhão foi feito na parede.

-  É, acho que não deu...  – disse ele – mas valeu a tentativa...

Lílian então teve uma idéia. A parede, ou o feitiço que a protegia, não podia ser tão resistente. Pegou um frasco de Poção Explosiva que trazia no bolso.

-  Tiago, conte até três e azare a parede de novo. – disse decidida.

Sem nem contestar, ele simplesmente começou a contar:

-  Um... – Lílian concentrou-se, dirigindo toda a sua força mágica excessiva para explodir qualquer coisa inflamável que pudesse haver do outro lado da passagem, desde papel até os móveis – Dois... – apertou o frasco em sua mão, pronta para jogá-lo, concentrando-se ao máximo – Três!

B-U-M!! Uma forte explosão. Fumaça. Calor. E um enorme buraco na parede.

**:.:**

Ambos, Frank e Alice, foram jogados para trás com a explosão. O estrondo foi facilmente ouvido. E as conseqüências sentidas. Alice desmaiou na escada e Frank, que por sorte estava um pouco mais distante do local do que ela, rolou na escada mas pôde curar a torção em seu pé e proferiu um feitiço para amenizar a dor.

**:.:**

Luzes. Rajadas de luz. Gritos. Azarações. Poções voando. Um ataque surpresa. Vantagem. Território inimigo. Desvantagem. Logo Frank se uniu a eles. Quatro dos melhores Aurores vivos. Vantagem. Muitos Comensais na base. Desvantagem.

Após a passagem, eles sentiram como se estivessem em uma sala de um castelo medieval. Naquele recinto, havia poucos Comensais, que foram facilmente derrotados, mas à medida em que subiam e exploravam os outros andares da base, a batalha se intensificava. Até que todos os Comensais pararam, de repente, de lutar. Então apareceu um outro Comensal, cuja expressão não refletia medo ou agitação, mas superioridade e raiva. Com um andar imponente, ele se aproximou dos quatro.

Frank tentou um ataque, mas parecia haver um escudo protetor na frente do Comensal, que sorriu e azarou seu inimigo. Frank caiu desmaiado no chão. Tiago então tentou atacar, enquanto Lílian apenas concentrou sua energia para uma defesa. E foi isso que salvou suas vidas pois, assim como aconteceu com Frank, aconteceria com Tiago, mas Lílian também sabia como projetar um escudo protetor.

Olhou ao seu redor, procurando ajuda, mas Pedro parecia ter desaparecido. Felizmente, Alice chegou ao local e isso distraiu o Lorde das Trevas. Lílian então incendiou o salão e todos aproveitaram para tirar Frank dali e aparatarem.

**:.:**

Os primeiros raios solares apareciam no horizonte quando Sirius e Viviane chegaram à base dos Aurores.

-  Chave do Portal falsa? – perguntou Remus, que já trajava suas vestes normais.

-  Sim, Brasil. E você? – perguntou Sirius.

-  Estados Unidos. Viviane?

-  Fui pro Brasil com ele...Cada um com seu karma... – brincou ela – Você está bem?

 -  Aham... – fez Remus apenas.

-  E os outros? Todos bem? – perguntou Sirius – Íamos voltar para a casa, mas ouvimos o chamado pra cá... abortaram a missão?

-  Sim, só Tiago, Lílian, Pedro, Frank e Alice entraram. – explicou Remus, levantando-se para tomar um café – Não podiam lutar contra uma base inteira... mas não posso censurá-los, eu também teria entrado...

-  E eu! – disse Sirius, sorrindo.

-  Onde eles estão? – perguntou Viviane.

-  No hospital. Exames de rotina. Frank foi atingido, mas nada grave.

-  Certo, vou indo lá – disse Vi –, alguém vem?

-  Não. – responderam os dois.

-  Então até mais, garotos.

-  Mande lembranças ao Tiago, pergunte se ele não perdeu nada na luta...

Os outros dois fizeram expressões confusas, mas ao invés de explicar, Sirius apenas disse um "ele vai entender" e riu.

Viviane foi para a sala especial e desaparatou, para estar segundos depois no Hospital de Guerra. Não parando na recepção, dirigiu-se à seção de Exames Pós-Ataque e não demorou a achar a ala em que seus amigos estavam.

-  O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou Lílian, que já tinha recebido alta e estava, com Tiago e Pedro, ao redor das macas de Frank e Alice.

-  Fui fazer uma viagem básica... – respondeu sorrindo, mas logo ficando séria – Sinto muito por não ter estado com vocês lá...

-  Não se preocupe, já mandaram outras equipes pra lá e deve estar havendo uma verdadeira batalha no momento...  – disse Tiago – por melhores que nós sejamos, apenas nós não poderíamos fazer muita coisa.

-  Nem sei o que é pior... passar horas decifrando aquela casa ou lutando contra aqueles monstros... – disse Alice, já se levantando da maca.

-  Monstros? – perguntou Viviane.

-  Modo de falar... – explicou a outra.

-  Ah! Tiago – Viviane lembrou-se do recado que tinha que dar –, Sirius me pediu pra perguntar se você não tinha perdido nada na luta...

O rapaz instantaneamente sorriu, pousando a mão no casaco, pelo lado de fora do bolso, mas sentindo o volume do objeto ali. Notou os olhares confusos dos outros.

-  Não, não perdi nada. – limitou-se a responder.

-  Você vai me explicar isso mais tarde? – perguntou Lílian, olhos estreitos em direção ao rapaz.

-  Vou, certamente que vou. – disse Tiago, sorrindo – Mas não agora.


	17. Punição

****

****

**N/A: **rs Sem noção, eu ia mudar aquele "Auror Center" pra algo mais criativo _(sei lá, "Departamento Central de Missões Ultra-Secretas"...hehehe... pô, até que ficou legal isso!! rs)_, mas esqueci disso completamente quando fui postar! Esse "nome" era só pra eu me situar depois, mas agora fica isso mesmo, né...rs... E "Fortaleza Negra" foi falta de criatividade mesmo, e como todo mundo usa isso, já é automático a conexão do nome com o significado...

E desculpa gente, mas essa fic não dá pra ter atualizações rápidas, _eu_ não consigo. Não consigo simplesmente sentar no pc sem nada na cabeça e começar a escrever, eu tenho que elaborar muitas coisas (até as mais simples e idiotas, que demoram pra ser elaboradas na minha cabeça) e vcs sabem o que a expressão "_fluxo de pensamentos"_ quer dizer? rs... é, as coisas surgem na minha mente completamente fora de ordem e eu demoro pra organiza-las! Eu sei, sou lenta, mas é assim que trabalho, então, por favor, entendam... dói mt ler um "vc demora mt pra atualizar" quando eu não tenho mesmo o que escrever... aff, eu não estou numa fase mt boa – não na fic, no mundo! rs – , relevem...

****

****

****

**Capítulo 16:** Punição

"_E agora???_"

Era precisamente essa pergunta desesperada que Viviane se fazia naquele momento. _Agora_ precisava era se esconder.

"_Ai!_"

Estava completamente escuro e, por isso, ela esbarrara em algo que a machucou, mas nem ao menos um "ai" poderia ser exteriorizado, sua vida dependia disso. Tinha até agradecido a Merlin pelo tal objeto não ter feito barulho algum!

Continuou então a andar, o mais ligeiramente possível, dentre as circunstâncias de local escuro, desconhecido e tomado pelos inimigos, procurando um local seguro para ficar. Nem mesmo tinha como se defender, pois havia perdido sua varinha instantes antes.

"_Um armário??_"

Teria que servir, ou era isso ou nada. Torceu apenas que a bendita porta não rangesse ao ser aberta e fechada. E ela não rangeu. Parecia que Viviane estava com sorte naquele dia. E "sorte" era algo realmente importante em tempos de guerra. _Sorte_ por ter chegado antes. _Sorte_ por ter se atrasado. _Sorte_ de não ter sido visto. _Sorte _de terem chegado reforços a tempo. _Sorte_ de ter conseguido se esconder. A _sorte_ podia salvar a vida de uma pessoa, ou decretar sua morte.

"Tec, tec, tec."

Passos lentos.

Viviane inspirou com força. Prendeu a respiração. Coração em disparada. Sangue congelado nas veias. Olhos arregalados. Preces, muitas preces. Se tivesse _sorte_, poderia ser um Auror à porta, mas se não tivesse...

A porta foi aberta e não havia nada com o que ela pudesse se defender. É claro que opções malucas passaram pela cabeça de Viviane – como empurrar a porta para cima da pessoa, jogando-se em cima dela depois para golpeá-la e sair correndo – mas de alguma forma ela sentiu-se impossibilitada de se mexer. E realmente achou que não deveria fazer nada.

-  Você era a última pessoa que eu esperava encontrar escondida, Vi... – ouviu a voz de Remus, com um certo tom de decepção.

Expirou todo aquele ar que estava inerte dentro dela há séculos e sentiu um imenso alívio tomar conta de si. Vislumbrou na penumbra uma mão estendida para ela e não pensou duas vezes antes de pegá-la.

-  Vamos! – continuou Remus, cuja voz foi gradualmente modificando-se ao longo da frase... – Acorda, Vi!

...para uma voz um tanto quanto diferente...

Então os olhos da garota se arregalaram novamente. Por cima do ombro direito de Remus, ela viu um homem apontando uma varinha. Mas não pôde ver nada mais, pois seus olhos fecharam-se instantaneamente quando todo o ambiente encheu-se de uma luz intensa e dolorosa.

-  Viviane! – ouviu a voz de Lílian, num tom repreendedor. – Acorda!

A ficha caiu imediatamente. Estivera dormindo numa reunião de Aurores e só acordara quando as luzes foram reacesas. Mas que sonho doido! Se escondendo...desprotegida... escuro...sendo encontrada pelo Remus... ele decepcionado com ela... Argh! "_Concentre-se Viviane!"_

-  Droga! – resmungou, ajeitando-se na cadeira e torcendo para que Connor, o furioso Auror que presidia a reunião, não a tivesse notando dormindo – O que ele mostrou?

-  As conseqüências da besteira que fizemos... – sussurrou Lílian – Fotos dos Aurores que foram feridos na batalha – a ruiva respirou fundo antes de continuar –, algumas baixas e como a Fortaleza Negra simplesmente desapareceu do mapa... ah, e que a fúria deles se espalhou pelo mundo... Eles já estavam se espalhando aos poucos, mas parece que pretendiam dominar a Inglaterra primeiro, mas que depois de ontem... vários outros países foram atacados hoje...

-  Será que interrompo a bela conversa, senhoritas? – sarcasmo na voz do Auror, fúria em seus olhos – E é por tudo isso que nós, da presidência do exército, – continuou ele – chegamos a uma decisão, que é o real motivo desta reunião.

Todos o olhavam receosos, porém ansiosos e cheios de expectativas. Alguns se remexeram na cadeira, alguns mordiam o lábio, outros mexiam nos cabelos. A expressão de Connor demonstrava que eles não iriam gostar do que estaria por vir. O que eles teriam pela frente era mais uma punição do que uma missão propriamente dita.

-  Como vocês já puderam perceber, a Guerra Mágica está se espalhando pelo mundo e, por este motivo, nós também devemos fazê-lo. É claro que há Aurores em todos os países, mas foi aqui que tudo começou e nós conhecemos, melhor do que ninguém, o inimigo. É por isso que julgamos necessário o auxílio britânico em alguns países onde os comensais têm focalizado seus ataques.

Aparentemente ninguém ousaria se pronunciar, mas o ato de falar era mais forte do que Viviane:

-  "timo! – sorriu ela ironicamente – E para onde vamos?

Connor sorriu, ironicamente também, de volta. Ele então pegou a pilha de pastas que estavam à frente dele na mesa e começou a rodar a longa mesa distribuindo-as.

-  Vocês foram previamente separados e selecionados em pares. Devo lembrar aqui da nossa política de não-envolvimento entre parceiros – foi inevitável que Lílian e Tiago se entreolhassem, assim como Alice e Frank, enquanto Viviane apenas encarou sua bela pasta – , o que significa que isso também foi avaliado durante a seleção. Todos nós sabemos que um envolvimento emocional pode prejudicar a avaliação de uma determinada situação e prejudicar a missão, causando inúmeros danos. Envolvimentos emocionais nos deixam mais fragilizados, mais suscetíveis a ataques. Nos tornamos presas fáceis quando encontram nosso ponto fraco.

Lílian abriu sua pasta e começou a ler os pergaminhos ali existentes. Dando uma olhada geral, viu que seu parceiro de missão seria o Sirius e que eles iriam para a América do Sul, fingindo-se de Trouxas.

Virando-se para Viviane para perguntar-lhe sobre sua missão, notou que sua amiga e Remus se entreolhavam receosos, do que concluiu que seriam parceiros de missão. Se bem conhecia sua amiga, ela estaria em problemas em breve. Virou-se então para Tiago, que sorria marotamente. Por mais que o assunto fosse sério, eles não conseguiam manter a seriedade por muito tempo. Além do que, esses garotos estavam acostumados a infringir regras e não ligar para as repreensões e punições.

-  Não se preocupe querida, eu só tenho olhos pra você. – disse ele com falso sentimentalismo, indicando o nome de Alice em sua pasta – Apesar de que ela não é de se jogar fora...

-  Engraçado – começou Lílian em resposta – eu ia dizer o mesmo pra você. – e, com a cabeça, indicou Sirius – Mas então, para onde vão?

-  Srtª Evans – disse Connor em voz alta, chamando a atenção de todos na sala –, creio que não leu atentamente sua pasta, não é mesmo? As missões são extremamente **_sigilosas_** quanto ao motivo e localização, portanto, não estraguem _mais nada_, sim?? Creio que vocês conheçam as medidas de segurança de sua profissão. A perda de um Agente não pode significar a perda da entidade, vocês sabem apenas o que lhes é necessário, qualquer informação a mais pode pôr em risco outros agentes, outras missões, outras bases. Ninguém consegue resistir durante muito tempo à Poções da Verdade e sabe-se lá o que mais esses comensais estejam usando...

-  Claro, Sr. Connor. – respondeu Lílian educadamente.

-  Vocês partirão amanhã ao entardecer. Preparem-se e mantenham sigilo ABSOLUTO, ficou claro?

Todos acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça.

-  Reunião encerrada. Estão dispensados. – disse Connor por fim.

-  Oh, Lily, como vou sobreviver longe de você?? – perguntou Viviane, no tom mais dramático possível, enquanto Lílian arrumava seu armário no vestiário.

-  Acredite, você vai sobreviver... – Lílian ria.

-  Não, agora sério, a gente não faz idéia de quanto tempo vamos ficar separados, e o máximo que eu já fiquei longe de vocês, principalmente de você, foi um mês e meio, talvez dois... vai ser estranho...

-  Eu sei. – respondeu a ruiva, fechando a porta  de aço do armário – E às vezes me bate um medo de que aconteça alguma coisa com um de vocês e eu nunca mais volte a vê-los...

-  É por isso que vamos comemorar hoje!! _Carpe diem_ mais festinha de despedida! – Viviane sorria como se apenas festas importassem, e seu rosto não demonstrava preocupação alguma.

-  É, eu sei, os rapazes também pensaram nisso... se alguma coisa der errado em uma das missões... hoje e amanhã podem ser os nossos últimos dias juntos...

-  Ih, garota, deixa disso!! Só porque vamos aproveitar o dia como se fosse o último, não significa que ele realmente será! Lembre-se que eu ainda vou ser madrinha do seu casamento!!

Lílian desviou o olhar para o chão, triste.

-  Eu nem ao menos vou poder mandar cartas para Tiago... aliás, pensando no fator "isolamento", você deve ficar um bom tempo "isolada" só com o Remus, heim...

-  Mas que mente maldosa essa minha amiga tem! – Viviane tinha uma expressão de _"Nossa! Mais que absurdo!!"_

Lílian cruzou os braços e ficou encarando a amiga.

-  Lily! Você sabe muito bem que eu me dei muito mal com essa história! O Sirius, por mais brincadeiras e indiretas que faça, na real ele quer mesmo é distância de mim!

-  E não podemos culpá-lo – interrompeu a outra – já que você arrasou o coração dele uma vez e ele não quer sofrer de novo e muito menos ficar a sua disposição a vida inteira.

-  E o Remus – continuou Viviane, ignorando a interrupção – se fechou completamente depois daquele baile e também não quer saber de mim! Parece que eu é que fiquei sozinha enquanto eles estão tocando a vida deles...

-  Mas você sabe que isso também não é verdade... nenhum dos dois teve qualquer tipo de relacionamento fixo depois de você...

-  Vamos indo? – interrompeu Viviane – Eles já devem ter chegado no _Pub_!

-  O que que tem? – perguntou a ruiva sorrindo – Eles sempre chegam primeiro... Aliás, você viu a Alice?

-  Chuveiro. – respondeu Viviane – Ser homem dá muito menos trabalho. É por isso que eles sempre chegam primeiro...

Assim que adentraram o aconchegante Pub ao qual geralmente iam para se distrair e relaxar, muitas vezes depois de missões, inclusive de madrugada, a voz de Sirius foi ouvida da porta:

- "Vocês são loucos?? Oito agentes...OITO!! Contra o quê? 200? 300 comensais?? O que vocês pretendiam fazer?? Tornar-se heróis?? Vocês têm muita SORTE de terem sobrevivido!" – ele imitava a voz de Connor em seu discurso lição-de-moral, quando viu as três rirem da imitação dele – Hei, garotas! Finalmente! Sentem-se aí e aproveitem a nossa cerveja amanteigada, eu não sei pra onde vocês vão, mas sei que nenhum outro lugar tem uma bebida melhor do que a nossa!

As garotas se sentaram na larga mesa em que eles estavam e o clima animado as contagiou.

Conversas fúteis, sobre coisas sem importância, brincadeiras divertidas, risos, muitos risos. Nem parecia que eles estavam em plena Guerra Mágica, era como se eles tivessem sido transportados para um universo alternativo onde não havia problema algum, apenas a paz e a diversão. Eram momentos como este que os mantinham sãos, eram momentos como este que os faziam acreditar que havia pelo que lutar, que não podiam desistir.

-  Vamos, Vi, só um gole! – insistiu Sirius.

-  Eu? Confiar em você? Ficou louco? Deixa eu continuar na minha cerveja amanteigada aqui e fica com o seu capeta-não-sei-das-quantas aí...

-  Vinho? – ofereceu Tiago para Lílian.

-  O que está havendo, Vi? – perguntou a ruiva – Eles estão querendo nos embebedar!

-  Nós não precisamos embebedar ninguém! – reagiu Tiago, fingindo-se ofendido.

-  Pelo contrário! Quanto mais sóbrias, mais vocês poderão se aproveitar de nós! – sorriu Sirius, aquele sorriso que só os marotos conseguiam dar.

-  Claro! Que burras que nós somos!! Vamos começar a aproveitar agora ou mais tarde? – perguntou Viviane.

-  Mais tarde, tem muita gente por aqui... – disse Lílian.

Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam confusos. Elas não estavam falando sério, estavam? Ambos levaram seus respectivos copos até a boca e beberam de um gole só. Os outros na mesa riam de algo, completamente alheios a tal conversa.

-  Aliás – começou Lílian, olhos estreitos na direção de Tiago – você está me devendo uma certa explicação...

A mão do rapaz foi instantaneamente para os cabelos.

-  Eu disse que ia explicar, mas não disse _quando_...

-  Hum... sei...

-  Lílian, você não quer ir embora, não? O Tiago pode levá-la em casa... – sugeriu Sirius.

A ruiva à princípio pensou que estava sendo delicadamente expulsa, então concluiu que Sirius queria ficar à sós com Viviane, mas ainda assim estranhou a atitude de Sirius.

Tiago, por sua vez, entendeu muito bem o "empurrãozinho" que o outro estava tentando dar e fuzilou o risonho amigo com os olhos, antes de sorrir para Lílian.

-  É, já está ficando tarde, não acham?

Mesmo sem compreender tudo, Lílian achou que estaria ajudando Sirius e Viviane, então concordou. Assim, o casal se despediu dos demais (e Viviane encenou um choro de despedida dramática), deixou o dinheiro da parte deles da conta e partiu, para o prédio de Lílian.

-  Vamos, entre. – disse Lílian, já à sua porta – Parece que o seu apartamento vai ficar ocupado por um bom tempo...

Isso porque Sirius e Tiago dividiam um apartamento, diferente de Lílian, que morava sozinha. Além de temer colocar em perigo a vida de seus pais, completamente indefesos contra magia, Lílian tinha se mudado para conquistar uma liberdade, que nada mais era do que uma distância segura de sua irmã.

Tiago não entendeu o que Lílian quis dizer, mas também não ficou pensando muito sobre o assunto e entrou. Tinha outra coisa ocupando sua cabeça. O pedido de casamento. Era um bom momento para fazê-lo, pois eles não sabiam o que viria pela frente, essas missões distantes estavam assustando-os um pouco. Por outro lado, uma ligação forte como noivado era perigosa. E se a raptassem para conseguir alguma informação dele?? Mas se acontecesse alguma coisa com ela, ele nunca se perdoaria de ter deixado passar uma oportunidade dessas.

-  Eu vou tomar um banho. – disse ela, deixando a bolsa sobre a mesa e já entrando no banheiro.

Decidido, Tiago resolveu aproveitar aquele tempo para preparar algumas coisas. Foi até o armário e procurou uma boa garrafa de vinho, assim como duas taças de cristal, colocando tudo em cima da mesa, da qual retirou a bolsa e deixou no quarto da garota. Olhando ao seu redor, procurou algo que pudesse enfeitiçar. Encontrou um pergaminho velho e, sorrindo, o picou em muitos pedaços, os quais transfigurou em pétalas de rosas.

O barulho característico do chuveiro apenas deixava-o ainda mais nervoso. Ele parou na sala, pensando no que mais poderia fazer. Foi quando viu um daqueles aparelhos trouxas que ela possuía em casa: um som. Teve então uma idéia.

Diminuiu a intensidade da luz na sala e dirigiu-se para o quarto dela. Abriu o guarda-roupas dela e procurou um belo vestido. Gostou muito de um cuja coloração ia do preto ao vinho, brilhando bastante com a movimentação. Abriu delicadamente a porta do banheiro e, sem entrar, pendurou o vestido na porta, pelo lado de dentro. Depois transfigurou sua própria roupa para uma mais elegante.

Parado em frente ao aparelho de som, tentava se lembrar de como se fazia aquilo funcionar, quando o som da água caindo cessou. Rápido, precisava ser rápido. Não podia ser tão difícil mexer naquilo... Isso, devia ser aquele botão, tinha algo óbvio escrito nele! Não, espera. Mas que música colocaria? Affe, como os trouxas inventavam coisas complicadas! Notou então, ao lado do aparelho, uma pilha de discos e viu logo um que sabia ser um dos favoritos de Lílian. Eram músicas boas e calmas, deveria servir...

Lílian estava penteando seus cabelos quando viu, pelo reflexo no espelho, um vestido pendurado na porta atrás dela. Virou-se confusa, tendo absoluta certeza de que não o tinha colocado ali. Contudo, ao ouvir uma música suave vinda da sala, sorriu. O que Tiago estaria aprontando?

Colocou o tal vestido, com o auxílio de mágica para trançar as amarras nas costas, e não pôde conter o riso. Tiago devia estar nervoso, pois havia esquecido dos sapatos. Não que isso fosse realmente importante, mas esse detalhe aumentou a curiosidade dela. Ao abrir a porta, surpreendeu-se ainda mais. Havia pétalas de rosas vermelhas no chão, indicando um caminho até a sala. Descalça, ela foi andando pelo corredor à meia luz, caminhando sobre as macias pétalas de rosas. Sorriu. Talvez ele não tivesse se esquecido de nada.

Chegando na sala, cuja iluminação se fazia por velas e o clima era embalado pela suave melodia, notou um elegante Tiago servindo o vinho nas taças.

-  O que está acontecendo? – perguntou ela, sorridente, surpresa e confusa.

-  Nada. Só uma festinha particular... – respondeu ele, com uma mão já nos cabelos.

Ela aceitou a taça de vinho que lhe era oferecida. Porém, alguns goles depois, as taças já estavam novamente sobre a mesa e ela deixava-se embalar pelo namorado, no ritmo da música.

-  Ti, eu... – ela o abraçava forte – ...eu estou com medo.

-  Medo de quê? – perguntou ele, acariciando os cabelos dela.

-  De perder você.

Ele parou a valsa e afastou-se um pouco, apenas o suficiente para que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos.

-  Você nunca vai me perder, Lily. – disse com um tom suave, porém forte – E é justamente esse o motivo de eu ter feito tudo isso hoje.

Ele então pegou a caixinha preta em seu bolso e ajoelhou-se diante dela, que arregalou os olhos, mais confusa e surpresa do que nunca.

-  Eu ia esperar essa guerra acabar, eu queria que estivéssemos em época de paz, para que pudéssemos viver juntos, tranqüilos e despreocupados, mas o medo do futuro, de não sabermos o que pode nos acontecer amanhã, me fez ver que devemos fazer tudo o queremos fazer logo, sem esperar por mais nada, sem deixar pra depois, e aproveitarmos o que temos hoje... Por isso, Lílian Evans, eu estou hoje pedindo-a em casamento. – ele então abriu a caixinha e deixou o anel com a brilhante esmeralda à mostra – Eu sei que não estamos num bom momento pra festas, nem que poderemos planejar tudo em paz, não sei se poderemos ter o casamento que você sonhou e... eu sei que vamos ficar um bom tempo distantes um do outro, sem poder nos ver, nos falar, ou mesmo ter notícias, mas eu queria que, antes que você partisse, você soubesse o quanto eu te amo, e que eu não posso viver sem você.

Sem palavras, ainda em estado de choque, e com os olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas de emoção, Lílian apenas pegou o anel e colocou-o em seu dedo. Fazendo-o se levantar, ela o beijou como se aquele fosse o último dia antes do fim do mundo.

Aquele clima, aquela música, o perfume suave das rosas, o vinho, o calor da lareira, tudo estava tão perfeito! Lílian sentia-se a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Não queria que aquela noite acabasse nunca, mas como ela tinha que acabar, que fosse nos braços daquele homem que ela tanto amava. Foi então que ela começou a abrir os botões da blusa dele. Com um sorriso malicioso, Tiago retirou seu blazer e, beijando-a, começou a desamarrar o feche do vestido dela, puxando cordão por cordão. O vestido deslizou suavemente pelo corpo dela até o chão.

-  Bom dia. – disse uma voz suave ao seu ouvido.

Lílian abriu os olhos sonolenta e sorrindo. Espreguiçou-se na cama e sentou-se.

-  Bom dia. – respondeu.

Tiago trazia uma bandeja de café de manhã consigo, a qual ele depositou entre os dois na cama. Mordeu a torrada que ele lhe oferecia e olhou ao seu redor à procura de algo para vestir. Foi quando se deu conta de onde estava. Como tinha ido parar em sua cama?****

-  Eu trouxe você pra cá quando acordei... – respondeu ele sorrindo, como se lesse os pensamentos dela.

Vestindo seu robe, ela foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto. Ao voltar, parou à porta admirando aquela cena, tendo seu namorado em sua cama com uma bela bandeja de desjejum enquanto os raios de sol adentravam pela janela aquecendo o quarto. Sendo notada, sorriu, aproximando-se da cama. Deixou-se cair sobre ele, dando-lhe um beijo.

-  Sabe que eu te amo, né? – perguntou ela.

Ele sorriu sinceramente, mas deu de ombros.

-  É, eu sei, sim...

-  Seu bobo...

Lílian se sentou, aceitando a segunda torrada que lhe era oferecida. Depois bebeu um pouco do suco.

-  Muito bom café na cama... – disse ela, felicidade transbordando em seus olhos.

Ele desviou o olhar.

-  Hum... é por isso que você aceitou se casar comigo? – disse ele, falsamente magoado – Só pra ter café da manhã na cama todos os dias?

-  É claro! – brincou ela – Você não achou que fosse pra ter _voc_ comigo todos os dias, achou?

Então o abraçou, puxando-o para deitar na cama ao lado dela, e beijando-o.

-  Eu preciso ir, ainda não arrumei as minhas coisas.

Alguns minutos depois de ouvir Tiago desaparatar no corredor, ouviu alguém aparatar.

- Bom dia! – disse uma animada voz feminina vinda da sala – Alguém em casa?? Posso entrar??

-  Aqui no quarto, Vi!

-  Terreno limpo? Tranqüilo? – perguntou, ainda no corredor com apenas a cabeça dentro do quarto – Ai, que lindo! Esses Marotos conquistadores são um perigo, heim! Pode me contar tudo, quero detalhes, já saquei tudo! E adorei as pétalas de rosas no chão!!

Lílian abriu a boca para começar a contar tudo, quando a ficha caiu. Sirius sabia que Tiago iria pedi-la em casamento, por isso tinha dado aquele "empurrãozinho" na noite anterior, então aquilo não tinha nada a ver com Viviane.

-  Então você e o Sirius – começou ela, mas como se continuasse um pensamento – ...nada?

-  Ãh?? Do que você está falando, Lily??

-  O que aconteceu ontem depois que eu e Tiago saímos?

-  Eu fui pra casa. Pra _minha_ casa! – enfatizou Viviane, percebendo o que estava implícito na pergunta da outra – Falando nisso, minha mãe está histérica! Ela não admite que sua linda filhinha seja uma Auror e muito menos que eu vá viajar por tempo indeterminado, colocando em risco minha vida. – ela falava tudo rapidamente, como uma metralhadora – Ela já era histérica antes, você sabe, mas hoje está pior do que nunca! "Minha filha, que profissão é essa??" – ela imitava a voz da mãe – "Porque você não quis algo mais calmo, como ser professora?? Você sai de casa e eu nem sei se você vai voltar viva, se você está bem, você não me dá sossego um minuto!!". Aí agora ela está tentando me fazer desistir dessa missão de qualquer jeito!! Disse que não ia me deixar viajar!!!

-  Vi... – tentou chamar Lílian, mas a outra continuou a falar.

-  Mas é claro eu vou viajar! Eu não posso abandonar uma missão assim! E isso não é só uma profissão, se nós não conseguirmos acabar com essa guerra, aí mesmo que é ela não vai viver um único dia sossegada!!

-  Viviane! Calma! Por que você não diz isso à ela?

-  Eu disse!! – a expressão exagerada dela de "óbvio!" fazia Lílian rir – Mas ela não quer me ouvir!

-  Calma, desse jeito você não vai convencer sua mãe nem de que o céu é azul. – disse Lílian, com um sorriso – Tenta conversar com ela de novo, depois de uma Poção Calmante pras duas, e eu tenho certeza de que ela vai entender. Mesmo porque ela também foi uma Grifinória, não? Ela sabe que nós não podemos ficar aqui paradas de braços cruzados enquanto aqueles monstros tentam dominar o mundo.

-  É, eu sei... eu vou fazer isso...

Viviane já se levantava para sair, quando sentou-se novamente na cama, sorrindo maliciosamente.

-  Mas antes você tem algumas coisas pra me contar, não???

Lílian sentiu-se enrubescer e pensou por onde deveria começar.

-  O Tiago ele...ele...me pediu em casamento.

- O QUÊ??? Eu estou aqui há mais de CINCO MINUTOS e você só me conta isso AGORA?? Você sabe que eu vou ser a madrinha, né?? Nem PENSE em escolher outra pessoa!

Lílian apenas ria.

-  Calma, Vi, pode deixar, é CLARO que você vai ser a minha madrinha!

-  "timo! – disse a outra sorridente – Já estou ansiosa! Quando vai ser??

-  Primeiro temos que voltar dessas missões que ainda nem fomos, né?

-  Hum... é verdade. – Viviane desanimara-se, provocando mais um riso na outra pela sua expressão de "criança que ficou sem o brinquedo". Mas, de repente, animou-se novamente  – Então quando voltarmos vamos começar no dia seguinte a planejar tudo detalhe por detalhe!

-  Claro! – o riso divertido de Lílian deu lugar a um sorriso malicioso – Você foi mesmo pra sua casa ontem? Não é possível que não tenha acontecido nada!

-  Hum... eu não disse que não tinha acontecido nada... – foi a resposta desanimada de um Viviane que olhava para o chão.

Remus sentiu suas costas baterem na parede dolorosamente. A mão do outro em sua gola também o incomodava. Fúria nos olhos do agressor. Surpresa e confusão nos olhos do agredido.

-  Deixa de ser idiota, homem! – gritava Sirius.

Remus apenas o encarou com uma expressão serena no rosto.

-  Você a ama de verdade, não é? – perguntou suavemente – Ela ficará melhor com você, nós dois sabemos disso.

-  Ela quer você, entendeu? VOCÊ! – Sirius, diferente do outro, estava muito agitado – e você também a ama, eu sei disso! Eu não sou um empecilho pra vocês dois, VOCÊ é!

-  Eu sou perigoso e você sabe disso. – continuou em sua voz serena.

-  Perigoso?? Pelo amor de Merlin, esse papo de novo, não! – gritou Sirius, soltando o outro.

-  Você nunca vai entender...

-  Nunca mesmo! O destino está te dando uma chance única, não a desperdice, ok? Conte a ela o único motivo que o manteve longe dela esses anos todos, então deixe-a decidir se você é perigoso ou não. Se ela não te quiser depois disso, aí sim você terá razão. Até lá, eu não posso disputar com você em igualdade.

Remus riu.

-  Você também não ficaria com ela se ela me dispensasse depois de saber, por medo. Então no fim, nós dois sairíamos perdendo.

-  Você pode até ter razão, Remus, mas nunca saberá isso, simplesmente porque ela não terá medo.

-  O que está havendo aqui? – ouviram Tiago perguntar.

-  Nada, não – respondeu um sorridente Sirius, passando um braço pelos ombros de Remus – apenas dois grandes amigos se despedindo.

-  Sendo um deles um baita mentiroso! – disse Tiago, não podendo evitar um riso, notando na expressão dos outros dois que estava tudo bem, apesar da estranha situação.

Após despedirem-se rapidamente de todos na base central de Aurores, Lílian e Sirius rumaram ao aeroporto internacional trouxa. Como se disfarçariam de trouxas, era mais garantido que chegasse no país tropical pelos meios comuns e evitasse usar mágica por lá.

-  Só uma Chave do Portal não iria nos denunciar... – resmungava Sirius, enquanto empurrava o carrinho com as malas.

-  Todo cuidado é pouco... – respondeu uma nova Lílian ao lado dele, com cabelos e olhos pretos, que sorriu antes de completar a frase, lembrando-se do disfarce deles – irmãozinho, e pare de falar nesse assunto! Alguém pode ouvir!

-  Está bem, está bem! E agora? Pra onde vamos? – parou ele, completamente perdido no aeroporto.

-  Ali! – disse Lílian apontando – Ali é o embarque! E eu já te disse, não precisa ter medo, os trouxas são cuidadosos, voar é seguro!

-  Tão seguro quando estar na garupa da vassoura do Tiago em frente a um bando de garotas!

-   O que você quer dizer com isso? – Lílian havia parado e agora tinha as mãos na cintura.

-  Nada, eu estou só brincando. – respondeu ele, com o característico sorriso maroto.

Lílian então tomou a dianteira e entregou os cartões de embarque à aeromoça, que lhes desejou, sorridente, uma boa viagem.

-  Seria boa se eu estive com uma Chav-

-  SHHHH!!!! – fez Lílian – Chega! Agora vamos nos sentar e você vai ficar caladinho! Ah, é medo... – respondeu a ex-ruiva aos olhares curiosos de um casal idoso – É a primeira viagem dele de avião.

-  Boa noite, senhores passageiros. – assim que se sentaram, ouviram uma voz feminina ao auto-falante. – Façam o favor de endireitar suas poltronas e apertarem os cintos de segurança.


	18. Missões

**N/A******Desisti de esperar pela minha Beta, já havia mandado o cap há séeeeeeeculos e nada! Enfim, resolvi postar. Sorry, pessoal, mesmo!

**CAPÍTULO**** 17: ****Missões******

****

Sirius olhou mais uma vez para o jornal aberto em suas mãos, embora não o estivesse realmente lendo. Aqueles meses no local já tinham servido para aprender a se comportar como um nativo, falar, ler e escrever como tal, embora o sotaque inglês nunca o deixasse em paz. Como Lílian havia dito certa vez, eles seriam trouxas ingleses morando no belo e calmo país tropical. Apenas isto. Virou a página do jornal e percebeu que estava na seção de esportes. Ajeitou seus óculos escuros e aproveitou para olhar melhor a sua volta. Tudo muito tranqüilo, tudo normal naquela praça onde estava sentado tomando um café, que no momento estava depositado sobre a mesa, uma daquelas de pedra, muito desconfortável e humilde se comparada às das praças inglesas, pensou Sirius.

- Nenhum sinal? – ouviu a voz de Lílian na escuta em seu ouvido.

- Nada – respondeu ele em voz baixa, como se falasse sozinho de algo relativo ao jornal.

Respirou fundo, estava entediado, cansado, chateado, com raiva! Sua missão ao ir pra lá nunca foi ficar vigiando nem seguindo todos os passos de ninguém! Isso era trabalho de detetive, não de um Auror!

- Nós viemos pra cá pra passar informações sobre os Comensais ingleses e impedir que eles espalhassem suas técnicas, missões, maldades, o que quer que seja!; pelo amor de Merlin, o que estamos fazendo aqui?? – perguntou ele, com o jornal mais alto para tampar-lhe o rosto, mas logo voltando a baixá-lo para que não perdesse um só movimento da praça e do hotel ao qual estava vigiando.

- Eu sei, eu sei, Sirius – veio a voz de Lílian num sussurro cansado, ela estava dentro do esplendoroso hotel. Obviamente no ar condicionado, pensou Sirius. – Mas esse cara __ um comensal inglês, e dos grandes, eu sei disso! Se o pegarmos, vamos impedir o plano deles, ou ao menos parte dele, de difundir as técnicas de terror e a _bela_ ideologia deles por aqui... não podemos deixar que eles _seduzam_ esse povo! E _essa_ é a nossa missão. Essa máfia está mais perto de nós do que nós pensamos... quem sabe isso tudo não acaba logo e voltaremos pra ca-

- Desculpe interromper seu discurso, chéry, mas ele vem vindo. Posso farejar um deles quando estão perto... – Sirius levantou um pouco o jornal, parando apenas na altura dos olhos, observando o homem de terno azul claro passar por ele em direção ao hotel e, analisando-o, começou a descrevê-lo para Lílian – Terno alinhado, azul claro, chapéu no mesmo tom, cabelos lisos e castanhos-louros, mala preta na mão direita, ar de quem se acha importante... vamos ver se vai continuar assim em Azkaban... acabou de entrar, com dois brutamontes às suas costas.

Lílian levou seu drink aos lábios, bebendo apenas uma gota, e olhou para o hall de entrada, localizando imediatamente o homem, que olhou para todos ao seu redor. Lílian sorriu para ele e levou o drink novamente à boca. Depois saiu em direção ao elevador ao qual sabia que o comensal iria. Chegar ao local antes era uma boa tática para se disfarçar a perseguição. Antes mesmo que apertasse o botão do elevador, outra pessoa o fez.

- Boa tarde, senhorita – disse o homem em português, sorrindo – visitando o país?

- Oui – respondeu em francês, mudando depois para um português carregado de sotaque francês. Optou por mudar sua nacionalidade, já que o outra era visivelmente inglês – Non pude resitirr a les fotografias, belle país, non? – disse tão rápido que nem deu tempo do homem reparar nas palavras em si, mas no sotaque em conjunto.

- Oui. – brincou ele, respondendo positivamente em francês também.

Lílian sentiu uma mistura de nojo, raiva e desprezo, enquanto apenas retribuía o sorriso galanteador do idiota, ou melhor, do comensal. Para a sorte dela, a porta do elevador se abriu e eles logo entraram. Os dois e mais os guarda-costas dele. Havia também o funcionário do hotel no elevador.

- Cobertura – disse o comensal.

- 19. – disse Lílian, no mais próximo do francês que pôde.

Ela então deixou o elevador no andar inferior ao último e, assim que as portas se fecharam, correu para a escada para ir ao último andar.

- Pegou tudo? – perguntou para Sirius.

- Sim, ouvi, já estou na cobertura também. – respondeu – E a equipe local cercou o prédio.

De seu esconderijo, a ruiva – que agora tinha cabelos negros – pôde ver o homem abrir a porta da imensa e luxuosa suíte da cobertura e entrar com os outros. Provavelmente haveria um comitê inteiro reunido. Ela não queria nem pensar na procedência do dinheiro que pagaria aquilo tudo. Ou eles não pagariam? Tomariam logo o hotel e pronto? Bom, não importava, eles seriam presos.

- Não se preocupe. – ela ouviu Sirius sussurrar e, antes mesmo que pudesse fazer pergunta alguma, as luzes do prédio se apagaram. Uma explosão foi ouvida, seguida pelo som de algum alarme do prédio.

A porta foi aberta e um homem saiu blasfemando em inglês. Alguém atrás dele já trazia sua varinha iluminada.

- _Lum_

_ - Expelliarmus! _– gritou Lílian, fazendo várias varinhas voarem. Nessas horas era muito bom ter um excesso de força mágica, pensou ela sorrindo.

As únicas luzes que se viam agora eram os feitiços sendo disparados de um lado para o outro. Surpresos demais para contra-atacar, sem nem ao menos saber a quem atacar e aonde, tornaram-se presas relativamente fáceis para Lílian e Sirius. O homem gritou – Lílian reconhecera a voz do homem do elevador – e ela pôde distinguir a silhueta de Sirius por trás dele na penumbra e logo os dois sumiram. Lílian azarou os restantes e deixou-os desmaiado. O resto a equipe local faria. Então, desaparatou.

"Eu sou o lobo mau, lobo mau, lobo mau; pego as criancinhas pra fazer mingau!", cantava Viviane baixinho, enquanto se aproximava lentamente do outro extremo do parque inglês. Sim, ela não chegara a sair do país, apenas mudara de cidade, porém sua missão era a mais arriscada de todas e ela teria de fazê-la sozinha, já que Remus só entraria em ação mais tarde.

Em plena luz do dia!

Não sabia ainda ao certo como faria aquilo, tinha apenas um vago plano em sua cabeça, mas continuava a andar. Seu alvo era uma menina de uns 11 anos e cabelos loiros soltos que brincava de pular corda com outras duas garotas. E os outros trouxas? Eles iriam ver, e ela não podia se preocupar com isso, porque um comensal não se preocuparia com isso, muito pelo contrário, quanto mais pânico melhor!

Matar, matar aquela garotinha... por que não tinham começado pelo interrogatório?? Provavelmente porque sabiam da existência de uma Poção _anti-veritasserum_, e sabiam também que essa poção tinha prazo validade, que se expirava em 24 horas, e a poção que dela tinha sido tomada fazia 20 horas. Anda logo, pensava ela, se não eu estou muito ferrada! Calma, uma coisa de cada vez... aquela tarefa primeiro: tinha uma Poção Explosiva, que estava num frasco redondo, num bolso, uma faca no outro. Sem varinha.

Aproximando-se... 20 metros de distância. Cada passo era muito pesado naquele gramado. 15 metros. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e segurou firme a poção de frasco fino e pegou a outra com os dedos. A faca firme na outra mão. 7 metros. Fria, ela devia parecer fria, cruel, insensível. 4 metros. Parou, ficou observando a brincadeira das meninas com um sorriso doce no rosto. Sorriu ainda mais para a loirinha. Depois voltou a se aproximar, já jogando a Poção Explosiva no chão, que, depois de um estrondo, levantou uma enorme poeira verde, a qual ela aproveitou para dar a outra poção à garota e agarrou-a, levando-a para trás de uma árvore, onde usou a faca para cortar (levemente, mas tão rápido que aparentou ter sido forte) a garganta dela.

- Muito bem. – disse uma voz grossa atrás dela, assustando-a.

O jovem rapaz de sobretudo negro sorriu e ofereceu um objeto à Viviane, que o tocou rapidamente e instantes depois ambos não estavam mais no parque, mas sim em uma sala. O rapaz, de cabelos castanho-escuros, sentou-se e indicou com a mão a cadeira em frente. Era ele, Marcus, que vinha cuidando da adesão de Viviane no lado das Trevas.

- Você é minha melhor pupila – disse Marcus em um tom baixo de voz, rodeando-a enquanto falava – mas a maior prova ainda estar por vim... espero que não me decepcione. Por favor, venha comigo.

Viviane já sabia do que se tratava e não podia negar que estava com medo de ser descoberta. 4 horas, só tinha mais 4 horas. Talvez mais 3 horas e meia, nem sabia mais ao certo. Eles entraram em uma sala que era tão bem iluminada que parecia cegar. Havia apenas duas cadeiras ali, possuindo uma delas amarras nos braços e nos pés, as quais foram amarradas nos respectivos membros de Viviane.

- Agora beba isto. – disse ele, segurando um frasco diante da boca da garota, que o tomou sem fazer perguntas.

O líquido ardeu um pouco ao descer pela garganta, mas não possuía gosto algum. O efeito foi instantâneo. Sentiu seus olhos saírem de foco por um instante e retornarem em seguida. Sua mente parecia confusa, porém limpa. Por um segundo, não soube dizer quem era ou onde estava, mas em seguida foi como se uma ficha inteira tivesse aparecido diante dos seus olhos, com o seu nome, sobrenome, endereço, profissão, amor, interesses, objetivos, hobbies, tudo. A poção-antídoto ao veritasserum que tinha tomado não a deixava mentir, isso era uma coisa impossível de se fazer quando se estava sob o efeito de veritasserum, porém a fazia acreditar de verdade na personalidade bem criada anteriormente. Era um poção um tanto quanto difícil de se conseguir seu total sucesso, havia sempre o risco de a "ficha" real sobrepor-se à fictícia, mas esse era um risco que Viviane sabia que teria de correr. Mas, no momento, ela nem sabia disso. Porque não era mais a Viviane.

- Olá – disse Marcus. – Pode me dizer seu nome, senhorita?

- Vanessa Combs. – disse ela, numa voz um tanto quanto etérea, porém confiante.

- E que dia é hoje, Vanessa?

- É Quinta, dia 27.

- E você sabe o que estamos fazendo aqui?

- Sim, o senhor está me interrogando pra saber se eu sou confiável pra me tornar uma Comensal.

- E você é? – perguntou ele.

- Sim. – respondeu apenas.

- Por que você quer ser uma Comensal? – continuou ele.

- Eu simplesmente quero. Porque eu gosto disso. Porque é divertido, porque tem tudo a ver comigo e porque eu acho que vocês é que vão vencer essa guerra, então, pra que eu ia ficar do lado deles? Além do que, a recompensa deles deve ser uma medalha, já a de vocês... – um brilho de ambição passou pelos olhos dela.

- Me diga uma coisa, Vanessa, o que você sentiu hoje quando matou aquela menina? Você pensou nos pais dela? Pensou no quê?

- Não. Eu...eu...eu gostei. Me senti potente, importante, a vida dela dependia de mim, estava nas minhas mãos, e eu a tirei.

- Você quer fazer isso de novo? Sente-se capaz?

- Sim. – limitou-se a responder ela.

- Mas você já pensou em se tornar Auror? – perguntou ele, que já tinha perguntado isso antes para Viviane e ela propositalmente havia negado.

- Sim – respondeu, dando veemência ao poder do veritasserum, já que antes teria mentido e agora seria a verdade. – Porque eu queria acabar com essa guerra, mas isso foi antes de eu perceber que eu deveria entrar, sim, na guerra, mas do outro lado. – um brilho de ambição e ganância pôde ser vislumbrado novamente nos olhos escuros da garota, deixando o outro muito satisfeito.

Viviane acordou horas mais tarde em uma outra sala. Estivera com a cabeça deitada sobre seus braços, que estavam dormentes agora. Era uma longa mesa branca e, sobre ela, havia uma taça com um líquido escuro. Uma poção. E ela não fazia idéia dos efeitos dela. Mas sabia que deveria tomá-la. Assim como sabia que estava sendo assistida. Remexeu-se na cadeira. Respirou fundo. Pegou a taça e bebeu tudo de uma vez. O líquido era tão forte que lhe causou uma rápida tonteira. Logo as coisas voltaram ao seu normal. Mas logo saíram de foco e, então, Viviane viu-se mergulhada numa lembrança.

Pouco antes de iniciarem suas missões, Remus a havia levado para um local privativo. Ele parecia apreensivo, preocupado, receoso, contudo decidido.

- Vi, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar. – começara ele.

A garota limitara-se a um olhar atento de quem espera o outro continuar.

- É que...antes de qualquer outra coisa, eu queria te dizer que eu nunca te contei isso pra sua própria segurança, e...bem...também porque eu tive medo...

- Hei! – chamara ela, cortando-o – Nós não temos muito tempo, conta logo...

- É sobre a minha doença... o motivo pelo qual eu "sumo" todo mês... é que eu...eu sou...bem...quando eu era criança, eu fui mordido por um lobo e...

Viviane acenou com a cabeça, incentivando-o a continuar diante da pausa dele.

- Eu sou um lobisomem. Pronto, é isso, eu sou uma criatura das trevas.

A morena arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, porém, ao invés de dizer qualquer coisa, sorriu.

- Era só isso? Era _por isso_?? – perguntou ela – Bem, eu já desconfiava disso, eu já _sabia_ disso, foram muitos anos de convivência com vocês... mas nunca tinha me passado pela cabeça que era _isso_ que nos distanciava...

- Sim. – respondeu ele apenas, sem encará-la nos olhos.

Viviane então teve um ataque de risos.

Ao abrir os olhos, a cena dissipou-se em sua mente. Viviane então se assustou com o que acontecia naquela sala. Foi como se ela tivesse sido jogada de volta à realidade bruscamente, caindo logo no meio de uma crise. Uma sirene estridente apitava e ouviam-se passos apressados de todos os lados. A porta estava aberta a sua frente e parecia que tinha sido aberta por ninguém menos que Sirius Black. Sua expressão era de total preocupação.

A única conclusão a que ela conseguiu chegar naqueles rápidos segundos foi que aquela base estava sendo ataca por Aurores e Sirius havia, de alguma maneira, descoberto que ela estava lá.

- Rápido! Vem!! Precisamos dar o fora daqui! – gritou ele, estendendo uma mão em sua direção.

Apesar de extremamente confusa, Viviane sabia que não havia tempo para perguntas. A situação parecia ser crítica. Talvez os Aurores estivessem perdendo. Levantou-se rapidamente e contornou a mesa que estava entre eles. Contudo, parou abruptamente ao chegar perto da porta, levando uma mão à boca. Desespero em seus olhos arregalados.

Naquele momento não havia mais sirene, nem passos, nem Aurores nem nada. Era como se o próprio tempo tivesse parado. Havia apenas ela e Sirius, cuja expressão era de surpresa e dor.

Sirius havia projetado seu corpo para frente, como se algo o empurrasse em suas costas. Não havia dúvidas, ele havia sido atacado. Tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta num grito mudo. Aos poucos, caiu de joelhos e tombou o corpo para o lado.

- Não!!!

Foi tudo o que Viviane conseguiu gritar pois, ao cair, Sirius deixou à mostra a Comensal que estava atrás dele. Com a varinha ainda apontada para frente, ou seja, para Viviane agora.

- Não se preocupe, querida, você logo vai se juntar a ele... em outro mundo. – disse Bellatrix com um sorriso, antes de proferir um feitiço.

A noite estava linda. Não do jeito convencional, estrelado e com uma brilhante lua. Havia uma lua, sim, mas que aparecia apenas em alguns momentos, quando as espessas nuvens escuras moviam-se de modo a deixar uma brecha para a lua iluminar o mundo. _Aquela parte do mundo. _Não havia sinal das estrelas, já que o manto azul-enegrecido as cobria. Mas Pedro sabia, depois de tantos anos, ele sabia quando uma noite era noite de Lua Cheia.

Frank não entendia a fascinação do outro pelo céu e perguntava-se o motivo de Pedro estar há tantas horas na sacada do apartamento deles, somente olhando para cima, para a escuridão. Não havia nada para se olhar, pensava Frank, talvez Pedro estivesse apenas pensando... pensando na missão, na vida, na guerra, nos outros, nos amigos, na sua casa, na sua família, relembrando bons momentos, maus momentos, enfim, que Pedro estivesse num daqueles momentos da vida em que você simplesmente pára parar pensar. Para achar um significado para tudo isso.

O vento frio empurrava as nuvens tão suavemente que era difícil notar alguma diferença no céu, mas aos poucos certas nuvens foram ganhando uma tonalidade diferente das outras, uma tonalidade prateada, brilhante, clara, como se uma neblina encobrisse uma luz qualquer, até desaparecerem por completo e, naquela brecha, a Lua Cheia pôde ser apreciada. Completamente redonda, prateada, brilhante, iluminada. Linda.

Mas não era apenas uma lua, era muito mais do que isso. Não só para Pedro, como para cada um dos Marotos, aquilo significava _amizade_. Significava união. Tudo o que eles fizeram para amenizar o sofrimento de um amigo. E, quando estavam separados, olhar para a Lua era como olhar para cada um deles e não sentir-se mais sozinho. Era saber que havia outras pessoas no mundo que se importavam com você. Que gostavam de você. Que fariam qualquer coisa pro você.

E foi por isso que doeu.

Doeu tanto que Pedro não pode mais suportar olhar para a Lua Cheia.

Nunca mais.

Tiago, cujo fuzo horário não se distanciava muito do de Pedro, olhava para o céu limpo da Alemanha com profunda felicidade. Alheio aos sentimentos do outro maroto, estava deitado no gramado, como se estivesse nos jardins de Hogwarts, e sorria lembrando-se de bons momentos ao lado de seus amigos. E de Lílian. Sim, porque não importava onde ela estivesse, se lá fosse dia e aqui fosse noite, ela ainda seria _sua_ Lily.

E não havia nada no mundo, trouxa ou mágico, que pudesse deixá-lo mais feliz do que ter os melhores amigos do mundo e a melhor garota do mundo ao seu lado.

Mesmo que todos eles estivessem longe.

- Pensando na Lílian?

Tiago se assustou e sentou-se de um pulo antes de seu cérebro lhe informar que tratava-se apenas de Alice. Ele então sorriu para a garota que sentara-se ao seu lado.

- É tão óbvio assim? – perguntou.

- O sorriso – disse ela, depois desviou os olhos para frente. – Eu estava pensando no Frank. Estava pensando se... eles estão bem, né?

- Claro que estão! Todos eles! Se não nós ficaríamos sabendo!

Depois de dizer isso e ver a cara de dúvida de Alice, Tiago teve medo.

- Eles não ia querer estragar duas missões... iam preservar uma... – começou ela, ainda sem saber se devia ou não dividir seus medos – Eles sabem que se a Lílian desmaiasse do outro lado do mundo, você iria correndo pra lá, e isso iria acabar com a nossa missão, então eles não nos contariam nada e só ficaríamos sabendo quando voltássemos... mas se ficarmos pensando nisso, vamos enlouquecer e estragar a missão do mesmo jeito... então, se não tiver acontecido nada com ninguém, vamos ser expulsos da corporação à toa...

Tiago olhou novamente para o céu, com as palavras de Alice ecoando em sua mente. E se já tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com ela? E se ela estivesse precisando de ajuda?? E se ela estivesse precisando _dele_? Mas também havia outros 50% de chances de estar tudo bem. Mas como iria saber disso? Ele _precisava_ saber disso!

E havia uma maneira.

Mas antes de qualquer outra coisa, Tiago tentou acalmar Alice e, com uma certeza que não possuía, a convenceu de que tudo estava bem e que ela e Frank ainda seria muito felizes juntos. Talvez até ainda tivessem filhos! E depois que Alice foi dormir, dirigiu-se ao seu quarto e procurou desesperadamente pelo seu espelho. A única maneira segura de falar com Sirius. A única maneira _possível_ de falar com Sirius. E saber de Lílian. Graças a Merlin era ele quem estava com ela.

- Sirius. – chamou ele – Sirius!

Uma intensa luz refletiu no espelho, fazendo Tiago fechar os olhos. Quando ele os reabriu, um Sirius preocupado e confuso o encarava.

- Só um minuto. – sussurrou ele, e desapareceu do espelho.

Sirius deu uma desculpa qualquer aos outros e entrou no estabelecimento mais próximo, que era um mini-mercado, dirigindo-se ao banheiro, tirando logo seus óculos escuros. Como podia ter tanto sol naquele país? Como podia ser tão quente?? Após verificar que o local estava vazio, puxou o espelho do bolso.

- Algum problema, Pontas?

- Não, não, eu só queria saber de vocês...

Sirius abriu um largo sorriso.

- Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você não ia agüentar e ia querer saber notícias. Nós estamos bem, cara, _ela_ está bem. Aliás, nossa missão já está no fim, estamos acabando com a Máfia de Comensais que estava se formando por aqui!

- Eu e Alice também estamos bem... era só isso mesmo – disse Tiago sorrindo –, até porque a gente não pode saber demais... então, fala pra ela que-

- Ahhhhhh! – cortou Sirius – Não me faça de cupido-de-recados-de-Hogwarts! Não estamos nem no dia dos namorados! – depois começou a rir – Eu direi. Foi bom falar com você, Pontas, até mais.

Tiago deu seu sorriso maroto.

- Obrigado, Almofadinhas. Até mais, cara.

Sirius guardou o espelho no bolso e saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Um sujeito estava entrando no banheiro naquele momento e pareceu confuso, sua testa franzida com as sobrancelhas quase juntas demonstravam que ele devia ter ouvido a voz de Sirius e não tinha entendido nada. Mas Sirius não se preocupou com isso, ele não tinha dito nada demais e, na pior das hipóteses, ele passaria por um cara que fala sozinho no banheiro masculino! Sirius riu consigo mesmo com esse pensamento.

Contudo, a cara do sujeito não se comparava com os olhos arregalados de Lílian, que não havia suspeitado de nada antes e por isso ficara muito surpresa – aliás, chocada – quando ele lhe contara tudo à noite. Fora o sermão de "_Ele não podia ter feito isso!! Era perigoso!_", mas que contrastava com o sorriso e a felicidade nos olhos dela.

Então, naquela noite, enquanto já era dia para os outros, foi a vez dele se sentar ao luar, lembrando-se dos seus amigos e dos bons tempos de escola. Porém, ele não ficou muito tempo nessas boas lembranças. Olhar para a Lua Cheia, esplendorosa em seu último dia, o fazia lembra-se principalmente de Remus e, conseqüentemente, de Viviane. E ele não queria pensar nisso. Por mais que dissesse e agisse como se já tivesse superado tudo e esquecido Viviane, ele não tinha nem superado nem esquecido. Muito menos esquecido.

E agora só Merlin podia saber o que estava acontecendo.

- E então, Vanessa? – perguntou o mentor de Viviane – O que você viu?

Viviane olhou assustada ao seu redor, constatando que tudo estava como antes, não havia sirene alguma, nem passos, nem Aurores, nada. Ela, contudo, estava de pé, perto da porta da sala. Fora tudo sua imaginação. Tudo causado pela Poção Alucinógena. As _duas_ cenas.

Após sentar-se novamente, começou a contar. Colocando tudo em ordem na mente primeiro. Aquele líquido, um alucinógeno! Ela nunca teria pensado que isso seria usado numa prova...

- Bom, primeiro me veio uma lembrança à cabeça, de um antigo amigo meu me contando um segredo... – Viviane tinha perfeita noção de que não poderia mentir muito, já que ela devia ter falado e agido como nas alucinações, tendo sido observado inclusive suas reações – e depois parecia que estávamos sendo atacados por Aurores, então você vinha me mandando agir, mas era atacado e logo depois a Auror me azarava também. Só que não deu tempo dela proferir o feitiço, então eu não cheguei a ser atingida...

Parecia que ele tinha acreditado, pois sorrira. E não havia motivo para duvidar, já que a versão coincidia com suas falas e ações anteriores.

- Certo. Amanhã você terá sua primeira missão. É simples, você só precisa capturar um Auror para nós, não precisa ser ninguém importante e não importa como você vai fazer isso. Leve o tempo que você precisar. Escolha uma vítima, observe-a, descubra seus hábitos, hobby, pontos fracos e traga-a pra cá. Eu estarei sempre por perto, mas terá que fazer isso sozinha. Tenha uma boa noite.

E, ainda sorrindo, ele deixou a sala.

Enquanto a Bipolaridade em que vivia o Mundo Trouxa durante aquele período em que eles denominaram de Guerra Fria gerava uma crise na Alemanha, dificultando o trabalho de Tiago e Alice; Pedro e Frank investigavam o assassinato do Ministro da Magia da França; e Sirius e Lílian finalizavam definitivamente sua missão no Brasil; Viviane sentia-se como se seu mundo tivesse sido virado de cabeça pra baixo.

- Mas como assim??? – gritava ela, tentando, inutilmente, não se deixar descontrolar – Já estava tudo pronto! Ele era _meu_!

- Mudança de planos. Não questione. Ordens superiores. Arrume-se, vamos viajar.

- Então não vamos pegá-lo mesmo?? Essa era minha missão! Vão desperdiçar um Auror que está nas minhas mãos assim??

Esse Auror era Remus Lupin, com o qual já estava tudo combinando antes mesmo de Viviane juntar-se aos Comensais da Morte. Eles simulariam tudo e depois teriam uma lista de comensais para se capturar com provas. Pessoas no Ministério e em outros órgãos importantes da Magia cujos Aurores não podiam tocar por não poder provar que eram comensais ou envolvidos, mas que depois disso seriam levados direto para a prisão.

A não ser que houvesse um imprevisto na missão.

Mas o que ela poderia fazer?? Exatamente. Nada. Ou melhor, seguir as "ordens superiores" e ir fazer seja lá o que eles quisessem aonde quer que fosse. E foi tentando disfarçar sua raiva, revolta, má-vontade, etc., que embarcou no avião.

A viagem foi tranqüila, muito mais calma do que Viviane esperava até, e não soube de absolutamente nada sobre para onde estavam indo ou o que deveriam fazer. Humpf!, bufou Viviane, uma semana inteira perdida na simulação com Remus! E ele nem devia estar sabendo da "mudança obrigatória de planos", ficaria preocupado com o repentino sumiço dela. Vi só esperava que ele não fizesse nenhuma besteira ao tentar ter notícias dela. Se ao menos ela tivesse como mandar um recado por coruja... tentaria ao chegar no país ainda não identificado, o qual ela olhava pela pequena janela do avião.

Foi com uma grande surpresa que ela olhou ao seu redor no aeroporto, percebendo que estava na França. Mas foi uma surpresa muito maior quando, no dia seguinte, a levaram para um _café, _cujas mesas ficavam na calçada e apontaram para dois sujeitos na rua.

- O Lorde diz que eles estão no nosso caminho e, por isso, devem ser removidos. – disse Marcus – Então é o que devemos fazer aqui, em primeiro lugar. Depois, temos outras coisas em mente também, mas por hoje isso é tudo que você precisa saber.

No outro lado da rua, caminhavam discretamente Frank Longbotton e Pedro Pettigrew. Os alvos do Lorde.

""timo!", pensou Viviane ironicamente, tentando disfarçar sua surpresa e desgosto.

- E o que sabemos deles até agora? – perguntou ela, com a voz neutra.

- Nada. Você vai descobrir.

"Que legal", controlou-se para não dizer isso em voz alta. Respirou fundo.

- Bem, então vamos lá. – disse mais para si mesma do que para Marcus, levantando-se e ajeitando seu casaco.

Viviane atravessou a rua e andou rapidamente atrás deles, até alcançá-los e tocar no ombro de Pedro.

- Com licença, vocês falam inglês?? – perguntou com um sorrindo meio sem graça, de quem está pedindo ajuda a um desconhecido – Eu estou perdida...

Tudo o que ela podia fazer era torcer para que a expressão de surpresa e reconhecimento estampada nos rostos deles não a denunciassem, mas eles logo notaram que havia algo errado.

- Pois não, senhorita? – disse Frank, numa expressão de, digamos, solidariedade.

- Eu não estou sabendo como chegar a este hotel – ela lhe entregou um pedaço de papel trouxa e apontou –, eu nem sei pronunciar isso direito... – acrescentou sorrindo.

Frank então lhe deu as instruções e, após agradecer imensamente, Viviane seguiu seu caminho até o hotel. Enquanto andava, a garota pensava na infeliz coincidência de ter que fazer alguma coisa contra seus amigos. Com Remus pelo menos as coisas já estavam armadas, ele sabia de tudo e eles tinham um plano para depois. Mas agora, ela não fazia idéia do que fazer, nem por onde começar. Pensava também no motivo que tinha levado a não-sei-quem-que-dá-as-ordem-superiores para desperdiçar Remus daquele jeito e mandá-la pra França.

Tudo estava muito estranho. Alguma coisa parecia errada, aquelas peças não estavam se encaixando direito. Ou talvez tivessem se encaixando bem demais naquele jogo.

Contudo, mais desconfiado e surpreso do que Viviane, estava Frank. Durante o resto do dia ele tinha ficado com uma dúvida na cabeça: A quem Viviane estava tentando enganar, fingindo que não os conhecia? E a dúvida só fazia crescer em sua cabeça pois, com o passar dos dias, eles foram encontrando a garota _acidentalmente_ várias outras vezes e ela sempre parecia querer tornar-se uma amiga deles, ou algo do tipo, passando-se por uma solitária – e sempre perdida – turista inglesa, com muitas perguntas para eles, sempre alegre e comunicativa.

E, quando ele achou que nada mais poderia surpreendê-lo naquela missão, notou que Pedro não voltara para o apartamento em que eles estavam desde o dia anterior. Mesmo não sabendo sua real motivação, Frank fora direto para o tal hotel de Viviane.

- Bonsoir. – saudou a recepcionista do hotel que, ele logo notou, falava inglês – Por favor, procuro a senhorita Isabela Stuart.

Esta era a identidade falsa da identidade falsa. Afinal, ela não podia ter se apresentado nem como Viviane nem como Vanessa, qualquer um dos dois seria muito arriscado.

- Sinto muito, senhor – começou a atendente, com o sotaque francês carregado – mas a conta dela já foi fechada. – ela olhou novamente para o monitor e continuou – Esta manhã mesmo, por um rapaz.

Aquilo tudo estava definitivamente muito estranho. Então ele compreendeu até mesmo o que ela não havia compreendido antes: eles, quem quer que "eles" fossem, estavam testando-a ao colocarem-na com Pedro e ele, e parecia que ela não havia passado no teste. E, pior ainda, além de terem pegado-a, deviam ter pegado Pedro também.

Frank viajou imediatamente para Londres.

Chão frio, apenas a roupa do corpo, cabelos despenteados.

Viviane tinha as duas mãos no rosto, segurando o rosto, pressionando o rosto. Poucas lágrimas, mas muita angústia, confusão, medo e sofrimento. Apesar de ainda não terem feito nada com ela, esse era apenas o primeiro dia dela como prisioneira. Tinham armado uma teia sobre seus pés e ele não tinha percebido, caindo direitinho na armadilha deles.

Ela agora estava sentada no chão de uma pequena cela fechada, três paredes e uma porta, nenhuma janela, com as costas apoiadas numa cama dura. Pelo menos havia uma cama. E estava sozinha. Bom, se isso era bom ou ruim ela não sabia dizer, mas lhe intrigava. Pensou que fosse ser jogada numa cela com outros prisioneiros ou simplesmente morta, mas não, ela estava ali, como se estivesse sendo guardada.


End file.
